La Tentacion de Mentir
by Rinoa Shinomori
Summary: FINAL! Fic sobre conspiraciones en un mundo donde todos son tus enemigos, un mundo de drogas, traiciones y MENTIRAS, AM con una xtraña relacion d amorodio, tmb KK y MS.
1. El Principio

Holaaaaa!  
Aqui estoy con un nuevo trabajo, retomando mi linea de Au jajajajaj y teniendo otra diferencia en este nuevo fic... No es A/M jajajaja weno si tiene algo, pero no solo sera de esta pareja, aunque eso se vera si desiden que continue este nuevo fic.  
Que puedo decir de El? Pues va sobre lo que a mi me gusta, conspiraciones, asesinatos, drogas, bandas, mafias, ETC... jajajajajaj Algo asi como el cine Negro pero pasado a Fic jajajaj, tambien algo de amor y de tragedia.  
Espero que lo disfruten.  
P.D.: rk no es mio, y lo demos creo haberlo dejado claro arriba jajaja. 

**LA TENTACION DE MENTIR**

**Capitulo 1**

**El Principio.**

La noche se cerraba tras el horizonte.  
Y en cuanto la noche caia sobre la ciudad de Kyoto y acababa el dia de sus habitantes... otro tipo de dia empezaba, para otro tipo de habitantes.  
Bien lo sabia Sanosuke ... Desde hacia años ya no vivia de dia, si no de noche. Y aunque no era del todo reconfortante, habia algo en la noche que le tranquilizaba.

Sabia que el dia en que su vida empezara de con el Sol... ya no seria su vida.

Miro unos segundos como la luna llena que reinaria el cielo esa noche cogia mas brillo e intensidad, a medida que la oscuridad avanzaba, para luego seguir su camino hacia "El Siberian", el Pub que regentaba su amiga Kaoru, y, que siendo viernes por la noche, dentro de pocos minutos estaria lleno de sus habituales clientes de fin de semana.  
Solo tenia que cruzar algunas calles desde su apartamento, ya incluso veia el cartel de Neon sobre la puerta, al que por cierto le faltaba la letra "r" desde hacia varios meses tras una pelea.

En la puerta se encontraba Kuro, el portero, de brazos cruzados y pidiendole el carnet a unos jovenes que no tendrian mas de 16 años, y que seguramente estarian dandole todo tipo de escuzas solo para poder ver a unas cuantas mujeres bailando de ... forma distinta.  
Sanosuke cerro su cazadora hasta arriba del frio y sonrio al acercarse a Kuro, que mantenia su posicion de no dejar pasar a aquellos niños.

- Ey Kuro, Como esta la noche?.- Pregunto Sano alegremente, dandole una palmada en la espalda al grandullon.  
- Animada, tendremos pelea lo mas seguro.- Sonrio El portero, para luego seguir negandoles la entrada a los dos adolescentes.

Sagara abrio la puerta de metal para entrar un local bastante amplio, de luces tenues y musica R&B lenta, a su frente todabia las tarimas tenian a una o dos bailarinas, era temprano, y algunos clientes ya pegamos a las mesas mas cerca de estas, muy tranquilos. Todabia apenas era medianoche.  
La clientela no llegaba hasta pasadas las 12, aunque habian algunos clientes que podian estar desde las 8 de la noche.

Saludo a las chicas que bailaban en ese momento y fue directo a una puerta tras la barra, no sin antes saludar al hermano de Kaoru, Yahiko, que aunque solo tenia 17 años ya trabajaba de camarero los fines de semana, sin contrato claro.  
El chico estaba en esos momentos mirandola la tele que esta clavada en la pared, emitian un partido de football entre Japon y Korea.  
Sanosuke se acerco por detras en silencio, le encantaba meterse con El, y aquellas era una oportunidad de oro. Se pego a su oreja... y ...

- Yahikoooooooo!.- Grito Sano, haciendo que el Joven callera al suelo del susto.

Tardo algunos minutos en reaccionar, tras levantarse del suelo y comprobar que sus oidos aun escuchaban se decidio a lanzar sus tipicos gritos de reclamo.

- Tu estas loco o queeee!.- Grito el adolescente.- Casi me dejas sordo animal!  
Sanosuke intento parar de reir.- No pude evitarlo .  
- Ja! Que gracioso!.- El adolescente volvio a sentarse en su taburete.- Que quieres?  
- Tu hermana?  
- En su despacho.  
- Gracias enano!.- Sanosuke empezo a caminar hacia una puerta tras una de las tarimas.  
- No me llames enano!.- Volvio a gritar Yahiko.- Ah! Por cierto, acaba de pasar por aqui Chou, te da saludos.

Le giño un ojo y siguio su camino.  
De la puerta que era su objetivo salia en esos momentos una de las bailarinas, o mas bien la bailarina mas aclamada del local, Tomoe. Vestida con un traje de lentejuelas que dejaba poco a la imaginacion, uno de los preferidos de la clientela.

- Como siempre preciosa.- Dijo Sanosuke al llegar a su altura.- Vas a trabajar ya?  
- Hola Sano, pues No, ahora voy al camerino a preparar a la siguiente bailarina.- Informo Tomoe.- Y tu tan temprano aqui?  
- Me aburria en casa... ademas, hoy es primero de mes, ne? Y ya me dijeron que Chou estubo por aqui.  
- Ah si! Te manda saludos!.- Sonrio Tomoe.  
- Ya, ya... me lo dijo el enano.- Sanosuke abrio la puerta y miro dentro, hacia el pasillo.- Kaoru esta?  
- Si, en su despacho, preparando la nueva mercancia, deberias ayudarla.- Aconsejo Tomoe, volviendo a su camino.- Yo me voy.  
- Nos vemos.

Entro en el corto y oscuro pasillo que daba unicamente a dos puerta, la del final era el despacho de Kaoru Kamiya, dueña del Local y hermana mayor de Yahiko, y la otra era unicamente un cuarto donde se arrinconaban las cosas de la limpieza.  
La puerta del despacho estaba abierta, y se podia ver desde fuera el viejo sillon de cuero marron al fondo de este, lleno de agujeros y parches.

Sanosuke asomo la cabeza por la ventana antes de entrar.  
Kaoru se encontraba hablando por telefono bastante cabreada mientras preparaba algunas bolsitas de cocaina y otros paquetes mas grandes, aprovecho ese momento para colarse en el despacho en silencio.

- Como que no llega hasta mañana?.- Pregunto Kaoru, aun hablando por el telefono.- Mañana No, esta Noche, me entiendes?  
- Buenas noches!.- Saludo Sano, sentandose en una de las sillas del escritorio.  
- De buenas no tienen nada.- Susurro la chica, para seguir hablando.- O esta noche lo tengo en mi Local o No hay trato.

Tras colgar con un golpe seco y salvaje se quedo mirando un buen rato a Sagara, este entendio enseguida que no era la mejor noche para haber ido a ver a Kaoru Kamiya. Lo peor de Ella es que a principios de mes, cuando llega la mercancia para vender, se pone de un humor horrible.  
Sobre todo cuando las entregas son inpuntuales.

- Que demonios haces aqui tan temprano?.- Pregunto Kamiya, volviendo a trabajar con las bolsitas de droga.- Bueno, da igual, ayudame con esto.  
- No te puede ayudar el canijo de tu hermano? Hace años que no me encargo de estos trabajos...- Se quejo, cogiendo un paquete grande.  
- Resulta que las entregas han caido en fin de semana, No tengo a nadie que pueda hacer esto.- Se quejo Kao, resoplando.- Y encima algunas entregan no llegaran hasta mañana e incluso el lunes!  
- Es lo que tiene...- Sonrio Sano, mirandola de reojo.- Relajate mujer.  
- No puedo!  
- Esta es la mercancia que trajo Chou?.- Sanosuke miro el emboltorio del paquete hasta encontrar el signo de la Policia de Kyoto.- Si, son de Chou.  
- Por lo menos Saito si es puntual con sus entregas.- Sonrio Kaoru.- Tenia que ser Policia, parece ironico.  
- Y que se cuenta.  
- Chou?... No mucho, nos hecha de menos, como siempre.- Rio la chica Kamiya.- Tiene que ser jodido trabajar para Saito, lo tiene como un negro.  
- El se lo busco, no debio hacer tratos con El y despues no cumplirlos..., por cierto, y Kenshin?.- Sanosuke miro hacia todos lados.- Como es que no esta aqui?  
- Porque tendria que estar aqui siempre?.- Sonrio Kaoru.- Ha ido a hacer la primera entrega a uno de los barrios del este.  
- No se... siempre esta alrededor tuyo.- Se encogio de hombros.- Podria ayudarnos aqui, a el le da igual que hacer.

Sanosuke no vio venir uno de los paquetes que le dio de lleno en su cabeza.

- Que has querido decir con eso?.- Reia Kaoru.- Himura no esta siempre alrededor mio.  
- Claro que si!.- Sanosuke se restregaba la cabeza, dolido.- Eres una salvaje, no pareces mujer.  
- Como!

El grito se oyo en todo el local.  
Ya era algo normal escuchar los gritos de Kaoru.

- Nada, No he dicho nada.- Rectifico Sano, viendo como la chica apretaba entre una de sus manos un pisapapeles de marfil.  
- Hare oidos sordos...- Resoplo Ella, pero poco les duro la paz.

En esos momentos se escucho lo mas parecido a dos disparos, y luego varios gritos.  
Sanosuke y Kaoru se levantaron de inmediato de sus sillas. No era poco normal escuchar disparos... lo que les alerto de verdad fue oir a las bailarinas gritar como locas poco despues, y ademas de eso mucho jaleo dentro del local.

La primera en salir corriendo fue Kaoru, seguida de cerca de Sagara.  
La gente del local se habia amontonado en la entrada de manera inexplicable, por lo menos parecia que los disparos habian sido en la calle.  
Yahiko aparecio entre la multitud corriendo.

- Que pasa Yahiko?.- Pregunto Kao, intentando hacerse paso entre la gente hacia la salida.- Que fueron esos disparos?  
- Lo sieto hermana.- Susurro el Niño, llamando la atencion de Sano y Kao.- Miralo tu misma.

Aquello no era buena señal y Kaoru se apuro aun mas para averiguar el motivo de los disparos, mientras Sanosuke optaba por el camino mas facil.  
Kamiya quito de en medio a todos los curiosos casi a gritos, todos miraban a lo que parecia un cuerpo en el suelo, seguramente el pobre diablo victima de las balas de aquellos dos disparos.  
Apartado el ultimo curioso pudo comprobar la identidad del muerto, en todo su esplendor.

Los azules ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos y dolidos.

Sanosuke se acerco a Yahiko, que aun se encontraban dentro del Local.  
- Que paso.  
- Alguien ha venido a la puerta del Local y... ha matado a Kuro a bocajarro.- Informo el pequeño, con los ojos rallados.- Hijos de puta ...

La reaccion de Sagara fue clara, un puñetazo seco en la pared y mil palabras mal sonantes que salian a empujones de su boca.

El hecho de haber matado a Kuro, que no solo era portero del "Siberian", si no tambien un vecino muy conocido del barrio, gran amigo y apoyo, no era el unico problema, el problema realmente grave era su asesino.  
Quien lo habia matado lo mas seguro era que queria dar un aviso muy claro.

A unos Kilometros del "Siberian", en otro barrio conflictivo de la ciudad de Kyoto, se producia otro disparo en esos momentos.  
Y este tambien habia dado en la diana.

En un oscuro y humedo callejon, con poca iluminacion y mucha basura tirada por el suelo, se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre, cuya identidad no interesa, inerte sobre un charco de agua que poco a poco se volvia de sangre.  
A su lado la figura de un hombre con gabardina negra que fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo mientras limpiaba su pistola con un pañuelo de tela, muy fino a simple vista y con dos iniciales: E.Y.  
Tras limpiarle la polvora guardo de nuevo el arma dentro de su gabardina junto al pañuelo y le dio otra calada al cigarro, mirando a su victima con ironia.  
No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, el trabajo de aquella noche habia sido rapido y placentero, no tenia ningun tipo de prisa.

Dio la ultima calada a su cigarro y tiro la colilla encima del cuerpo, retomando su camino fuera del callejon.

- Has sido muy descuidado Yukishiro.- Rompio el silencio del lugar, una voz femenina.

El Hombre de la gabardina se quedo inmovil en su posicion,bajo una farola de amarillenta luz casi en la entrada del callejon, dejando al descubierto sus facciones palidas, al igual que su cabello.  
Sabia perfectamente de quien era aquella voz, y no tardo en adivinar de donde procedia.  
Lentamente se dio la vuelta, para acabar observando como una figura salia de entre las sombras de una esquina, cogiendo forma de mujer. Una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos verdes, vestida de riguroso negro, al igual que El. Enishi sonrio, pero una sonrisa malevola.

- Que haces aqui makimachi?.- Pregunto Yukishiro, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.- Te ha mandado Hiko a espiarme o que?  
- No me han enviado a espiarte, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- Refunfuño la joven, acercandose a El.  
- Entonces...- El alvino dio su primera calada.- Que es lo que quieres?  
- Aparte de que no has ocultado el trabajo esta noche.- Añadio, mirando en cadaver.- Me he enterado de algo interesante.  
- Tengo cosas que hacer asi que se rapida.  
- Siempre.- Sonrio ironicamente Misao Makimachi.- Ha pasado algo... en los dominios de los Narcos, algo fuerte.  
- Dime por favor que han matado a ese ignorante de Sagara.- Rio Yukishiro.- No le soporto.  
Misao solto una carcajada antes de seguir.- Han matado a alguien, pero no es Sagara, alguien fusilo a Kuro, el portero del "Siberian".

Enishi Yukishiro dejo una calada a medias al conocer la noticia.  
Apenas sabia nada sobre los Narcotraficantes de Kyoto, pero una muerte importante en su territorio no podia ser bueno.

- Esto es un aviso.  
- De que?.- Pregunto la muchacha, curiosa.  
- Del principio de tiemos oscuros.- Susurro Yukishiro, tirando el cigarro al suelo.- Preparate para lo que viene.  
- No creo que sean tan tontos como para acusarnos a nosotros de esa muerte!.- RIo Misao, viendo como Enishi retomaba su camino.

El alvino se dio la vuelta con una de sus sarcasticas sonrisas y miro de arriba a abajo a la Joven Makimachi, que se molesto un poco con esa mirada descarada.

- Te sorprenderas de lo que pase de ahora en adelante, preciosa.- Termino, para seguir caminando tranquilamente por las oscuras calles.  
- Eres repulsivo Enishi.- Grito Misao, observando como su "agradable" compañero desaparecia entre las sombras.- Idiota ...

La ambulancia acababa de abandonar el Barrio, junto a los coches patrulla que habian ido a averiguar que habia ocurrido.  
Y el cuerpo de Kuro ya habia sido desalojado de la entrada del "Siberian", eran las 4 de la mañana, y unicamente quedaba en el local algunas chicas que se habian ofrecido voluntarias para limpiar la entrada de los restos de sangre.

Kaoru permanecia en silencio, mirando a la nada con una mano en la barbilla, pensativa.  
Mientras Sanosuke, Tomoe, Kenshin y Yahiko la observaban, tambien callados, esperando a que dijera algo. Sin duda a todos le dolia la muerte de Kuro, pero la que mas motivos tenia era la Jefa del "Siberian".

- Que cabrones...- Susurro la ojiazul, dandole un golpe a la mesa con el puño.- Todabia no me lo creo.

Tomoe se levanto de su asiento en el viejo sillon de cuero marron y se acerco a Kaoru, dandole un fuerte abrazo de amigas.

- Ninguno nos lo creemos todabia, pero tenemos que ser fuertes.- Alento la morena.- Ahora viene la peor parte.  
- Tienes razon.- Kaoru sonrio, limpiandose una solitaria lagrima que caia por su mejilla en ese momento.- Hay muchas cosas que hacer.  
- No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos.- Sonrio tambien Tomoe.- Si quieres Yo puedo ir a preparar todo lo del funeral.  
- Muchas gracias Tomoe.

La bailarina se despidio de todo y salio del Despacho.  
Si queria preparar un funeral rapido tendria que darse prisa, y aun tenia que cambiarse de ropa, ya que con la conmocion no se habia dado cuenta de que tenia puesto el "uniforme" del trabajo.

- Hay otras cosas mas serias de las que tenemos que encargarnos.- Comento un pelirrojo de ojos avioletados, tras la salida de Tomoe.- Como saber quien fue el culpable de todo esto, y que quiere dejarnos claro.  
- Kenshin.- Kaoru le miro profundamente, con esperanzas.- Tienes algun sospechoso?  
- La verdad es que No.- Kenshin Himura tambien se levanto del sofa de cuero, empezando a caminar por la habitacion.- No dejo muchas pistas, puede haber sido cualquiera.  
- Opino que deberiamos visitar a algunas personas.- Ahora hablo Sanosuke.- Para hallar respuestas.  
- Te das cuenta de que si fue simplemente un loco de la calle nos meteriamos en problemas con esas personas.- Kaoru fruncio el ceño, no le parecia una buena opcion.- Tenemos que pensar muy bien los pasos a seguir.  
- No, Sano tiene razon, no hay otra forma.- El pelirrojo cogio su chaqueta del sillon y se acerco a la puerta.- Tenemos que mantener nuestra reputacion ante todo, Yo ire a ver a Hiko... No creo conveniente que Sagara hable con El.  
- Eeeh, Algun problema?.- Se quejo Sano.  
- Si, tienes razon.- Apoyo Kaoru, ignorando las muecas de reproche de Sanosuke.- Y quien se ocupa de ir a la casa de Te?

La Habitacion quedo en silencio.  
Yahiko solo miraba de un lado a otro, esperando que alguno se presentara voluntario, pero el hecho de ir a la casa de Te Shinomori a preguntarle a la Yacuza si habian sido responsables de la muerte de Kuro... realmente no era una tarea facil, teniendo en cuenta quien es el lider de ese grupo mafioso.  
Sanosuke fue el siguiente en abandonar el sofa, levantandose con la cabeza alta y el pecho inflado de orgullo y valor.

- Yo ire a hablar con ellos.

La mueca de susto de los hermanos Kamiya y de Kenshin no se hizo esperar.  
Y Sanosuke se sintio avergonzado.

- Es que no confian en mi?  
- No es eso!.- Intento defenderse Kenshin.- Es que .  
- Eres un salvaje Sanosuke.- Dijo directamente Yahiko, sin ningun problema.  
Sanosuke le miro de reojo, intentando calmarse.- Y Tu un enano.  
- Como que enano!.- El adolescente se levanto de un salto del sillon, haciendo que Kaoru se levantara de su asiento y le cogiera por la camisa.  
- Ya basta!.- Grito la ojiazul, empujando a su hermano de nuevo al sofa.- Seguro que quieres ir Sano?  
- Seguro, ademas...- El moreno se acerco a la puerta, junto a Kenshin.- Siempre he tenido buena relacion con su lider.

De nuevo una mueca de susto aparecio en el rostro de los demas presentes, mientras Sagara salia del despacho con aires de triunfo.  
Kaoru, resoplando, volvio a sentarse en su escritorio, y miro a Kenshin de soslayo.

- Me encantaria ir con ese idiota y vigilar lo que le va a decir a los de la Yacuza, pero no tengo energias.  
- Tranquila, Tu vete a casa y descansa.- Sonrio Kenshin.- Nosotros nos ocupamos de todo.  
- Gracias Ken.- Sonrio tambien Kamiya, viendo como el Pelirrojo salia de su despacho.

La dueña del "Siberian" suspiro, olvidandose de que su hermano pequeño la observaba divertido.

- Y todabia niegas que te gusta?.- Le pregunto el adolescente, aguantandose la risa.  
Kaoru entro en contacto con la tierra, y miro a su hermano con cara de fiera.- Metete donde te llamen! Y ahora vete recogiendo la barra, nos vamos a casa.  
- Ahora?.- Grito Yahiko, con impertinencia.- No puedo hacerlo mañana?  
- Ahora!.- Ordeno la ojiazul, levantandose de su silla con autoridad.

Su joven hermano no tubo mas remedio que hacerle caso, si no queria que le asignara alguna tarea mas.  
Sabia que a su hermana, con tal de castigarle, no le importaria llegar mas a tarde a casa.

Kenshin habia conducido cerca de media hora, hasta llegar a lo mas parecido a un poligono industrial un poco abandonado.

Desde su posicion de conductor observaba todas las naves industriales, intentando recordar cual era la que buscaba.  
Y no tardo mucho en encontrarla.  
Solo con ver una larga limusina negra aparcada a un lateral de Ella. Reconoceria ese coche en cualquier parte de Kyoto, aunque estubiera rodeado de miles iguales. El coche de una persona que tampoco le seria facil olvidar.

Aparco su viejo Toyota detras de unos contenedores de basura cerca de la entrada, todabia tenia la mania de no dejar rastro de su presencia a donde quiera que iba. Se bajo del coche con calma y empezo a caminar, podia divisar un guardia en la puerta principal y una ametralladora escondida tras unas cajas que muy pocos hubieran visto.  
El guardia al verle hizo amago de intentar coger la ametralladora, pero cuando observo con mas claridad de quien se trataba la dejo a un lado. Todabia no habia amanecido, pero aquel rostro lo conocia perfectamente.

- Buenas noches.- Saludo Kenshin, mientras el guardia le habria la puerta con cuidado.  
- Pase, ha tenido suerte, El Jefe esta aqui esta noche.  
- Gracias.

El pelirrojo entro en la primera sala.  
Una sala sin ningun tipo de decoracion, completamente cubierta de acero, lo unico que destacaba eran las camaras de seguridad y otro guardia que aguardaba delante de otra puerta, con un detector de metales.  
Tras cachearle le dejo entrar a la siguiente Sala.

Otro mundo aparte.

Esta era mucho mas grande, y pocos adivinarian que estubiera en una nave industrial abandonada.  
La decoracion ahora se veia costosa y con un toque rococo algo lugubre. Las luces estaban bajas y como carecia de ventanas habia poca visibilidad. Solo se podian observar tres puertas, una enfrente y dos a los lados, algunos muebres y cuadros costosos colgando de las paredes, y una mesa de cristal con un ramo de rosas negras decorando el centro.  
Sin duda alguna una bienvenida lujosa, aunque lugubre.

El pelirrojo sabia que tenia que esperar a que alguien fuera en su busca y le dijera los pasos a seguir, antes de poder ver a el Jefe.  
Se acerco a la mesa de cristal y observo el ramo de rosas negras con curiosidad, no sabia que existiera un tipo de rosas tan dramaticas como esas. Tan concentrado estaba en ellas que no pudo sentir una presencia en el cuarto, que le habia acompañado desde su entrada.

- Son bonitas, ne?

La voz femenina le alerto.  
Miro hacia todas las esquinas con desesperacion, no se esperaba para nada que hubiera alguien alli, y mucho menos que no le hubiera visto.  
De una de las oscuras esquinas aparecio Misao Makimachi, vestida con un traje negro con pinta de caro, y un pronunciado escote que hizo que el Pelirrojo se sonrojara nada mas verla.

- Son tenebrosas.- Comento Kenshin, intentando parecer tranquilo.  
Misao sonrio, acercandose al ramo y colocando las rosas con cuidado.- Por eso son bonitas.  
- Debi suponer que te gustarian.- Sonrio Himura, un poco mas confiado, aunque Makimachi no fuera persona de confianza.- Cuanto tiempo llevabas ahi?  
- Desde que entraste, me informaron de que tu coche se dirigia aqui y... no se, pense en saludarte.- La sonrisa de la joven fue ironica.- Lo siento.  
- Que sientes?.- Levanto una ceja Ken.  
- La muerte de Kuro.- Misao levanto su vista hacia El unos instantes, sin dejar de sonreir.  
- Como lo...? Ah! Ya!.- Kenshin solto una carcajada.- Ustedes lo saben todo.  
- Exacto.  
- Entonces sabran quien fue.- Se aventuro Kenshin, mientras la Joven dejaba a un lado las rosas y se acercaba a El.  
- Has venido para saber si fuimos nosotros.- El semblante de Misao ahora era serio.- Has hecho un viaje en vano.  
- Aun asi me gustaria hablar con Hiko.- Kenshin defendio su postura.

Misao solto una leve carcajada, separandose del pelirrojo y sentandose en una silla de madera tallada.

- Como quieras, aunque ahora tiene visita, tendras que esperar.  
- No tengo prisa.

Una de las puertas se abrio en ese momento, llamando la atencion de ambos.  
De Ella salio un Hombre joven, con cara de niño, poseedor de unos bonitos ojos y cabello castaño... ademas del uniforme de la Policia.  
Misao se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la puerta al mismo tiempo que Kenshin, mientras el Joven Soujiro Seta se quedaba mirandoles intrigado, sobre todo a Himura.

- Que sorpresa.- Sonrio Seta.- Nunca me esperaria verte aqui.  
- Tampoco me gustaria que esto se hiciera costumbre.- Sonrio tambien Ken y ambos se dieron la mano.- Que tal?  
- Ya sabes, Negocios.- Soujiro señalo a la puerta de la que venia.- Ya me informo Hiko de la muerte de tu compañero, lo investigaremos.  
- Muchas gracias, por ese motivo he venido Yo.  
- Pues suerte amigo, Ya nos veremos.- El joven agente le dio una palmada en el hombro a Himura y se paro frente a Misao.- Buenas noches.  
- Buenas Noches... Agente.- Rio Misao.

Ambos esperaron a que Seta Soujiro saliera de la habitacion en silencio.

- Has tenido suerte Himura, ya puedes pasar.- Misao le abrio la puerta cortesmente.- Encantada de verte de nuevo.  
- Lo mismo digo, aunque esta conversacion sea ... hipocrita.- Kenshin entro por la puerta, mientras Misao reia a carcajada limpia por su comentario.

Un olor intenso a incienso de lavanda embriagaba completamente la habitacion.  
Este detalle en compañia del sonido relajante de un Shimazen y una buena taza de te verde era lo mejor para ver el amanecer desde el amplio Jardin.  
Aquella noche habia sido bastante ajetreada en la casa de Te Shinomori, y aquello era lo mejor para acabar bien una fiesta.

Habian celebrado el quinto aniversario de mandato de su lider, y habia sido por todo lo alto.  
En la casa de Te solo quedaban los miembros mas importantes de la yacuza de Kyoto. Algunos seguian festejando, otros se habian retirado ya a sus habitaciones, y El se habia quedado a observar el amanecer como era ya costumbre suya.

El Shoji de la habitacion se abrio de par en par tranquilamente, y entro un anciano de cabellos canentos y semblante serio, aunque con un olor a Sake que delataba su verdadero estado en esos momentos.  
El joven Shinomori abrio sus ojos azules en cuanto percibio el olor.  
No tenia que preguntar de quien se trataba para saberlo, solo dio un suspiro y volvio a cerrar los ojos, tomando un trago de Te.

- Estas demasiado mayor para estas fiestas Okina.- Susurro Aoshi, dejando la taza de Te en el tatami de nuevo.- Deberias irte a acostar, mañana hay mucho trabajo.  
- Sabes Aoshi, Tengo una pregunta para Ti.- Dijo el Anciano, acercandose y sentadose al Lado de Shinomori.  
- Dime.  
- De verdad no eres adoptado?.- Pregunto inocentemente Okina, mientras Aoshi le miraba de reojo bastante molesto.- No entiendo como con lo divertidos que eran tus padres Tu hayas salido tan... Tu.  
- No contestare a esa estupides.- Sentencio Aoshi friamente.  
- Vamos muchacho disfruta de la fiesta.- Rio el Viejo, sacando de su traje una botella de Sake.- A base de Te no se vive, toma un trago.  
- Sabes de sobra que no bebo alcohol.- Se quejo Aoshi, empezando a perder la paciencia.- Ademas, apestas! Vete a dormir.  
- Me rindo, eres imposible.- Okina se levanto a trompicones y camino dificultosamente hasta el Shoji.- Que tengas un buen dia.  
- Me gustaria decir lo mismo, pero quien tiene buena noche, no puede tener buen dia.- Se burlo Aoshi, aunque por supuesto, seriamente.

Okina estubo apunto de abrir la boca para replicarle, pero en ese momento se abrio el Shoji con un golpe fuerte.  
Los dos hombres miraron sorprendidos y curiosos a la camarera de la casa de Te causante de la interrupcion, Omasu, que parecia bastante nerviosa.

- Que quieres Omasu?.- Pregunto Aoshi.  
- Lo siento Sr Shinomori, pero los guardias no han podido detenerle y quiere hablar con el Lider.- Se escuzo la muchacha con una inclinacion.  
- Quien quiere ver al lider?  
- Yo!

Sanosuke entro a empujones en la habitacion, con la respiracion acelerada al igual que sus latidos.  
Habia tenido que hacer mucho para llegar hasta Aoshi Shinomori y Okina.  
Al verle, Aoshi se levanto del suelo con serenidad, se coloco la ropa y entro en la habitacion, olvidando la puesta de Sol y todo lo demas. Ya se lo habian estropeado.

- Que quieres?.- Shinomori fue directo.  
- Quiero hablar con el Lider.- Dejo aun mas claro Sanosuke.- Es urgente.  
- Urgente?.- Okina le miro de arriba a abajo.- Que puede ser urgente a estas horas joven?  
- Han matado a alguien de mi grupo y solo quiero hablar con el Lider de la yacuza.- Sanosuke hacia fuerzas impensables para mantener la calma.  
- Y de que grupo eres Tu?.- Fruncio el ceño Okina, pero Aoshi le interrumpio.  
- Es de los Narcos..., No tenemos nada que ver con eso, asi que puedes irte.  
- No me ire de aqui sin hablar antes con .  
- Ya estoy aqui, Que pasa?.- Dijo una voz femenina, a espaldas de Sanosuke.

Sagara se dio la vuelta lentamente para comprobar que realmente la Lider de la yacuza habia hecho acto de presencia.  
Una hermosa mujer de ojos miel y cabello negro como la Noche, aunque con cara de pocos amigos.

- Me han despertado, asi que espero que sea importante.- Se cruzo de brazos Megumi Takani.- Sagara?  
- Si, el mismo.  
Takani puso los ojos en blanco, Sanosuke Sagara era la ultima persona que queria ver, y mucho menos a esas horas.

**Fin del Capitulo 1.**

**Notas de la Autora**

Terminadoooo.  
Solo queda que dejen sus opiniones, criticas, o lo que quieran dejar. Ahora esta en vuestras manos si lo continuo o No.  
Muchas gracias por leerlo de todas formas jeje besitos a todos!

**Rinoa S.**


	2. Relaciones hipocritas

Hellooooooo!  
Si, continuo con el fic jajajaj es que estoy bastante inspirada con el, y aunque no ha sido muy bien acogido, solo he publicado un capi, y ademas pido disculpas por la mala presentacion y las faltas de ortografia -.-U pero este esta muxo mejor, prometido jajajaja por favor dejen Review que no cuesta tanto, un beso a todos.  
P.D.: RK no me pertenece por desgracia, pero k se le va a acer, este fic tiene varias parejas y es algo fuertillo, asi k sta advertido. 

**LA TENTANCION DE MENTIR**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Relaciones hipocritas.**

- Espero que tengas una buena escuza para estar aqui Sanosuke Sagara.- Miro de manera amenazadora Takani.  
- Es una buena escuza, te lo aseguro.- Sonrio Sano.- Vaya, felicidades, 5 años al mando, como pasa el tiempo.

Aoshi se acerco a los dos, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sagara.

- Si quieres me deshago de El.- Susurro Shinomori tranquilamente, pero fue interrumpido por Megumi.  
- Dejadme a solas con El.

Okina y Aoshi la miraron extrañados, no era normal en Megumi Takani hacer excepciones.

- Seguro?.- Pregunto el anciano, incredulo.- No es normal en Ti este ... tipo de actuaciones.  
- No se, lo que si se es que Sagara no viene donde la Yacuza normalmente, asi que debe pasar algo.- Megumi miro de reojo a Okina.- Pueden retirarse.  
- Claro.- Aoshi no puso objeciones y agarrando al viejo del cuello de su camisa ambos abandonaron la habitacion.

Nada mas cerrar el Shoji Megumi camino dentro de la habitacion y se sento con un movimiento rapido y elegante.  
Se quedo mirando a Sanosuke en silencio hasta que este tomo asiento tambien, aunque de una manera algo mas ruda.

- A que demonios has venido?  
- Creeme que no vendria a verte ni a patadas, pero ha pasado algo en mi territorio.- Se puso serio Sagara.- Y necesito respuestas directas.  
- Entonces pregunta.- Megumi cogio la tetera que habia dejado Aoshi y se puso una taza.- Quieres?  
- No, gracias.- Rio Sanosuke.- No acostumbro a beber ese tipo de... liquido.  
- Solo pregunte por cortesia, vete al grano.- Corto rapidamente la Lider de los Yacuza, soplando para enfriar un poco el Te.  
- Esta noche mataron a un miembro de mi grupo en la puerta del "Siberian", le dispararon a bocajarro.- Informo Sano.- Suponemos que nos quieren decir algo con esta muerte, y primero queremos saber quien ha sido.  
Takani levanto una ceja elegantemente.- Insinuas que fue alguien de mi grupo?  
- No lo insinuo, te lo estoy preguntando zorrita.  
- No tientes a la suerte... cabeza de pollo.- Le dio el primer sorbo al Te.- O podemos empezar a tener problemas de verdad.  
- Entonces estas segura de que No fue nadie de tu grupo?  
- Segura No, pero no te preocupes.- Megumi se levanto y fue hasta el Shoji, esperando que Sanosuke la siguiera.- Si fue alguien de mi grupo independientemente de mis ordenes..., te lo entregare vivito y coleando, para que hagas justicia por ti mismo.

Sanosuke se levanto sonriente y se acerco a Takani, cogiendole la mano y dandole un rapido beso.

- No me gusta hacer negocios contigo, pero espero que cumplas con tu palabra.- Sanosuke giño un ojo antes de salir de la habitacion.- Nos vemos hermosa.  
- Espero que dentro de mucho tiempo... Idiota.- Suspiro Megumi, para seguir otro camino distinto.

Se metio por uno de los pasillos con una direccion definida.  
Subio unas pequeñas escaleras de madera pulida y se metio en el segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Necesitaba dormir aunque fuese algunas horas ante de ponerse manos a la obra. Aquel asesinato no parecia ser ningun problema a sus ojos.

- Que queria ese apestoso?.- Dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

La bella mujer se dio la vuelta lentamente, Okina la seguia por las escaleras con mucha curiosidad.  
Se quedo en el sitio donde habia parado y espero a que el anciano llegara a su altura.

- Me informo de un asesinato en el "Siberian", supongo que fue alguien importante para que armara todo este jaleo.- Comento Megumi, ahogando un bostezo con la mano.- Voy a dormir un poco, ya discutiremos esto mas tarde.  
Okina rio graciosamente.- Aunque has sido una buena lider se nota que aun tienes cosas que aprender.  
- Hay algun problema?  
- Ese asesinato no puede esperar mucho mas, Y si resulta que ha sido uno de nuestros hombres?.- Pregunto Okina, esperando una buena respuesta.  
- Le he dicho que se lo entregaria, no tengo problema con ello.- Se encogio de hombros Takani.  
- No todo se arreglaria tan facilmente.- Okina le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a la joven.- Si resulta que fue uno de los nuestros entrariamos en guerra con los traficantes.  
- Porque? Le estoy cooperando, ne?.- Fruncio el ceño Meg.- No lo entiendo.  
- Porque desconfiarian de nosotros, y con el paso de tiempo creariamos enemistad, la cosa no es tan sencilla.- Okina empezo a caminar hacia su habitacion.- Tu solucion solo nos daria tiempo.  
- Que me recomiendas?.- Pregunto Megumi, nunca rechazaria a la voz de la experiencia.  
- Que empiezes a trabajar de inmediato, si el asesino no es nuestro podremos respirar tranquilos... en cambio si lo es te recomiendo que lo aniquiles y no se lo digas a nadie.- Aconsejo el anciano, antes de meterse dentro de su habitacion.

Megumi se quedo algunos minutos mas en el pasillo, pensando en las palabras de su mentor.  
Estaba en lo cierto, Ella nunca habia sido mentirosa, y mucho menos habia dejado de cumplir su palabra, pero si el asesino estaba entre sus hombres haria lo que le habia recomendado Okina. No tenia otro remedio que matarlo y sepultar el secreto. Lo ultimo que queria eran problemas cuando todo le habia ido tan bien durante sus años de mandato.

Se coloco la Yukata decentemente y bajo de nuevo las escaleras.  
Al llegar a los pies se encontro con Aoshi que las subia, directo a su habitacion, tambien a descansar un poco tras la larga noche.  
Ambos se inclinaron en forma de saludo, pero al pasar de largo a Megumi se le ocurrio algo.  
Si alguna persona podia encontrar al asesino, si es que estaba metido en la Yacuza, ese era Shinomori.

- Aoshi!.- Llamo Megumi, y el Joven no tardo en darse la vuelta.  
- Si?  
- Tengo un trabajito para ti.- Sonrio Meg, iendo hacia Shinomori.- Necesito que encuentres a alguien.  
- Tu diras.- Se cruzo de brazos El, esperando los datos necesarios.  
- Han matado a alguien de los Narcos, quiero saber si ha sido alguno de los nuestros.- Explico la muchacha.- Crees que podrias encontrar al traidor?  
- No es problema.- Shinomori estaba apunto de subir otro escalon, pero le surgio otra duda.- Y... cuando lo encuentre que hago con El?  
- Matale.- Ordeno con fiereza Megumi.

Una minuscula sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Aoshi.

- No quiero huellas, ni que nadie sepa porque le mataste, entendido?  
- Mas claro que el agua, No te preocupes, es mi especialidad.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Al mediodia el entierro de Kuro ya estaba completamente preparado y todos sus conocidos se encontraban en el Cementerio municipal de Kyoto, dando el ultimo adios.  
Kaoru Kamiya habia dispuesto que queria un entierro rapido para su amigo, y todos estubieron de acuerdo.  
No habia necesidad de alargar mas el dolor.

El dia habia amanecido nublado y eso le daba un toque aun mas dramatico a la escena.  
Una escena en la que se veia a los hermanos Kamiya, a Himura, a Tomoe, Sanosuke y los demas empleados del "Siberian", frente a una lapida sin ningun tipo de adorno, solo con un Nombre y una fecha, acompañados por una barita de incienso.  
Ni siquiera se habian vestido de negro, eso solo les recordaria aun mas la muerte, y ellos resultaban ser personas que estaban acostumbrados a seguir adelante sin mirar atras. Una tragedia mas en sus vidas no les pararian a esas alturas, solo les alentarian a ir mas rapido.

Tras unas oraciones, aunque la mayoria ni siquiera eran religiosos, y abandonaron el cementerio.  
Esa seria la ultima vez que visitarian esa tumba, era una promesa que cumplian con cada muerto.  
Y todos, en silencio, traspasaron las vallas de acero de la entrada para seguir adelante con su rutina diurna.

Kaoru fue a paso ligero en direccion a su coche acompañada por Yahiko, que jugaba con su movil distraidamente. A su tierna edad ya habia vivido lo suficiente.  
Tomoe les acompañaba, ya que los tres compartian el piso desde hacia bastante tiempo.

- Kaoru!.- Se oyo atras.  
Kao se giro lentamente, mientras Tomoe abria la puerta del coche.- Que pasa Ken?  
- No he tenido tiempo de decirtelo, pero esta mañana visite a Hiko.- Comento Kenshin, con cara de preocupacion.  
La joven sacudio la cabeza algo descentrada.- Es verdad, perdona tampoco te pregunte, que paso?  
- Ya sabes que los asesinos a sueldo no se andan con rodeos.- Rio nerviosamente Himura.- Y mucho menos ese hombre.

**FlashBack+**

Tras entrar por la puerta que le habia abierto Misao Makimachi se encontro con un largo pasillo, de una decoracion parecida a la de la sala anterior.  
Al final de El una puerta de madera grande y con pinta de importante. No era la primera vez que iba alli, asi que las demas puertas del pasillo no le confundieron.

Al llegar a la puerta respiro profundamente.  
Toco dos veces y espero a que una voz en especial le contestara, y esta no se dejo esperar mucho tiempo.

- Pasa Himura.- Dijo una voz grave y ruda desde el interior.

Kenshin se limito a hacer lo que le ordenaban y entro con la cabeza agachada, el hombre al que iba a visitar le imponia demasiado respeto.  
La Sala en la que entro no era distinta a las demas por las que habia pasado, con su decoracion cara y obras de arte por todos lados. En el centro una mesa de marfil que parecia un escritorio de despacho, muy bien ordenado y con un portaretratos que le daba la espalda, pero... Y Hiko?

- Cuanto tiempo, Ne?.- Se oyo desde la derecha.  
Himura le miro sobresaltado, y por fin hallo a la persona que buscaba.

A su derecha se encontraba un hombre corpulento y muy alto, con un cuerpo digno de admiracion y envidia, de profundos ojos y largo cabello negro, vestido con un traje de chaqueta gris metalico, tambien con pinta de costoso. Ese era Seijuro Hiko, sin duda.  
Estaba de pie junto a un mueble-bar, sirviendose una copa de wisky.

- Quieres un poco?.- Pregunto Seijuro, cortesmente.  
- No, gracias, deje la bebida hace tiempo.- Contesto igual de cortes Himura.  
- No se si eso es tonto o admirable.- Hiko solto una carcajada.- Seguro que no quieres, Si te dijera cuanto me costo esta botella de wisky me llamarias loco, aprovecha la oportunidad, no creo que nunca puedas merecerte algo asi.

Una de las cualidades, o defectos, si es que Hiko Seijuro podia tener alguno, era su gran sinceridad. Todo lo que pasaba por su mente salia por su boca con la misma tranquilidad. Kenshin no pudo evitar pensar que si estubiera en su situacion economica y social tambien podria permitirse el lujo de decir lo que pensaba, ademas de comprarse botellas de alcohol tan caras como debia ser la que Hiko tenia en la mano.

- De verdad, gracias, esta visita sera corta.  
- Como quieras, despues no digas que no te invite.- Sonrio el Jefe de los asesinos a sueldo, sentadose tras su escritorio con la copa en mano.- Toma asiento.  
Kenshin se sento en una de la sillas de cuero negro.- Venia para .  
- Se lo de la muerte, y se para que has venido.- Contesto Hiko, dando un trago.- No ha sido ninguno de mis hombres..., ni de mis mujeres.  
Tras la carcajada de Hiko, Himura se decidio a hablar.- No quiero poner en duda su palabra, pero ante todo quiero descubrir al asesino.  
- Lo se.  
- Y ya que lo sabe todo... Sabe quien fue el asesino?.- Levanto una ceja Ken.- Seguro que si lo sabe, y si no... no tardara en saberlo.  
Hiko se inclino sobre la mesa y miro sonriente al pelirrojo.- Si tan seguro estas de lo que dices, entonces porque me preguntas?  
- Quien fue?  
- Aun no tengo el Nombre en mi poder.- Volvio a sentarse en la silla.- Pero no te preocupes, mande a mi mejor hombre a descubrirlo, No quiero problemas en la ciudad, ahora que corren buenos tiempos.  
- Nadie los quiere..., Por cierto, he visto a Seta al entrar.- Comento Kenshin, intentando comprobar si Hiko podia responder a sus dudas.  
- Lo se.- Sonrio Seijuro, a veces podia sacar de quisio.- Vete directo al grano.  
- El sabe lo de la muerte..., crees que tendremos problemas con Shishio por esto?  
- Shishio solo se metera cuando las cosas pierdan el control, y creo que de momento todos somos buenos amigos, verdad?.- Hiko se levanto de la silla en un movimiento rapido.- Cuando la cosa sea tan grave que los medios de comunicacion no puedan ignorarlo, pero solo ha sido una muerte insignificante.  
Kenshin dio un golpe en la mesa, consternado.- Un poco de respeto, se nos ha muerto un miembro!

Seijuro le miro serio durante unos instantes, y entonces Himura supo que habia cometido un error al levantarle la voz.

- Perdona, No...- Intento disculparse, pero Hiko le interrumpio.  
- No, perdoname a Mi.- Sonrio de nuevo.- Tienes razon, si hubiera sido alguno de mis chicos hubiera visto las cosas de otra manera, No tengo perdon.  
- No, de verdad, la culpa fue Mia.- Kenshin se levanto del sillon.- Creo que es hora de irme, espero que nos cooperes para encontrar al asesino.  
- Por supuesto, en cuanto lo sepa, te lo hare saber a Ti.

**FinFlashBack+**

- Solo tenemos que esperar a que nos llegue la informacion.- Sonrio Kenshin.  
- Muchas gracias Ken, la verdad es que ha sido demasiado facil.- Kaoru tambien sonrio.- Crees que de verdad nos ayudaran? Nunca me he fiado de esos asesinos.  
- Hiko es un hombre de palabra, si no confias en El, confia en Mi.- Le acaricio cariñosamente la mejilla.- Vas a casa?  
- Si, todos necesitamos un respiro, esta noche abriremos.  
Kenshin levanto una ceja.- Vas a abrir el "Siberian?  
- No me puedo permitir flaquear, No ahora.- Dijo decidida Kamiya.- Nos vemos esta noche, todabia tenemos mucho trabajo con la mercancia nueva.  
- Estare alli.

Kaoru dio media vuelta y se monto en el sillon del copiloto, mientras Kenshin seguia su camino.  
Nada mas sentarse en el coche dio un enorme suspiro y apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del sillon, llamando la atencion de Tomoe, que en ese momento arrancaba el coche.

- Malas noticias?.- Pregunto la bailarina, maniobrando para salir del aparcamiento.  
- No, Kenshin me dijo que Hiko nos ayudaria a saber la identidad del asesino de Kuro.- Susurro Kao, tocandose la cabeza.- Necesito una aspirina.  
- Todos necesitamos un descanso.- Suspiro Tomoe, mirando de reojo a Kao.- Que mas te dijo Kenshin?  
Kaoru abrio los ojos y miro a su compañera.- Nada mas... Por?  
- No, por nada.  
- En serio tenemos que abrir esta Noche?.- Se oyo desde el sillon de tras, de un cansado Yahiko.- Estoy rendido.  
- Tu solo?.- Kaoru se viro hacia atras.- Abriremos esta noche y no se discute mas.  
- Bruja.- Susurro el adolescente, volviendo a jugar con su telefono movil.  
- Y que hacemos sin portero?.- Pregunto Tomoe.- No podemos abrir sin portero.  
- Le dire a Sanosuke que nos haga el favor, hasta que encontremos a alguien que sustituya a Kuro.- Contesto Kaoru, volviendo a reposar la cabeza en el sillon.  
- Nos espantara a toda la clientela.- Rio Yahiko.- Es un bruto.  
Tomoe solto una carcajada.- Que esperanzador... dale una oportunidad a Sano.  
- No creo que haya trabajado en su vida.- Yahiko resoplo.  
- Dejemos de hablar de trabajo, si?

Kaoru cerro los ojos con afan de echar una cabezadita hasta que llegasen a Casa, pero no habian pasado dos segundos antes de que Yahiko se inclinara hacia delante, moviendo su asiento euforicamente y llamando la atencion de las dos mujeres.

- Una pizzeria! Paremos! Me muero de hambre!

Tomoe y Kaoru se miraron, complices de sus pensamientos y suspirando profundamente.  
Aunque no quisieran admitirlo, las tripas de ambas reclamaban comida tanto como las del adolescente, aunque no lo aparentaran.

**--------------------------------------**

Un poco antes una joven de ojos verdes se encontraba sentada en una comoda silla de cuero, a sus aires.  
Jugueteaba con su cabello de una forma que hubiera ruborizado a mas de uno, mientras lanzaba miraditas a el Hombre que se paseaba frente a Ella, bebiendo lentamente una copa de licor mientras comentaba algunas cosas.

- Me estas haciendo caso, Misao?.- Pregunto Seijuro Hiko, sonriente.  
- Claro que si, como siempre.- Le devolvio la sonrisa la joven.

Hiko dejo su copa sobre su escritorio y se acerco a Misao, inclinandose sobre Ella y acercando peligrosamente sus rostros.  
Ella ni siquiera se inmuto, sin apartar sus ojos de los del Hombre, sin un minimo signo de alejamiento y completamente desafiante.

- A veces me da la impresion de que me ignoras.- Susurro Hiko, sensualmente.  
- Como podria ignorar a un hombreton como tu?.- Amplio su sonrisa Makimachi.- Seria imposible.  
- Lo se.- Le giño un ojo.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho de Hiko se abrio impulsivamente y Enishi Yukishiro hizo acto de presencia, haciendo que las dos personas que ocupaban la habitacion en ese momento voltearan a mirarle tranquilamente.  
Yukishiro levanto una ceja, sonriendo sarcasticamente y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Interrumpia algo?  
- No mucho...- Suspiro Misao, volviendo a juguetear con su cabello.  
- Tienes lo que te pedi?.- Dijo Seijuro, volviendo hasta su escritorio y cogiendo la copa de licor.

Enishi tiro un paquete sobre el escritorio y se acerco al mueble-bar, en busca de una copa.

- Me entere de que alguien de los Narcotraficantes estubo aqui...- Comento, mientras revisaba las botellas que habian.  
- Kenshin Himura.- Informo Misao.  
- Que queria?  
- Informacion sobre el asesino del portero del "Siberian".- Contesto Hiko.- Ese tal... Kuro.  
- Y le dijiste quien fue?.- Yukishiro levanto una ceja, curioso por saber la respuesta.  
- No, antes quiero que alguno de ustedes le haga una ... visita.- Sonrio Seijuro.- Quien se apunta?

Misao se levanto de golpe del sillon, euforicamente.

- De eso me encargo Yo.- Sonrio la joven.- Alguna informacion en especial?  
- Informacion?.- Le miro de reojo Enishi.- Matalo y ya esta.  
- No.- Interrumpio Seijuro.- Antes quiero que averigues para quien trabaja, me da gual lo que hagas para conseguirlo, pero quiero la respuesta hoy mismo si puede ser.

Misao se acerco a Seijuro, quitandole la copa y dando un largo trago.  
Tras beber dejo la copa de nuevo en la mano de su Jefe y le susurro al oido.

- Alguna vez te he fallado?.- Sonrio y se dirigio a la puerta.- Tendras esa informacion, nos vemos.  
- Adios Makimachi.- Se despidio con ironia Enishi.

La joven salio de la habitacion silenciosamente, tras eso Enishi camino hasta la silla de cuero y se sento en Ella comodamente.  
Seijuro Hiko tambien se sento detras de su despacho y ambos estubieron en silencio largo rato, mientras acababan sus respectivas copas.  
Enishi fue el primero en hablar.

- Es una calientabraguetas.- Susurro, sacando una carcajada de Seijuro.  
- No puedes negar que es la mejor espia que tenemos, y muy efectiva.  
- No, pero igualmente solo es una zorrilla, no se como le permites comportarse asi... o es que teneis algo?.- Levanto una ceja, divertido.  
Hiko amplio aun mas su sonrisa.- Tenemos la suficiente confianza.  
- Ok.- Yukishiro rio.- No quiero saber mas.  
- No te equivoques, Misao es como una hija para Mi.  
- Cambiemos de tema.- Enishi se acomodo en el sillon.- Porque te interesa saber para quien trabaja el asesino?  
- Veo algo gordo en todo esto, algo me dice que detras de este asesinato hay un plan aun mas complejo, No tiene sentido matar a un simple portero de un antro de Kyoto.- Por primera vez Hiko se mostro serio.- Alguien quiere acabar con alguno de los Narcos..., Y no me extrañaria que ese alguien fuera importante.  
- Te refieres a una conspiracion?  
- Solo quiero estar preparado, por si esto no solo tiene que ver con los Narcos, y si tambien puede afectarnos a nosotros.

**---------------------------------------------------**

Megumi Takani se encontraba en unos almacenes a las afueras de la ciudad, observando una nueva mercancia junto a Okina.

Paseaban entre cajas y cajas mientras uno de sus proveedores les comentaba ventajas de la nueva entrega de armas. Uno de los mayores negocios de la Yacuza de Kyoto.  
Se dedicaban a comprar armas a bajos precios fabricadas en paises pobres asiaticos, para luego dejar un porcentaje en Japon y el resto venderlo en otras zonas del Mundo donde su demanda era alta.

- Que les parece?.- Pregunto sonriente, un hombre d mediana edad, vestido como un magnate de las vegas.  
- Perfecto Shogo, otra entrega impecable.- Sonrio Megumi.- Solo espero que no vuelvan a haber problemas con el envio a Arabia.  
Shogo se puso la mano en el pecho.- Prometo ocuparme personalmente de esa entrega, No habran mas fallos.  
- Confio en Ti, siempre has sido eficiente en tu trabajo con nosotros Amakusa.- Okina y Shogo dieron un apreton de manos.- Creo que hemos acabado aqui.  
- Si, tengo mas compromisos que atender, si me disculpas.- Se despidio Megumi, amablemente.  
- Siempre es un placer verla mi hermosa dama.- Shogo se inclino respetuosamente, sacandole una carcajada a Takani.  
- No cambias.

Tras una despedida Okina y Megumi reanudaron su camino hacia la limusina blanca aparcada frente al viejo almacen.  
Al salir se encontraron con Shinomori, que los esperaba apoyado en la limusina y de brazos cruzados, serio como El mismo.

- Shinomori, Tu por aqui?.- Saludo Megumi, acercandose a Aoshi.- Ocurre algo?  
- Hize lo que me pediste.- Informo, borrando la sonrisa de Megumi.  
- Me he perdido algo?.- Okina se acerco a ambos, curioso.  
- Le pedi a Aoshi que buscara al asesino de los Narcos, entre nuestra gente.- Megumi fruncio el ceño.- Era de los nuestros?  
- Si, me lo han soplado, ahora mismo voy a buscarle.- Aoshi se separo de la limusina y empezo a caminar hacia su vehiculo.  
- Aoshi, Has lo que te dije, no dejes huella, pero antes quiero saber porque lo hizo.- Ordeno Megumi.  
- No.- Invertino Okina, llamando la atencion de los dos.- No nos interesa meternos en los problemas de los Narcos, simplemente acaba con El.  
- De acuerdo.

Aoshi no tardo nada en subir en su descapotable negro y desaparecer tras otros almacenes continuos, mientras Megumi y Okina se metian dentro de la limusina para seguir con su ronda de trabajo.  
Dentro de la limusina reinaba el silencio hasta que Megumi decidio hablar, curiosa por saber el porque de la orden de Okina.

- No nos beneficiaria saber para quien cumplio esa orden el asesino?  
- Al contrario.- Okina la miro sonriente.- Piensalo bien, esos son problemas de los Narcos, es mejor dejar las cosas enterradas, nadie sabra nunca que fue uno de los nuestros, entonces de que nos serviria saber porque lo hizo? Simplemente no paso.  
- Tienes razon.- Suspiro Takani.- Por lo menos Aoshi nos quitara este problema de encima.

**--------------------------------------------------**

Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color se encontraba tirado en el suelo de su pequeño apartamento, en una de las zonas mas pobres de la ciudad.  
Abrio los ojos con sumo cuidado, los tenia completamente morados e hinchados.  
Apenas podia ver algo, todo esta borroso por el ultimo golpe que habia recibido en la cabeza, un golpe que lo habia derribado por fin, despues de varios minutos de dura paliza por parte de aquella mujercita.  
Pronto empezo a notar la sangre corriendo por su rostro.

Sintio un jalon que lo dejo bocarriba sobre el suelo, mirando hacia el techo, y despues como Ella se sentaba sobre su adolorido torso.  
Si hubiera sabido lo que le iba a hacer esa pequeña mujer, vestida tremendamente sexy, no la hubiera dejado entrar en un primer momento, y ahora regañaba a sus hormonas, porque lo mas seguro era que le iban a costar la vida.

- Entonces... Te llamas Shiro, verdad?.- Pregunto Misao, sonrientemente.- Te lo repetire de nuevo, y ya habras comprobado que no me gusta repetir las cosas.  
Shiro unicamente la miro con enfado, todabia dudaba de poder hablar cuando tenia practicamente todos los dientes rotos.  
Misao se acerco a su rostro, dejando unos pocos centimetros de separacion.- Para quien trabajas?

El joven estubo varios minutos balbuceando, aunque queria hablar la acumulacion de sangre en su boca se lo ponia bastante dificil.

- Si... te lo digo... me dejaras vivir?.- Pregunto a tropezones, sacando una amarga carcajada de Misao.  
- Te matare igualmente idiota, pero puedes elegir entre una muerte rapida... o lenta.  
- Entonces no dire nada.- Fue valiente, ya no tenia nada que perder.  
Misao suspiro profundamente.  
- Como quieras.

Se levanto de un salto de encima de Shiro, y empezo dar vueltas a su alrededor, como pensando en cual seria su siguiente paso.

- Veamos..., Por donde puedo empezar?.- Hizo una pregunta retorica, sacando una pequeña pistola de una de sus botas.- A lo mejor me cuentas algo si ...

Se oyo un primer disparo, y luego un grito desgarrador.  
Habia comenzado por dispararle en una de las rodillas y la sangre ya empezaba a cubrir la alfombra que decoraba escasamente la pequeña sala.

- Y bien?.- Misao se cruzo de brazos esperando alguna respuesta.  
Esta vez lo que le dificulto la tarea de contestar a Shiro fue el intenso dolor.- ... Zo... rra.

Se oyo un segundo disparo, y un grito aun mas desgarrador. Esta vez en la otra rodilla.

- No era lo que queria oir.- Sonrio con un tono falso Makimachi.- Puedo estar aqui todo el dia.  
- No sacaras nada.- Aun todo el dolor que sentia no podia decir el nombre de su Jefe.  
- Bien, entonces...- Misao se inclino sobre El sensualmente.

Empezo a acaricar sensualmente las piernas del joven con la boquilla de la pistola, subiendo por las agujereadas rodillas, pasando por los muslos, hasta llegar a la entrepierna.

- Creo que esto ya no te hara falta.- Susurro Makimachi, apretando la pistola contra esa zona.  
- No, espera!.- Por muy fiel que fuera a su Jefe, era hombre despues de todo.  
- Asi me gusta.- La sonrisa de Misao se amplio y separo un poco la pistola.- Canta.

En el momento en que Shiro empezaba a abrir la boca la puerta del apartamento se abrio de un golpe.  
Algo que desde luego Misao Makimachi no esperaba, y que la puso en alerta al instante.  
Ella se levanto lentamente de su posicion, girandose con completa confianza. Desde luego si algo tenia era seguridad en si misma, y no le asustaba una visita sorpresa. Pero no se esperaba a la persona que habia interrumpido su trabajo.

- Aoshi Shinomori.- Susurro Misao, frunciendo el ceño, y volviendo a mirar hacia Shiro.- Dime lo que quiero saber de una vez.  
- No, no dire nada.- Cambio de idea el joven, algo que preocupo a la asesina.  
- Que?.- Misao se quedo estatica, tanto que no vio venir a Aoshi.

Shinomori se acerco a ambos, saco una pistola de dentro de su chaqueta y disparo con la mano firme a Shiro, en un punto del que no tenia oportunidad de salir vivo.

- Seguro que ya no dice nada.- Susurro Aoshi, volviendo a guardar su pistola con la misma rapidez con la que la habia sacado.  
Misao se mantubo tranquila, tambien guardo su pistola y se dirigio a Shinomori.- Ahora me tienes que pagar lo que he perdido por tu culpa.  
- Quien se supone que eres tu?.- El rostro serio de Aoshi no cambio en ningun momento.  
Misao sonrio fugazmente, con ironia.- Misao Makimachi, y me acabas de joder un trabajo.

**Fin del capitulo 2.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Que tal? Me gusto este capitulo, empiezan a descubrirse las personalidades de cada personaje y se abren mas interrogantes.  
Espero que este capitulo gusto algo mas y que se animen a dejarme reviewsssss pleaseee, de todas formas agradezco muxo a **Silence-Messiah y a Gabyhyatt** porhaber dejado sus opiniones, muchas gracias a las dos, este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes.  
Un besote a todos!

**Rinoa S.**


	3. Nuevas tacticas

Holaaaaaaaaaa si he tardado mucho, y spero que me perdonen por la tardanza, pero aparte de que no e tenido tiempo, tube un pequeño percanse con el Pc y perdi mis Fics, pero por fin estoy volviendo a retomar el camino y aqui estoy con el tercer capitulo de ste Fic.  
Espero que se animen a dejarme mas Review pleaseee, Un beso y espero que disfruten leyendolo. 

P.D.: RK no es mio, esto es un AU con varias parejas, y sobretodo contiene temas fuertes asi que lo advierto desde ya.

**LA TENTACION DE MENTIR**

**Capitulo 3**

**Nuevas Tacticas.**

- Misao Makimachi?.- Repitio Shinomori todabia sin inmutarse.- Y que se supone que hace una asesina aqui?  
- Mi presencia aqui no es la que tiene importancia...- Misao amplio su sonrisa.- Si no la tuya..., era de la Yacuzza.

Aoshi se acerco a Ella, quedando a pocos centimetros de la pequeña mujer y sin apartar su penetrante mirada azul.

- Estas segura?  
- Si no que haces aqui? Es deducible que Shiro era de los vuestro y que Takani te ha mandado acabar con El.- Misao tambien dio un paso hacia adelante, rozando su respiracion con la de El provocativamente.- No suelo equivocarme.  
- Si tan segura estas de Ello, vete y diselo a tu Jefe.- Sentencio Aoshi, dandose la vuelta para salir con tranquilidad.

Ese gesto puso en duda a Misao.  
Si tubiera razon no creia que la Aoshi Shinomori tubiera la sangre fria de irse de aquel apartamento, arriesgandose a que Misao divulgara la verdadera identidad del asesino de Kuro, y al comienzo de una nueva guerra de bandas en la ciudad. Tenia que hacer algo, la situacion se le iba de las manos, y no podia presentarse ante Seijuro sin informacion valida.

- Nadie ha dicho que puedas irte.

A espaldas de Shinomori se oyo como se quitaba el seguro de una pistola.  
Su plan de dejarla en duda para que no creyera que Shiro era de la Yacuza habia salido, por una parte, como el queria, Makimachi no estaba segura de que esa informacion fuera cierta, pero no habia caido en que una asesina a sueldo no podia permitirse en lujo de, ademas de no ser la verduga de su victima, irse sin la informacion por la que queria matarlo. Y menos Ella... alguien que sabia que no estaba acostumbrada a perder.

Aoshi se dio la vuelta tranquilamente, mirandola con esa mirada de hielo que le caracterizaba, y que para su sorpresa ni siquiera tenia efectos en la mujercita. Ella seguia en su posicion, tan calmada y con el pulso tan firme, siempre con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Que es lo que quieres? Tengo cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para perder contigo.- Se puso duro Aoshi.  
- Antes te dije que me pagarias el trabajo que me has jodido Shinomori.- La voz de Makimachi tambien se volvio dura y su sonrisa desaparecio.- Nadie me jode un trabajo y no paga las consecuencias, ni siquiera Tu.  
- Me estas amenazando?.- Levanto una ceja, sorprendido.  
- Compruebalo por ti mismo.

Shinomori sonrio por primera vez y volvio a darse la vuelta con afan de irse, no creia en las tontas amenazas de aquella chica.  
No habia ni rozado el pomo de la puerta cuando una navaja se clavo salvajemente en la madera de la puerta a pocos centimetros de su rostro, dejandole mucho mas sorprendido de lo que imaginaba.  
Sabia por boca de otros que Misao Makimachi era una mujer guerrera, orgullosa y sobretodo muy sensual, pero no confiaba en los rumores, se suele idolizar a la gente con ellos... aunque algo le decia que podria comprobar la verdad de ellos en ese momento.  
Lo de guerrera y orgullosa por lo menos ya lo habia corroborado.

Shinomori volvio a darse la vuelta, con una exprecion fiera en su semblante, y Ella seguia en su posicion, con la pistola en la mano y un rostro impasible, frio.

- No lo has entendido todabia? Pense que eras mas listo.- Dijo Misao con voz ronca.- Tu tienes la informacion que Yo necesito, y me la daras a la fuerza si es necesario.  
- No se de que me hablas niña.- Resoplo Aoshi.- Pero adelante, si quieres jugar con fuego te quemaras.

Misao sonrio fugazmente, mientras hacia un movimiento rapido que hizo que a Aoshi se le hiciera dificil visualizar la navaja que la muchacha se habia sacado habilmente de la parte trasera de su pantalon negro, lanzandosela hacia uno de sus costados.  
Pero Shinomori la esquivo, con algo de tardanza, pero lo hizo. No se esperaba esa habilidad de la Mujercita.

Volteo a mirarla algo sobresaltado, y cuando lo hizo Misao casi reia a carcajadas.  
Porque? Se pregunto.  
Lo supo rapidamente.

Makimachi no habia lanzado solo una navaja. Aoshi estaba tan concentrado en observar la primera navaja que no vio las que venian detras, y ahora se encontraba pegado a la pared, sujeto sin forma posible de escapar. Una presa facil, sin duda, para una mujer como Ella.  
Ahora conoceria esa otra parte de la que era muy famosa Makimachi. Su sensualidad.

La mujercita camino pacientemente hacia donde se encontraba El, observandolo de arriba a abajo lascibamente, sin ningun tipo de verguenza, hasta ponerse a unos pocos centimetros de El.  
Misao se mordio el labio sensualmente, mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

- Pense que serias mas dificil de domar.- Llevo su mano al rostro de El y acaricio el contorno de sus azulados ojos, ojos que ni parpadeaban ante el tacto de la chica.- Tienes ojos de tigre, pero solo eres un gatito.  
- Supongo que te subestime.- Susurro Aoshi, sin apartar su mirada de la de Ella.  
Ella amplio su sonrisa.- Al menos lo admites..., Y ahora que estas a mi merced..., dime lo que necesito oir.  
- No se de que me hablas.  
Misao empezo a reir a carcajadas.- No creo que quieras que te saque Yo la informacion, supongo que ya habras oido mis metodos.  
- No le tengo miedo al dolor.- Sentencio Aoshi, firmemente.- Hagas lo que hagas no sacaras nada, porque eso es lo que se, eres Tu la que pierde el tiempo, no Yo.  
- No precisamente, ni perdere el tiempo, si sera dolor lo que sufras.

Despues de una sonrisa endemoniada Makimachi le abrio la chaqueta y la camisa de un solo movimiento, haciendo que botones saltaran por los aire y el pecho de Shinomori quedara al aire libre, exponiendo sus perfectos pectorales y abdominales.  
Misao levanto una ceja cuando descubrio el bonito paisaje que ocultaban aquellas ropas, para luego acariciarlos sutilmente con la boquilla de la pistola, hasta llegar al borde del pantalon.

- Que pretendes hacer?.- Pregunto Aoshi, consternado por las acciones de la pequeña mujer.  
- Un hombreton como Tu no sucumbira al dolor, es verdad.- Sonrio Ella, para despues cambiar la boquilla de la pistola por su dedo indice y tomar contacto con la piel de Shinomori.- Pero deduzco que eres un hombre muy reservado..., y se que metodo te hara cantar como un pajarito.

De un impulso tiro la pistola al suelo, imprudentemente penso Aoshi, y puso las dos palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de Aoshi, mientras acercaba aun mas su cuerpo al de El hasta tener casi un contacto completo.  
Shinomori observo como aquellas manos empezaban a recorrer su anatomia con mucha habilidad, sin duda alguna Ella sabia lo que hacia y lo hacia muy bien, porque tambien sabia que el que su escote se abriera y apretara con sus movimientos tambien era una accion muy bien pensada, sobretodo porque era algo que no podia escapar a su vista.  
Y ya acabo de converserse cuando la boca de Misao empezo a hacer de las suyas por su cuello, su pecho... y seguia bajando.

En un impulso libero su mano derecha con ninguna dificultad del amarre de las navajas de Misao y la cogio de la nuca, sorprendiendola como nunca nadie lo habia hecho. Aprovechando su sobresalto acabo de liberarse del todo y con la otra mano la agarro fuertemente de la cintura, elevandola en el aire, para luego besarla, de una manera posesiva y voraz que la dejo sin respiracion, sin saber como reaccionar.  
La beso hasta que sintio que Misao se dejaba caer en sus brazos y cedia... aunque fuera por unos instantes, fue ahi cuando la solto tan rapidamente como la habia cogido y le dio una cachetada dejandola tirada en el suelo y con el labio sangrando.

Misao no podia salir de su asombro.  
En unos pocos segundos todo se le habia vuelto en contra, y El permanecia pasivo de pie frente a Ella, mirandola tan friamente como siempre, pero con un aire de superioridad que se podia notar en su mirada. Habia podido escapar en cualquier momento, pero no lo habia hecho hasta ese en concreto, eso le daba mas poder del que tenia. Se habia equivocado con Aoshi Shinomori.

- Me has subestimado.- Ironizo Aoshi, copiando la frase que Ella habia utilizado antes.- No soy un gatito como creias, y desde luego tampoco hubiera cedido a esos golpes bajos niña.

Por primera vez Makimachi se quedo sin palabras.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, nos veremos en otra ocacion.- Se despidio Shinomori, pero Misao no podia dejar de decir la ultima palabra.  
- Me encargare personalmente de Ello Shinomori, ya me debes dos!.- Grito llena de rabia.

La puerta se oyo estrepitosamente en aquel apartamento casi vacio.

Algo no la dejaba levantarse del suelo.  
Notaba la sangre de su labio correr por su barbilla y manchar su ropa, la verguenza del fracaso en su mision, la furia por como Shinomori habia jugado con Ella, haciendole creer que tenia el control de la situacion, y sobretodo... la decepcion, decepcion de no haber podido, por primera vez en su vida, hacer que un hombre se rindiera a sus pies con solo un roze..., Ella estaba segura de saber controlar a los hombres por sus impulsos sexuales..., pero Aoshi no habia sucumbido.

O eso habia dado a entender.

**---------------------------------------------**

Aquella noche el Siberian estaba como todas las noches.

Eran tan comunes los asesinatos, tiroteos o peleas en aquel Barrio que nadie se inmuto porque el Portero de aquel Local hubiera muerto el dia anterior a balazos, y cada uno de sus clientes aparecio como de costumbre, incluso alguno mas.  
Solo Kaoru Kamiya y todos los que trabajaban alli notaba la diferencia, la perdida.

En especial Sagara, que se encontraba el la puerta registrando a todo el que pasara y burlandose de aquellos niños que una vez mas intentaban entrar a toda costa. Todabia no entendia como sus madres los dejaban estar a esas horas de la noche en la calle, mucho menos en aquella calle.

- No me toques mas los cojones y largate.- Gruño Sanosuke, harto de que aquel adolescente le diera una y mil escuzas para converserle de su mayoria de edad.  
- Pero dejame pasar, no te dare problemas, soy mayor solo que me robaron el carnet y ...- Intentaba convencer, mientras su amigo asentia detras de El.  
- Mira niño, tu quieres ver mujeres desnudas?.- Le pregunto Sano, empezando a perder la paciencia.  
- Si, claro!.- Sonrieron los dos adolescentes, pensando que ya habian convencido a Sagara.  
- Pues ves a esas mujeres de ahi?.- Sano señalo a unas prostitutas que normalmente paseaban por la esquina de la calle, ganandose la vida a su manera.- Pues ahorra lo suficiente y ademas de verlas desnudas te haran un hombre niñato.

Los dos jovenes se quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras Sano se apoyaba de nuevo en la puerta y encendia un cigarro, esperando que despues de sus palabras aquellos pesados dejaran de hacerle perder el tiempo.

- Oye!.- El chico que habia permanecido en silencio se acerco a El.- Estas insinuando que no soy un hombre?  
- No lo insinuo..., Lo digo.- Susurro tranquilamente.- Y ahora largate antes de que les eche a patadas, me estan haciendo perder el tiempo.

No hubo mas discucion y los dos adolescente siguieron su rumbo por la calle, insultando de todas las maneras posibles a Sanosuke, que nada mas podia reirse ante aquella situacion, a pesar de todo era un placer burlarse de los niños que presumian de adultos, y sobre todo de los que pensaban que podian engañarle.

La puerta se abrio tras suyo y salio Tomoe vestida con una gabardina por el frio, y porque tenia la ropa del trabajo puesta debajo y no era cuestion. Se puso al lado de Sanosuke y sin decir palabra encendio un cigarro y permenecieron en silencio largo rato.

- Que tal la noche?.- Pregunto Sano, tirando el cigarro a la carretera.  
- Hay clientela, pero... pocas ganas, ademas de cansancio me resulta casi imposible concentrarme.- Resoplo Tomoe, cerrando mas su gabardina del frio.- Parece mentira que hace 24 horas Kuro estaba aqui, como siempre .  
- El tiempo pasa muy deprisa.- Susurro Sagara.- Y en cuanto menos te lo esperes ya habra pasado un año de todo esto.  
- Asi es la realidad.

En ese momento aparco un coche frente a la entrada del Siberian, un coche bastante conocido.

Aunque el aparcamiento estaba prohibido en esa zona la persona que ocupaba aquel vehiculo, dicho sea de paso muy lujoso, no tenia limites con la Ley, y podia hacer exactamente lo que le diera la gana.  
El ocupante salio del coche con toda confianza y se acerco a Tomoe y Sano, saludandoles muy formalmente, como era su costumbre.

- Soujiro Seta...- Susurro Sano.- No es muy temprano para venir a revisar el Negocio? Tu cita es para dentro de dos semanas.  
- No hace falta que me digas lo que tengo que hacer Sagara.- Sonrio sarcasticamente el Joven.- He venido por la muerte que se produjo ayer, mi mas sentido pesame.  
- No seas hipocrita!.- Resoplo Tomoe, entrando de nuevo en el Local.  
Soujiro amplio su sonrisa.- Una mujer con caracter.  
- Parece mentira que no conozcas todabia a Tomoe.- Rio Sano.- Buscas a Kamiya?  
- Si, se encuentra aqui?  
- Pasa.

Soujiro entro en el Siberian tranquilamente.

Las chicas le saludaron desde las respectivas tarimas, todas andaban loquitas por El, y no solo por su atractivo, si no por todos los beneficios que podria tener alguien a su lado, y el de Shishio.  
Sobre todo por el de Shishio.

Al pasar por la barra saludo a Yahiko, que casi no le reconoce, ya que se estaba dejando dormir literalmente sobre esta, y despues se metio en el pasillo. Al final podia verse la luz del despacho de Kaoru, y ni siquiera toco antes de entrar.  
La muchacha se encontraba mirando unos papeles, mientras resoplaba al no poder concentrarse en su trabajo, como nadie aquella noche. Todo estaba muy reciente.

- Buenas noches Kamiya.- Saludo Soujiro, sentando en una de las sillas.- Tienes mala cara.  
- Ah si?.- Dijo con un tono ironico.- Que sorpresa, A que has venido?  
- He venido por lo que paso ayer.- Aclaro Soujiro.- Shishio esta interesado en saber si han encontrado al asesino y si esto podra resolverse pacificamente y sobre todo... rapidamente.

Kaoru se puso comoda en su silla, dejando los papeles a un lado y mirando fijamente al joven castaño.

- Ni sabemos aun quien ha sido, ni creo que se resuelva rapida ni pacificamente.- Sentencio con furia en los ojos.- He perdido a uno de mis miembros mas importantes, Shishio entendera eso, ne?  
- Claro que lo entiende.- Asintio El.- Y te puedo asegurar que ayudara en todo lo posible.  
- Si, claro!.- Kaoru no pudo evitar reirse a carcajadas.- Como los de la Yacuza o los asesinos, verdad?  
Soujiro Seta se puso serio.- Te puedo asegurar que nos interesa que esto acabe pronto, y en cuanto tengamos el nombre en nuestro poder .  
- Si, si... Nos lo haran saber, como dijeron los demas.- Bufo Kamiya.- No me vengas con historias, se perfectamente que por lo menos los asesinos seguro que saben de quien se trata, y todabia no a aparecido ninguno a darnos noticias. Dile de mi parte a Shishio que esto pinta muy mal ..., si los asesinos no nos han dicho nada es que algo cuesta la vida de ese desgraciado, y entonces tenemos un problema gordo.  
- Entiendo...- Soujiro se levanto de la mesa.- Personalmente ire a visitar mañana mismo a Hiko y tendra que decirme lo que sabe, tanto Shishio como Yo queremos que esto finalize lo antes posible.

**------------------------------------------------**

Todos los invitados habian asistido puntualmente a la Casa de Te aquella noche a celebrar una vez mas.

Era una de las fiestas mas importantes del año.  
En ella se reunian todos los altos cargos de los bajos fondos de Japon, nadie importante de la Yacuza podia faltar a aquella cita, y mucho menos cuando era la Hija de Takani la anfitriona.

Megumi Takani lucia uno de sus kimonos mas caros y bonitos, simplemente destacaba por su belleza y elegancia sobre cualquier otra mujer que se encontrara en la sala. Se codeaba entre los mas veteranos del Negocio, mientras bebian sake y charlaban o bromeaban sobre diversos temas. Era una fiesta de lo mas amena, aunque ya habia alguno que otro que habia bebido alguna copa de mas y empezaba a llamar la atencion de los demas. Sin duda iba a ser una fiesta muy animada.

Okina se acerco a Megumi con educacion hacia sus invitados y despues de decirle algo al oido ambos fueron hacia uno de los jardines traseros, disculpandose entre el gentio.

Alli se encontraba Aoshi, sentando en uno de los bancos con completa serenidad. Megumi se acerco a El esperando noticias y se sorprendio al ver sus ropas rotas, un aspecto desaliñado.

- Que le paso a tu ropa?.- Pregunto, con algo de risa.  
- Nada importante, cumpli el trabajo, ese desgraciado no podra abrir mas la boca.  
Okina aplaudio feliz.- Muy bien Aoshi, ya todo esta solucionado, esto no puede salir de entre nosotros.  
- Pero puede que haya un problema...- Interrumpio Shinomori, alertando a Takani y Okina.  
- Que?.- Megumi le miro preocupada.  
- Cuando llegue tenia una compañia muy interesante .  
- Habla de una vez!.- Grito Okina desesperado.  
- Misao Makimachi estaba intentando sacarle informacion, creo que le mate antes de que pudiera decir nada.- Asintio Shinomori.  
- Crees?.- Pregunto Okina sorprendido.- Como que crees?  
- Aoshi seguro que no saben nada? Debi haberlo supuesto, los asesinos son muy rapidos y seguro que tambien recurrieron a Ellos como a nosotros.- Megumi se llevo una mano a la frente.- Mierda, Misao Makimachi ... encima Ella.  
- Makimachi no sabe nada, estoy seguro de Ello..., supuso que era de los nuestros al verme alli, pero me encargue de sembrarle dudas.- Informo Shinomori.- Si, estoy completamente seguro de que no sabe nada.  
- Eso espero, porque si no estaremos en un aprieto.- Okina empezo a dar vueltas en circulos.- Estaremos a merced de Seijuro Hiko y ese hombre es muy retorcido.  
- Sea como sea solo queda esperar...- Suspiro Meg, frustrada.- Tenemos que estar preparados para todo, por lo menos ese desgraciado que nos ha metido en problema ha sido eliminado, de su boca no saldra nada.  
- Eso seguro.- Asintio Aoshi, despues empezo a caminar hacia dentro de la Casa.- Si me disculpan me retiro por hoy.  
- Aoshi.- Llamo la atencion Takani.- Porque no disfrutas de la velada con nosotros?

Shinomori ni siquiera se paro y se metio dentro del edificio, todos sabian que Aoshi no era persona de fiestas.

Se metio directamente por los pasillos del servicio, no tenia ganas de encontrarse con alguien y tener que conversar por cortesia, no solo porque no le gustaran esas fiestas de protocolo que tanto apasionaban a los miembros de la Yacuza, ..., ademas porque habia tenido un largo dia... y muy duro.  
Subio las escaleras hacia la planta de habitaciones y a toda prisa se metio en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con llave, como siempre.

Era una costumbre que tenia desde siempre, no confiaba ni en su propia sombra, y mucho menos dentro de la Yacuza, donde todos parecian haber heredado el arte de la traicion de los antiguos Romanos. Siempre habia vivido en esos ambientes, y por eso mas que nada le tenia desconfianza, era algo que le habia enseñado su Padre.

Se quito la ropa con mucho cuidado y tranquilidad, aunque por dentro tubiera ganas de tirarla por el suelo y olvidarse de ella. La doblo y la puso sobre la cama, mientras iba al baño dispuesto a darse un buen baño.  
Quitandose las ultimas prendas de ropa se metio dentro de la ducha de hidromasaje, abrendo la llave del agua caliente y dejando que cada musculo de su cuerpo se deleitara con ese sutil placer, que es el agua caliente cuando recorre un cuerpo cansado.  
Dificilmente consiguio que sus musculos se relajaran del todo y cerro los ojos intentando disfrutar de la tranquilidad del momento, dejando la mente completamente en blanco..., pero por muy poco tiempo.

Sin poder remediarlo se le vino a la mente lo ocurrido aquel dia en casa del asesino.  
Pero sobre todo de Misao Makimachi.

No se la hubiera imaginado jamas de esa manera. Siempre le habian contado que era maliciosa, sadica, que disfrutaba del dolor de sus victimas, pero que ademas disfrutaba provocando, usando todos los recursos de su cuerpo para obtener lo que queria..., una mujer digna de tenerle miedo.  
Aoshi pensaba que solo era una niña con mucha sobervia que por ser guapa y saber manejar una pistola se creia la mejor asesina, ademas de sentirse arropada por el ala protrectora de Hiko Seijuro..., pero aquel dia habia visto con sus propios ojos a esa mujer.  
Y no era lo que esperaba.

Sin duda alguna era una maestra de la muerte, era hielo y fuego a la vez, muy astuta y habil con las armas. Le sorprendio que supiera utilizar tan bien el arma blanca, y con tanta rapidez, como... una ninja. Estaba muy bien entrenada y tambien a su altura, se merecia ser su rival.

Pero eso no era lo que le costaba aceptar.

Si no que realmente... casi cae en su trampa.  
Habia planeado el hacerse el indefenso frente a Ella para buscar el momento apropiado y derrivarla..., pero las cosas no habian salido como esperaba. En el momento en que Misao le desabrocho la camisa sabia que tactica planeaba hacer, y penso que aquello no le afectaria en absoluto, pero... fue cuando los labios de Ella se pusieron en contacto con su piel cuando descubria que efectivamente la chica sabia lo que hacia, y muy bien. Todo en Ella, sus movimientos, su sensualidad, su mirada ..., sobretodo esa mirada esmeralda llena de malicia, le hicieron perder su autocontrol solo por unos segundos, segundos en los que asombrosamente solo pensaba en tomarla. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la tactica de Makimachi era esa y no pudo evitar reaccionar antes de que fuera tarde, se desato de sus supuestos "amarres" y la beso fervientemente, vengandoze por aquellos segundos en los que le habia quitado la voluntad.  
Y como broche final un buen golpe, que le diera a entender a esa mujercita que El mandaba y que le seria muy dificil vencerlo.

Y pensando en todo eso no pudo evitar que los pensamientos se le desviaran considerablemente... sobretodo por el cuerpo de Misao Makimachi, y esos instantes en los que habian tenido contacto fisico.  
Abrio los ojos al sentir mas calor de lo normal en su cuerpo y miro hacia abajo. No sabia cuenta tiempo habia estado pensando en aquella mujer pero fue lo suficiente para que las consecuencias pudieran notarse notablemente en su propio cuerpo.

Con rabia abrio del todo la llave de agua fria y dejo que aquellas gotas que parecian alfileres clavandosele en el cuerpo despejaran por completo su mente y echaran de Ella a Makimachi.

Eso era lo que le molestaba.  
Que esa mujer fuera capas de despertar en El instintos que creia haber controlado desde hacia mucho tiempo.

**------------------------------------------------------**

- Kenshin!.- Saludo Yahiko desde la barra.

El pelirrojo acababa de entrar en el Siberian y saludaba a Tomoe desde la entrada, que ya habia comenzado con su actuacion. Se acerco a la barra y choco las manos con el adolescente, que se alegro por tener alguien con quien hablar que no fueran los tipicos borrachos salidos a los que le servia copas.

- Como es que llegas a estas horas?.- Pregunto el hermano de Kaoru, mirando el reloj, eran casi las 5 de la mañana.  
- Tenia cosas que hacer.- Sonrio Himura.- Ponme un vaso de agua.  
- Un vaso de agua?.- Rio el adolescente.- No prefieres una copita de algo? No pagas recuerdas?  
- Yahiko!.- Grito una voz femenina.

Kaoru se acerco a ambos y se metio dentro de la barra, jalando de la oreja fuertemente a su hermano pequeño, que aun no entendia el porque del comportamiento de la chica Kamiya.

- Salvaje!.- Se quejo Yahiko, frotandose la oreja.- Porque demonios haces eso?  
- No sabes que Kenshin no puede beber cacho de bruto.- Le recrimino la Jefa, dandole un golpe en la cabeza.- Inutil!  
Kenshin no pudo evitar reirse.- Anda, dejale Kao, no se acordaba..., no importa.  
- Ah!.- Yahiko se puso rojo como un tomate.- Perdona Ken, de verdad que no me acordaba de tu problema con el Alcohol.  
- Eso es agua pasada ya.- Himura le giño un ojo complicemente.  
- Kenshin, te estaba buscando, podemos hablar en mi despacho?.- Susurro Kao, como si no quisiera que nadie se enterara.  
- Claro.

Ambos se metieron por el pasillo y fueron hasta el despacho de Kamiya, donde se sentaron tranquilamente.  
Kaoru tenia un rostro pasivo, pero en sus ojos se observaba una gran tristeza. Kenshin se dio cuenta de este detalle, sobretodo por que Ella tardo un buen rato en empezar la conversacion.

- Vino a verme Seta.- Informo.  
- Seta? Y que te dijo?.- Se intereso Kenshin, acomodandose en la silla.  
- Lo que todos, que nos ayudaria a saber quien fue el responsable.- Resoplo la Jefa.- Me gustaria verlo.  
Himura fruncio el ceño.- Es que todabia no hay noticias de quien fue el asesino?  
- Claro que no!.- Levanto la voz Kao.- Acaso pensabas que nos ayudarian, Sin duda alguna tubimos que haber investigado por nuestra cuenta desde un principio.  
- Estoy seguro de que Seijuro Hiko.  
Kaoru le interrumpio.- Seijuro Hiko nada, No vamos a volver a pedirles ayuda ni a los asesinos ni a la Yacuza, pienso mandar a todos los que pueda en busca de noticias de quien podria ser, alguien tubo que haberle visto.  
- De acuerdo, sere el primero en movilizarme, hare lo que pueda.- Intento consolar Himura, cogiendo la mano de la chica y acariciandola.

Kaoru se quedo estatica en ese momento.  
Sentia su mano entre las de el Pelirrojo, como El las acariciaba con cariño y consuelo... esos sentimientos que hacia tiempo que nadie le entregaba. No pudo controlar mas aquellas lagrimas que tenia acumuladas en su interior.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro a los brazos de Kenshin, estallando en llantos en el instante, y El la acogio entre ellos cariñosamente, la comprendia perfectamente, sabia a la presion a la que estaba expuesta y sabia que aunque era una mujer fuerte... era solo una jovencita que tubo que crecer antes de tiempo.

Asi estubieron largo rato.  
Abrazados El uno al otro, dejando fluir esa tristeza que ya no tenia espacio en el interior de ninguno. Necesitaban recobrar fuerzas, porque sabian que apartir de esos dias las cosas no serian nada faciles.

Para Nadie.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Seijuro Hiko atravezo a grandes zancadas el largo y oscuro pasillo, no con cara de buenos amigos.

Se habia enterado por Enishi que Misao hacia hora que habia vuelto de su Mision y ni siquiera habia pasado por la sede de los asesinos para informarle sobre como habia ido todo, se habia ido directamente a la Mansion en la que residian.  
Era impropio de Ella, y mucho mas sabiendo la importancia de aquella informacion.

Necesitaba una explicacion rapida y sobretodo obtener aquello por lo que habia mandado a Misao en busca del asesino.

Al fin llego a la puerta de la habitacion de la muchacha, cogio aire intentando tranquilizar un poco su genio y hizo afan de tocar en la puerta, pero... porque tenia que hacerlo?  
Con su tipica confianza entro en la habitacion de Makimachi impulsivamente, abriendo la puerta con un gran estruendo y anunciando su llegada ademas con un grito enfurecido.

- Misao, Se puede saber que coño pretendes?.- Grito a todo pulmon, mientras rastreaba la habitacion con la mirada.

La habitacion estaba mas oscura de lo normal.  
Aparte de que la decoracion era casi todo en colores oscuros, mayoritariamente en negro, exceptuando las sabanas rojas de seda de la enorme cama de matrimonio y las cortinas burdeos.

Oyo el sonido de un mechero a un lado de la habitacion, y entonces vio la pequeña llama que desprendia.

Misao permanecia medio echada en un sofa de terciopelo rojo, fumando tranquilamente y mirando para el techo, sin decir una sola palabra.  
Seijuro suspiro profundamente y se acerco al interruptor de la luz, encendiendo todas las lamparas de la habitacion y por fin pudiendo ver con claridad a la Joven. Tenia las mismas ropas con las que habia ido a la Mision, pero lo que mas llamo su atencion fue el rio de sangre que caia desde su labio, por su barbilla, cuello y escote... dandole una apariencia tan siniestra como sensual.

Hiko se acerco a Ella con rapidez, alarmado por la sangre, era una de las pocas veces que veia a Misao herida despues de un trabajo.

- Que te ha pasado?.- Pregunto friamente, de pie a su lado.

Misao levanto la mirada, mientras le daba una calada al cigarro.

- He fracasado.

**Fin del Capitulo 3.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Que les ha parecido? A mi me encanta jajaja Esa atraccion-odio entre Aoshi y Misao, como empieza a haber ternura entre Kenshin y Kaoru, y las incognitas empiezan a aparecer... para quien trabajaba Shiro? Porque mato a Kuro? Que tiene que ver Soujiro y Shishio en todo esto?... Poco a poco las ire aclarando, pero solo si recibo sus apoyos para continuar con la historia claro jajaja, sobretodo quiero darle las gracias a:

**FINE:** Gracias x el rew y por tu apoyo, prometo no dejar a un lado el otro fic jajaja espero que hayas leido ya el capitulo 8 k subi la semana pasada y k te aya gustado, Muchos besos.

**Gabyhyatt:** A mi tambien me encantan los fics de mafia jajaja sera xk m gusta lo oscuro del temaXD weno, sobre para quien trabaja Shiro es una de las incognitas elementales del Fic, asi que pasara bastante tiempo antes de que salga a la luz. Gracias por tu apoyo y spero k te guste este nuevo capitulo.

**Arcasdrea:** jaja muchas gracias por tu opinion y me encantan que te guste jajaja a mi tambien me gusta que las mujeres seamos las fuertes, hasta queda mucho mejor en un fic jaja, bueno muchas gracias x el Rew y besitos! spero tener tu opinion en ste nuevo capitulo.

**Silence-Messiah**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por dejarme un rew, he leido en tu profile k eres d fuertevntura, yo soy de tenerife jajaja es curioso con tanta gente d todas partes k ayaki eres la unica canaria k ncuentro jajaja, besos spero k te guste este capitulo.

Pleaseee animense a dejar Review si?  
Besos a todos!

**Rinoa S.**


	4. Pasados Presentes I

Holaaaaaaaaa, siento el retraso, me encontraba en una especie de blokeo mental con este fic.  
Pero aqui toy de nuevo y con mas tiempo pa seguir escribiendo sobre El porque e terminado mis otros fics jeje, asi que solo aclararles que ya me decidi por hacer de pareja princial el AM. No tengo inspiracion para las otras dos, asi que seran secundarias sorry T.T... Ya he comprobado que lo mio es AM jajajaj. Pues eso, espero ke les guste el siguiente capitulo, lo voy a dividir en 2 para aclarar los pasados de los personajes un poco y eso. 

RK No es mio, como ya sabran -..., Sto es AM, en Universo Alternativo, bastante fuerte a mi parecer.

**LA TENTACION DE MENTIR**

**Capitulo 4.**

**Pasados Presentes I**

Enishi observaba la escena muy divertido.  
Ocultando su fiera sonrisa tras una copa de vino tinto.

- Aoshi Shinomori?.- Levanto un ceja Hiko, intrigado por como se habian enredado las cosas.- Y que se supone que hacia El alli?  
- Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber.- Rio Enishi.- Tu lo sabes Misao, Oh, espera! Seguro que No!  
- Yukishiro...- Susurro Seijuro calmado, esperando que su asesino cogiera la indirecta.- Dime.

Misao suspiro profundamente, con rabia, recordando todo lo vivido aquel dia en el apartamento de aquel pobre diablo.

- Entro y mato al tal Shiro, justo cuando iba a decirmelo todo!.- Su voz sonaba calmada, pero en sus ojos se veia la ira.- Supuse que habria ido porque el asesino era parte de la Yacuza.  
- Supusiste...- Susurro Enishi con sarcasmo.  
- Yukishiro.- Hiko levanto un poco mas la voz.- Como que supones?  
- No me lo afirmo, al contrario, estaba tan seguro que nada mas matarle ya se iba tan tranquilo por la puerta.- Gruño Misao.- No parece que este en lo cierto, pero que otra explicacion razonable existe?

Seijuro Hiko trago de una vez lo que quedaba en su copa de vino, dejandola sobre la mesa firme.  
Durante unos instantes parecio estar indagando, y cuando esto ocurria lo mejor no era molestarle. La mente del Lider de los asesinos a sueldos era asombrosa.

Tras dar un rodeo por la habitacion se sento tras el escritorio del despacho de la Mansion, donde se encontraban en esos momentos.  
Era bastante parecido al que tenian en los edificios de su "Empresa", pero algo mas pequeño y con un mueble-bar muchisimo mas grande, y con botellas mas caras.

- No hay otra explicacion, esa es la verdad.- Afirmo con seguridad Seijuro.- Shiro era de la Yacuza.  
- Porque querria la Yacuza acabar con un simple portero de discoteca?.- Bufo Enishi, acomodandose en uno de los sofas de piel.  
Hiko le miro sonriente.- A lo mejor ni la Yacuza queria acabar con El..., ni era El a quien querian matar.

Tanto Makimachi como Yukishiro se quedaron extrañados con las divagaciones de su Jefe.

- Como?.- Se le escapo a Misao, frunciendo el ceño.  
- Que quieres decir con eso?.- Enishi fue el valiente que pregunto.  
El Jefe amplio aun mas su sonrisa.- Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar, tenemos un gran trabajo entre manos... esto solo acaba de empezar.  
- Bueno, y por donde empezamos?.- Aventuro Misao.- Shiro esta muerto asi que las cosas son algo mas complicadas.  
- Te intimida... acaso?.- Enishi levanto una ceja, desafiante, que Misao respondio con una mirada de reojo.  
- Averiguare en que mundo se movia ese gusano.  
- No, eso lo hara Yukishiro.- Ordeno ya serio Hiko.- Quiero saber hasta cual fue la marca de su primera papilla.  
- No hay problema.

Enishi Yukishiro recogio su chaqueta del perchero al lado de la puerta y salio de la habitacion sin abrir la boca.  
Las ordenes de Seijuro se cumplian en el momento en que las dictaba.  
Nada mas cerrar la puerta Hiko miro a su joven asesina, con ojos juguetones y sonrisa picara, llamando la atencion de Misao, que veia venir alguna sorpresa por parte de su Jefe.

- Tengo reservada para ti una Mision que se que deseas.- Susurro El Jefe, sirviendose otra copa de vino.- Lo veo en tus ojos.  
- Soy toda oidos.- Misao le devolvio la maliciosa sonrisa, sentandose a su frente y esperando a que le sirviera mas vino a Ella tambien.  
- Ire a visitar a la Yacuza mañana.  
Misao se levanto de un salto, con furia en los ojos.- De Shinomori me encargo Yo.  
- Tranquila preciosa.- Rio Hiko.- Ya lo se, voy a hacerle una visita a Megumi Takani, una visita de cortesia.

Ambos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada, mientras Misao volvia a sentarse calmada en su asiento y le daba un sorbo a la copa de vino.

- Entonces que hago yo?  
- Tu encargate de tu pequeña Mision personal.- Sorprendio Seijuro a Misao.

Desde que empezo su instruccion siempre le habian enseñado que nunca habia que mezclar lo personal con lo profecional, sobretodo en aquel tipo de trabajo.  
Hiko siempre habia defendido la postura de que no queria saber nada de las revueltas personales de sus "empleados", y aconsejaba carecer de vida personal para no meterse en problemas futuros. Que habia cambiado?

- Se como te sientes, lo mejor es que te encarges de cobrarselas a Shinomori, y de paso sacale informacion.  
- Pero...- Misao no comprendia.- Porque?  
- Porque te conozco y aunque te dijera que ni hicieras caso a ese desgraciado te pegarias el dia pensando en como vengarte de El.- Rio Seijuro, lleno de buen humor.- Demuestrale de que estas hecha, para algo te crie como te crie, nadie te tratara de esa manera.  
- Lo se.- Sonrio maliciosamente la mujercita.- Shinomori no sabe en donde se ha metido.  
- Ni con quien.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Tomoe empezaba a recoger sus cosas con paciencia.

Normalmente era la ultima en salir, pero Kaoru no se habia movido de su despacho, a pesar de que estaban a punto de ser las 8 de la mañana.  
Le habia ordenado a Sanosuke que al echar a los clientes y cerrar las puertas de la entrada se llevara Yahiko al apartamento en el que vivian los tres, y se habia vuelto a encerrar en su despacho.

Era muy extraño, si tambien tenia en cuenta que Himura se habia pegado cerca de dos horas encerrado con Ella en el despacho... Que significaba aquello, No podia evitar que los celos se la comieran viva. Desde que habia llegado de China como una inmigrante mas hacia tantos años no habia conocido hombre como El.

Habia conocido muchos hombres... mucho mas guapos y ricos que El, y habia estado con la mayor parte de ellos..., pero le era imposible olvidar los meses siguientes de conocer a Kenshin en aquel bar de mala muerte, donde el pelirrojo se pegaba noche tras noche, gastando grandes cantidades de dinero en alcohol, hasta que algun camarero le pedia un taxi que le mandara a casa por el mal estado en el que acababa.

Un dia el camarero se harto de El y en vez de pedirle un taxi le dejo votado en la acera.  
Ella a pesar de su mala situacion economica de entonces no pudo evitar llevarlo a su casa, convencida de que al pobre chico le iba a dar un coma etilico. Cogieron un taxi y lo llevo a un pequeño estudio en el que vivia, sobre una pescaderia en el barrio chino de la ciudad. Al dia siguiente Himura desperto avergonzado y comenzaron una conversacion que duro todo el dia ...

A pesar de sus problemas con el alcohol, se entero de que hacia algunos trabajitos sucios para un tal Kamiya, el mayor Narcotraficante de Tokyo, y tambien alguno que otro para alguien del que no podia hablar, pero a pesar de todo cuando hablaba se le notaba una gran persona, con un gran corazon.  
Ella trabajaba por entonces de "señorita de compañia" para un gordo y apestoso viejo dueño de una Casa de putas en el barrio chino, que la habia traido desde Shangai engañandola con un puesto en una fabrica de calzado. Una mas de las tantas chicas a las que las mafias chantajeaban.

Despues de ese dia se vieron algunas veces mas... tubieron algunas aventuras amorosas de no mas de una noche..., pero acabaron como grandes amigos.

Pero su amistad se consolido el dia en que la Policia descubrio el negocio ilegal de Prostitutas de su Jefe. A duras penas Ella consiguio escapar de la justicia y se vio de nuevo en la calle, sin un duro y apunto de perder el minusculo estudio en el que vivia. Y ahi fue cuando aparecio Kenshin y le hablo de un pequeño antro que tenia su Jefe Kamiya en el centro, y ademas de empezar una gran amistad con Kenshin, conocio a Kaoru y los demas, y comenzo su carrera de "bailarina exotica"... Tan poco digna como la prostitucion, pero con mejor sueldo y no tenia que acostarse con nadie que Ella no quisiera.

Habian pasado tantos años de eso ... y aun guardaba en su interior ese gran cariño que le tenia al pelirrojo, como si se tratara de un amor infantil.

Tomoe sacudio la cabeza y cogio su bolso, saliendo de su camerino con prisa.

Al salir a las pistas de baile escucho el sonido de la puerta, alguien la golpeaba con mucha insistencia.  
Miro hacia el pasillo del despacho de Kaoru, no parecia inmutarse por la llamada, asi que no le quedaba otra que abrir Ella misma. Echo un resoplido y empezo a quitar todas las cerraduras de seguridad, un trabajo que odiaba.

Al abrir la puerta su sorpresa fue mayuscula.

- Saito.- Susurro, muy extrañada.- Que haces aqui?  
- Que clase de resivimiento es ese?.- Bufo indignado, metiendose dentro del antro con su respectiva nube de humo al rededor.- Esta Kamiya?  
- Has tenido suerte, todabia no se ha ido.- Tomoe estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta, pero la detubo una mano.

Tras Saito Hajime entro otro hombre vestido de policia, rubio con un peinado extravagante que le hacia destacar a donde quiera que iba, y una sonrisa tan molesta y repugnante como la de su jefe, las raras veces que el Comisario Saito sonreia.

- Hola hermosura, no me das dos besitos?.- Bromeo Chou, la mano derecha de Saito, poniendole las mejillas a Tomoe.  
- Cuando pones las mejillas asi me dan ganas de hacer otra cosa.- Sonrio burlonamente Tomoe.- Matarte a cachetones.  
- Que simpatica que eres mujer...- Resoplo El.- Tu te lo pierdes.  
- No creo que me arrepienta, Kaoru esta en su despacho, conocen el camino, ne?  
- Tranquila, no creo que me pierda en esta mierda de sitio.- Escupio Saito, tirando la colilla de su cigarro al suelo y caminando hacia el pasillo.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

No pudo evitar que un placentero suspiro saliera de su boca.

Hacia tiempo que no se relajaba de aquella forma, sobretodo con los tiempos que corrian y los que sabia que le esperaban. Mientras pudiera aprovecharia cualquier momento libre para dedicarse a si misma.

Aquel baño en las aguas termales de la Casa de Te le habian sentado de maravilla. Si no fuera que Okina habia tenido que salir corriendo a un recado urgente, segun El, no hubiera tenido aquellos minutos de paz, desde hacia unos meses el anciano la tenia todo el dia de alla para aca, haciendo su trabajo como Lider de la Yacuza a pleno rendimiento.

Entro en su habitacion secandose el largo pelo azabache con una toalla, vestida unicamente con una Yukata de seda blanca y todabia con la piel rociada por pequeñas gotitas de agua. Tiro la toalla al suelo y se tiro de espaldas sobre la blanda cama, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la dulce soledad, que tanto anhelaba y que poco le iba a durar.

Dos minutos despues la puerta se abrio rapidamente, y en la habitacion entre una mujer, unos años mayor que Ella, vestida con un Kimono tradicional, de cabellos castaños y ojos almendrados, que se quedo quieta junto a la cama en completo silencio, esperando.  
A Megumi Takani no le hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba.

- Que ocurre Tae?.- Pregunto, cansada.  
- Siento interrumpirla señora, pero tiene visita.- Anuncio la educada mujer.  
- Dile que estoy ocupada, que le atendere en otra ocacion...- Suspiro Megumi, para despues bostezar con pereza.- No tengo ganas de ver a nadie.  
- Pero señora... es alguien importante...- Tae seguia insistiendo, algo nerviosa.- Deberia usted recibirle.  
Megumi resoplo, empezando a molestarse.- Quien es?  
- El Sr. Hiko Seijuro.

Takani se incorporo impulsivamente, mirando a Tae muy sorprendida.  
En esos años que habia tomado el control de la Yacuza en la ciudad Hiko Seijuro jamas habia pisado la Casa de Te, la ultima vez que lo habia visto en persona fue el dia del funeral de su Padre. Su Padre y Seijuro se llevaban muy bien, se tenian un mutuo respeto admirable y hasta compartian momentos de ocio cada cierto tiempo, pero siempre dentro de lo correcto, ya que los temas de trabajo, como toda la vida, les ponian mucho en desacuerdo.

- Me estas tomando el pelo?.- Pregunto Megumi, incredula.- Seijuro Hiko?  
- No Sra.- Nego con la cabeza.- He mandado a que le sirvan algo de Te en el Jardin..., Le he dicho que no tardaria mucho.  
- Gracias Tae... muy bien hecho.- Meg se incorporo del todo, empezando a buscar algo que ponerse.- Vete y ofrecele un vaso de nuestro mejor Sake, le agradara mas que una taza de Te.  
- Si, Sra.  
- Que haria yo sin ti.- Sonrio Meg, y recibio otra sonrisa de respuesta, mientras Tae salia de la habitacion.

Tae y Ella practicamente se habian criado juntas.

La castaña habia entrado a trabajar a la Casa de Te cuando Megumi tenia 20 años y estudiaba Empresariales en la universidad de Tokyo, y resulto que Tae tambien estudiaba en la misma universidad, pero Filologia Inglesa. La joven no pudo acabar sus estudios ya que se le concedieron varias ascensos y acabo siendo la asistenta personal de Meg, y Megumi tambien tubo que dejar sus estudios casi acabados para dedicarse al Negocio Familiar.

Takani se vistio lo mas rapido que sus facultades le permitieron, vistiendose con un el primer Kimono que encontro y bajando a toda prisa hacia la terraza, se habia algo que sabia de Seijuro Hiko era su impaciencia y lo poco comunicativo que se ponia despues de tener que esperar mucho. Tae la esperaba en la entrada de la terraza con una sonrisa, anuncio su entrada y Hiko se levanto de la Mesa, serio como nunca.  
Megumi sonrio nerviosa, pensando que ya habia hecho enfadar al Jefe de los asesinos a sueldo, pero Seijuro Hiko, para su sorpresa, tambien sonrio y se acerco a Ella besandole la mano educadamente.

- Bienvenido Sr. Hiko, esta en su Casa.- Hizo una reverencia Meg, invitandole a volver a sentarse.  
- Llamame Seijuro.- Le giño un Ojo el gran hombre.- Siempre me he sentido como en mi Casa aqui, desde que Tu Padre comenzo como el Jefe de la Yacuza, pero no estoy aqui para hablar del pasado... Te has convertido en una bella mujer Megumi.  
- Muchas gracias, Usted no cambia Seijuro...- Ella estaba mas interesada en saber a que habia ido que en oir piropos.- Bueno, y cual es el motivo de su visita? Hacia años que no venia por aqui.  
- Si, lo se... he sido un maleducado con la familia, pero ya sabes como es el trabajo.- Amplio su sonrisa, seductoramente.- He venido a que conversemos sobre un hecho curioso.

Megumi se quedo estatica.

Estaba segura de que Hiko habia ido a hablar con Ella por el encuentro del dia anterior entre Aoshi y Misao Makimachi, su protegida. Ella seguro que le habia dicho que la Yacuza habia tenido algo que ver con el asesinato de Kuro.

- Explicate.- Intento mantener Ella la sonrisa.  
- No te hagas la tonta.- Rio Hiko dandole un sorbo al vaso de Sake.- Que hacia Aoshi Shinomori en el apartamento del asesino?  
- Y que hacia Makimachi?.- Pregunto rapidamente Takani, intentando defenderse.- Lo que fuera a hacer Shinomori alli no es cosa tuya.  
- Misao fue a sacarle informacion, para quien trabajaba y esas cosas..., Kenshin Himura me pidio ayuda.- Seijuro se quedo mirando intensamente a La Srta Takani.- Ese es uno de mis trabajos, sacar informacion, aparte de asesinar.  
Megumi trago saliva.- Aoshi tambien, Sanosuke Sagara tambien vino a por informacion.  
- Y porque mato a Shiro... sin preguntarle nada?- Levanto una ceja, intrigado.- O es que No queria que hablara?

Ella se quedo sin palabras.

- Sabes quien le dio la orden de atacar a los Narcos, verdad?  
- No, No lo se... y tampoco quiero saberlo.- Se puso dura Megumi.- Eso no se sabra nunca.  
Hiko sonrio.- Tienes miedo de que haya sido alguien de tu organizacion..., Y no quieres meterte en problemas por culpa de un descarriado, ne?

Meg se habia olvidado de lo bueno que era Hiko Seijuro para hacer conjeturas.

- Bueno..., Lo primero que vengo a decirte es que te cubras las espaldas, porque aunque hayan acabado con el asesino esto solo es el principio.- Hiko se levanto de la mesa.- No quiero que nadie de los tuyos interrumpa el trabajo de ninguno de los mios o tus problemas empeoraran, y ... Shishio pronto metera las narices en el asunto si no se arregla esto pronto.  
- Lo se... Soujiro Seta ha estado visitandonos.  
- A todos.- Afirmo Seijuro.- Asi que mas vale que te busques una buena tapadera porque le dire a quien me pregunte lo que se, y entonces llegaran a las mismas conjeturas que Yo.

Hiko empezo a caminar hacia la salida, dejando helada a Megumi.  
El tenia razon, haber matado al asesino solo habia aplazado el problema..., pero si no se encontraba al responsable pronto Shishio y Saito empezaria a metar las narices en el asunto y comenzarian a enredarse las cosas, tenia que hacer algo para que Seijuro no se fuera de la lengua.

- Que es lo que quieres?.- Pregunto Megumi, levantandose de la silla.

Seijuro se quedo a mitad de camino, sonriendo ampliamente.

Se dio la vuelta tan sonriente como estaba, poniendose las manos en la barbilla.- Veamos... que es lo que quiero por cerrar la boca?  
- Si, lo que sea, puedo darte lo que quieras.- Dijo Ella seria.  
- Bien, podemos empezar si me contestas a una simple pregunta.  
- Dispara.  
- Shiro era de la Yacuza?  
Megumi bajo la mirada.- Si..., pero no se le dieron las ordenes de asesinar a Kuro de mi organizacion.  
- Ok, Ok ...- Seijuro se quedo pensativo.- Dos cosas mas.  
- Di.  
- Un par de botellas del mejor Sake que tengas y ... a Aoshi Shinomori.- Sonrio Hiko, sorprendiendo a la Jefa de la Yacuza.  
- A Aoshi Shinomori? Porque?.- Pregunto Ella, desconcertada.  
- Tiene algo pendiente con mi Protegida... Que venga a mi Despacho cuando pueda, le estare esperando.

Megumi se lo penso varias veces.

Debia aceptar el trato, apenas le pedia nada a cambio de silencio, pero no sabia que seria de Aoshi si lo enviaba al cuartel de los Asesinos, mucho menos si era Misao Makimachi la que tenia cuentas pendientes con El. Acabo decidiendose, despues de todo Shinomori ya era un hombre y desde luego podia defenderse solito.

- Trato hecho.

Hiko Seijuro abandono la Casa de Te con una gran sonrisa, dos botellas del mejor Sake de Japon de todos los tiempos, la informacion suficiente para hundir a la Yacuza y un regalito para su pequeña Misao.

El dia no podia haber sido mas productivo.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Sanosuke entro en el Siberian corriendo, despues de una extraña llamada de Tomoe diciendole que Saito y Chou acababan de llegar al Local.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana y las puertas permanecian cerradas con llave, con todos sus candados correspondientes. Despues de varios minutos abriendolos, entrando en el Local y volviendo a cerrarlos, pudo respirar tranquilo y empezar a caminar hacia el despacho de Kaoru.

Se oian voces provenientes de alli y en el pasillo se encontro a Chou interrogando a la señora que limpiaba el Local todas las mañanas. Ambos se saludaron con una mirada casi mortal, desde luego nunca se habian tenido ningun tipo de cariño.

- Hola Chou.- Saludo Sano, pasando al lado del Agente.- Que raro verte por aqui.  
- Diria lo mismo, pero lo tuyo siempre han sido los puti-clubs.- Rio el Rubio, ganandose un punto mas de odio.  
Sagara sonrio maliciosamente.- Puede ser... pero por lo menos Yo no perdi la virginidad en uno de los callejones cerca de la antigua fabrica a los 17 años y con una puta de mas de 40 años a la que le faltaba una pierna.  
- No perdi la virginidad ese dia!.- Grito hecho una fiera, asustando a la señora de la limpieza.

Chou y Sanosuke se conocian de toda la vida, en la Calle.  
Ambos nacieron en uno de los barrios mas pobres de Tokyo, rodeados de antiguas fabricas de armamento militar que bombardearon los Estados-unidenses en la 2º Guerra Mundial. Ambos de familias humildes, pero sobretodo metidas en todo tipo de malos Negocios, la mitad de sus familiares o estaban en la carcel o perseguidos por la Justicia... como estarian ellos tambien despues de cumplir los 10 años.  
Formaban parte de las tipicas bandas callejeras y fueron enemigos desde entonces.

La diferencia entre uno y otro fue clara.

Chou se metio en uno de esos Negocios de trafico de armas, y le fue tan mal que decidio cooperar con la policia, nada mas enterarse de que estos iban a meter en la carcel a todo los involucrados. Despues de eso trabajo para Saito en varios casos mas del Mercado Negro, ganandose que mas de un peligroso mafioso estubiera deseoso de aniquilarle nada mas salir de la carcel, pero asi era Chou, siempre le habia gustado vivir al limite, pero sobretodo traicionar.  
Aun no lo habia hecho con Saito, pero tampoco seria capas de hacerlo... No teniendo a Shishio detras.  
Lo primero que harian seria meterle en la carcel con todos esos mafiosos que quieren acabar con El.

Sanosuke por su parte solo se conformo con hacer dinero facil de mil maneras, todo un maestro de las estafas. Conocio a Kenshin cuando comenzo a hacer pequeños trabajos para un mafioso de la industria Textil, a ambos les toco dar una paliza a mas de uno y de alli sacaron una gran amistad, entonces ya estaba metido en mas de un negocio a parte del de hacer algun que otro trabajo, y casi todos acabaron muy mal, como el trafico de copias peliculas de estreno traidas desde Taiwan.  
Entonces acepto empezar a trabajar con Kenshin como "camello" en ciertas zonas de la ciudad, nada mas y nada menos droga traida de las manos del mayor Narco de la ciudad, Kamiya. Se le daba tan bien engatuzar a la gente para comprarle que no tardo mucho en ascender y pronto le dieron su propio equipo de "camellos", para El encargarse de la administracion de mas de un barrio de la ciudad. Fue poco despues cuando la Hija de Kamiya, Kaoru, subio al mando cuando se conviertio en uno de los miembros mas importantes del Negacio.  
Realmente le habia salido todo muy bien, No tubo que volver a meterse en otros lios y simplemente se dedico al narcotrafico.

- Lo que tu digas.- Susurro poco convencido Sano, entrando en el despacho.- Sigue trabajando.

Al abrir la puerta del despacho tanto Kaoru como Saito se quedaron mirandole sorprendidos, mas que nadie Kaoru.

- Sagara que haces aqui?.- Pregunto Ella.  
- Tomoe me dijo que el Lobo habia venido...- Dijo, mirando de reojo a Saito.- Que tal Saito?  
- Bien, apunto de meterte entre rejas como vuelvas a cometer un error con tus "Negocios".- Sonrio perversamente.- Pero eso no es lo que me interesa ahora, aunque me encantaria.  
- Puedes seguir Saito.- Invito Kaoru, mientras Sanosuke se sentaba en una de la sillas frente al escritorio de su Jefa.  
- Como decia...- Miro ironicamente a Sano.- Entre la informacion dada por mis agentes y la informacion que me envio Seta... No tengo otro remedio que intervenir, Shishio no quiero mas incidentes como estos y si no se encuentra rapido al asesino simplemente cerraremos el caso.  
- Kenshin a ido en busca de informacion, No creo que tarde.- Afirmo Kaoru.- Pero me dijo que le habian informado de otro asesinato parecido cerca de las fabricas abandonadas y que iria a investigarlo.  
- Ah si...- Susurro Saito.- Shiro no se que..., un pobre desgraciado al que torturaron a balazos y que al final desidieron eliminar con una bala entre ceja y ceja.  
- Y creen que tiene algo que ver con Kuro?.- Pregunto inocentemente Sano.- A Kuro lo acribillaron... No lo torturaron.  
- Eso es lo que queremos descubrir.- Regaño Kaoru.- Entonces no tienes mas informacion para darme?  
- Si, ire a visitar a Seijuro Hiko y a Megumi Takani tambien... deben saber algo, bueno, por lo menos Hiko seguro que sabe algo, y tendra que decirmelo.  
- De momento nos prometio ayuda y no la he visto.- Kamiya fruncio el ceño y le dio un golpe a la mesa con todas sus fuerzas, sorprediendo a los dos presentes.- Estoy harta de que me tomen el Pelo, quiero saber quien fue y lo quiero en mis manos, ya!  
- Tranquila, estamos de acuerdo en entregartelo nada mas encontrarle... y despues diremos que le mataron en la carcel.- Sonrio Saito.- Nos veremos pronto, Chou vendra por la noche a hacer interrogatorios.  
- Ya vino la policia e interrogo a todo el mundo, que mas quieren descubrir?.- Rio Sanosuke.  
Saito sonrio malevolamente.- Si algo quedo... Chou lo descubrira.

El Lobo, como asi lo llamaban entre sus conocidos despues de tantos años duro trabajo al servicio de la Comunidad, tachado mil veces de Policia corrupto, siempre a las ordenes de cada uno de sus superiores, salio de la habitacion con su respectiva nube de Humo. El era la cara oculta de la Policia, el encargado de que el orden entre "La economia sumergida" o mas conocido como el Mercado Negro estubiera siempre equilibrado, sobre todo entre las tres mayores organizaciones ilegales de la ciudad. Encargado tambien de que los imbolucrados en ellas nunca salieran a luz, ni tampoco su existencia, y por supuesto de recaudar los impuestos especiales que eston debian pagar por que todo marchara viento en popa.

- Te dijo algo interesante?.- Pregunto Sano, curioso por saber a que habia ido Saito.  
- No mucho mas que el resto, acaban de involucrarse en el caso, despues de que Seta les dijera que podia avecinazarse un conflicto.- Suspiro, estressada.- Llevo muchas horas sin dormir, estoy agotada.  
- Deberias haberte ido a dormir hace horas, que hacias todabia aqui?.- Sano se preocupo.- Si Tomoe no llega a avisarme pensaria que estaban en casa.  
- No puedo dormir, No ahora.- Kaoru se puso de pie.- Kenshin estara apunto de llegar, lleva toda la noche investigando.  
- Puede darte la informacion despues.  
- No, no hay tiempo que perder... La Yacuza y Los asesinos sabran mas del tema que Nosotros! Y eso no puede ser.- Grito Kaoru.- Tengo que demostrar que merezco este puesto y que no es solo una herencia familiar.  
- Eres una buena Jefa Kao.- Sonrio Sano, levantandose y dandole unas palmaditas en el hombro.- Has defendido tu puesto durante años como una tigresa, ahora no te dejes flaquear por un incidente.  
- No es solo un incidente, han acabado con uno de nuestros miembros mas importantes, No es una casualidad.- Penso Kaoru.- Alguien quiere acabar con la organizacion... De eso estoy segura, y tambien de que No lo voy a permitir.  
- Y que haras cuando encuentres al asesino?  
Kaoru se quedo pensativa.- Primero... lo torturare hasta que me diga porque y quien le mando... y despues seguire torturandole hasta que muera.

Sanosuke se asusto, nunca habia visto tanto odio en los tiernos ojos azules de su Jefa.  
Pero se habian metido en su territorio, y Kaoru Kamiya haria todo lo que fuera posible para acabar con todo aquel que intente poner en duda su capacidad de Liderazgo.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Salio del Edifico entre el gentio, como uno mas.

Vestido con uno de sus trajes de Ejecutivo mas elegantes, de un riguroso Negro, con una corbata gris y una camisa Blanca, con sus gafas de Sol, su maletin y su telefono Movil pegado a la oreja. Realmente nadie se imaginaria viendole a si a lo que se dedicaba en verdad.

Mas de una mujer se viraba para observarle, siempre le habian quedado bien ese tipo de vestimentas, le hacian un Hombre deseable, y como No tambien le ayudaba mucho su atractivo fisico. Aoshi Shinomori colgo el telefono movil y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta, caminando hacia unos aparcamientos del Edificio contiguo.

Al entrar el guarda ni siquiera le pidio documentacion, suponiendo que era otro Ejecutivo mas en busca de uno de esos coches de lujo que todos los dias defendia mientras sus dueños firmaban grandes contratos o iban a comidas de empresa a gastar una cantidad desorbitada en suculentos platos de los mejores Chef. Le dejo pasar y siguio leyendo una revista sobre jardineria, aunque en realidad dentro tenia otro tipo de revistas menos inocentes.

Shinomori se quito las gafas de sol al entrar en el subterraneo, dejando a la vista esa mirada de hielo.  
Suspiro interiormente, habia sido un dia de lo mas facil. Solo tubo que vestirse como un Yupi y entrar en una de las compañias de Telecomunicaciones mas prestigiosas del Pais, a cerrar algunos acuerdos y cobrar algunas deudas con uno de sus directivos. Una tarea que le habia encomendado Okina especialmente, ya que su presencia intimidaba a cualquiera y la "victima" en cuestion debia cosas desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Se acerco a un Opel Astra Gtc (Mi preferido XD) de color Negro y le dio al boton de la cerradura automica, esperando a que abriera... pero No lo hizo.

Se habia confundido de coche?

Le dio varias veces mas y miro a su alrededor, No habian mas coches como el suyo. Algo iba mal.  
Disimuladamente metio la mano en uno de sus bolsillos interiores, asegurandose de tener la pistola que habian en su interior preparada para cualquier sorpresa. Se acerco a la puerta del coche y cuando iba a meter la llave ... se abrio la cerradura.

- Te estaba esperando.- Dijo una voz femenina.- Has tardado mucho en una Mision tan simple.  
- Que le has hecho a mi coche?.- Pregunto, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba.  
- Nada, estaba aburrida y le hize algunos cambios a la cerradura, solo para gastarte una broma.- Rio Ella.

Aoshi guardo las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalos, abrio la puerta del coche, metio el maletin dentro y se dio la vuelta, viendo por primera vez al causante de la poco graciosa broma cara a cara.

Misao Makimachi se encontraba apoyada en el Mercedes que estaba aparcado junto al de Shinomori, de brazos cruzados y con una enorme sonrisa. La primera imagen que Aoshi recibio a su cerebro automaticamente fue el escote de la camisa de ejecutiva negra que Ella llevaba, apretado por el cruze de brazos bajo sus pechos. La borro inmediatamente de su mente y se acerco a su enemiga, con un rostro apacible.

- Que quieres?  
- A ti.- Sorprendio Misao, en ese momento saco una pistola de debajo de su falda negra y le apunto.- Metete en el coche, vamos a dar un paseito.  
- No tengo tiempo para jueguitos, todabia tengo algunos recados mas.- Aoshi la ignoro y se dio la vuelta, iendo a meterse al coche.

Enseguida noto la boquilla de la pistola rozando sus gluteos... algo que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrio interminable, pero que disimulo lo mejor que pudo.

- Con los pantalones se ven muy bonitos, seria una pena tener que dañarlos.- Susurro Misao en su nuca, sensualmente, pasando la pistola por los gluteos en direccion a una zona aun mas delicada.

Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, Aoshi no permitiria que volviera a pasar lo de la vez anterior.  
Se dio la vuelta rapidamente y la embistio, acorralandola entre El y el mercedes, quitandole la pistola de un golpe, que le parecio demasiado facil para tratarse de Makimachi. Ella no borraba una amplia sonrisa de su rostro.

- Te repito que no tengo tiempo de tonterias.- Susurro Aoshi, con voz ronca.  
- Tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa...- Sonrio Misao, mirando hacia un punto abultado entre las piernas de Shinomori.

Shinomori estubo apunto de soltarla, pero la rabia podia con El. Era incapaz de creer que despues de tantos años solo con Ella su cuerpo se descontrolara de esa manera dejandolo en evidencia y sobretodo... en verguenza. Dos impulsos dividian su mente y logica, sentia la necesidad de pegarla y demostrarle que no podria con El, pero tambien sentia el deseo de tomarla, pero no podia... eso era lo que Ella queria conseguir, poder controlarlo por ese medio.

- Se lo que quieres.- Comenzo a decir Ella, muy sensual.- Que te impide hacerlo?...- Misao separo sus muslos lentamente, se apoyo en el coche y le rodeo las caderas con ellos, haciendo las cosas bastante faciles.- No te costara mucho...- Se acerco al Oido de El y susurro.- No llevo ropa interior.

... Despues de todo... Aoshi tambien es hombre, ne?

Aun con una de sus manos agarrandola con fuerza por el cuello para que no escapara llevo la otra debajo de la falda de Makimachi, en un ataque de hormonas masculinas que solo le pedian que hiciera caso de lo que la bella joven le decia. Y comprobo que efectivamente no llevaba ropa interior y hizo algun que otro movimiento con sus dedos por esa zona.

Ahi fue cuando le toco el turno a Misao para sorprenderse de si misma.

Lo que Aoshi le hacia solo con las manos... era algo que rara vez habia sentido... y mucho menos solo con las manos!. La eterna sonrisa se borro de su rostro y se quedo seria, mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Shinomori que tambien la miraban intensamente. El placer que estaba sintiendo era antinatural... en Ella claro, habia estado con todo tipo de hombres y nunca se habia topado con nada parecido, el calor empezo a subirle al rostro en oleadas y por fin... un pequeño gemido.

Eso fue lo que desperto a Aoshi... la veia como nunca la habia visto en lo poco que la conocia. Indefensa, a su merced .  
Entonces no era solo El quien se sentia sometido a las estrategias sexuales del otro. Ella tambien.

Una sonrisa parcial aparecio en el rostro de Shinomori, sorprendiendo a Misao. Y a continuacion El se alejo rapidamente, dejando que la asesina callera deslizandose por el coche y se quedara con todas las ganas. El habia obtenido su venganza... y Ella... seguia en las mismas y aun peor. Ningun hombre la habia dejado con las ganas, y menos se habia reido de Ella por eso, como hacia Aoshi en esos momentos.

Sin decir nada Shinomori Aoshi abrio de nuevo la puerta de su coche y se introdujo en El, mientras Misao se levantaba de un salto y en un arrebato de ira recogia su pistola y le apuntaba, decidida a acabar con su vida. Aoshi la miro de reojo, nada pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, a lo mejor se lo merecia por hacerla rabiar... pero estaba satisfecho.

Un ruido interrumpio la concentracion de Misao Makimachi, el ruido del frenazo de unos neumaticos.

Todo paso en cuestion de segundos.

La joven asesina miro hacia su izquierda, curiosa por saber de donde habia venido ese frenazo. Se encontro con una enorme furgoneta Negra, parecia muy nueva. Uno de los cristales ahumados se bajaron rapidamente, y de su interior salio lo mas parecido a una ametrelladora, apuntandola exclusivamente a Ella, con intensiones claras de matarla.

Sus enormes ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par.  
Su fin no podia ser ese.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ke les ha parecido? Sabran lo ke le pasa a Misao en el proximo capitulo jajajaja, les parecera algo pesado por tanta historia, pero weno, es necesario conocer el pasado de los personajes para poder entenderlos y tarde o temprano tndria que contarlos jajajaj dudas, kejas, comentarios etc porfisss Reviewwww! Si? ajajaja muxos besitos en especial a los ke me dejaron Rew:

**Rakkelinha:** Hola! Gracias x el Rew, no te preocupes ke misao tiene fuerzas para acabar con kien sea, aunque ahora la batalla vaya a favor de Aoshi, las cosas pueden dar un giro.

**MONIKA-DONO**: Perdona x la tardanza! taba blokeada, jeje, tu trankila ke ahora Kao empieza a ponerse dura y en su papel de lider, le pillaron los acontecimientos x sorpresa y ahora reaccionara como tiene ke ser, no le keda otro remedio jaja.

**Pau:** Grcias x tu Rew! A mi tmb me gusto el AM por eso e acabado x elegirlos pa ser la pareja principal, taba dudando todabia jajaja spero seguir teniendo tu apoyo.

**Silence-Messiah**: A lo mjor fue un fallo mio y si pone ke ver fuertevntura jajaja weno n todo caso stamos en las misma islas jajaj eso ya es sorprendente, a mi tmb me gusto muxo la escena en la ke Hiko la ncontro jeje sensualmente oscura diria yo jajaja besos! Spero ke te guste ste cap.

**Ane Himura:** Muxas grcias x el Review y x el apoyo, siento aver tardado tanto en actualizar, spero poder hacerlo mas seguido de ahora en adelante, disfruta de ste new cap besitos!

**Gabyhyatt:** Todabia keda muxiiiiiiiiiiisimo pa ke se sepa kien es la mente de todo sto! jajajaja ese sera el final, y aseguro un SORPRENDENTE final jajaja

Besos a todos!

**RINOA SHINOMORI**


	5. Pasados Presentes II

Hellooo, aki toy de nuevo con el 5º capitulo de mi fic.

Creo que me ha salido bastante largo y espero ke les parezca tan interesante como a mi, ke me a costado lo suyo escribirlo eeeh! jajajaja weno eso nada mas... espero ke les guste y ke me dejen algun ke otro Review pleaseeeeeeeeee!

P.D.: RK no es d mi propiedad...blablablabla ...

**LA TENTACION DE MENTIR**

**Capitulo 5.**

**Pasados Presentes II.**

Todabia no entiende como pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se habia quedado tan paralizado como Makimachi al ver aquella furgoneta Negra y las ametralladoras que salian de sus ventanas, amenazando con acabar con todo lo que estubiera a su alcanze, en ese momento Ella.  
Sus ojos azules no podia despegarse de las boquillas de aquellas armas que apuntaban a asesina.

Que pasaba alli?

Miro hacia Ella, esperando que la joven hiciera algo para escapar, en un intento desesperado por salvar su vida, pero al contrario... Misao se quedo quieta dejo caer el arma que tenia en la mano y parecia que... esperaba.

Esperaba a su muerte?

Sin ningun tipo de sentimiento reflejado en su rostro, era como si no le sorprendiera una muerte tan repentina... o como si se resignara a morir en ese momento, y no en otro.

No recuerda como lo hizo.

Vio las intensiones de los encapuchados de empezar a disparar con sus armas hacia la chica, que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de la puerta de su coche... Todabia podia hacer algo, aunque El se metiera directamente en el enfrentamiento. En sus mejores momentos de lucidez hubiera dejado que mataran a la chica y se hubiera ido de alli ..., pero por alguna extraña razon abrio la puerta de su Coche y salio.

En cuestion de segundos la cogio del brazo con todas sus fuerzas, arrastrandola dentro del Opel Astra Gtc, mientras las balas empezaban a volar por la zona. Escondio sus cuerpos lo mejor que pudo dentro del coche, escuchando como las balas lo destrozaban completamente. Los cristales volaban por todos lados, mas de una bala estubo apunto de darles... Aoshi cerro los ojos y espero, apretando a una Misao que extrañamente no se movia contra su cuerpo.

Aunque fueron unos pocos instantes ya que la policia no tardo en llegar, a Shinomori le parecio eterno.

Cuando oyo las sirenas de los coches patrulla abrio los ojos, ya habia pasado todo y aparentemente no le dolia nada. Miro hacia arriba y vio los cristales de su coches destrozados, los sillones y demas estaban en igual estado... Y entonces se acordo de que Misao estaba alli en sus brazos.

La miro, estaba completamente quieta, con su cabello negro tapandole el rostro... Porque no se movia? Penso Aoshi, algo le decia que podia empezar a alarmarse. Le aparto el pelo de la cara y observo que estaba desmayada... y un hilo de sangre le corria desde el labio... por la barbilla y el cuello... Le habian dado.

Se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo y con Ella en brazos salio del coche.

La policia ya corria hacia Ellos, mientras otros inspeccionaban el lugar del incidente. Un agente con apariencia de poca experiencia fue el primero en acercarse a Aoshi, alarmado por el estado de la chica que tenia en brazos, mientras algunos otros le seguian.

- Señor! Se encuentra bien?.- Pregunto el Policia, asustado, observando a Misao.- Que les ha pasado?  
- Deje de preguntar y llame a una ambulancia.- Ordeno Aoshi, el joven agente impactado por la frialdad de Aoshi dio una señal a uno de sus compañeros.- Y haga otra cosa.  
- Usted dira.  
- Llame a Saito Hajime, ahora mismo.- Dijo Aoshi, algo le decia que debia hacerlo.

El joven agente se quedo extrañado.

- Ahora mismo, la ambulancia no tarda en llegar, usted esta bien?  
- Si, perfectamente.

El agente cogio su intercomunicador y corrio a dar ordenes a sus compañeros, dejando a Aoshi solo aun con Misao en brazos, ya se podia oir a la ambulancia entrando en los aparcamientos subterraneos.

La miro por ultima vez antes de que los camilleros se la quitaran de los brazos para llevar al hospital... No parecia la mujer desafiante y segura que conocia, veia otra faceta en Ella... a pesar de la dureza de su exterior se dio cuenta que en el interior Misao era tan fragil como una figurita de cristal.

Un pensamiento extraño ... Tenia que irse de alli lo antes posible o la policia empezaria a hacer preguntas innecesarias, y Saito todabia no habia llegado par encargarse de todo. Espero a que subieran a Misao a la ambulancia y saco su Movil.

- Okina... Soy Aoshi, necesito que vengas a buscarme enseguida.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Seijuro Hiko caminaba a paso ligero y desafiante por los pasillos del Hospital General de Tokyo.

Odiaba los Hospitales publicos, pero en ese momento le importaba lo mas minimo. Enishi Yukishiro caminaba detras suyo, imprecionantemente serio... algo muy poco comun en El. Pero las cosas no estaban para fiestas.

Hacia unos 10 minutos Saito Hajime habia echo una llamada a Seijuro, informandole de que su Misao estaba ingresada en el Hospital... por el impacto de varias balas en su cuerpo. No habia terminado de explicarle lo que habia pasado cuando Hiko ya estaba cogiendo su limusina en direccion al Hospital junto con Yukishiro, que se habia enterado tambien por otros medios.

Llego al piso de cuidados intensivos, donde paro a la primera enfermera que se le cruzo por el camino, dispuesto a sacarle la informacion a golpes si era necesario.

- Donde esta Misao Makimachi?.- Pregunto con dureza a una enfermera que se habia quedado petrificada.  
- Yo...- Balbuceo Ella, pero fue interrumpida por un Hombre alto y delgado, de cabellos Negros y ojos ambar.  
- Ya la han pasado a una habitacion, pero sigue inconciente.  
- Saito ya puedes empezar a explicarme que hace Misao en este Hospital.- Hiko se cruzo de brazos, con ira en sus ojos.- Y quien es el responsable.  
- Te explicare mientras vamos a la Habitacion de Makimachi, si?.- Saito Hajime le dio paso hasta el ascensor.- Por favor.

Los tres hombres se metieron en el ascensor y Saito pulso el numero correspondiente al piso de habitaciones donde se encontraba Misao acomodada.  
Esperaron a que saliera un ocupante para comenzar a hablar sobre lo que les interesaba.

- Fue atacada por una furgoneta de color Negro en los aparcamientos subterraneos de uno de los rascacielos, concretamente el de la sede de Microsoft en Tokyo.- Informo mecanicamente Saito.- Las armas eran algunas ametralladoras, tenemos las balas en los laboratorios de la policia cientifica para determinar que tipo y de donde salieron.  
- Todabia no me has dicho quien fue.- Insistio Seijuro, impaciente.  
- Bueno... esto es lo preocupante.- Hajime le miro directamente, con frialdad.- La descripcion de los atacantes concuerda a la perfeccion en ... el caso del asesinato de Kuro fuera del Siberia, segun los testigos.

Enishi y Seijuro se miraron impulsivamente, incredulos por lo que oian.

- Quiere decir que los que mataron a ese portero fueron los mismo que han intentado matar a mi Misao?.- Seijuro aun no lo creia.- Como pretendes que me crea eso?  
- No puede ser, que tiene que ver Makimachi con el pobre desgraciado de los Narcos?.- Enishi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.  
- Eso nos llega a distintas concluciones... Uno que no era Kuro la verdadera victima que perseguian sus asesinos o asesino..., y Dos que quien quiera que sean ellos o El... tienen entre manos un cometido mayor que el de matar a un simple portero de nigthclub.  
- Buscan algo mas sustancioso...- Susurro Seijuro tocandose el menton.- No creo que sea una venganza..., Tal vez una declaracion de guerra?  
- A nosotros y los Narcos? Porque?.- Pregunto extrañado Enishi.- Que enemigos se supone que tenemos? Y quien seria tan idiota?  
- No lo se.

Saito y Enishi se quedaron impactados al escuchar las palabras de Seijuro.

- No lo se... aun.- Rectifico con una sonrisa el Jefe de los asesinos.- Tengo una informacion interesante que despues discutiremos Saito.  
- De acuerdo, pasate por mi despacho.- Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.- La habitacion de Makimachi es la 607.  
- Ok.

Seijuro y Yukishiro salieron del ascensor dejando dentro al Comisario Saito, que despues de cumplir se retiraba para seguir con El caso, pero Seijuro dio media vuelta y paro las puertas, se le habia olvidado algo.

- Por curiosidad...- Susurro Hiko, con una ceja levantada.- Quien habia de testigo cuando atacaron a Misao? Ella no deberia haber estado ahi en ese momento.  
- Lo supuse...- Saito sonrio, apretando uno de los botones, mientras las puertas volvian a cerrarse.- Aoshi Shinomori.

Hiko Seijuro alcanzo a oir el nombre de Yacuza antes de que el ascensor terminara de cerrarse.  
Muchas piezas empezaban a encajar.

Dio media vuelta en direccion a la habitacion de su protegida, seguido de cerca por Enishi que tenia muchas preguntas atravezadas en la mente que necesitaban respuesta.

- Me quieres explicar que hacia Misao en ese sitio y con ese tipo?.- Rio Enishi.- Un aparcamiento subterraneo, sin nadie mas ... Es una buena fantasia sexual, no crees?  
Seijuro le miro de reojo mientras Enishi reia.- Misao tiene cuentas pendientes con Shinomori, eso es lo de menos.  
- Puede que tengas razon, es muy terca cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja.- Enishi cogio aire despues de tanto reirse.- Y esa informacion que tienes para Saito? Algo interesante?  
- Nada que te importe.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitacion de Misao y Seijuro la abrio sin pensarselo dos veces.  
Enishi estubo apunto de entrar con El, pero Hiko dio media vuelta y le dejo claro con una sola mirada que mejor era que se quedara fuera, queria estar solo con Misao. Enishi lo capto rapido y fue a sentarse a una de las butacas de la sala de espera.  
Seijuro entro lentamente, sin hacer mucho ruido. El siempre decia que cuando un sitio estaba en silencio era por algo, y habia que respetar ese silencio.

Se topo de frente con la imagen de Misao, postrada en una cama con muchisimos tubos a traves de su cuerpo. Palida como nunca, pero con una sensacion de paz en su rostro que hacia mucho tiempo que no veia en Ella. Con su largo cabello azabache desparramado sobre las sabanas puramente blancas y con el unico acompañamiento del sonido de su electrocardiograma, el sonido de la vida y sus latidos.  
Su jefe cogio una silla y se sento junto a Ella, mirandola en silencio.

Sonrio, asi la habia conocido, hacia ya muchos años.

En una cama parecida, con los ojos cerrados, el cabello suelto y el sonido de los aparatos a su alrededor. Con apenas 5 años de vida. Parecia una muñeca de porcelana, diminuta y fragil, como si con solo un roze pudiera romperse.  
El tambien era joven por entonces, acababa de llegar al puesto de Lider en la organizacion y tenia muchisima experiencia sobre sus hombros aun por entonces, siempre habia sido el mejor en todo. Y alli estaba, sentando al lado de una cama de hospital, observando a una niña que acaba de salir viva de un accidente de trafico... de puro milagro.

Sus padres y Ella viajaban en coche hasta Sapporo, donde pensaban coger un vuelo hacia Australia y alli partir hacia cualquier parte del Mundo, donde nunca pudieran encontrarles. Su padre en cuestion era el perseguido, habia trabajado con Seijuro desde el principio y eran los mejores amigos desde siempre.  
Un trabajo mal hecho fue el principio del final de su vida.  
Habia hecho enemistades entre la mafia Rusa y eso le costo la vida a El y su mujer. Pensaron que podrian escapar lejos del peligro y Seijuro intento ayudarles como pudo, pero nadie penso que el Coche estubiera trucado, ni que la Mafia andaba persiguiendoles para darles el toque final en el momento del accidente.  
Por suerte la pequeña Misao pudo salir viva, sabe Dios porque, y entonces Seijuro se hizo cargo de Ella.

Nunca quizo contarle nada de sus Padres y Ella tampoco quizo preguntar. Seijuro Hiko la entreno para ser la mejor, le enseño todo lo que sabia y se encargo de que Ella no cometiera sus mismos errores, penso que la niña Misao era un proyecto perfecto. Y hasta el dia de hoy nunca se habia sentido decepcionado de Ella. Ahora tenia que empezar a trabajar duro, porque alguien tenia la meta de acabar con su vida, pero para hacerlo tendrian que pasar por encima de El.

- Donde estoy?.- Pregunto una devil voz femenina, despertando a Hiko de sus recuerdos.  
- En un asqueroso Hospital publico.- Dijo El, mirando hacia todos lados.- Es penoso, en cuanto estes mejor te traslado a uno privado.  
- Siempre tan perfeccionista.- Sonrio con dificultad.- Pense que habia muerto.  
- Pensaste que habias muerto?.- Seijuro empezo a reirse.- Nunca habia oido esa frase, Que curiosa.  
- Bueno... entonces explicame como me libre de tres ametralladoras.  
- Supongo que Aoshi Shinomori tendra que ver con eso.- El se cruzo de brazos.- Que hacias en ese aparcamiento y con ese Hombre?

Misao se quedo callada, intentando recorda lo ocurrido antes de que apareciera la furgoneta negra con sus verdugos.

Y consiguio recordarlo.

- Ese idiota...- En las constantes vitales aparecio un aceleramiento del ritmo cardiaco.- Me las va a pagar.  
- Relajate Misao, ya tendras tiempo de venganzas, ahora lo importante es averiguar quien y porque quiere acabar contigo.- Intento calmar Hiko, acariciandole el cabello.- De eso me encargo Yo, de acuerdo?  
Misao sonrio, algo mas calmada.- Que es lo que tu no consigues?  
- Nada.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Megumi miraba la taza de te en sus manos nerviosamente.  
El dia habia sido bastante extraño, y mas ahora ... Sentada a la mesa junto a Okina y Aoshi, que se habian quedado en silencio despues de escuchar lo que tenia que contarles Shinomori.

- Entonces... intentaron matar a Makimachi?.- Pregunto aun incredula.- Quienes?  
- No pude verles la cara, las cosas pasaron en cuestion de segundos.- Aclaro Aoshi.- De milagro pude hacer algo para que no la mataran.  
- Entonces parece que no fue un caso aislado lo del asesinato de Kuro.- Megumi estubo pensando unos instantes.- Shiro no es el unico involucrado en ese asesinato... es que hay mas gente de nuestra organizacion metida en esto?  
Okina cogio de las manos a Meg, intentando calmarla.- Tranquila Megumi, no creo que tenga nada que ver una cosa con la otra, Shiro solo era un loco, a lo mejor tendria problemas de deudas con ese tal Kuro o algo asi.  
- Yo pienso que No.- Interrumpio Shinomori.- Esto suena a algo mas grave y estoy seguro de que Hiko y los suyos piensan igual.  
- Sea como sea no es asunto nuestro.- Dijo Okina, bastante serio.- Nosotros ya no tenemos nada que ver en este asunto, que se las apañen solos.  
- Y si nos atacan a nosotros tambien? Si atacaron a Misao Makimachi significa que buscan peces gordos.- Megumi empezo a conjeturar.- Nadie se atreve a meterse con la protegida de Seijuro Hiko a menos que este muy convencido de lo que hace... es un suicidio.  
- Por lo que vi no les temblo la mano para atacarla.- Susurro Shinomori mientras bebia un poco de Te.- Estaban dispuestos a acabar con Ella tranquilamente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mientras pensaban en conjeturas sobre porque las cosas se habian retorcido tanto.

- Que curioso...- Sonrio Megumi.- Seijuro me visito esta mañana.

Tanto Okina como Aoshi se quedaron interesados por las palabras de la Lider de la Yacuza, Okina mas bien estaba asustado.

- Y a que vino?.- Pregunto el anciano.- Sabe algo?  
- Vino a preguntarme que hacia Aoshi en el piso de Shiro, cuando Makimachi le interrogaba.- Megumi miro de reojo a Aoshi.  
- Acaso se lo dijiste? Si Hiko llega a enterarse de que Shiro era de la Yacuza estamos perdidos! Mas ahora que acaban de atacar a su protegida!.- Okina se alarmo y miro directamente a Takani.- Dime que no le dijiste nada.

Megumi se quedo pasmada... Si le decia a Okina que le habia corroborado a Hiko todas sus sospechas el anciano pondria el grito en el cielo, y con razon, pero estaba segura de que Seijuro no abriria la boca, habian firmado un trato... Lo mejor era mentirle a Okina para que dejara de preocuparse.

- Claro que No, Seijuro no sabe nada, le dije que buscabamos informacion como ellos y que no nos interesaba que nadie mas lo supiera.- Sonrio falsamente Ella.- Como crees que se lo diria Okina?  
El viejo sonrio.- Menos mal, si no te mataba chiquilla jajaja.  
- Por cierto Aoshi.- Megumi trago saliva, tenia que cumplir la ultima parte del trato con Seijuro.- Hiko me dijo que queria hablar contigo, que le visitaras en cuanto pudieras, mejor que vayas lo antes posible teniendo en cuenta que eres el unico testigo del ataque.  
- Por supuesto.- Aoshi se levanto de la mesa y dio una reverencia.- Voy a cambiarme de ropa y me dirijo hacia el Hospital.

Shinomori Aoshi salio de la sala dejando tras de si un completo silencio, algo anormal.

Habia visto a Megumi muy rara.. sobretodo cuando habia sacado el tema de Seijuro Hiko. Su visita a la Casa de Te era demasiado extraña y de seguro no traia nada bueno, su instinto le decia que Takani habia ocultado muchas cosas sobre esa visita sorpresa del Lider de los asesinos. Y algo le decia que tenia que estar alerta.

Mas al saber que Hiko queria hablar con El..., lo mas seguro era que fuese sobre el asunto que tienen pendiente El y Misao, pero... eso solo era la punta del iceberg, esta seguro de ello.

Atravezo la Mansion tradicional hasta llegar a su habitacion donde comenzo a quitarse el traje de chaqueta que llevaba puesto desde aquella mañana.  
Mientras lo doblaba sobre la cama se fijo en que tenia varias manchas de sangre... la sangre de Misao. Por unos instantes se quedo pensativo, intentando formular alguna hipotesis sobre el estado en el que podria encontrarse la chica en esos momentos.

A lo mejor solo habia sido un pequeño roze de bala, o tal vez estubiera muerta... No habia forma de saberlo.  
Sacudio la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, Porque tenia que interesarse por si esa asesina estubiese bien o mal? No era asunto suyo. De todas maneras lo sabria pronto, tendria que ir a ver a Hiko y lo mas seguro es que este estubiera en el Hospital, si no daba igual.

Se dio una ducha rapida, intentando quitarse algunas manchas de sangre que tambien tenia en la piel y se esmero en buscar otro traje de chaqueta, menos elegante que el que tenia puesto antes. Tan rapido y silencioso como era El pronto estubo vestido de pies a cabeza, colocandose el cuello de la camisa entre abierto, dejando ver el principio de sus pectorales, y echandose un poco de colonia, todo un ritual de costumbres.  
Y para terminar se echo una ojeada en el espejo.

Impecable penso, colocandose en su sitio un mechon de pelo azabache que tenia ganas de rebeldia.

Habia hecho ese mismo ritual todos los dias desde hacia... vete a saber cuantos años. En realidad, pensandolo bien, toda su vida era una serie de rituales o "manias" que habia adquirido desde pequeño... y al pensar esto tampoco podia evitar acordarse de su Padre. El hombre que le habia inculcado esa personalidad tan sistematica y rutinaria.  
Todo el mundo le decia de pequeño que era una copia exacta de su Padre, y claro, El no podia opinar porque jamas habia conocido a su Madre, asi que si en algun momento habia tenido algun parecido con Ella... seguramente se abria borrado.

La verdad es que si habia conocido a su Madre... pero de eso no recuerda absolutamente Nada.  
Su Padre le contaba que habia vivido con Ella hasta los 4 años en una casa antigua en Osaka. Que era una hermosa mujer, de buena familia con antecedentes de banda ninja..., pero desgraciadamente El no podia recordar nada, mucho menos porque su Padre se deshizo de cualquier rastro de Ella, despues de su desafortunadamente muerte.  
Su Padre trabajaba para la Yacuza en Tokyo y eso le fue distanciando de su madre, que jamas acepto el oficio de su marido, aunque lo amara. Cuando Ella murio su Padre se encargo de criarle y es desde ese momento que empieza a tener recuerdos de su infancia.  
Su Padre y El vivian en un acomodado atico del centro, aunque pasaban poco tiempo alli. Al poco tiempo empezo a enseñarle todas las tecnicas de lucha que conocia, ya que el se encargaba de la seguridad del Jefe de la Yacuza de por entonces y pretendia que Aoshi fuera el mejor en su oficio, cuando El ya no pudiera ejercer.  
Desde ese momento para Aoshi fue todo aprendizaje, y El admiraba con devocion a su Padre, asi que no le costo mucho adaptarse a sus habitos y costumbres, y mucho menos a sus tecnicas de lucha, lo llevaba en la sangre.

A los 15 años ya era miembro activo de la Mafia Japonesa y acompañaba a su Padre a cada una de las Misiones, hasta aquel tragico dia .  
Un dia que borro mecanicamente de su mente.  
No pudo hacer nada por salvar a su Padre de su terrible destino, y eso fue lo que le dijo el Sr. Takani (Padre de Megumi). Le explico que tarde o temprano alguno de los enemigos de su Padre acabaria con El, era ley de vida. Y recordo la frase de su Padre, una que siempre repetia y que no entendio hasta que llego ese dia.

"El que vive de la espada, morira atravezado por Ella"

La repitio en su mente despues de recordarla, mirando directamente hacia su reflejo en el espejo.  
Ese era su destino... y era algo con lo que habia vivido desde el dia de la muerte de su Padre. Cada mañana se levantaba convencido de que ese podia ser el dia, pero mientras estubiera en su mano lo impediria.

No pudo evitar tampoco que la escena de Misao, tirando la pistola al suelo mientras le apuntaban tres ametralladoras, con ese rostro tranquilo y poco sorprendido, le recordara a su Padre.

Ella tambien lo sabia, y por lo visto lo habia asumido mucho mejor que El.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Su interfono sono estrepitosamente durante un buen rato, con demasia insistencia en comparacion a lo rutinario.

Miro desde su comodo sofa el dichoso mecanismo que le comunicaba con la tonta de su secretaria, que se encontraba aun sonando desde su escritorio. Pasaron varios minutos y decidio que debia contestar, Tsubame no se esmeraria tanto si no fuera por alguna urgencia.

Se levanto del sillon, dejando a un lado el periodico que leia, y rapido apreto el boton para hablar con su secretaria.

- Que demonios pasa Tsubame?.- Pregunto con pesadez.  
- Sr. Saito, se trata del Sr. Hiko, lleva unos minutos esperando para pasar a su despacho, pero como no respondia...- Se escuzo la chica, bastante apurada.  
- Dile que pase.- Acabo la conversacion el comisario, sentandose tras su escritorio.

No pasaron mas de dos segundos antes de que Seijuro Hiko irrumpiera en su despacho como si fuera dueño y señor de todo, algo muy tipico de El.

- Buenas tardes.- Saludo el jefe de los asesinos, observando la pequeña habitacion de arriba a abajo.- Quien coño decoro tu despacho? Es penoso.  
- No creo que hayas venido a darme clases de decoracion de interiores.- Fruncio el ceño Saito, sacando un cigarrillo.- Y me importa un carajo lo que pienses de mi despacho.  
- Eso ya lo se.- Sonrio Hiko, sentandose frente al Comisario.- Pero no se... deberias llamar a alguien para que lo arregle.  
- Vete al grano, que querias comentarme?  
- Una informacion que puede que de luz al Caso del asesino de Kuro, y los atacantes de mi protegida.- Hiko tambien saco un cigarro.

El comisario Saito levanto una ceja mientras una sarcastica sonrisa aparecia en su rostro.

- Debi suponer que sabias algo... pero Kamiya me dijo que no habia tenido noticias de vosotros.  
- Creeme que si Yo le dijera a Kaoru Kamiya lo que se ... empezaria una brutal guerra que nadie quiere, y mucho menos Shishio.  
- Continua.- Saito se acomodo en su asiento, interesado.  
- Se quien mato a Kuro... y para quien trabaja.- Sonrio Hiko.- No fue dificil, Misao dio su hipotesis y Yo la certifique.  
- Pues ya puedes empezar a hablar Hiko, si no no veo a que has venido.  
Seijuro amplio su sonrisa.- Veras... Las cosas no son tan faciles.

Saito fruncio el ceño, sabia que Seijuro Hiko era el hombre que lo sabia todo en la ciudad, pero las informaciones que posee siempre tienen precio.

- Que quieres?.- Dijo el comisario, dandole una profunda calada al cigarro.  
- Muy simple, que no se sepa que Yo te lo dije o mi honor quedaria en duda...- Hiko se quedo pensando unos instantes.- Total libertad de acciones una vez te haya dicho lo que pasa, tengo cuentas pendientes con ciertas personas y no quiero que Shishio se meta en eso.  
- Lo que me pides es arriesgado.- Saito se quedo sorprendido.- Shishio tiene ciertas reglas que no se deben romper, en ningun momento, asi funciona todo.  
- Tranquilo, sabes con quien estas hablando...- Seijuro volvio a sonreir, muy seguro.- Haga lo que haga nadie sabra que fue alguien de mi organizacion.  
- Confio en tu palabra..., Pero con quien tienes cuentas pendientes?  
- No soy Yo..., pero alguien cercano a Mi necesita esa libertad.- Hiko le lanzo una mirada complice a Saito, que la entendio al momento.- Y puede que Yo tambien las tenga pronto, como vuelvan a atacar a alguno de los mios.  
- Entiendo..., entonces cuentame.  
- El asesino de Kuro se llamaba Shiro.- Empezo tranquilamente Seijuro, apagando el cigarro en uno de los ceniceros del despacho.- Y trabajaba curiosamente para alguien que todos conocemos, era miembro de la Yacuza.

Saito abrio los ojos desconcertado.

- No hablaras en serio?  
- Claro que si.- Sonrio Hiko.- Misao dio con El y estaba apunto de sacarle toda la informacion cuando casualmente aparecio Shinomori y le mato.  
- Y por eso supones que era de la Yacuza?.- Fruncio el ceño Saito.- Pudo haber sido por millones de motivos.  
- La propia Megumi Takani me lo confirmo.

Durante unos instantes el silencio se hizo pleno en el despacho, mientras Saito sacaba los informes que tenia en una de las gabetas, que constrastaban con un cadaver encontrado hacia poco de un tal Shiro, y del que se habia acordado en ese momento.  
Como era un caso bastante aislado ni siquiera lo habia mirado, pero al empezar a leer el informe vio que los signos de tortura que tenia su cuerpo eran los mismo que Misao Makimachi habia utilizado es mas de una ocaciones, y algunas veces delante de El.  
Era una muchacha con sangre fria desde luego.

Observo que la causa de la muerte fue un disparo a bocajarro en la frente, y miro hacia Seijuro.

- Como murio Shiro?.- Pregunto, esperando confirmar si era verdad que Shinomori le habia matado.  
- De un disparo en la frente.  
- Verdad.- Susurro, guardando el expediente del caso.- Entonces es la Yacuza la que se ha revolucionado .  
- Por supuesto que No.- Aseguro Hiko con mucha calma, empezando a sacar de quisio a Saito.  
- Entonces!.- Saito le dio un golpe a la mesa.  
- Dejame acabar hombre.- El jefe de los asesinos permanecia con su caracteristica tranquilidad, algo que ponia nervioso a Hajime.- Takani parecia muy nerviosa, mando a matar a Shiro porque habia sido un acto externo, no eran ordenes suyas.  
- Y como estas tan seguro de que no te mintio?  
- Estas hablando con Seijuro Hiko, he torturado a tanta gente en mis años de vida que se perfectamente cuando alguien miente o dice la verdad.- Dijo poniendose serio.- Y es mucho mas facil en una chica asustadiza como Megumi Takani.  
- Asustadiza?.- Rio Saito.- Esa chica ha llevado a la gloria a la Yacuza en los pocos años que lleva en el mandato, es toda una mente profecional.  
- Debajo de toda esa dureza se esconde una chica que quiere estudiar una carrera y salir de los negocios sucios de su familia.- Afirmo El, jugando con un boligrafo que habia en la mesa.- Pero es su destino..., y no lo hace mal, pero eso no le quita la inseguridad que tiene en su interior, de todas maneras en vez de hablar de Ella podrias empezar a descubrir quien y porque mando a Shiro a matar a Kuro, y quien ataco a mi protegida.  
Seijuro se levanto del escritorio, mientras Saito hacia lo mismo.

- Creo que tienes bastante informacion para empezar a buscar una solucion a todo esto.- Dijo abriendo la puerta de salida.  
- Pense que eras un hombre de palabras Seijuro.- Sonrio sarcasticamente Saito.- Como es que has venido a darme informacion que seguro que Takani no queria que nadie supiera.  
- No pensaba utilizarla a menos que fuera un caso extremo.  
- Esto es un caso extremo?.- Acabo riendo a carcajadas.  
Seijuro Hiko fruncio el ceño.- Casi matan a mi Misao..., y rodaran las cabezas de los culpables.

El jefe de los asesinos a sueldo salio del despacho dando un portazo, mientras la sonrisa de Saito desaparecia de su rostro. No habia que jugar con Seijuro, de eso estaba seguro.  
Ahora tenia bastante informacion para seguir con el caso, lo primero que tenia que hacer era avisar a Cho para que desplegara las fuerzas especiales para comenzar con la investigacion. Se acerco al telefono.

- Cho, quiero que investigues a fondo el asesinato ese que me entregaste del tal Shiro, entendido? Es el hombre.- Informo, colgando al instante.

Antes de ponerse manos a la obra tenia que hacer una ultima llamada, a alguien mucho mas importante.  
Descolgo de nuevo el telefono y marco un numero especifico, esperando durante unos segundos antes de que le contestara un hombre que hablaba elegantemente.

- Hola, Soy Hajime Saito.- Dijo seguro.- Tengo informacion para el Sr. Shishio.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Aoshi se metio dentro del ascensor.

En la puerta uno de los asesinos al servicio de Seijuro le habia dicho el piso y la puerta de Misao Makimachi, y tambien le informo de que Hiko no se encontraba en el edificio, pero que le informaban enseguida de su visita.  
Por lo visto se encontraba haciendo todos los tramites posibles para que cambiaran de hospital a Misao, a uno privado a las afueras de la ciudad.

Algo muy tipico de Seijuro.

La planta a la que se dirigia toco y salio hacia un pasillo lleno de enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro. Era la planta de cuidados intensivos y por lo que habia oido en la radio mientras iba hacia alli habia ocurrido un grave accidente entre dos trenes de cercanias no muy lejos de alli.  
Asi que todo el personal del Hospital se encontraba de un lado a otro corriendo.

Intento llegar hasta la habitacion sin ser atropellado por ninguna enfermera o medico, y a duras penas lo consiguio, aunque si se tropezo con algunas horribles visiones de heridos de quemaduras, aunque realmente no le llegaron a impactar. Paso al lado de ellos como si hiciera cosas asi todo el dia.

Llego a la puerta y la miro unos segundos, no muy seguro de querer entrar en Ella y mirar a Misao Makimachi.  
Pero despues de todo lo hizo, no tenia nada que perder y no estaria mal pavonearse delante de Ella por haberle salvado la vida, seguro que la heriria mas que las balas que le habian llegado.  
Abrio la puerta y se encontro en un ambiente muy distinto, con un silencio sepultural, pero que le relajaba mas que la locura que habia en el pasillo.

Se sorprendio al ver a Misao de pie junto a la ventaba, mirando hacia afuera en completo silencio, muy pensativa.  
Se apoyo contra la pared cruzandose de brazos e intento contemplar la imagen con tranquilidad. Misao estaba de espaldas con su largo pelo Negro tapando lo que la bata medica que llevaba le dejaba al descubierto por detras, es decir su espalda y ... mas abajo, pero sus largas piernas no podian escapar de la vision de Shinomori. No podia dejar de admitir que por muy mal que le cayera esa mujer... era un autentico monumento.

- No te cansas de mirar?.- Pregunto Misao, dandose la vuelta, dejando a Aoshi mas sorprendido que antes, ya que la bata marcada su diminuto cuerpo hasta el mas minimo detalle.- A que se supone que has venido?  
- Seijuro Hiko queria hablar conmigo.- Dijo El, sin cambiar ninguna mueca de su rostro.  
- Claro...- Misao camino hacia la cama y se pincho de nuevo el suero, sin escrupulo ninguno.- Y de paso porque no restregarle a Makimachi que la salvaste de ser asesinada, Digas lo que digas nada va a hacer que te odie mas Shinomori.  
- Lo suponia, pero se podia intentar, ne?.- Levanto una ceja El.- No deberias descansar?  
- Que son dos o tres balas?.- Rio Ella.- Ya me las quitaron, si sigo aqui es porque Hiko me obliga.  
- Claro... Hay que hacerle caso a papi.- Hizo un intento de sonrisa sarcastica.

En un par de segundos Misao se encontraba a su altura, con una pequeña navaja en su cuello y con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- No intentes adelantar tu funeral Shinomori, ya lo tengo previsto para otra ocacion.- Susurro Ella a su oido.  
- Tu o Seijuro?

Misao se quedo petrificada, mirandole con los ojos de par en par.

- O crees que no se que Hiko me mando a llamar para que tu jugases conmigo? Crees que no se que esto es una emboscada y que en algun momento entrara alguno de los hombres de tu Jefe y me secuestrara para que tu lleves a cabo tu linda venganza a gusto?.- Por primera vez Shinomori sonrio.- Lo que todabia no entiendo es como se atreve sin buscarse problemas con Shishio y el tratado que hicimos todos los organismos para no atacarnos entre nosotros.  
Misao bajo el arma, algo desconcertada, no entendia nada.  
- No tengo idea de lo que hablas.- Dijo sinceramente Ella.- El no me ha dicho nada.  
- Bueno te lo digo Yo, que ironico Ne?.- Aoshi acerco su rostro al de Ella.- Que bien tener alguien como Hiko a tu lado, cuando eres incapas de llevar a cabo algo el hace que las cosas te salgan bien, asi has llegado a tu puesto verdad? O le haces favores sexuales?

No vio la cachetada que Misao le arremetio con todas sus fuerzas, pero penso que a lo mejor se lo tenia merecido.  
Sabia que Misao habia sido acogida por Seijuro cuando sus padres murieron, se lo habia contado Okina una vez, pero le encantaba enfadar a la asesina.  
Pero tampoco se esperaba la navaja pinchandole de nuevo en la garganta, con mucha rabia contenida.

- Que te queda claro que no necesito ayuda de nadie para NADA.- Dijo Ella, con voz ronca.- Ni tampoco tengo porque regalar mi cuerpo para ascender en mi trabajo.  
- A lo mejor no tienes porque regalar tu cuerpo.- Aoshi estaba desidido a seguir provocandola.- Pero desde luego podrias calentarle como haces con todos los hombres de los que quieres algo.

Otra cachetada, esta vez en la otra mejilla, y la navaja pinchando aun mas su nuez, y esta vez acompañada de un risa.

- Puede ser..., pero a ti te he calentado sin querer nada de ti.- Sonrio Misao, dandole donde mas le duele.- Desde luego no me sirves ni como enemigo... ni como Hombre.

Aquello habia comenzado a ser un juego y Aoshi habia probado de su propia medicina. Herido su orgullo le quito de un movimiento rapido a Misao la navaja empujandola contra la cama del hospital. Aprovecho que se encontraba devil para ponerse encima de Ella y cogerla de los brazos, de esa manera dejaria de molestarle.

- No creo que te convenga enfadarme, no estas en condiciones.- Dijo Aoshi, con un brillo burlon en los ojos.- Y desde luego no creo que Yo sea hombre para Ti,... Tu estas acostumbrada a pobres diablos sin mucho que ofrecerte, y a mi me gustan las mujeres de verdad, no las niñas calientabraguetas.  
Ignorando los insultos sobre su condicion de mujer, Misao solto una carcajada.- Mujeres? No creo que hayas estado con muchas... pareces un bloque de hielo, y desde luego con ninguna como Yo, y lo sabes, porque si no no estarias ahora mismo encima mio.  
- Con que un bloque de hielo...- Susurro El, maliciosamente.

Aoshi se avalanzo sobre Ella, besandola con una pasion que desde luego no pareciera que tenia dentro.  
En cambio Misao no se esperaba aquella ola de pasion por parte de El, y por mucho que quizo luchar al principio... le fue casi imposible, una vez que las manos de El la tocaran de nuevo, empezando por la franja desnuda de su espalda. Por inercia abrio sus muslos, apoyandolos contra las caderas de El. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta que punto habia llegado su jueguecito de provocaciones, pero tampoco parecian querer parar.  
Ni siquiera Aoshi, que pensando que tenia la situacion controlada, tampoco pudo evitar verse nublado por el deseo, cuando Ella le correspondia los salvajes besos y caricias, ambos con una desesperacion increible.  
Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando la cogio de la cintura, elevandola unos centimetros para colocarla en la posicion que El queria, no le ayudaba mucho la idea de saber que Misao estaba desnuda bajo aquella fina bata y tampoco impidio que Ella empezara a quitarle la ropa sin ningun cuidado.

Separando por unos instantes sus bocas se miraron a los ojos con rabia, justo en el momento en el que Ella sintio como algo la penetraba, con fuerza.  
Algo como nunca habia sentido en su vida, era una autentica maravilla.  
Aoshi le cogio con sus manos el rostro, apretandola contra El, mientras Ella susurraba algo entre gemidos.

- Te odio.  
- Y Yo a ti.- Susurro El tambien con la respiracion acelerada.

Antes de que sus labios volvieran a unirse desesperadamente.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ke les ha parecido? jejejejeje a mi me ha encntado, sobretodo el final eh? jajajajaja Bueno, espero ke tambien les haya gustado el resto, ke me a costado lo mio escribirlo. No puedo ablar muxo mas xk tengo algo de prisa, asi ke agradezco a :

**Pau:** Spero ke te haya gustado la escenita AM del final jajaja y darte las gracias x dejarme rew, todabia es el principio de un largo Fic sobre ncuentros como stos jajaja besitos!

**Su**: spero no aber tardado muxo en actualizar, si es asi gomen jeje grcias x dejar tu opinion.

**Arcasdrea**: weno jajaja normalmente suelo acabar los capitulos de esa forma, asi es mi stilo sorry jeje pero trankila ke intentare no actualizar mu tarde y spero no aberlo exo sta vez, gracias x dejar rew!

**Silence Messiah**: bueno... atropellada no fue jajaja como as podido comprobar, de verdad me alegra saber que ay otra canaria x stos lados jajaja spero poder tner contacto contigo, besos!

**Ane Himura:** Siento ke no sea KK de todas maneras nunca e scrito ninguno asi ke a lo mjor ubiera salido mal jejej, trankila no tngo intenciones de dejar juntos a Kenshin y Tomoe, pero tampoco sera facil que acabe con Kaoru jeje ay ke darle emocion, besitos y spero ke te aya gustado.

**Misao de Shinamori**: As captado la idea principal de la relacion entre Misao y Aoshi jajaj kiero pero no puedo eeh jaja, aunke siempre ay momentos de devilidad como as podido leer jajaja un beso, spero seguir teniendo tu apoyo!

Tambien gracias a los lectores que no dejan Review y a ver si se animan a dejarme uno que no es tan dificil jajaja.

Besos!

**RINOA S.**


	6. Comienzo de la Tormenta

Hellooooo!  
Ke tal? Se que he tardado bastante, pero me habia quedado algo trabada al final de este capitulo y no salia adelante, pero bueno ya paso! jajaja ya esta escrito y solo spero ke disfruten de El, todabia queda mucho de este fic x delante y ahora es cuando empieza la accion. X fiii no se olviden de dejarme Review si? Un beso a todos!  
P.D.: Lo de siempre jajajaja RK no es mio, ya me gustaria, esto es un AU, con varias parejas, la principal AM, Es algo fuerte y contiene Lemon. 

**LA TENTACION DE MENTIR**

**Capitulo 6.**

**El comienzo de la tormenta.**

No podia dormir, aunque se habia pegado toda la noche en vela pensando en todos los problemas que se le venian encima y parte de la mañana hablando con Saito, era incapas de cerrar los ojos.

Lo intento y consiguio echar una cabezadita de una media hora, pero pronto volvio a despertar, pensando que Kenshin podria venir con noticias y Ella tenia que estar despierta.  
Asi que decidio levantarse y hacerse algo de comer, mientras se ponia a ver esos programas matinales de la Tv, que jamas habia visto hasta ese dia, y la verdad es que penso que no se perdia nada interesante.

Se puso a hacer zapping mientras saboreaba un sandwitch de jamon y queso, acompañado de un zumo de naranja que no sabia cuando habia comprado, pero que de momento no sabia tan mal y tampoco le habia sentado pesado en el estomago.  
Despues de todo bien dice que lo que no mata engorda.

Acababa de terminar la primera mitad de su sandwitch cuando la puerta del piso de abrio.

Solo podia ser El.

Se levanto de golpe y corrio a la entrada, efectivamente Kenshin se estaba quitando la chaqueta mojada, habia empezado a llover de madrugada y no habia parado hasta entonces.

- Kenshin.- Le llamo, sorprendiendolo.  
El no pensaba que hubiera alguien despierto a esas horas, y menos Ella.- Kaoru..., que haces despierta?  
- No puedo dormir.- Sonrio la chica Kamiya, cogiendo su chaqueta y caminando hacia la cocina.- Tu tampoco por lo que veo.  
- He estado toda la noche investigando...- Solto el pelirrojo, bastante serio.

En el ambiente se creo una tension palpable.  
Se metieron dentro de la cocina, mientras Kaoru empezaba a hacerle un bocadillo mecanicamente. El se sento en una de las sillas y observo como la chica le preparaba algo de comer, siempre estaba al pendiente de El... y por supuesto El de Ella.

- Y que descubriste?.- Empezo preguntandole Kao, dandole la espalda mientras preparaba el aperitivo.  
- El asesinato de tal Shiro..., tiene mucho que ver con el de Kuro.  
Kaoru se viro para mirarle, curiosa.- En que?  
- El tal Shiro murio de un disparo certero en la frente, pero antes fue torturado... y sabes quien le torturo?.- Kenshin estaba muy serio para lo que El era.  
- Sorprendeme.  
- Misao Makimachi.- Hubieron algunos segundos de silencio, antes de que retomara la palabra,- Por lo visto queria sacarle informacion, pero se lo pusieron dificil.  
- Que tiene que ver Makimachi en todo esto?.- Kao no acaba de comprender del todo.- Es que Shiro sabia algo?  
- Mas que algo! El mato a Kuro.- Solto Ken, mientras Kamiya abria los ojos de par en par.- Y lo mas curioso es que antes de que soltara algo... Shinomori Aoshi, miembro de la Yacuza, le mato.  
- Se quien es Shinomori.- Dijo furiosa Kaoru, volviendo a darse la vuelta pa seguir con sus tareas.- La Yacuza y los Asesinos..., sabia que sabian algo y que nos lo ocultaban, hijos de puta.  
- Intente averiguar algo del tal Shiro, pero Saito se ha encargado bien de ocultar toda la informacion sobre ese desgraciado.- Kaoru le dejo el bocadillo a Ken y se sento en la silla continua.- Algo esconden Kaoru, algo grande, todos.  
Kaoru Kamiya resoplo, entre cansada y enfadada.- Por lo visto estamos solos en esto, no me extraña.

Kenshin la observo unos instantes.  
Todabia se sorprendia por lo fuerte que podia llegar a ser esa chica, una chica tan joven y con tantas responsabilidades encima, y siempre en primera linea de batalla, siempre dispuesta a sacar fuerzas de donde no las hay. Siempre preparada para todo.  
Muchas veces tenia ganas de consolarla, de protegerla de ese horrible mundo en el que ambos se habian criado ...

Y en ese momento la veia mas fuerte que nunca, respirando profundamente para despejar la mente y seguir adelante, cuando ya no podia estar mas cansada de una vida injusta y oscura.  
Impulsivamente llevo su mano hasta la de Ella y la acaricio, provocando un susto en su compañera que no esperaba tal reaccion. Quizo deshacer lo hecho y quitar la mano, pero sorprendentemente la chica Kamiya tambien apreto su mano con la de El, buscando un poco de cariño. Un cariño que pensaba que no volveria a recibir.

- Kenshin...- Susurro Ella, bajando la mirada, intentando sacar fuerzas.- No sabes lo mucho que te necesito ahora, mas que nunca.  
El puso su dedo en los labios de Ella, haciendola callar.- Lo se, y tu sabes que aqui me tienes para lo que necesites, siempre.  
- Lo se...- Kaoru pensaba que necesitaba otro tipo de apoyo, algo que El nunca le habia dado.

Por unos instantes creyo tener el valor suficiente para pedirle lo que Ella queria, dejarle claro lo que realmente sentia por ese pelirrojo que la habia ayudado tanto, en todo momento, y apunto estubo de hacerlo, si no fuera porque en ese momento Tomoe entro en la cocina, con el telefono movil en la mano y cara de susto.  
Ken y Kaoru separaron sus manos y se quedaron mirando a la morena, que permanecia en camison, como acabante de levantar y parecia muy sorprendida.

- Siento interrumpir.- Carraspeo Ella, algo incomoda.- Pero tengo noticias, de Sanosuke.  
- Que ocurre?.- Pregunto primero Kaoru, levantandose de la mesa.  
- Se ha enterado de algo bastante importante, por lo visto una furgoneta igual a la de los asesinos de Kuro a atacado de nuevo.  
Kenshin se levanto de la mesa tambien.- Pero si el asesino de Kuro ha muerto.  
Tomoe le miro sorprendida.- De eso no se nada, solo se que todo coincide con el asesinato de Kuro, y a que no adivinan a quien atacaron?  
- Alguien de nuestro grupo!.- La miro desesperado Kaoru.- Que mas sorpresas me pueden dar en un dia?  
- No! No, Nadie del grupo... A Misao Makimachi.

De nuevo hubieron unos segundos de silencio.

- Misao Makimachi?.- Susurro Kaoru, completamente desconcertada.  
- Si, pero no murio, casi pero No.- Tomoe solto una carcajada llena de ironia.- Sanosuke se entero por uno de los nuestros, que se encontraba en la ciudad empresarial en ese momento y se acerco a investigar un poco.  
- Que mas averiguo?.- Pregunto Kenshin, tambien muy desconcertado, ninguna informacion coincidia.- Se sabe quienes fueron?  
- Por lo visto fueron varios y que Misao estaba con alguien mas en ese momento, no supo quien.- Termino Tomoe.- Oye, como es eso de que el asesino de Kuro esta muerto?  
Kaoru sacudio la cabeza, saturada de informacion.- Kenshin descubrio que el que mato a Kuro fue torturado por Misao Makimachi y asesinado por Shinomori... Las demas organizacion lo sabian y no nos dijeron nada, incluso Saito.  
- Que hijos de puta!.- Se quejo Tomoe echandose las manos a las caderas.  
- Estas segura de que todo coincidia con el asesinato de Kuro?.- El pelirrojo todabia no entendia nada.- Si su asesino esta muerto, como puede ser eso? y porque a Misao Makimachi?  
- Bueno..., seria logico que Shiro solo fuera un titere de alguien mas poderoso y hayan decidido atacar tambien a Makimachi por lo que a Ella le corresponde.- Aventuro Kaoru, despues se dirigio a Tomoe de nuevo.- Que mas te dijo Sano?  
- Nada mas.- Ella se encogio de hombros.- Dijo que iria a ver que mas descubria y que se vendria aqui dentro de un par de horas.  
- De eso nada, no pienso seguir esperando.

Kaoru salio de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo, sorprendiendo a Tomoe y Kenshin.

Se metio dentro de su habitacion y comenzo a vestirse con lo primero que encontro, estaba harta de seguir esperando a que la informacion llegara a sus manos. Cogio una de sus pistolas y se la metio en el pantalon, junto con su navaja favorita que habia aprendido a utilizarla en la calle para sobrevivir.  
Kenshin entro en la habitacion en el momento en que Ella se recogia el pelo en una coleta alta, ya dispuesta a marcharse.

- A donde se supones que vas?.- Le pregunto de brazos cruzados, curioso por saber a donde iba Ella con tanta rabia.  
- A hablar con el que mas sabe de esto y que me debe mas de una explicacion.- Le contesto Kao, cortante.- Con Hajime Saito.  
- Te acompaño.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Aunque quisiera esos ojos azules se le clavaban en la mirada, haciendo que el placer que acaba de sentir le doliera aun mas que su orgullo.  
Porque su orgullo estaba dolido, al saber que aquel hombre que mantenia la mirada tan firme como Ella le habia dado un placer que jamas habia experimentado con otro.

Pero antes muerta que dejarle saber a Aoshi Shinomori que se sentia dolida porque habia acabado sintiendo el mayor placer de su vida con El.

Y El pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Aquella mujer le habia hecho sentir cosas que ninguna otra... y su experiencia tambien era extensa. Aun con su posicion dominante, encima de Ella, con sus caderas cogidas fuertemente entre sus manos y su miembro aun dentro de Ella, fuerte como nunca, pero tambien sensible como jamas.  
Durante todo el acto sus miradas habian sido desafiantes, no habian parpadeado ni una sola vez y para ambos habia sido el mayor de los castigos. Cuando su cuerpo solo pedia que cedieran al placer experimentado Ellos solo se empeñaban en luchar contra ello y luchar por ser el mas fuerte de los dos.

Al final los dos se habian mantenido firmes, intentando negar que lo que habian hecho ambos lo hicieron en un momento de debilidad, habian cedido al otro al mismo tiempo y eso serviria de escuza, negando sus propios deseos.

Habian pasado unos largos segundos desde que alcanzaran el climax, en la habitacion solo podian oirse sus respiracion aceleradas, y estaba orgulloso de saber que en ningun momento cedio un palmo, Aoshi queria llegar hasta el final y lo hizo, no quedo satisfecho hasta saber que se habia derramado dentro de Ella, como si se tratara de un triunfo. En un fondo que El era incapas de analizar, algo muy raro en Shinomori, aquello le habia dado regocijo, porque esa era la prueba de que Misao Makimachi habia sido suya.  
Y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa ironica salio de su rostro, sorprendiendo a una Misao que no reacciono a lo siguiente. En un impulso orgulloso la cogio de la nuca con una fuerza animal besandola fugazmente mientras se quitaba de encima, dejando clara su postura de autoridad, algo que realmente enfado a la asesina.

Misao estaba apunto de saltar sobre aquel hombre, a matarle parecia, cuando la puerta de la habitacion se abrio de golpe, justo en el momento en el que Aoshi se colocaba la ropa.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra, desde luego la suerte estaba de sus lados.  
Unos segundos antes y los hubieran pillado en pleno orgasmo.

Enishi Yukishiro entro en la habitacion, escoltado por unos cuatro hombres mas, y se quedo mirando a los dos en cuestion, con muy mala cara.  
Aoshi comprendio perfectamente a que se debia esa sorprendente visita, mas cuando Yukishiro le miro, con una de sus ironicas sonrisas decorando su rostro.

- Hola Shinomori, que tal?.- Saludo hipocritamente.  
- Mejor que nunca.- Contesto tan serio como nunca, a lo que Misao solto un risa amortiguada.  
- Se te va a acabar esa buena racha amigo.- Amplio su sonrisa Enishi.- Ya sabras para que te ha mandado llamar mi Jefe.  
- No soy estupido.- Aoshi se cruzo de brazos.  
- Debes de serlo si has venido.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos los cuatro hombres se acercaron a Aoshi, con la meta de hacerlo prisionero discretamente y Shinomori no parecia tener objeciones a aquello. Unicamente le dedico una mirada burlona a Misao, dejandole claro lo que habia dicho antes, que todo aquello era gracias a la ayuda de Seijuro y como restregandole que sola nunca lo conseguiria.

Y Misao sabia perfectamente descodificar ese tipo de miradas.  
No dejaria que Aoshi se riera de Ella dos veces en menos de dos minutos, todabia tenia que cobrarle ese beso robado.

- Dejenle.- Ordeno tranquilamente, levantandose de la cama y llamando la atencion de Enishi.  
- Que dices?.- Pregunto Yukishiro, levanto una ceja curioso.- Son ordenes de Hiko.  
- Y yo digo que lo dejen.- Le miro desafiante.- No necesito que Hiko me haga este tipo de favores, menos con una escoria como El.  
Enishi solto un bufido ironico.- Si tu lo dices.- Volvio a chasquear los dedos y los cuatro hombres salieron de la habitacion.  
- Yo me encargare de mis propias cuentas pendientes.- Sonrio Misao, mirando burlonamente a Aoshi.- Puedes largarte.  
- Si, veo que te las apañas bien.- Rio Enishi, desde luego no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo que habia pasado en la habitacion antes de que llegara.

Misao le dedico una de sus miradas mas asesinas, mientras su compañero salia de la habitacion.  
Mas sonriente de lo que habia entrado.

Makimachi espero a que Enishi saliera de la habitacion para volver a acercarse a Aoshi, cogiendo con fuerza del menton, a lo que Aoshi no se nego.

- Ya te he cobrado una.- Sonrio Ella.- Esperabas que dejara que te cogieran asi de facil? Ese es trabajo mio.  
- Veremos si eres capas de llevarlo a cabo sola.- Solto totalmente serio, sin moverse un centimetro, aun sujeto su menton por Misao.  
- Te sorprenderas de lo que soy capas cuando me retan, Koii.- Contesto Ella con desicion, sorprendiendole con una mordida en el labio.- Esto solo es el principio, No seras el primero en no caer en mis manos Shinomori.  
- Te sorprenderas de lo que soy capas cuando me retan.- Devolvio El, separandose impulsivamente de Ella y caminando hacia la salida.  
Misao comenzo a reirse a carcajadas.- Oh! Soy un reto para el gran Shinomori! Que honor.  
- La sorpresa para ti... es que No lo eres.

Cerro la puerta tras de si suavemente, dejando a una Misao aun riendose.

- No pequeño, la sorpresa para ti sera que si voy a ser un reto.- Susurro, ya sola en la habitacion.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Saito apagado tranquilamente el cigarro en el cenicero que tenia delante, un caro cenicero de marfil.

Se encontraba en una sala bastante conocida para El, decorada con estilo muy tradicional japones. No habia nadie mas alli, solo se podia oir el ruido del agua de alguno de las fuentes relajantes que se encontraban decorando alguno de los muebles, dandole a aquella tensa situacion algo de calma.

Llevaba esperando cerca de cinco minutos, con la extricta vigilancia de un hombre muy alto, vestido elegantemente con un traje de chaqueta negro que debai costar lo suyo, unas gafas de sol tambien de marca y un audifono blanco en el oido. Es decir, un guardaespaldas.  
Se encontraba a su espalda cruzado de brazos y quieto como una estatua, como si no fuese humano.

Hajime estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de vigilancia cuando visita la casa en cuestion, si no ya hubiera mandado a paseo a la estatua viviente.  
De todas formas sabia que el dueño de la casa o alguno de sus ayudantes no tardaria en aparecer.  
Algo caracteristico de Shishio Makoto era la puntualidad, y sobretodo la hospitalidad.

Asi fue.

Soujiro Seta entro poco despues en la habitacion, vestido con esos caros trajes que tenia que ponerse en el trabajo y su tipica sonrisa, una sonrisa muy incomoda para cualquiera por su mezcla entre hipocrecia, ironia y malicia.  
Saito se levanto del comodo sillon con pesar y ambos hombres estrecharon las manos, para luego volver a sentarse.

- Buenas tardes Hajime.- Saludo Soujiro, haciendo una señal al guardaespaldas que salio de la habitacion.- Perdona si has tenido que tardar mucho.  
- No, acabo de llegar.- Fue cortes el Comisario.- Pero me gustaria acabar con esto rapido, tengo mucho trabajo.  
- Tu trabajo mas importante es tenernos informados, recuerdalo.  
Saito asintio incomodo.- Ya..., Seijuro Hiko me ha dicho algo interesante hoy, sobre la Yacuza.  
- Con que sobre la Yacuza..., entonces ellos tienen que ver con el asesinato del miembro de los Narcos.- Desvio la mirada unos pocos segundos, para volver a clavarla en el Lobo.- Como?  
- Encontramos un cadaver fuertemente torturado y asesinado en uno de los barrios bajos, no le hize mucho caso, pero Hiko me aseguro que era el culpable de la muerte de Kuro y era miembro de la Yacuza, Makimachi intento sacarle informacion hasta que Aoshi Shinomori le mato para que no hablara.  
Seta se toco el menton.- Interesante..., esta verificado?  
- Megumi Takani se lo confirmo a Hiko.- Dijo con mucha seguridad.- No hay dudas, lo que tambien le dijo fue que Shinomori lo mato por miedo a represarias, Shiro actuo en solitario, no fueron ordenes de la Yacuza.  
- Entonces esto tiene solucion rapido ne, Diremos que eran ajustes de cuentas entre los dos.- Seta se levanto de la silla, con prisa.- Nos hemos preocupado por nada.  
- Yo no lo creo asi, No es un caso aislado.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, mientras Soujiro fruncia el ceño y volvia a sentarse, impaciente por acabar con aquella reunion.

- Misao Makimachi sufrio un ataque, de las mismas caracteristicas, puede que sea una conspiracion.  
- Entiendo...- Soujiro Seta estubo pensando un buen rato.- Le comentare todo esto a Shishio y te mandare ordenes de inmediato.  
- Bien.

Hajime se levanto y camino hacia la salida, mientras Seta permanecia en la misma posicion, fue su voz la que paro los pies de Saito antes de salir de alli.

- Makimachi murio?  
- No, gracias a Kami.- Rio Saito.- O Hiko mata a media ciudad hasta encontrar al culpable, y entonces si que se nos avecina una guerra.  
Soujiro amplio su falsa sonrisa.- Si, tienes razon, menos mal.

Hajime posaba la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta justo cuando alguien la abria del otro lado, causando gran sorpresa al entrar en la habitacion, seguida de dos personas mas y con una determinacion increible.  
El mayordomo se hizo paso entre los dos visitantes y se dirigio a Soujiro con desesperacion, esperando no llevarse una reprimenda.

- Lo siento Sr. Seta, les dije que esperaran en otra habitacion, pero .  
- No pasa nada, puedes retirarte.- Ordeno Seta, aun sonriendo.- Que sorpresa... Kamiya.

Kaoru acabo de entrar del todo, mirando de reojo al mayordomo al pasar a su lado, mientras Kenshin Himura se habia a un lado de la habitacion, en completo silencio, observandolo todo detenidamente.

- Me dijeron que Saito habia venido aqui, mucho mejor tengo que hablar seriamente con los dos.- Dijo Kaoru, cruzandose de brazos.  
- Empieza ya porque tengo prisa.- Se quejo el Comisario, encendiendo un cigarro.  
Kaoru saco una pistola y apunto a la cabeza del chico sonriente, sin temblarle la mano.- O me dices todo lo que sabes o aprieto el gatillo, entiendes?

Se creo una gran tension en toda la sala, excepto en Soujiro, que permanecia sonriente como siempre y sin mover un musculo, solo para hablar.

- Puedes guardarte eso, justamente Saito me estaba dando las ultimas noticias del caso de tu amigo.- Soujiro se sento de nuevo en el sofa.- Sientense.  
Kaoru tras pensarselo guardo de nuevo el arma en su pantalon y se sento, mientras Kenshin y Saito hacian lo mismo.- Ya puedes empezar, Seta.  
- Bien, porque no empiezas diciendome lo que tu sabes?  
Kamiya miro a su amigo pelirrojo, este decidio hablar.- Sabemos que el asesino de Kuro se llamaba Shiro y fue torturado por Makimachi y asesinado por Shinomori..., tambien que atacaron a Makimachi y con las mismas caracteristicas, me equivoco?  
- No, para nada, pero solo sabes la mitad de las cosas.- Rio Saito, dando una larga catada.- No sabes nada mas?  
- No, por eso estamos aqui, no te parece logico?.- Ironizo Kaoru, poniendose de los nervios.- Que mas tenemos que saber?  
- Shiro es de la Yacuza, perdon... era.- Sonrio aun mas Soujiro, haciendo que todos los presentes abrieran los ojos de par en par, hasta Hajime que no esperaba que le dijera la verdad.  
- Por eso Shinomori le mato, para que no hablara!.- Kaoru se levanto del sillon de un salto, histerica.- Que hijos de puta!  
- Tranquila, No te precipites.- Levanto un poco la voz el Lobo.- La Yacuza no dio la orden, lo hizo al margen de la organizacion, Shinomori le mato para ahorrarse explicaciones.  
Kaoru se quedo interrogante, mirando a Saito.  
- Pero tenemos la hipotesis de que esto es algun tipo de conspiracion, por el ataque que sufrio Misao Makimachi, asi que relajate, no eres la unica.- Prosiguio, apagando el cigarro.- Ya sabes todo lo que tenias que saber.  
- Y no tienen idea del motivo de todo esto? Es muy extraño, quien querria declararle la guerra a los asesinos y a nosotros.- Medito Ken en voz alta, llamado la atencion de todos.  
- Desde luego los unicos que no estan implicados son la Yacuza, asi que Megumi Takani tendra que responderme a un par de cuestiones.- Kaoru empezo a caminar hacia la salida, mientras Kenshin la seguia imprecionado.- Gracias por la informacion, avisenos cuando haya nuevas noticias, y esta vez haganlo.

Esa fue la despedida de una furiosa Kamiya, que harta de ser manejada por todos habia tomado la iniciativa de empezar a hacer las cosas como debia hacerlas, por su cuenta.

Los dos hombres que quedaron en la sala estubieron en silencio durante algunos instantes, completamente serios.  
Hasta que Soujiro abrio la boca.

- Crees que Kamiya se busque problemas con la Yacuza?  
- Seguro que si, siempre ha sido una chica muy impulsiva, y la verdad es que Yo en su lugar tambien sospecharia de Ellos, son los unicos a los que nadie ha atacado y encima el asesino era de su organizacion, pronto tendremos noticias de una declaracion de guerra.- Suspiro Saito levantandose.  
Soujiro Seta volvio a sonreir como antes.- Si, seguro.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Okina observaba unos papeles sobre su escritorio, llevaba todo el dia trabajando sin parar, inquieto.

Asi estaba desde hacia unos dias, como un manojo de nervios.  
Sabia que se avecinaban tiempos revueltos y la cosa no pintaba muy bien para la Yacuza, menos si se descubria que Shiro era miembro activo, y algo le decia que Megumi habia soltado la lengua con Seijuro Hiko, estaba aun mas nerviosa que El mismo y no era normal.

Se levanto del escritorio y salio fuera de su despacho, habia demasiado silencio y ya era por la tarde, un momento en el que la Casa de Te se llenaba de clientela y solo se oia a las camareras de arriba a abajo como locas.

Salio al pasillo observando con detenimiento, no habia absolutamente nadie y para su sorpresa podia oir claramente el sonido de la lluvia en el patio interior..., algo que nunca pasaba a menos que fuera domingo, el dia que cerraban, aun asi siempre estaba lleno de gente.  
Decidio bajar las escaleras en busca de alguna de las sirvientas para que le pusiera algo de comer, Megumi habia ido a hacer algunos recados y como Ella siempre le avisaba para el almuerzo hoy habia dejado pasar la hora y no habia podido comer nada, hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que tenia hambre.

Justo empezando a bajar las escaleras una figura alta y masculina comenzaba a subirlas desde abajo, otro al que no habia visto extrañamente en todo el dia.

- Aoshi, que sorpresa.- Saludo con una amplia sonrisa, el joven levanto la mirada.- Donde te habias metido?  
- Tenia una cita con Seijuro, recuerdas?.- Shinomori intento dejar la conversacion ahi, pero el anciano le cogio del brazo la pasar a su lado.  
- Es verdad, dime... como fue? Que queria de ti?.- El viejo parecia ansioso por saber.  
- No nos vimos.

Okina solto el brazo de Aoshi y este prosiguio su camino hacia la segunda planta.  
De lo que estaba seguro era de que Shinomori no le dejaria con las ganas de saber, tenia que hacer algo rapido para enredarlo y poder sacarle todo poco a poco, desde luego el muchacho no parecia tener ganas de hablar.

- Voy a comer algo, estaras hambriento tambien, ne? Acompañame.- El anciano siguio bajando las escaleras, seguro de que le seguiria.  
Y por supuesto Aoshi no era hombre de mala educacion.

Aun que no tubiera ganas de estar con aquel viejo chismoso dio media vuelta sin malas caras y le siguio en silencio.  
Buscandole el lado positivo... tambien empezaba a tener algo de hambre, desde luego no habia sido un dia facil.

Se sentaron a la mesa del comedor principal y no tardo en aparecer la primera sirvienta a ponerles los cubiertos y platos, mientras otra les leia la carta del dia para eleccion de los comensales. Despues de elegir ambas se retiraron y Okina aprovecho para empezar su pequeño interrogatorio, algo muy tipico en El.

- Y bien... Como es que no viste a Hiko? No tenias una cita con El?.- Pregunto intentando ser inocente, pero Aoshi resoplo mentalmente.  
- Pues No lo vi, en cambio si vi a Makimachi.  
Okina se intereso por eso, para su imprecion Aoshi andaba mucho con la chica.- Ultimamente la vez mucho, ne?  
- Mas de lo que me gustaria.  
- Y porque tanta coincidencia?.- Rio el anciano, intentaba hacer la conversacion mas amena, ocultando su desconfianza hacia el tema.- Parace que te buscara la chiquilla.  
- Okina... la cita era en el Hospital, Ella esta ingresada, recuerdas?.- Las camerares entraron en ese momento con los platos.  
- Tambien es verdad...- Solto un carraspeo mientras le servian el plato.- No se, me parece extraño, esa Muchacha es ... peligrosa, no creo que este en sus cavales.  
- No, desde luego no lo esta.- Susurro Aoshi, dando el primer mordisco a la comida e ignorando completamente la conversacion, algo que noto su compañero.  
- Pareciera que esta enamorada de Ti!.- Rio a carcajadas, atragantandole la comida a Aoshi, y por supuesto notando, para eso lo habia nombrado.  
- No lo creo.

La dureza de la vos de Aoshi y esos instantes en los que habia parado de comer para responderle habian sido suficientes para Okina. Eran muchos años como compañeros en la Yacuza y conocia a Shinomori como si fuera su propio hijo. Desde luego Aoshi ocultaba algo con respecto a Misao Makimachi, pero de eso ya se encargaria en otro momento, ahora tenia cosas mas importantes en las que pensar, aunque le resultara peligroso que ellos dos tubieran mucho roze.

- No te da curiosidad saber porque Hiko quiere hablar contigo?.- Prosiguio la conversacion, empezando a comer.  
Aoshi sabia perfectamente para que lo queria Hiko, pero decidio ocultarlo, su reto con Misao era algo solo suyo.  
- Si es importante ya volvera a buscarme.  
- Desde luego...- Tantos años y todabia no sabia como sacarle informacion a Shinomori, completamente ermetico.- Es que no puedo imaginarme para que te quiere ese hombre, es tan extraño y misterioso como su protegida.

Shinomori permanecio en silencio.  
Y asi continuo la velada, Okina preguntando en vano y Aoshi concentrado en comer en silencio y disfrutar del esquisito sabor de aquellos alimentos. A lo largo de los años habia aprendido a ignorar los interrogatorios de viejo chismoso de Okina, pero no sabia que le habia dado pie al anciano para empezar a formar Hipotesis sobre su relacion con Misao Makimachi.

Tenia que concentrarse en eso.

Esa mujer no era de las que se rendian, y nada mas le dieran el alta volveria a estar libre por las calles y de seguro le encontraria, como habia hecho hasta el momento. Tenia que estar preparado porque en cualquier momento se le avalanzaria encima, dispuesta a volverlo loco, porque eso consiguiria si no acababa con Ella rapido.  
Todabia recordaba lo vivido en aquella habitacion de Hospital horas antes.

Era como un vago recuerdo, algo lejano, aunque no habia pasado ni un dia desde ese momento.  
Por algun motivo su mente se negaba a seguir recordando todo lo que sintio en aquellos instantes... Como la cogio de la nuca en pleno acto, acercandola a su rostro para que le mirara fijamente mientras la tomaba sin ningun tipo de delicadeza, y como Ella tambien le agarro de la nuca, ni un solo segundo aparto su mirada, no quizo ser la victima de aquello y le desafio a ver quien era quien tomaba al otro.

Estaba realmente agotado ...

Le habia costado mucho mas de lo que pensaba resisitirse a la tentacion de dejarse llevar por el placer y disfrutar plenamente del cuerpo de aquella mujercita y las cosas que podian hacer en el suyo propio. Pero no se quedo insatisfecho, no señor... Porque sabia que Ella tambien habia disfrutado y aunque no lo dio a demostrar ni callo en sus brazos... le habia costado exactamente lo mismo que el resistirse a los impulsos que en esos momentos dominaban a ambos.

- Hola a todos!.- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina que acababa de entrar en el comedor.  
- Meg ya empezaba a preocuparme, donde te metiste?.- Pregunto Okina, levantandose para saludar a la Lider.- Tenias algun compromiso?  
- Si, algunas visitas de cortesia y de paso fui de compras.- Sonrio la chica, sentandose a la mesa.- Estoy muerta de hambre.  
- Ya somos 3.- El anciano tambien sonrio, llamando a una de las criadas con la mano.- Ponle a la Señora lo que quiera.  
Megumi se quedo mirando a Aoshi, le extrañaba lo pensativo que estaba.- Que tal Aoshi?  
- Bien...- Respondio, como despertando de un sueño.- He acabado con todos mis recados de hoy y me ire a descansar un poco.

Takani se puso tensa, de repente recordo la cita que tenia Shinomori con Hiko... Como es que estaba aqui? En si interior suspiro de alivio de saber que a Hiko no le habia dado algun impulso asesino y habia acabado con su mejor guerrero..., pero No entendia tampoco el porque no lo habia hecho. De momento el alivio era que podia seguir pensando en algun escusa para cuando Aoshi despareciera misteriosamente del mapo.

- Y fuiste a ver a Seijuro Hiko?.- Pregunto, aparentando indiferencia.  
- Por supuesto.  
- Y... para que te queria?  
- No fue a la cita.- Resoplo Okina, dandole un trago al vino.- Hay que ser maleducado.  
- Hiko no suele faltar a sus compromisos... que extraño.- Megumi levanto una ceja, no podia creerlo.  
- No se porque le dan tanta importancia.- Aoshi se levanto de la mesa.- Si me disculpan me retiro.  
- Claro, descansa.- Meg se quedo observandole hasta que salio de la habitacion, aun imprecionada de que Hiko no hubiera ido a la cita.

Cuando le habia hablado de Shinomori notaba mucho rencor en sus palabras y Hiko es hombre de acabar lo que empieza.  
Mejor no darle mas vueltas al asunto, penso Ella, mientras le ponia un plato de sopa enfrente.

Estubieron en silencio un rato mientras comian, con mucha hambre.  
Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Tae, que parecia algo preocupada. Okina y Meg se quedaron mirandola desconcertados.

- Pasa algo Tae?.- Pregunto Meg, levantandose de la silla.  
- Tiene visita.- Anuncio, tragando saliva.- Es el Comisario Saito Hajime.  
- Dile que pase, No creo que le importe acompañarnos.  
- Es que no trae muy buenas noticias.- Le susurro al oido, mientras estrujaba en sus manos un paño de cocina.- Le dire que ahora le recibiran en la Sala de Te privada.  
Megumi asintio, extrañada.- Si, ahora mismo le recibimos.

La ayudante de Takani salio del Comedor a toda prisa, dejando un ambiente de incertidumbre a sus espaldas.  
Okina tambien se levanto de la mesa y se quedo mirando a Megumi, esperando alguna orden. Ella se viro para mirarle, ambos no comprendian nada, pero si Tae decia que no eran buenas noticias... algo de cierto tenia que tener.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Espero durante largo rato en la esquina de aquella calle tan trancitada.

Miro de nuevo su reloj, normalmente Seijuro Hiko no tardaba tanto y ya deberia haberle recogido. No podia esperar mas, tenia que contarlo lo que habia pasado con Shinomori y ver la cara de sorpresa cuando se enterara de que su queridisima Misao le habia desobecido, era todo un placer que queria para El solo.

No tardo en ver la gran limusina negra ir hacia su posicion, y pararse frente a El.

No dudo en abrir la ultima puerta y meterse dentro.  
Con completa confianza se sento en los comodos sillones de cuero rojo, mientras algunos transeuntes se paraban cerca del cristal, pensando que se trataba de alguna estrella de cine o famoso cantante, intentando ver algun rostro conocido en vano.

Con un gesto de la mano de Hiko la limusina se puso en marcha de nuevo entre las calles repletas de coches, sin ningun rumbo en concreto.  
Abrio el mini-bar y se sirvio otra copa de una de las botellas de sake, obsequio de la casa de Te de la familia Takani, mientras Enishi le miraba esperando alguna pregunta o simplemente palabra.

- Este sake es delicioso.- Dijo, con una gran sonrisa.- Quieres un poco?  
- No, gracias, a estas horas no me apetece beber.- Puso los ojos en blanco Yukishiro, el alcohol algun dia seria la perdicion de su Jefe.  
- Tu te lo pierdes, es de los mejores de Japon.  
- Y de donde lo saco?  
- De la casa de Te Takani.- Hiko levanto la copa triunfador, dandole un gran trago a continuacion.  
Enishi solto una carcajada.- No preguntare como la conseguiste.  
- Tampoco es asunto tuyo, dime... Aoshi Shinomori acudio a nuestra cita?.- Pregunto con humor, mientras Enishi asentia.- No se extraño de mi ausencia?  
- No se, no hablamos mucho que digamos.  
Hiko solto una carcajada.- Como esperaba ..., donde esta?  
- Ahora mismo? Ni puta idea, a lo mejor en la casa de Te de la que sacaste esa botella de Sake.- Dijo Enishi, haciendo que cualquier semejanza a una sonrisa desapareciera del rostro del Lider de los asesinos.  
- Me quieres explicar eso con detalle?.- Puso lentamente el vaso de sake en el posavasos de la puerta.  
- Fui a capturarle, como me pediste..., pero alguien se interpuso.  
- Quien?  
- Misao.- Seijuro se quedo paralizado.  
- Como que Misao? Le llego alguna bala a la cabeza y se volvio loca?.- Le pregunto, con voz tranquila, pero algo decepcionada.- Porque lo hizo?  
- Bueno... me dijo que si alguien tenia que capturar a Aoshi seria Ella misma..., que no quiere tu ayuda.- Yukishiro miro con malicia a su jefe, esperando alguna orden de castigo para Makimachi con ansias.- Que dice?  
Seijuro se encogio de hombros.- Me parece estupendo.  
- Que!.- Si no estubiera dentro de un vehiculo se hubiera puesto de pie de un salto.- Como que estupendo?  
- No ha aceptado mi ayuda, es estupendo, me ha demostrado que ya es toda una mujer y podra sola con este problema.- Sonrio Hiko.- No siempre estare a su lado para ayudarla y me parece maravilloso que haya decidido hacerlo por su cuenta, No como una niña mimada.

La sangre hervia dentro de las venas de Enishi Yukishiro.  
No habia manera de hacer que Seijuro se decepcionara de esa muchacha, y mira que habia hecho de todo la chica... desde que era una niña tenia el don de meterse en lios, uno tras otro, pero Hiko siempre estaba orgulloso de Ella... Era una pesadilla para Enishi.  
Pero a lo mejor todabia habia algo que podia dar una luz de esperanza.

- Yo no creo que pueda sola.- Dijo, con ironia.- De repente si me apetece una copa de eso.  
- Y porque no crees eso?.- Hiko levanto una ceja, ignorando la peticion de su servidor.- Que sabes?  
Enishi le miro sonriente.- No creo que te guste oir esto, no tratandose de tu pequeña Misao.  
- Habla o te echo por la ventana de esta limusina en plena autopista.  
Normalmente las amenazas de Hiko se efectuaban asi que mejor era soltarlo ya.  
- Cuando fui a capturar a Shinomori vi algo interesante, en la habitacion de Misao.  
- Prosigue.  
- Tu querida niña se acuesta con ese desgraciado.  
Hiko se quedo unos instantes callado.- Y que tiene de malo eso? Misao utiliza a los hombres como quiere.  
- Vamos Hiko!.- Se emociono Yukishiro, intentando abrirle los ojos.- Claro que Misao se ayuda del sexo muchas veces, pero esto no es una vez cualquiera, te ha desobecido para salvarle el pellejo a ese Mafioso, y desde luego todos sabemos que Aoshi Shinomori no es cualquier pobre diablo que Misao pueda conquistar con facilidad, estamos hablando de Shinomori, El es mucho mas fuerte y astuto que Ella.

Seijuro Hiko se quedo en silencio de nuevo, mirando a la nada pensativo.  
Enishi tenia razon, Misao se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, Aoshi Shinomori era un nivel superior para Ella, tanto en experiencia como en... Todo, Podria utilizarla como a El le pareciera.

- Estas seguro de lo que dices?  
- Cuando entre en la habitacion Shinomori se colocaba la ropa y Ella estaba en la cama... Desde cuando Misao se queda tranquila en la cama de un hospital?.- Rio Enishi.- Y ademas... El olor era inconfudible, lo hicieron.  
- Tengo una Mision para Ti.- Ordeno con autoridad Hiko, poniendo otra copa de Sake.- Quiero que te encarges de este tema, entendido? Vigila cada paso de Misao con Aoshi Shinomori, quiero saber cuando estan juntos y que hacen cuando estan juntos, lo que hablan, si se pelean... todo, y quiero que me tengas informado en todo momento, da igual que hora del dia o de la noche sea.  
- Sera todo un placer.- Enishi cogio la copa de Sake.- Que sospecha tienes?  
Hiko dio un largo trago de Sake.- Me da exactamente igual que se acuesten juntos... lo que me preocupa es que Aoshi es demasiado astuto, a un nivel que Misao desconoce, y no quiero que lo que empieze como un juego acabe en otra cosa para Ella... y sufra, Misao tiene mucha experiencia con los hombres, pero no con el... amor.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Practicamente dos enfermeros y dos medicos tubieron que convencerla para que se acostara en la cama y descansara.

Pero le era imposible, no podia estarse quieta. Odiaba los hospitales tanto como Hiko, y aunque estaba aun curandose de las heridas de bala necesitaba salir de alli cuanto antes y volver al trabajo, era una adicta.  
Nada mas salir sus medicos Ella volvio a levantarse de la cama, Seijuro no podia tardar mucho mas en llegar y la sacaria de esa Prision sanitaria.  
Eso le habia prometido y como no lo hiciera Ella misma salia de alli, aunque tubiera que darle una paliza a todo el personal medico del edificio, exceptuando al enfermero que le habia tocado por la mañana, un australiano alto y rubio que hacia practicas en la ciudad para luego seguir con un master en su pais de origen. Falto poco para seducirlo, si no fuera porque la sedaron para que descansara mejor.

Se acerco a la ventana y miro al exterior, pronto seria de noche, y con la noche llegaba la vida, su vida.  
Hacia muchos años que no dormia de noche, y no iba a empezar a esas alturas de la vida.

Miro el reloj desesperada, ya habia acabado el horario de visitas..., pero seguramente eso no seria impedimento para Seijuro Hiko. Nada lo era.  
Volvio a mirar atravez del cristal.

Pero algo vio aparte del paisaje urbano de la gran ciudad... En el cristal de reflejo una figura oscura, que pasaba justo detras de Ella caminando.  
Se dio la vuelta, con tranquilidad.  
Como no se habia dado cuenta de que alguien mas habia en la habitacion? Aunque esa no era la pregunta correcta, ... Quien demonios habia entrado en su habitacion sin decir nada?  
Algo pasaba desde luego.

A simple vista la habitacion estaba impecable, no habia nadie mas que Ella. Pero eso no era lo que habia visto.  
Estaba segura de que no era una ilucion optica, habia visto a alguien y lo encontraria. Disimulando se acerco hasta el armario y saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta un paquete de chincles, haciendolo bastante a la vista, mientras que con la otra mano agarraba la pistola con rapidez y la ocultaba bajo su bata.

Luego camino hasta la cama, dispuesta a echarse, mientras todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta.  
Si habia alguien escondido pronto saldria a la luz.

No se equivocaba.

Cuando quedaba un escaso metro de separacion entre Ella y la cama la figura de un hombre vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies salio desde el otro lado de la cama, con mucha calma y tranquilidad, completamente en silencio.  
Misao sonrio, mientras se llevaba un chicle a la boca.

- Sabia que estabas por aqui.- Rio Ella, masticando el chicle con descaro.- Que quieres?

... El individuo permanecio en silencio, mirandola fijamente.

- Vas a hablar?.- Misao levanto una ceja extrañada.- Para algo estas aqui, ne? Dimelo o largate.

Pocos segundos despues se arrepentiria de haber dado ordenes, cuando el extraño levanto una ametralladora entre sus manos, apuntandola con mucha serenidad, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.  
Makimachi Misao supo entonces que era alguno de los que querian matarla, y que la pequeña pistola que agarraba con fuerza no serviria de nada, tenia que correr.

Al oir como le quitaba el seguro a la ametralladora miro hacia ambos lados, tenia dos opciones.  
O bien saltaba por la ventana desde el piso numero 23... cosa que no era del todo segura, o corria por los pasillos salvandose la vida y poniendo la de los demas en peligro.  
Que podia hacer?

Logicamente dio un salto hacia la puerta en el momento en que las balas empezaron a volar.  
Escapo de milagro y salio corriendo por el pasillo, mientras todo el mundo gritaba al oir los disparos o se quedaba mirandola extrañado, para luego quedarse mudos al ver como aquel enorme hombre de negro salia de su habitacion con una ametralladora en la mano.  
En el momento en el que Misao se metia en el ascensor empezo a disparar de nuevo, pero no llego a alcanzarla.

Tenia algunos instantes de paz, mientras pensaba en que podia hacer para salvar la vida.

No estaba segura alli dentro, podria atacarla en cualquier momento asi que tenia que pensar rapido. Miro la pistola en su mano y la tiro al suelo, no le valdria de nada, tenia que pensar en otra cosa. La habian entrenado para tantas cosas... y en ese momento su cerebro trabajaba a la maxima velocidad, pero no se le ocurria nada porque no sabia como actuaria el loco de negro.

Seguia bajando pisos.  
Era demasiado facil, deberia atacarla hasta de llegar a la entrada y ya estaba por el piso 10. Algo pasaba, no podia ser. Miro la trampilla de salida en el techo, tenia que salir de alli, algo le decia que no era nada seguro. De un salto la abrio y salio del ascensor, metiendose en el hueco por donde estos circulaban. Espero hasta tener a tiro alguna escalera de emergencia y salto hasta agarrarse a Ella, para empezar a subir hasta alguna puerta.

Su intuicion nunca fallaba.  
Justo cuando el ascensor paro en el piso numero 8 se oyo una rafaga de disparos y muchos gritos de terror, sabia que la estaria esperando en cualquier planta, pero no sabia como habia bajado en tan poco tiempo desde la 23 a la 8, era muy rapido.  
Llego hasta una puerta de emergencia que daria hacia las escaleras del hospital, justo en el momento en el que oyo como abrian la trampilla del ascensor por la que Ella habia salido. Supo que la habia visto y que seguro que sabia su ubicacion asi que tenia que ser mas rapida que El.

Corrio escaleras arriba hasta la planta 11, la de maternidad.  
Tenia que salir de alli rapido, si se lo encontraba en los pasillos de aquella planta algun niño o embarazada podia correr peligro. Desde luego Misao era una asesina y poco le importaba la vida de los demas, pero tampoco era tan cruel.  
Vio las escaleras del lado izquiero del edificio..., a lo mejor su enemigo subia por ella, pero tenia que correr el riesgo, abrio la puerta y empezo a bajarlas a grandes zancadas.

A salvo hasta la planta 7, demasiado extraño.  
Se quedo parada antes de empezar a bajar a la 6, de nuevo estaba desconcertada por la facilidad con la que habia llegado hasta alli. Si su intuicion no fallaba en cualquier momento aquel maniaco la volveria a atacar, pero... por donde y como?

Su oido capto algo, desde arriba... una puerta abriendose.  
Justo en el momento en el que miraba hacia arriba vio como la boquilla de la ametralladora se asomaba por la barandilla de la escalera, y dos segundos despues empezaba a disparar balas de nuevo, el tiempo suficiente para que sus piernas reaccionaras y volvieran a correr hacia abajo. Ya sabia la posicion de su enemigo, ahora tenia que ser rapida corriendo, no solo para evitar las balas, tenia que llegar a la entrada principal.  
Fuera del Edificio seria mas facil despistarlo.

Llego a la planta principal de un salto, justo antes de que el lugar donde estaba parada explotara tras una lluvia de balas.  
Abrio la puerta de una patada, arrancandola de la pared, y entro en el recibidor, donde todos se sobresaltaron al verla entrar, un poco herida y con la respiracion acelerada, despues de oir los disparos.

Observo su alrededor durante varios segundos.  
Alli estaba su salvacion, entrando por la puerta justo en ese instante.

- Seijuro!.- Grito desesperada.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ke les ha parecido? No se si me alarge muxo ahora ke lo miro jajajaja pero weno, como siempre nuevas incognitas, ke pasara con Megumi Takani? Ahora ke todos saben ke el asesino de Kuro era de la Yacuza, Y sobretodo que hara Kaoru para vengarse? Y muxas mas, ne? jajajaja, en especial lo ke pasara con Misao y Aoshi jajaja, espero ke les haya gustado y ke me dejen algun Review para saber sus opiniones.  
En especial gracia a los ke me dejaron Rew en el ultimo capitulo:

**Misao de Shinamori**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu opinion, que valoro muxo, has acertado con que Hiko es un obstaculo entre Misao y Aoshi, bueno depende de como se mire, como puedes comprobar en este capi, Espero que te haya gustado las partes de intimidad de la pareja en este fic jeje y tambien por supuesto el resto, espero tu review! Besos.

**Ali-chan6**: Me alegra tener tu apoyo y ke te aya gustado tanto mi fic jeje Spero ke no aya tardado muxo en actualizar, pero ya sabes... los blokeos son orribles, para escritores y lectores jajaja, y tmb spero ke te ayan gustado esos momento de AM ke e puesto jeje besitos!

**Miara Makisan**: Gracias por el Review, efectivamente la relacion de Aoshi y Misao sera un continuo odio-amor, les costara definirse por uno u otro, pero hasta ese punto todabia keda muxo ke leer jajaja Spero tu Review.

**Ane Himura**: En ste fic e puesto algo mas de Ken jajaja Spero ke te aya gustado ke kreo ke tambien me salio bastante largo, besos!

**Pau:** jajaj Me alegra de ke te aya gustado y spero ke tambien te guste este capi, no kize acer el momento muy meloso xk desde luego no cuadra con las personalidades de ninguno de los dos, pero poco a poco se ira haciendo menos salvaje, besos

**Gabyhyatt**: pos Si, de momento no hemos llegado al amor, solo al deseo carnal jajajaja gracias x dejar tus comentarios, ke nunca faltan, besos!

Tambien Gracias a los que no dejaron Rew, sigo animandolos a que lo agan, ke no es tan complicado jajajaja Bye!

**RINOA SHINOMORI**


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaa!  
He tardado muxo lo se, pero no me inspiro T.T, ke puedo hacer contra eso?  
Bueno, de todas maneras aki tienen el capitulo 7, ke la verdad es ke no stoy del toda satisfexa con el, pero les tngo algunas sorpresas preparadas y algunas aclaraciones, no es mu largo, pero se ace lo ke se puede. Besitosss!  
P.d.: No kiero violar ningun derexo de nadie asi ke es opvio ke RK no es mio y todo lo demas ya se lo saben ne? jajaja. 

**CAPITULO 7**

- Ya tengo todos los papeles preparados para que le den el alta a Misao.- Empezo una nueva conversacion Seijuro, sacando unas carpetas y entregandoselas al albino.- Encargate de los tramites mientras voy a buscarla.  
Enishi miro la carpeta con indiferencia.- Estara que se sube por las paredes, hace horas que le dijiste que la sacarias de ahi.  
- He tenido un dia muy apretado.

La ventanilla del compartimento del conductor se bajo, mientras un hombre entrado en los 40 con gafas de sol y traje de chaqueta negro, que conducia tranquilamente, se dirigio a los dos hombres sentados en la parte trasera del auto.

- Sr. Hiko ya estamos llegando al Hospital General.- Anuncio.  
- Muy bien, dejenos en la entrada y esperenos en los aparcamientos subterraneos, le mandare a llamar.- Ordeno Seijuro, mientras se volvia a subir la ventanilla a su frente, ocultando al piloto.

Se fueron acercando a la entrada principal del Hospital lentamente, delante de ellos habian aparcado unos coches de la seguridad del recinto del Hospital y corrian precipitadamente dentro del Edificio. No era muy buena señal.

- Algo pasa.- Susurro Enishi, asegurando la pistola que guardaba dentro de su chaqueta.  
Hiko abrio la puerta de un golpe.- Nos bajamos aqui, atento a cualquiera de mis ordenes.- Le dijo al conductor.

Ambos se bajaron de la limusina y caminaron tranquilamente por la calle hasta la entrada, seguidos de algunos guardaespaldas que viajaban en otro coche, siempre detras de ellos.  
Dentro del Hospital seguian entrando mas guardias de seguridad y ya se escuchaban las sirenas de la policia a lo lejos.

Enishi y Seijuro entraron tranquilamente por la puerta de cristal, observando las caras de panico de la gente... pronto descubrieron porque. A lo lejos, no sabian de donde, se podia escuchar claramente el sonido de una ametralladora. No hubo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, porque a continuacion se oyo un golpe seco de uno de los laterales de la Sala de recepcion.  
Miraron directamente hacia alli, para encontrarse con algo sorprendente.

- Seijuro!.- Misao habia salido de las escaleras de emergencia, y no en las mejores condiciones.

A su espalda todabia podian oirse algunos disparos de la ametralladora que habia estado destrozando por todo el edificio. Sus ropas estaban en pesimo estado, y Ella no se quedaba atras, con algunas heridas por todo el cuerpo y desde luego la respiracion y el corazon acelerados por la carrera que se habia dado los ultimos minutos.

- Misao.- Enishi se quedo estupefacto, mientras su jefe caminaba hacia la chica, sacando su pistola preferida del bolsillo de la chaqueta.  
- Que demonios ha pasado?.- Levanto la voz Hiko, acercandose a Misao.  
- Otra emboscada.- Informo Ella algo mas tranquila.- Para no variar han intentado matarme de nuevo.

Seijuro Hiko paso de largo a su protegida y se metio dentro de las escaleras de emergencia, con una frialdad increible.  
Ni siquiera los agentes de seguridad que le habian seguido temerosamente se atrevieron a seguirle hasta dentro del lugar de los disparos, no por lo menos hasta que Seijuro se percato de la seguridad del lugar.  
Hiko miro hacia arriba, esperando encontrarse con el atacante de Misao, pero a primera vista todo estaba muy tranquilo, solo habia agujeros de bala por todos lados y algun que otro destrozo, pero ni rastro del culpable.  
Subio algunos escalones mas, no podia haber desaparecido tan rapido, no habia tenido tiempo, apenas habian pasado unos segundos desde los ultimos disparos... era fisicamente imposible.

Pero alli dentro no habia nadie, a lo largo de los 8 pisos de escalera que llegaba a divizar con claridad desde su posicion.

Misao se puso a sus espaldas, algo mas relajada.  
- Donde esta ese hijo de la gran...?.- Pregunto por lo bajo.- No puede haberse esfumado asi como asi.  
- Pues eso parece.- Susurro tambien Hiko, volviendo a guardar su pistola.- Por lo visto nos enfrentamos a todo un profecional.  
- No me digas...- Misao resoplo, apoyandose en la pared.- La verdad es que es muy rapido, me daba alcanze en cuestion de segundos, nunca me habia enfrentado a alquien asi.  
Seijuro la miro desconcertado.- Me estas diciendo que te ha dejado agotada?  
- Si, es duro de asimilar, dimelo a mi.- Ella fruncio el ceño.- Pero no miento, he estado metida en momentos muy peligrosos, pero pense que moriria, ya es la segunda vez... y la primera fue tambien por esa gente.  
- Esto se nos sale de las manos.- Enishi entro en el lugar, cruzandose de brazos.- Te ha hecho sudar, eh Makimachi?  
- Callate idiota.  
- Ya basta.- Hiko dio la vuelta para marcharse de la habitacion.- En momentos como este no me arrepiento de no haber tenido hijos, Enishi encargate de la baja de Misao y de que registren todo el hospital, y Tu.- Miro a Misao.- Venga, vamos a la limusina.

Misao Makimachi unicamente hizo lo que le ordenaron, caminando delante de Hiko, mientras Enishi hacia algunas llamadas desde su movil.  
Al salir a la Entrada principal el Lider de los Asesinos a sueldos observo como los guardias de seguridad se quedaban mirando con sospecha hacia ellos, desde luego era opbio que algo tenian que ver con el loco que habia disparado su ametralladora por todo el edificio.  
Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Misao y le susurro al oido.

- Vete iendo, mandare que te escolten.- Dijo, mientras hacia señales con la mano a sus guardaespaldas para que escoltaran a Misao.

Despues de asegurarse de que la Joven asesina salia del edificio segura y protegida se acerco a uno de los guardias de seguridad, que le miraba con algo de temor, intentando mantener la compostura ante imponente personaje.

- Tu, dime donde se encuentra tu jefe.- Le ordeno, como si se tratara de alguno de sus empleados.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Quiere algo? Una taza de te, de sake...?.- Pregunto con cortesia Saito, mientras Megumi y Okina tomaban asiento frente al comisario.  
- No, muchas gracias, sera una visita rapida.- Se cruzo de brazos el Lobo, mirando a los recien llegados.- He venido en mal momento?  
- No, por supuesto!.- Rio falsamente Megumi.- Pero nos sorprende su visita, ocurre algo?  
- Tae por favor, retirese.- Ordeno friamente Okina.

Los tres esperaron a que la ayudante de Megumi abandonara la habitacion y cerrara bien el Shoji para comenzar con la conversacion.  
El ambiente estaba muy tenso, sabian que algo malo pasaba.

- He venido a advertirles.- Solto Saito.- Probablemente Kaoru Kamiya tome represalias contra ustedes.  
- Kamiya? Porque?.- Pregunto Okina, sorprendido.  
- Se ha descubierto que el asesino de Kuro fue asesinado y tambien algunos detalles que le involucran en su organizacion.- Acuso El, mirando a Megumi con dureza.- Es mi deber informar a Kamiya de los detalles de la investigacion.

Megumi se habia quedado muda, no podia ser.

- Que pruebas son esas?.- Okina reaccion rapidamente.- Quiero verlas.  
- Ahora mismo eso es imposible.- Saito no se quedo atras.- Si es verdad que Shiro estaba involucrado en esta organizacion no me quedara otro remedio que comunicarselo tambien a el Sr. Shishio y El tomara medidas en caso de ser una conspiracion por parte de la Yacuza, siempre han sabido las condiciones.  
Megumi se levanto de un salto.- Nosotros no hemos planeado ninguna conspiracion! No tiene logica!  
Saito tambien se levanto, con una sonrisa sarcastica en el rostro.- Entonces no tiene porque ponerse nerviosa Señorita Takani, y deberia prepararse para la llegada de Kamiya, esta muy alterada.

El Comisario se encamino hacia la salida de la habitacion, mientras Okina se levantaba tambien, acercandose a El antes de que saliera.

- No se preocupe Saito, demostraremos que no tenemos nada que ver con todo esto.- Sonrio Okina, ofreciendole su mano para un apreton.- No desea quedarse un rato mas y tomar algo?  
- No, gracias Okina.- Saito le dio la mano y abrio el Shoji.- Tengo mucho trabajo, otro dia sera.  
- Esta es su casa Comisario, vuelva cuando quiera.- El anciano hizo una reverencia, mientras el Lobo salia del todo de alli.

Hubieron unos segundos de silencio, antes de que Okina volviera a cerrar el Shoji con fuerza, virandose hacia Megumi.  
Ella no habia dicho palabra despues de su desesperada forma de defenderse.  
Vio como el anciano se acercaba a Ella, con cara de muy poco amigos. Algo habia hecho mal, seguro.

- Para que abres la boca?.- Le dijo a gritos, muy enfadado.- Nos has dejado en evidencia, ahora Saito sabe que es verdad que habia relacion entre el idiota de Shiro y la Yacuza.  
- Tiene pruebas, ya lo sabia!.- Se defendio Megumi.  
- Es mentira, No existen esas pruebas.- Okina la cogio por los hombros, con impotencia.- Yo me encarge de no dejar pruebas que le relacionaran con nosotros, alguien se lo ha dicho.  
- Por eso no quizo enseñarnoslas...- Medito Meg en voz alta, mientras Okina la soltaba.  
- Bueno, por lo menos te diste cuenta de eso.- Resoplo.- Te quedan muchas cosas que aprender .  
- Lo siento, quien ha podido decirselo? Solo lo sabemos Tu, Yo y Aoshi.

Okina se quedo pensativo.

- Es evidente que Tu y Yo no fuimos, y Aoshi mucho menos es como una tumba.- Se llevo la mano a la barba blanca.- Quien mas?  
Megumi trago saliva.- Nadie mas... No lo sabe nadie.  
- Segura?

La mirada de Okina en ese momento le hizo saber a Megumi que el anciano sospechaba de que Ella habia abierto la boca en algun momento, pero no podia permitir que siguiera teniendo dudas con Ella. Ya tenia muchos años en el liderazgo de la Yacuza, no podia permitir que todabia la trataran como una primeriza torpe.

- Muy segura.- Se puso seria automaticamente.- No ha salido de nosotros 3, ni siquiera lo sabe Tae.  
- Entonces mandare a buscar a Aoshi, le encargare que investigue quien se fue de la lengua con Saito.- Dijo el anciano, saliendo de la habitacion.- Tu preparate por si Kamiya aparece.  
- No sera un problema.

Se quedo sola en la habitacion, por fin.

No podia creerlo.  
Okina tenia razon, alguien le habia dicho a Saito que Shiro era de la Yacuza, y la unica persona aparte de ellos tres que lo sabia era Seijuro Hiko..., pero El no podia ser, era imposible!  
Hiko siempre fue un hombre de confianza para su padre, era como de la familia. Y no era famoso por delatar a sus amigos, y mucho menos en asuntos tan delicados como ese, estaba provocando una inminente guerra de bandas.  
Porque?

Quedaba la posibilidad de que no fuera El. A lo mejor fue alguien de su confianza que aprovecho la informacion a cambio de algun tipo de beneficio. Penso en Makimachi, pero a Ella tambien la habian atacado... No tenia logica. Tal vez... Enishi Yukishiro.

Decidio relajarse, no habia de que preocuparse.  
Si, Shiro era de la Yacuza, pero no habia matado a un miembro de los Narcos por orden suya, no habia conexion entre Ella y el asesinato. Ademas los ataques habian seguido despues de la muerte de Shiro, estaba claro que no podian culparla.

- Señora.- Llamo Tae, desde la puerta.  
Megumi desperto de sus pensamientos.- Si, perdona que ocurre?  
- Tiene otra visita.- Aviso.- Le digo que pase?  
- De quien se trata?- Megumi se froto la frente con una mano, le habia empezado a doler la cabeza.  
- Soy Yo.

Levanto la mirada, sorprendida por la voz que habia oido.  
A su frente se encontraba un musculoso hombre de piel morena y ojos claros, pero esa mirada no era de buenos amigos. Sanosuke Sagara se habia quedado en la puerta de brazos cruzados.

- Que haces Tu aqui?.- Pregunto irritada Meg.  
- Que hago?.- Repitio El, acercandose peligrosamente a la Mujer.- Deberia cobrarte la muerte de mi amigo, zorra.

Las alarmas saltaron dentro de Megumi.  
No habia tenido tiempo para reaccionar, ni siquiera sabia que diria para defenderse en el momento en que los Narcos fueran a buscar explicaciones u otras cosas.

- El que le mato ya pago su muerte, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.- Se puso seria, cruzando los brazos para sentirse con mas fuerzas.  
- Mas de lo que crees..., pensaste que lo ocultarias eternamente?.- Sanosuke dio un paso mas hacia Ella.- Has metido la pata hasta el fondo princesa, mas te vale que empiezes a hablar.

Megumi Takani lanzo una mirada complice a Tae, que aun estaba en la puerta de la habitacion. Esta asintio, saliendo de alli a todo correr, en busca de los guardaespaldas de la Jefa.

- Yo no tengo que hablar contigo, en tal caso lo hare con tu Jefa.- Solto Megumi, alzando el cuello.- Y sera para explicarle que no tenemos absolutamente nada que ver con la muerte de su compañero.  
- Y porque no puedes hablar conmigo eh? Te crees superior a mi?.- Lo que mas le reventaba a Sano era que le menospreciaran.  
- No lo creo.- Sonrio Megumi.- Es opbio.

Intento pasar de largo de Sagara, pero este la cogio fuertemente del brazo, sorprendiendola.

- Seras muy fina princesa, pero no es eso lo que da superioridad, y tampoco un puesto de Lider que "opbiamente" te queda grande.- Susurro con rabia Sanosuke, soltandola bruscamente.  
En ese momento los guardaespaldas entraron en la habitacion, y Meg intento recobrar la compostura.- Sacadle de aqui.  
- No es necesario, aunque te sorprenda tengo suficiente dignidad para salir solito de esta basura.- Escupio con rabia Sano, saliendo de alli tan rapido como habia entrado.

Un escalofrio le recorrio todo el cuerpo a Takani.  
No queria darle la menor importancia a las palabras de aquel Don nadie..., pero aun asi le retumbaban en la cabeza como el eco. Si Sanosuke Sagara estaba tan enfadado no queria saber como estaria su Jefa Kamiya, era famosa por su mal genio y su fuerte caracter, aunque a veces demasiado impulsiva.

Respiro tranquilamente mientras les hacia una señal a los guardaespaldas para que saliera de la habitacion. Tenia que prepararse para la llegada de Kaoru Kamiya, porque algo le decia que aquel dia le tenia guardadas algunas sorpresas mas.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Un movil sonaba con mucha insistencia dentro de aquella oscura habitacion.

- Si?.- Contesto una voz ronca.  
- Saito, Misao Makimachi ha sufrido otro ataque.- La voz al otro lado de la linea era la de Cho, sin duda.

Hajime Saito se levanto del sillon de su despacho de un salto, tirando el cigarro que fumaba tranquilamente al suelo.

- Me tomas el pelo?.- Pregunto.- Donde, Como!  
- En el Hospital, hace una media hora mas o menos.  
- Y ahora me vengo a enterar!.- El grito se oyo en toda la Comisaria.

En ese momento entraba su secretaria Tokio por la puerta, asustandose por los gritos de su Jefe.

- Se sabe quien fue?  
- No, aun estamos haciendo investigacion de balistica y todas esas cosas cientificas...- Suspiro con pesadez Cho.- Tenemos una larga noche por delante, pero te recomiendo que informes a Shishio y hables con Hiko, por lo que se esta que se sube por las paredes.  
- No te preocupes por eso, Como se encuentra esa comadreja?.- Pregunto, mirando como Tokio le dejana algunas carpetas encima de la mesa.  
- Esta bien, salio ilesa y Hiko la saco del Hospital, aunque hay algunos heridos en varias plantas del edificio.  
- De acuerdo, mantenme informado.

Colgo el telefono con fuerza, con mucha impotencia.  
Los ataques cada vez eran mas repetidos, y todabia no habia una sola pista sobre el culpable. Tokio estaba apunto de salir del despacho, pero Hajime llamo su atencion rapidamente.

Cuando la mujer le miro cogio las carpetas en la mano.  
- Que es esto?  
- Las ultimas pruebas recogidas en los aparcamientos donde atacaron a Makimachi.- Informo la Bella mujer, con una sonrisa.- No hay mucha mas informacion nueva, ahora estan comprobando de donde salieron las armas utilizadas.  
- Ya veo...- Solto las carpetas sobre la mesa y saco su cajetilla de tabaco del bolsillo de su chaqueta.- Comunicame con Shishio ahora mismo.  
- Que ocurre?.- Tokio cambio su dulce exprecion por una preocupada.- Paso algo nuevo?  
- Atacaron a Misao Makimachi de nuevo, en el Hospital.- Solto la primera calada.- Ahora sabemos que van en serio, quieren acabar con Ella.

Tokio salio del despacho en silencio y dos segundos despues el telefono de Saito sono.  
Le habia dado linea directa con la Mansion de Shishio Makoto y era cuestion de tiempo que su voz sonara al otro lado del telefono. Durante algunos segundos mas estubo esperando, mientras sonaba una alegre cancion de musica clasica, tal vez de Mozart.

- Shishio Makoto.- Se oyo, proveniente de una voz imponente y con caracter.  
- Soy Hajime Saito, tengo nuevas noticias sobre los ataques a las organizaciones.- Hablo en voz baja Saito.- Y no son buenas Señor.  
Hubo algunos segundos de silencio y despues un suspiro.- Porque no me extraña? A quien atacaron ahora?  
- A Misao Makimachi de nuevo..., parece que quieren acabar con Ella de verdad.  
- Eso ya lo deducimos por las metralletas que utilizaron, ne?.- Rio amargamente Makoto.- Y supongo que sigen sin saber quien es el culpable.  
- Tenemos algunas pistas que nos llevan hasta la Yacuzza..., pero no creo que hayan sido ellos de verdad, Megumi Takani es demasiado honorable para ese tipo de conspiraciones.- Dedujo Saito, muy seguro.- No descansare hasta llegar a alguna conclucion mejor.  
- Asi me gusta Saito, quiero esto resuelto ya..., y cuando digo ya, es ya.- Su voz se volvio mas severa.- Me preocupa que esto vaya a peor, No puedo permitirme el lujo de que las organizaciones entren en guerra y llege a los medios de comunicacion y lo sabes.  
- Lo se lo se..., Eso no pasara, se lo aseguro.  
- Bien, llamame en cuanto sepas algo, Soujiro estara investigando tambien.

La linea se corto drasticamente.

No pudo evitar que un sudor frio le bañara la frente al oir la voz amenazante de Shishio.  
Las cosas se descontrolaban, y eso no podia pasar en su ciudad... No podia. Todabia tenia que llamar a Hiko Seijuro y tranquilizarle un poco para que no arme algunos de sus escandalos... mas tratandose de Misao Makimachi. Si algo sabia de Hiko era que cuando las cosas no le salian como queria sacaba su lado mas depredador y eso no lo queria ver nadie.

El caso se habia complicado mas de lo normal, muchisimo mas.  
No habian pistas concretas sobre la identidad, procedencia o otro dato que pudiera decirles algo sobre los atacantes, que seguramente habian tenido mucho que ver con la muerte de Kuro junto con Shiro. Solo que aquel pobre desgraciado habia sido menos cuidadoso y habia terminado encontrandole.  
Tenia que encontrar algo y no le bastaba con todas las pruebas que hacia la policia cientifica o Cho..., tendria que recurrir a los bajos fondos de la ciudad para saber lo que queria, empezando por pedirle ayuda a Seijuro para recoger algun tipo de informacion. Si habia alguien en la ciudad que sabia algo... Hiko y sus chicos lo encontrarian.

Descolgo el telefono con rapidez y marco uno de los botones.

- Tokio ponme con el telefono movil de Hiko, rapido.  
Unos instantes esperando y pronto se oyo el grito que esperaba como saludo.  
- Donde demonios estas Saito Hajime!.- Grito un enfurecido Hiko.  
- Estoy en comisaria, me he enterado de lo que ha pasado, Misao esta bien?.- Intento ser cordial, en el estado de Seijuro era mejor serlo.  
- Esta bien, pero no gracias a ti y tu pandilla de policias inutiles!.- Aquel grito fue aun mas aterrador.- Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo que no has averiguado nada?  
- Mi equipo esta en ello, pronto tendran algo, no te preocupes.- Saito suspiro.- Pero como tu dices mi chicos son muy torpes y necesito que me ayudes con esto, se que tu sacaras la informacion que ronde por la calle.  
Hubo un pequeño silencio y despues una risa muy comica.- Te piensas que no he movido mis hilos mientras a mi protegida intentan agujerearla a cada momento, Enishi y algunos mas estan en ello..., Si alguien sabe algo Yo lo sabre pronto.  
- Y espero que eso signifique que yo tambien lo sabre.- Sonrio malevolamente el Lobo.- Te conviene que Yo lo sepa, porque Shishio esta empezando a perder la paciencia y tenemos que acabar con esto rapido, me entiendes?  
- No te preocupes, aqui el mas interesado en pillar a esos capullos soy Yo..., Llamame a primera hora de la mañana.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Colgo el movil con tanta rabia que falto poco para que partiera el fino aparato entre sus grandes manos. Aunque eso no impidio que despues de mirarlo unos instantes lo tirara al suelo con tanta rabia que millones de pequños trozos de plastico volaran por los alrededores.  
Aquello se le hizo poco para descargar toda la impotencia que tenia encima.

Se dio la vuelta y miro el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes, aunque en realidad no miro la hora.

- Donde demonios esta Yukishiro? Lo mande hace horas!.- Grito con furia Seijuro Hiko.

Una figura femenina se acerco por detras, vestida con una bata de seda negra y dos copas de vino tinto en la mano.  
Hiko cogio una de las copas y se trago su contenido en un solo movimiento, algo que ya no sorprendia a Misao que fue directa a sentarse en su comodo sofa de terciopelo, mientras daba pequeños sorbos.

- Se fue hace menos de media hora, tranquilo.- Susurro la chica con mucha calma.  
Hiko resoplo fuertemente.- Inutil de Saito, es incapaz de hacer algo por si mismo..., Como no ha podido saber nada de esos capullos que te atacaron?  
- Desde luego en esta ciudad no se puede hacer nada sin tu ayuda Jefe.- Sonrio Misao, giñandole un ojo.  
- Si no fuera por mi estarian todos acabados.- Refunfuño, sentando al borde de la cama de su protegida.- Todo esto me huele muy mal..., algo no cuadra.

Misao se levanto del sillon de terciopelo color burdeos y se acerco a su Jefe, sentandose tras El y haciendole un pequeño masaje en los hombros.

- Relajate, siempre estas buscandole tres patas al gato, Enishi encontrara la informacion adecuada.- Le tranquilizo.  
Hiko suspiro.- Mas le vale..., Si ya te han atacado 2 veces estaran al pendiente de atacarte una tercera...- Se giro para mirarla a la cara.- Te encuentras bien?  
- Algo cansada, pero bien.- Sonrio Ella.- Que son un par de balas para mi?  
Ambos rieron al unisono.- Desde luego has salido a mi..., Descansa, pondre algunos agentes en tu puerta, por si acaso.

Hiko se levanto de la cama y comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta.  
Mientras Misao se ponia de rodillas sobre la cama, sonriendo perversamente.

- Es que no confias en mi?  
Seijuro la miro unos instantes antes de salir de alli.- No confio en Ellos.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Miro hacia la Luna mientras soplaba el pequeño hilo de humo que salia de su taza de te.  
Hacia una noche extrañamente despejada para la epoca del año en la que se encontraban, y a duras penas se podian ver algunas estrellas, a causa de la contaminacion luminica de la gran ciudad.

A sus pies comenzaba el extenso jardin Zen de la casa de Te Takani, donde a esas horas reinaba la paz, perfecta para una buena taza de te casi a media noche, cuando el sueño no venia a arroparle.  
Desde hacia unas horas el nerviosismo reinaba en toda la Casa.

Okina tomo el primer sorbo, pensando en lo que pasaria de aqui a unas horas, cuando Kaoru Kamiya apareciera en el lugar, y empezara la gran guerra que todos vaticinaban.  
Abrio los ojos y observo hacia su lado derecho, una presencia se habia puesto al alcanze de sus sentidos. Aunque hacia muchos años que no tenia un papel activo en la Yacuza sus instintos aun no estaban del todo dormidos.

- Tambien te has desvelado Shinomori? Pense que serias el unico que dormiria tranquilo.- Susurro el anciano, dejando la taza de te a su lado.  
- Ya que estan todos despiertos no veo la razon de que yo duerma.- Contesto Aoshi, sentandose al lado de Okina.  
- Megumi tambien esta despierta, ne? Pobre muchacha, se enfrenta al mayor desafio de todos... ni siquiera su Padre tubo que enfrentarse a una guerra entre las 3 organizaciones.- Okina resoplo con pesadez.- No se si todabia esta preparada para ello.  
- Sabes que No.- Aoshi cogio la taza que le dejo una de las criadas y espero a que Ella se retirara para seguir hablando.- Pero por suerte te tiene a ti para instruirla.  
- Si, es verdad ...

Hubo un pequeño silencio durante algunos segundos.  
Hasta que Tae salio de la Mansion, caminando con paso acelerado hacia Ellos y con una cara que no traia buenas nuevas.  
Los dos hombres se levantaron al mismo tiempo, notando que algo malo pasaba.

- Señor Okina, Señor Shinomori.- Tae hizo una rapida reverencia.  
- Que ocurre?.- Pregunto Okina, preocupado.  
- Ha llegado la Srta. Kamiya.- En su rostro se mostraba mucho miedo.- Esta armando un escandalo en el Salon principal.

Okina y Aoshi se miraron antes de salir corriendo hacia la Entrada.

No habia mucha distancia hacia esa estancia de la Casa de Te, pero logicamente fue Aoshi quien llego antes, por muy bien que estubiera a su edad, Okina seguia siendo un anciano un tanto oxidado.  
Cruzaron el Shoji que separaba la Entrada de la Casa de Te de los pasillos de la servidumbre, para encontrarse con una escena que dificilmente esperaban, aunque ya se lo hubieran advertido.

- Takani!.- Grito Kaoru Kamiya, desde el centro de la habitacion tirando un jarron que debia costar mucho dinero, porque las criadas se lanzaron al unisono intentando rescatarlo.- Sal de una puta vez!

Aoshi y Okina entraron en la habitacion, haciendo que el pequeño grupo de Kamiya se virara hacia ellos, formando un corto silencio de sorpresa.  
Kaoru les miro con rabia y con una pistola plateada en la mano, escoltada por Kenshin, Sanosuke y Tomoe. Las cuatro personas mas poderosas de la Organizacion de Narcotrafico mas importante del Pais estaban en aquellos escasos metros cuadrados, vigilados por casi todos los guardias de la Casa y algunas criadas asustadizas.

- Ustedes no me valen, quiero a esa zorra.- Escupio de mala gana Kaoru, apretando aun mas la pistola.- Diganle a su Jefa que venga ahora mismo aqui o me tomo la justicia por mi cuenta.  
- No seas insensata Niña.- Fruncio el ceño Okina.- Antes de que dieras un solo disparo mis guardias les matarian a los cuatro.

Entre los miembros de los Narcos se echaron miradas complices y burlonas, desde luego no les habia hecho efecto la amenaza del anciano.

- Okina, repito... No es a ti ni a tu sombrita Shinomori a quien quiero ver.- Dijo aun mas enfadada Kao.- Buscame a Megumi Takani.  
- Aqui estoy.

La voz femenina provenia del lado izquiero de la Sala, donde un Shoji se abrio y dejo pasar a una Megumi vestida con uno de los Kimonos tipicos, un hermoso Kimono que valia fortunas ya que era de seda con bordados de hilo de Oro. Entro en la habitacion con el cuello alto, seria y imponiendo unos aires de superioridad y clase, como si fuera de sangre azul.

- No hacia falta que me llamaras a gritos, alguno de mis empleados me hubiera ido a buscar con mucho gusto.- Hablo suavemente, colocandose a unos metros de la chica Kamiya.- Que vienes a hacer a mi casa a estas horas de la noche y armando este alboroto?  
Kaoru rio alegremente.- Crees que con esa finura y educacion me vas a intimidar muñequita de porcelana?  
- Ya te dije lo superior que se cree a nosotros.- Refunfuño Sanosuke, poniendose al lado de su Jefe.- Me revuelve el estomago.  
Megumi alzo la voz para interrumpirle.- Estoy segura de que han venido aqui a hablar de otra cosa y no de Mi.  
- Pueden empezar.- Aoshi llamo la atencion de toda la sala, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
- Si quieren podemos hablar en alguna de nuestras salas...- Intento ser cordial Okina, para relajar un poco el ambiente.  
- Aqui estamos bien viejo.- Solto Himura, cortando la conversacion friamente.- Saben perfectamente a que hemos venido.

Megumi cogio aire, era ahora o nunca, tenia que demostrar que no se achicaba ante una situacion como aquella, que muy pocos lideres habian tenido que soportar. Tendria que ser diplomatica y hacer todo lo posible para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con los Narcos, de Ella dependia que no empezara una guerra que ademas le buscaria enemistades con Shishio Makoto.  
Y el dia que eso ocurriera sabia que todos sus antepasados llorarian de verguenza.

- Se a lo que han venido, he estado esperandoles.- Se mantubo recta Meg.- Y por supuesto quiero aclarar todo este malentendido.  
- Mal entendido!.- Dijo una voz chillona, proveniente de Tomoe, y a continuacion un resoplido.  
Kaoru Kamiya amplio su malevola sonrisa, jugando desafiante con su pistola.- Me tomas por idiota Takani?  
- No hay ningun malentendido.- Kenshin se acerco a Megumi.- Todo esta muy claro, nuestro compañero murio a manos de uno de tus hombres, dime... Cual es el malentendido?  
- El que ustedes piensen que nosotros le dimos la orden.- Aoshi se acerco a Megumi, preocupado por la cercania del pelirrojo.  
- Nosotros no mandamos a nadie a matar a ninguno de los vuestros.- Continuo Meg, muy calmada.- Descubrimos que el asesino formaba parte de nuestra banda, pero actuo independientemente de nosotros.

Todos miraron a Kaoru, esperando ver su reaccion.  
Esta permanecia mirando a Megumi, con sus enormes ojos azules y una mirada llena de energia, llena de intensidad. Estubo unos segundos mas en silencio, jugueteando con su pistola, un movimiento que estaba provocando que algunas diminutas gotas de sudor aparecieran en las petrificadas manos de Megumi Takani. Estaba expuesta a que le dieran un tiro desde luego, y nadie podria impedirlo.  
Confiaba en el sano juicio de Kaoru.

- Me da igual que le hayas mandado a matarle o No.- Susurro Kaoru, con un rostro inalterable.- El caso es que uno de los tuyos mato a uno de los mios, y eso me lo vas a pagar.  
Okina se acerco a Aoshi y Meg.- Es que no entras en razon niña? Nosotros no tubimos nada que ver, tu asesino esta muerto, Lo mejor que puedes hacer en ayudar a Saito a localizar al resto, no ganaras nada con todo esto.  
Kaoru levanto el arma hacia Okina.- Quitese de enmedio Viejo, esto no es con usted.

Todos se sobresaltaron con el movimiento de Kamiya, excepto Aoshi claro, y sorprendentemente Okina, que miro el arma con asco.

- No se como llegaste a liderar nada.- Refunfuño el anciano.- No tomare parte de esta conversacion tan infantil.

Y sorprendio aun mas a los presentes cuando empezo a caminar hacia la salida y ... salio de la habitacion con mucha tranquilidad. Eso solo hizo que Kaoru y su grupo solo se enfadaran aun mas, un desplante como aquel desde luego era una falta de educacion entre clanes.

- Y despues presumen de educacion.- Solto Sagara.- De todas maneras no pintaba nada aqui.  
- Otra razon para cobrarte cosas Megumi, eso idiota acaba de insultarme.- Bajo el arma Kamiya.  
- Esta bien!.- Megumi acabo artandose de la situacion, no habia forma de hacerles entrar en razon.- Dime lo que quieres, lleguemos a un acuerdo, Cuanto vale la paz entre nuestras organizaciones?

Aoshi la miro extrañado.  
El resto se miraron entre si, en una mezcla entre echarse a reir y ofendidos por la propuesta de la lider de la Yacuza.

- Crees que puedes comprarnos?.- Pregunto Kenshin.  
- No, esa no es la cuestion.- Rio Tomoe, abriendose paso hasta Takani.- Crees de verdad que nos hace falta dinero? Nos bañamos en dinero muñequita, que no llevemos ropas tan finas como tu no significa nada.  
- Tranquila Tomoe.- Paro Kaoru, mirando frente a frente a Megumi.- Tienes miedo de que Shishio tome represalias si ahora nosotros empezamos una guerra, Es eso verdad?  
- Todos las organizaciones firmamos un contrato, de mantener la paz entre nosotros y no llamar la atencion de los medios de comunicacion y civiles.- Empezo a rememorar Shinomori.- Mientras la alcaldia de la ciudad cubriera nuestras acciones y nos diera luz verde para actuar en la ciudad como nosotros quisieramos, y tambien la policia.  
- Si, si, si... Me se todo ese cuento.- Resoplo Kamiya, como estresada.- Pero no soy yo quien deberia saberlo, si no ustedes... ustedes han roto todo pacto, matando a mi hombre.  
- De nuevo te repito que nosotros no...- Megumi se acerco a Ella, cansada de tener que repetir una y otra vez lo mismo, pero fue interrumpida.  
- Dame pruebas de lo que dices y me replanteare el partirte esa carita de muñeca.- Le susurro Kaoru, cogiendo por el cuello del Kimono.

Todos los guardias y Aoshi se pusieron en alerta, pero Megumi hizo una señal con la mano para que se quedaran quietos, tenia que demostrar fortaleza, no le intimidaba que Kaoru la cogiera de esa manera.

- De acuerdo, te dare pruebas, dame tiempo.  
- Tiempo es lo que no tenemos.- Se entrometio Himura.  
- Pues lo necesito.- Levanto la voz Takani, quitando las manos de Kaoru de su kimono.- Demostrare que no mande a nadie a matar a nadie, y entonces llegaremos a un acuerdo, se que ustedes tampoco quieren llevarle la contraria a Shishio.  
Kaoru quedo en silencio, pensando las cosas mejor.- Esta bien, te doy un dia, no creas que le tengo tanto miedo a Makoto como Tu.

La conversacion fue cortada de nuevo, de un golpe seco.  
Y no por ninguno de los presentes.

A lo lejos se oyo un disparo, y luego... el grito de una de una mujer.

Megumi miro a Aoshi impulsivamente, y este no podia apartar la mirada del Shoji por el que habia salido Okina. Algo le decia que pronto sabrian que habia pasado.  
No se equivoco.  
Segundos despues una de las criadas entro en la habitacion, con la cara llena de lagrimas.

- Srta! Ha pasado algo horrible!.- Grito la criada y Megumi no dudo en ir a su encuentro corriendo.  
- Que paso? Que fue ese disparo?.- Le pregunto cogiendola de los hombros.  
- Okina-san... Le han disparado en el Jardin!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Enishi miraba por la ventanilla de la limusina con curiosidad y una gran sonrisa.  
El barrio en el que acababan de entrar desde luego era su favorito.

Se encontraba justo en el centro de la ciudad, lleno de viejos edificios casi en ruinas, basura por las calles y muchos mendigos. No se veia apenas gente y eso que se encontraban en la hora con mas transito del dia... o mas bien de la noche.

Tras pasar una esquina se adentraron en un mundo al margen de la Ley.  
Un lugar donde nadie mas que sus habitantes eran los que mandaban. Nadie se prestaria a vivir alli voluntariamente exceptuando los que ya vivian, sus transeuntes eran temporales y solo pasaban por alli de noche, rara vez de dia.

Y solo habia una explicacion a todos estos detalles.

Era el barrio de las prostitutas.

Empezaron a verse algunas de Ellas, que miraban asombradas y con grandes sonrisas como pasaba la Limusina a su lado.  
Algunas intentaban acercarse, enseñando sus dotes femeninas en busca de algun ricachon que quisiera pasar una velada con Ellas. Pero esa limusina no contenia a ningun rico con ganas de sexo rapido y barato.

Se pararon frente a un local, algo asi como un antro donde unicamente habia mujeres.  
Curiosas al ver la gran limusina muchas de ellas se acercaron a intentar observar a alguien atravez de sus oscuros cristales, con el mayor descaro posible. Se apartaron cuando la puerta se abrio, y sonrieron aun mas cuando vieron salir a Enishi Yukishiero de su interior.

- Hola Enishi!.- Saludo una de Ellas, que iba vestida unicamente con ropa interior y un bolso de lentejuelas doradas.- Hacia tiempo que no te parabas por aqui mi amor.  
- Es que le distes un susto desde de que paso una noche contigo Sayuri.- Intervino otra de Ellas, parecia entrada en los 40.  
- Callate vieja!.- Se defendio.

Entre las mujeres se hizo paso una que parecia de las mas hermosas, pero desde luego su aspecto engañaba.  
Solo los que la conocian sabian que bajo era apariencia de diva se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre, pero aun asi era de las mas famosas del barrio y sobretodo de las mas poderosas, mano derecha de la Dama.  
Enishi la reconocio al instante y era a Ella a quien buscaba desde un principio.

- Kamatari, te buscaba preciosa.- Soujiro le cogio la mano y le planto un beso, muy educado.  
- Mientras sigas comportandote tan caballeroso puedes buscarme cuando tu quieras encanto.- Dijo Ella, con una gran sonrisa.- Es toda una sorpresa encontrarte por aqui.  
- He estado muy ocupado.- Se disculpo el Albino.- El trabajo ha estado muy duro ultimamente.  
- Si, me he enterado de que hay problemas graves.- Kamatari miro hacia sus espaldas, encontradose con algunas de las chicas escuchando la conversacion.- A trabajar! Que corren malos tiempos!

Solo con su orden todas se dispersaron a sus correspondientes sitios, esperando la llegada de algun cliente.

- Por eso he venido.- Informo ahora mas serio Yukishiro.- Hiko me manda, tengo que hablar con la Dama.  
- Ahora mismo la Dama esta ocupada.- Kamatari miro hacia el Local.- Es muy urgente?  
- Yo no tengo prisa, pero Seijuro esta de los nervios y necesita una informacion que puede que Ella tenga.- Enishi le envio una mirada complice, esperando que Kamatari le entendiera.  
Ella sonrio ampliamente.- Desde luego Hiko no es un hombre al que se le haga esperar, vamos, vere lo que puedo hacer.

Ambos entraron en el Local, seguidos por las miradas de las prostitutas.

Al entrar el ambiente no cambio mucho.  
Era un pequeño salon con tres mesas empotradas a la pared con sillones de cuero rojo, algo desgastados y una barra donde una mujer cerca de los 60 con una peluca risada y rubia, y un lunar falso cerca de la boca, servia copas a las chicas que estaban descansando.  
Habian cerca de 5 prostitutas, dos en la barra hablando con la señora de la peluca y las otras tres sentadas en una de las mesas, comentando alguna anecdota graciosa y riendo a carcajadas.

- Espera aqui un segundo.- Le ordeno Kamatari.

Enishi se quedo al lado de la barra, observando como Kamatari desaparecia tras una puerta al final de la Sala. Esa puerta llevaba al despacho de la Dama.  
La señora de la Peluca se acerco a El y llamo su atencion con algunos silvidos.

- Te pongo algo guapo?.- Dijo, con una voz algo ronca por la edad.  
- Ponme un martini Asuka.- Respondio El, poniendo un billete sobre la barra que rapidamente fue cogido por la señora.  
- Con mucho gusto.- Dijo Ella, con una enorme sonrisa y giñandole un ojo.

Kamatari siempre se entretenia, con todo el mundo.  
Asi que prefirio sentarse en una de las butacas y empezar a beberse el martini con tranquilidad.

Sorprendentemente de la puerta del fondo salio un hombre casi a empujones, y detras de el Kamatari.  
Le hizo señas con la mano para que fuera hasta alli, y no dudo en levantarse dejando casi todo el martini en la copa. Al pasar por la mesa de las chicas fue piropeado de las formas mas indecentes, se viro para giñarles un ojo y se adentro en la puerta.

Se metio en un pequeño vestibulo con las paredes pintadas de rojo y una especie de escritorio, un mueble muy antiguo y muy bien conservado. Lleno de papeles y ceniceros llenos de colillas.  
Se notaba que alli trabajaba Kamatari.

- La Dama se esta retocando un poco, ahora mismo te atiende Enishi.- Sonrio Kamatari.  
- Muchas gracias.- Miro a su alrededor.- Han cambiado la decoracion?  
- Claro que No.  
- Ya...- Dijo El, solo buscaba una conversacion para pasar el rato.- Tienes un cigarro?  
- Si, aqui tienes.- La mujer se saco una cajetilla de debajo de la falda.  
Enishi lo cogio con reparo, pero ya no podia decir que No.- Gracias.  
- Y como esta Seijuro Hiko? Se le echa mucho de menos.- Pregunto Kamatari, encendiendose tambien un cigarro.  
- Como siempre.  
- Si, es de los que no cambian desde luego..., Y Misao? Me han dicho que fue atacada dos veces.  
- Esta bien, es fuerte.- Contesto Enishi, dando una calada al cigarro.- Apenas se ha inmutado por los balazos.  
- Si, eso pensabamos nosotras.- Sonrio Kamatari.- Tambien la echamos de menos, hace tiempo que no se pasa a visitarnos.  
- Ya le dare recuerdos.  
Kamatari miro el reloj que habia colgado en la pared.- Ya puedes pasar.

Yukishiro se dirigio a la puerta que tenia enfrente, tocando dos veces y esperando una señal de entrada.  
Segundos despues una dulce voz femenina le daba paso a la habitacion.

Dentro de la habitacion se respiraba un aire perfumado, un ambiente bañado por el incienso de Cannabis y el olor a flores secas.  
Era la parte de arriba de un viejo edificio que muchos años atras podria haber sido una fabrica de algo o un taller..., como casi todos los edificios que alli se encontraban, asi que tenia mucha amplitud, aunque estaba dividida en varias partes gracias a biombos.  
Los ventanales eran de color rojo, dandole un toque siniestro... o romantico, dependiendo de los gustos, y algunos estaban forrados por papel de periodico, sobretodo los mas cercanos a los edificios contiguos.

Justo frente a la puerta se encontraba una pequeña mesa de mimbre, acorde con el ambiente hippie, con un vaso ancho de wisky por la mitad y un cigarro que se consumia en un cenicero algo viejo.  
Enishi sabia lo que tenia que hacer, habia acompañado varias veces a Hiko a hablar con la Dama, pero esta era la primera vez que venia solo. Se sento en una de las dos sillas que habia alrededor de la mesa y espero, no tardaria mucho mas, la Dama pocas veces hacia esperar, mucho menos tratandose de un enviado por Seijuro.

- Perdona el retraso cielo.- Se oyo desde el otro lado de uno de los biombos.- Me pillaste en un momento delicado.  
Enishi se levanto de la silla.- No pasa nada, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Una hermosa mujer, rozando los 40 años, aparecio de detras del biombo, mostrando su mas cordial sonrisa.  
La Dama habia sido en sus tiempos una de las mejores Geishas de la ciudad, la mas destacada de todas. Su rostro recordaba al de alguna hermosa actriz holliwoodiense de los gloriosos años 20, con su mirada penetrante y su sensualidad, ademas de dos grandes atributos de los que presumia con trajes de pronunciado escote. Pero tal y como le paso a los años 20 en cuestion de pocos dias se vio completamente arruinada, consecuencia de un problema con el juego. Se quedo en la ruina, su cache bajo hasta que ya por su orgullo se nego a trabajar mas en las casas de Te, y no le quedo mas remedio que empezar a trabajar como otro tipo de "Dama de compañia".

Su fama la precedia.  
En pocos meses se hizo con el barrio donde vivia en esos momento, donde habia mas concentracion de prostitutas. Se encargo de enseñar a las novatas y de dar cobijo a las retiradas, todas la veian como su guia en un oscuro mundo donde por el echo de vender tu cuerpo tambien vendias tu alma.  
La Dama cambio eso, consiguio reunir al mayor numero posible de chicas en su barrio, para que no estubieran solas en algun otro punto de la ciudad, y alli hicieron una especie de bunker, el barrio era de Ellas. Con la llegada de la Dama se acabaron los abusos por parte de sinverguenzas, los insultos de la gente, las peleas y robos, las palizas de los "chulos" y sus comiciones... El dinero que Ellas ganaran seria todo para Ellas. La ginda del pastel fue un trato que hizo con Seijuro Hiko.

Seijuro se enteraba de todo en aquella ciudad y cuantos mas amigos tubiera mejor. La Dama le conocia de su epoca de gloria en las Casas de Te y desde luego cuando El aparecio en su puerta dispuesto a hacer un trato no dejo escapar la oportunidad, estar bajo el ala protectora de Seijuro seria la mayor esperanza para Ellas. A cambio de prestarle los servicios que el requiriera en el momento preciso, y no se confundan que no se trataba de sexo, El las ayudaria a quitarse de encima a la policia.

Y asi fue.

A partir de ahi el Barrio fue enteramente de Ellas. Ni la policia entraba en sus dominios, la ley estaba de su cuenta.

La Dama se sento en la otra silla, cogiendo el cigarro abandonado en el cenicero y dandole una ultima calada antes de apagarlo, para despues dar un largo trago del vaso de wisky.

- Que sorpresa tener tu visita hoy y a esta hora...- Saludo a su manera la Dama, mirandole analizadora.- A que debo el honor?  
- Me manda Hiko, requiere de la informacion que tengas o que puedas conseguir Dama.- Comenzo Enishi.  
Ella rio alegremente.- Por Kami Yukishiro..., puedes llamarme Yumi, estamos en confianza.  
- Perdona.- El sonrio, un poco avergonzado.- Yumi..., Te habras enterado de los problemas que han empezado a surgir entre las organizaciones?  
- Si, por supuesto, Quieres una copa?  
- No, gracias.  
- Bien..., Me he enterado de todo, la muerte de Kuro, la de su asesino a manos de Shinomori, el ataque a Misao...- Divago la Dama, haciendo movimientos con las manos.- Por cierto, Como esta Misao-chan?  
- Esta bien, ya la conoces, nada la detiene.- Dijo con pesadez Enishi.- La volvieron a atacar en el Hospital.  
- Si, lo se tambien...- Ella suspiro, tomando otro trago de wisky.- Que es lo que quiere saber Hiko? No, Que es lo que no sabe?  
- Saito le ha pedido que le ayude a encontrar a los asesinos, no hay ninguna pista sobre Ellos, si sabes algo... no se, movimientos extraños en la ciudad, gente nueva .  
- Que Yo sepa... nada extraño.- Yumi fruncio el ceño, algo dudosa.- Pero espera un momento..., Kamatari!

No pasaron dos segundos antes de que la mencionada entrara por la puerta a todo correr.

- Ocurre algo Dama?.- Dijo, algo asficciada, por lo visto la habian interrumpido.  
- Una de las chicas comento esta mañana algo sobre una furgoneta negra y un almacen, Me lo contaste, pero no lo recuerdo.- Se cruzo de brazos Yumi, esperando una respuesta de su compañera.  
- Si, Ritsuko..., por lo visto uno de sus clientes de anoche guarda mercancia robada a las afueras de la ciudad y vio como en uno de los almacenes abandonados por riesgo de desplome entraba una furgoneta negra y de ella salian varios encapuchados.- Informo Kamatari, bastante tranquila.- Podrian ser ladrones del tres al cuarto, todos esos almacenes estan llenos de cosas robadas.  
- Por algo lo menciono, ne? Si fueran unos ladrones cualquiera no se habria ido de la lengua.- La Dama se levanto de la mesa, indagando.- Averigua donde se encuentran, no pasa nada por echar un vistazo.  
- Ahora mismo.

Kamatari salio de la habitacion como un rayo, volviendo a dejar solos a Yumi y Enishi.  
La Dama fue hasta el mueble-bar a por la botella de wisky para servirse otra copa, mientras se la servia se sento.

- Si alli hay algo lo sabremos.  
- Prefiero que me des la direccion, Yo me encargare de ello.- Dijo Enishi, con cortesia.- Si de verdad tienen algo que ver con todo esto alguna de tus chicas podria salir mal parada, es mejor que gente cualificada haga el trabajo.  
- Estas diciendo que mis chicas no pueden hacerlo?.- Yumi levanto una ceja, ofendida.  
- No, digo que es mejor que lo hagamos nosotros, ustedes sigan al tanto de todo lo que pase en la ciudad e informadnos.- Yukishiro se levanto de la mesa, con algo de prisa.- Ahora mas que nunca se necesita saber todo lo que pasa en las calles.  
- No te preocupes.- La Dama le acompaño hasta la puerta.- No dudes que llamare en cuanto sepa algo de ayuda.

**Fin del Capitulo 7.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ke tal? Siento el retraso, pero stoy completamente sin inspiracion... pero no keria dejarles mas tiempo con la duda de lo ke habia pasado asi ke me puse las pilas jajaja, intentare actualizar mas rapido y con mas contenido, prometido!  
Les he dejado en tension eeeh? Ahora tambien atacan misteriosamente a la Yacuza..., que vendra despues? jajaja que mala soy.  
Bueno, si les sirve de consuelo estoy pensando en hacer la continuacion de Dark Obsession y eso si sera un trabajo duro jajaj todabia no es seguro, tengo ke pensar en muxos detalles y necesito un poco de ayudita jeje, pero les mantendre informados.

ahora los agradecimientos:

**Ane Himura**: Me alegro de ke te gustara, spero ke este tmb... siento ke ste capi tmpoco tnga KK pero te prometo ke en capitulos siguientes se vera un poco mas el lado sentimental del fic jaja spero tu rew!

**Misao de Shinamor**i: Si, lo interesante de la relacion de Aoshi y Misao es lo orgullosos ke son y lo ke les costara aceptar sus sentimientos, jeje enishi todabia nos va a dar muxas sorpresas t lo aseguro, es peor de lo ke parece jaja Spero ke te aya gustado ste capi y ke tmb m djes tus cmntarios.

**Ali-chan6**: siento si tard muxo en actualizar, pero spero ke te guste ste nuevo capitulo jeje, la batalla para Missy y pa muchos mas todabia sta comenzando, cmo abras leido no es la unica a la ke persigen pa matar, keda muxo x delante... muxas grcias x el rew! y spero tner otro jeje besos!

**Gabyhyatt:** Muchas grcias x tu review! cmo siempre y spero ke t guste este capitulo, aunke no ubo muxo romance, pero apartir de aora centrare un pokito mas la istoria en el, para acerla mas amena, besos y spero tu opinion!

**Luna duSoleil**: Gracias x dejar tu opinion, me encanta ke t guste mi fic jajaja el fuerte de ste fic son las relaciones ntre los personajes, todas tienen algo ke las ace fuertes y distintas ntre si, y cmo los mas ayegados a ti pueden ser tus peores enemigos, mas o mnos d eso trata. Otra vz muxas gracias y spero seguir contando con tus reviews, muxos besos!

**Shysie:** Perdona si e tardado en actualizar, pero muxas gracias x dejar tu review, spero ke tambien te guste ste capitulo y poder contar con tu opinion sobre el, muxos besos!

Tambien gracias a los ke leen mi fic y no se animaron a dejarme Rew, sigo insistiendo en animarles a que dejen uno jajaja Pleaseee!

**Rinoa Shinomori**


	8. Encuentros

**Hellooooo!  
Siento la tardanza! pero staba de vacacions y volvi ace un par de dias asi ke estoy intentando ponerme al dia con mis fics lo mas rapido posible... ke mas puedo decir? No muxo..., solo que me ha costado bastante escribir este fic y spero ke merezca la pena jiji disfrutenlo!  
P.D.: RK no es de mi propiedad y ... weno lo d siempre, ke flojera me da escribir sta parte** **U.U**

**LA TENTACION DE MENTIR**

**Capitulo 8.**

**Encuentros.**

Con su vista exploraba el jardin de la Casa de Te con mucha paciencia, esperando que alguno de sus cinco sentidos encontrara algo que la Policia habia dejado atras, pero parecia que todo estaba muy claro.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y solo quedaban algunos agentes de la Policia cientifica, dando un repaso a lo que quedaba de las pruebas. No se podia buscar mas de lo ya encontrado, la sentencia era clara.

A Okina lo habian atacado los mismos que habian matado a Kuro, y que han intentado matar dos veces a Makimachi Misao.

Todo apuntaba a ello.

La situacion se iba escapando de las manos con mucha rapidez... demasiada para la que era permitida en los bajos fondos de Tokyo. Si las Organizaciones despues de ataques tan delicados como el de aquella noche no encontraba la solucion los buenos tiempos empezarian a ver su fin. Mas que nunca tenia que trabajar duro.

No se habia dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero noto una presencia junto a El.  
Miro de reojo para encontrarse con unos largos cabellos pelirrojos... Era Himura. Permanecia en silencio a su lado, observandolo todo como El ...

- Esta todo muy claro.- Dijo Kenshin, mirando hacia la persona que estaba a su lado.- No es verdad, Shinomori?  
Aoshi volvio a mirar al frente.- Eso parece..., espero que despues de esto se convenzan de una vez que no es la Yacuzza quien mato a Shiro.  
- Eso parece.- Contesto rapidamente Himura.- Repito... "Parece"..., de momento no tenemos represarias en contra vuestra, si es verdad lo que ha pasado tenemos que estar unidos, ahora mas que nunca, esto es una amenaza hacia todas las organizaciones.  
- Estoy de acuerdo.- Aoshi se dio la vuelta, iendo hacia dentro de la Casa.- Lo mejor sera que me diriga hacia el Hospital, aver como se encuentra Okina.  
- Si...- Susurro Kenshin, viendo como desaparecia aquel misterioso hombre.- Que personaje mas extraño .  
- Y que lo digas.- Rio Sanosuke, que habia entrado al mismo tiempo que Shinomori salia.- Ni los buenos dias ha dado, es como una estatua.  
- Y Kaoru?.- Pregunto, con mucha curiosidad.  
- Se acaba de ir ahora mismo.- Le fue informando Sagara, mientras encendia un cigarrillo.- Se pasaria por el Hospital, dice que por cortesia.  
- Cortesia... despues de haber venido hasta aqui para enfrentarnos con ellos.- Rio el Pelirrojo.- Que hacemos ahora?  
Sanosuke se encogio de hombros y Kenshin desvio la mirada hacia el jardin, de nuevo.  
Sagare le miro curioso, le daba mucha intriga saber que pasaba por la mente de su amigo Pelirrojo, sobretodo desde hacia semanas atras, cuando habia entrado en el despacho de Kamiya para entregarle las ganancias del Dia y encontrarselos a los dos muy abrazados.

- Que tienes con Kamiya?.- Pregunto derepente, sin tapujos.  
Kenshin se quedo blanco por la pregunta, desde luego no se la esperaba en esas circunstancias.- Como?  
- Si, que tienes con Kaoru? Ultimamente los veo muy juntitos.- Dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo y le daba un codazo.  
- No tengo nada!.- Intento defenderse mientras toda la sangre se le acumulaba en el rostro.- Solo somos amigos.  
- Si, ya...- Bufo el moreno.- Que no estamos en la escuela Kenshin, anda, dimelo todo.

Kenshin le miro de reojo y se dio la vuelta para irse.

- Por eso mismo Sano, no estamos en la escuela, no me andes con preguntas infantiles.- Acabo la conversacion, entrando en la Casa.  
- El infantil eres tu.- Sagara tiro con rabia el cigarro al suelo.- Si te la estas tirando puedes decirmelo!  
- Callate y vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer!.- Grito el pelirrojo desde el interior.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miro el reloj de nuevo, Enishi estaba tardando demasiado, no era normal.  
Ya iba por su segunda botella de Vino tinto, pero por la rabia que le corria por las venas el alcohol era incapas de surgir efecto, como Yukishiro no apareciera antes de que el Sol saliera del todo seria capas de colgarlo del mayor rascacielos de la Ciudad, para que todos le vieran.

Tomo un trago apurado justo en el momento en el que tocaron a su puerta, con mucha suavidad.  
Solo una persona tocaba la puerta de esa manera.

- Pasa, Misao.- Dijo, o mas bien, gruño.

Misao entro en silencio y con mucho cuidado, reconocia perfectamente los timbres de voz de Hiko, y aquel era para tener respeto.  
Le encontro sentado tras su escritorio, con la vista clavada en su copa de Vino ya vacia, y la botella tambien vacia a su lado... solo cuando vio la segunda empezo a preocuparse. Hiko Seijuro era un gran aficionado a las bebidas alcoholicas de calidad, pero no era un alcoholico.

Dentro de la habitacion hacia mucho frio y la joven cerro su bata de seda negra, no sabia si era porque la ventana estaba abierta o por el frio que desprendia su Jefe. Fue directamente hasta el mini-bar sin decir una palabra y se puso una copa de Ron, lo mejor para entrar en calor.

- Traeme otra botella.- Ordeno Seijuro, alzando la copa sin mirarla.  
Misao le miro de reojo y echo un suspiro, cogiendo la botella de vino mas a mano que tenia.- Estas bebiendo mucho.  
- Eso no es asunto tuyo.- Practicamente le arranco la botella de las manos a Misao y la miro con detalle.- Buena eleccion, se nota que te crie.  
Makimachi sonrio y se sento frente a su Jefe.- Por lo que puedo comprobar Enishi todabia no ha llegado..., deberia haber ido Yo, no soy tan incompetente.  
- No te moveras de aqui hasta que Yo de la orden.- Sentencio Hiko.- Ademas Enishi no es tan incompetente, pero desde luego no tendra oportunidad de serlo como no llege ...

La puerta se abrio de golpe, haciendo un ruido horrible y sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

- Ya estoy aqui.- Entro Enishi, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.- Me esperaban?  
- Esperarte? Nooo.- Hizo el comentario sarcastico Seijuro, mientras se levantaba con la copa en la mano.- Solo planeaba cual seria la muerte mas indicada para ti si no llegabas, donde demonios te has metido!  
Enishi trago saliva.- Hize lo que me dijiste que hiciera, y tengo noticias.  
- Deberan ser muy buenas para evitar que Hiko se beba la tercera botella de vino.- Sonrio con ironia Misao, mientras Yukishiro le mandaba una mirada asesina.  
- Yumi me informo de unos almacenes donde han visto entrar ultimamente unos coches y individuos que concuerdan con la descripcion.- Dijo, sacando pecho y esperando la reaccion de Seijuro.- Ire ahora mismo a comprobarlo, y ademas .  
- Ademas que?.- Gruño Seijuro, bebiendo con insistencia.  
- Esta madrugada han atacado a Okina.

Seijuro dejo de beber instantaneamente, dejando la copa sobre la mesa, sin que desapareciera la exprecion feroz de su rostro. Mientras Misao permanecia tan tranquila, bebiendo de su copa de Ron, no le interesaba para nada la conversacion, estaba planeando otras cosas.

- Ah si?.- Hiko se cruzo de brazos.- Con que a Okina..., estamos hablando de peces mas grandes, ne?  
- La mano derecha de la lider de la Yacuza... desde luego es un objetivo jugoso.- Sonrio Enishi.- Todabia no se cual es su estado, pero en estos momentos debe de estar entrando en el Hospital General.  
Seijuro se llevo la mano al menton, pensativo.- Deberia hacerles una visita.  
- No se Yo...- Le interrumpio Yukishiro.- En el momento del ataque se encontraban los Narcos dentro de la Casa de Te, discutiendo con Takani sobre el asesinato de Kuro... y la relacion de la Yacuza con El, creo que Megumi se ha enterado de que la has delatado.  
Hiko sonrio.- Y cual es el problema?

Enishi y Misao se miraron desconcertados.

- No creo que sea conveniente que te pases por ahi si Ella sabe que le has traicionado.- Explico Misao, con calma.  
- Es conveniente para Ella que Yo este a su lado, aunque la haya delatado no rechazara mi ayuda.- La sonrisa de Hiko se amplio.- Yukishiro.  
- Dime.  
- Vete y comprueba esos almacenes y llamame en cuanto sepas algo, Misao .  
- Si?.- Misao se levanto de la silla, esperando alguna mision con entusiasmo.  
- Te quedas aqui.

Hiko salio de la habitacion con determinacion, como si derepente todo en su vida estubiera claro.  
Enishi espero a que el Jefe saliera de la habitacion para dirigirse a Misao y reirse con todas sus ganas, era una ocacion que no podia desaprovechar.

- Que te hace tanta gracia?.- Pregunto Ella, con seriedad.  
- Lo inutil que resultas.- Rio El, saliendo de alli.- Buenos dias!

Misao ni siquiera le discutio.  
Miro seriamente como los dos hombres se perdian tras la puerta de la habitacion y espero en silencio unos segundos, para luego acercarse al telefono que se encontraba encima del escritorio con toda tranquilidad y marcar un numero con rapidez, sin siquiera pensarselo.  
Espero muy poco antes de que una voz femenina le atendiera al otro lado de la Linea.

- Kamatari ..., Soy Misao, me gustaria hablar con Yumi.- Pidio con un tono tierno en su voz y una sonrisa.- Si, es para preguntarle sobre unos almacenes que vino nombrando Enishi, me gustaria saber la direccion.

Rapidamente cogio lapiz y papel y empezo a escribir en El, mientras la sonrisa de su rostro se ampliaba a pasos agigantados.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miro de nuevo a ambos lados de aquel pasillo tan lleno de gente, de impecables paredes blancas y ese olor tan peculiar de Hospital.  
Un olor que se le habia quedado marcado en la mente, y que detestaba.

Ya no sabia siquiera a donde mirar, estaba nerviosa, necesitaba respuestas lo antes posible, Llevaba alli esperando cerca de una hora sin que nadie se acercara a darle noticias de Okina y su estado de salud, con la incomoda compañia de Kaoru Kamiya, que la habia acompañado hasta alli, por supuesto por educacion.

Miro hacia Ella, que se encontraba sentada en la sala de esperas, muy comoda, leyendo una revista, mientras Ella permanecia de pie, de brazos cruzados y manteniendo el mas minimo contacto posible con cualquier ser viviente que pasara a su lado. Un gesto del que se habia dado cuenta la chica Kamiya, y le provocaba una graciosa sonrisa ironica.

- Eres demasiado especial para estar en una sala de espera de un Hospital?.- Le pregunto Kaoru, volviendo la mirada a la revista.  
Megumi se irgio con el comentario y puso cara seria.- Podemos dejar las peleas? Solo por un momento.  
- Que haya tenido el detalle de acompañarte en esto no significa que me caigas bien derepente.- Bufo la lider de los Narcos, cerrando con fuerza la revista.- Es mi deber estar aqui dando apoyo a tu grupo.  
- Y te agradezco... el gesto, pero no hace falta que sigas aqui, seguro que tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer.- Dijo con sarcasmo Takani, abrazandose mas fuerte a si misma.- Ademas Aoshi tiene que estar al caer y mis hombres me acompañan.

Kaoru no se lo penso dos veces y se levanto de alli, con una gran sonrisa.

- Tranquila, me voy no hace falta que lo digas dos veces.- Se despidio, antes de echar a caminar hacia el final del pasillo entre el gentio.  
- Ordinaria.- Susurro Meg, dando un resoplido.

Justo en el momento en el que Kamiya entraba en el ascensor para irse, Shinomori salio de El pasando a su lado sin siquiera decirle una palabra, aunque Kaoru no se molesto porque todos conocian el temperamento de Aoshi.  
Este camino con paso decidido hasta la posicion de Takani, que dio gracias al cielo de ver una cara amiga en aquel horrible lugar.  
Rapidamente fue a saludar a su compañero.

- Aoshi, porque has tardado tanto?.- Pregunto Megumi, preocupada.- No me han dicho nada aun, estoy preocupada.  
- Investigaba un poco mas, por si a la Policia se le habia escapado algo.- Informo mientras observaba los alrededores.- Donde has metido a Okina?  
- En la sala de cuidados intensivos, creo... Son unos inconpetentes en este Hospital.- Se quejo Ella.- Todabia no he visto ni a un medico que me pueda decir lo que ocurre.  
- Ahi viene Saito.- Aviso Aoshi, mientras Megumi se daba la vuelta.

Hajime Saito se acerca hacia ellos seguido de algunos de sus hombres, por el mismo pasillo por el que se habia ido Kamiya Entre ellos sorprendentemente se encontraba Soujiro Seta, su presencia alli dejaba clara la gravedad del asunto. Y la verdad es que era para preocuparse... Okina, el mas antiguo de los Lideres victima de un atentado, por unos maleantes de los que no se tenia pista ninguna.

- Siento la tardanza, acabo de enterarme de los hechos.- Saludo Saito a Megumi con una reverencia.- Como se encuentra Okina?  
- Aun no sabemos nada, nadie ha venido a explicarnos.- Dijo Meg afectada.  
Soujiro se hizo paso entre la gente.- De eso me encargo Yo, disculpadme.  
- Mis hombres se estan encargando de hacer un informe sobre lo ocurrido, lo mas municioso posible.- Informo Saito, con seriedad.- Solo falta las declaraciones suyas Srta. Takani.  
- No tengo mucho mas que decir que los demas presentes.- Se encogio de hombros Ella.- Desde luego ninguno entendemos como pudieron colarse dentro de la Casa de Te sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
- La vigilancia de la Casa es la mas efectiva en el mercado.- Comento Aoshi.- Solo con ayuda de alguien de dentro podria entrarse sin llamar la atencion de los equipos de seguridad.  
- Entonces creo que podemos empezar a buscar infiltrados o traidores entre la Yacuza.- Apunto Saito en un libreta.  
A Megumi se le aguaron los ojos derepente.- Parece que se esta poniendo de moda dentro de la organizacion.

Todos quedaron en silencio con el comentario de la muchacha.  
Takani no podia sentirse peor, parecia que el trabajo que tanto le habia costado sacar a adelante sin ningun tipo de preparacion se venia a abajo en cuestion de segundos, puede que los demas tubieran razon y Ella no estubiera preparada para cubrir el puesto de su Padre. Su grupo estaba dividiendose y llenandose de traidores..., Su padre estaria revolviendose en su tumba.

Soujiro aparecio de nuevo en el pasillo y hizo señales con la mano.

- Srta. Takani, puede pasar a esta consulta.- Aviso, mientras Megumi caminaba sin pensarselo.  
Ambos se metieron en una puerta entre las muchas que estaban alli, dejando solos a Saito, Aoshi y el resto de los agentes.  
- Se nos escapo algo Shinomori?.- Pregunto Saito, con ironia.  
Aoshi le miro de reojo.- Que Yo sepa no..., no descubri nada nuevo.  
- Mi equipo no es el mejor, pero es efectivo.- Se pavoneo el Lobo.- De todas maneras mucha gente trabaja en esto, Shishio esta informado, ya viste que ha venido Seta... y tambien me encarge de avisarle a Hiko, El nos sera de mucha ayuda.  
- Hiko es un viejo diablo...- Susurro Aoshi.- Solo nos ayudara si le conviene a El.  
- Puede ser..., pero de momento ya ha descubierto algunas pistas, hace nada me ha llamado y me a avisado de que Yukishiro esta trabajando en una pista muy importante.  
- Que pista?  
- Menciono unos almacenes fuera de la ciudad.- Saito miro curioso a Shinomori.- Ahora querras que te diga donde quedan.  
- Exacto.- Aoshi se cruzo de brazos.- No esperare a que Hiko y los suyos nos manipulen con la informacion que puedan obtener..., ire Yo mismo a comprobar lo que sea.  
- Como quieras.- Saito se encogio de hombros.- Te dare la direccion, pero si te encuentras con alguien de los asesinos alli no le digas que fui Yo quien te dio las referencias.  
- No te preocupes.- Asintio Shinomori mientras Saito escribia algo en un papel.

En el momento en que le entregaba el papel a Aoshi, Megumi salia de la sala junto con Soujiro, y parecia algo mas animada.  
Por lo menos parecia que serian buenas noticias las que traia sobre Okina.

- Esta fuera de peligro.- Sonrio Meg al llegar a la altura de Ellos.- Gracias a Kami las balas no tocaron organos vitales.  
- Pero tendra que estar ingresado mucho tiempo, han sido muchos disparos.- Agrego Seta.- Los atacantes tenian que estar nerviosos.  
- Extraño.- Susurro Saito.- Parece que sus ataques son directos y sin reparos.  
- Bueno... lo importante es que Okina ha escapado.- A Megumi se le escapo una lagrima.- Me dio un buen susto.  
- A todos Srta.- Sonrio Soujiro.- Informare a Shishio de esto, estoy seguro de que tambien se alegrara de que Okina haya salvado la vida.  
- Yo me voy.- Se dispidio Aoshi, guardando el papel dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.  
- A donde?.- Pregunto Megumi, sorprendida.  
- A hacer algunas cosas.

Shinomori se alejo de Ellos sin decir otra palabra.  
Les dejaria con sus conversacion de cortesia y de burocracia... No tenia tiempo para educacion, tenia que ser mas rapido que los chicos de Seijuro Hiko, si habia algo que descubrir en aquellos Almacenes se adelantaria por primera vez a Hiko, no podian perder el tiempo en negociar informacion.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Llego a su apartamento muy cansada.  
No habia dormido en toda la noche y mucho menos despues del ataque que habia sufrido Okina.

Estaba preparada para cualquier contratiempo cuando decidio hacerle esa pequeña visita a los de la Yacuza a las tantas de la madrugada, pero desde luego no se esperaba algo como aquello.  
Se habia equivocado.

Los de la Yacuza no eran los culpables de la muerte de Kuro... eso habia quedado bastante claro despues de como dejaron a Okina.

Busco las llaves de la puerta insistentemente, siempre se las apañaba para perderlas.  
Al final las encontro en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalon, justo donde nunca solia dejarlas. Abrio la puerta con cuidado, Yahiko estaria durmiendo a esas horas, ya que habia abierto el local El solo anoche y seguramente abria tenido mucho trabajo.

En silencio cruzo el salon y se metio dentro de la cocina, donde se encontro a Tomoe sentada en la mesa, tomando cafe. Ambas amigas se dedicaron una sonrisa a modo de saludo y Kao fue directamente a la cafetera, a servirse un poco del oscuro liquido, para recobrar energias.

- Como te fue en el Hospital?.- Pregunto la Morena, dando un sorbo de cafe.  
- Aburrido...- Resoplo Ella, con cansancio.- Megumi Takani es la cosa mas pija que conozco.  
Ambas se echaron a reir.  
- Supiste algo de como esta Okina?  
- Me largue antes de saber.- Kaoru se sento a la mesa.- De milagro espere una hora con esa..., Cuando llegaste tu?  
- Hace nada, ayude a cerrar a Yahiko y nos vinimos, El quedo rendido.- Sonrio Tomoe.- Y ahorita me toca a Mi, me duele todo el cuerpo.  
- Yo esperare a que venga Kenshin, no se donde se metieron El y Sanosuke.- Fruncio el ceño Kao.- Les he dicho mil veces que me informen de todo lo que hacen, pero no hay manera.

Tomoe se levanto de la mesa y dejo la taza de cafe en el fregadero.

- Estaran al llegar, si no acuestate... no vale la pena.- Dijo entre un vostezo, mientras salia de la habitacion.  
- Buenas noches...- Contesto Kaoru con una sonrisa, mientras miraba por la ventana y veia que el dia iba a ser soleado.

Se acerco a la ventana en silencio, soplando un poco la humeante taza de cafe, y observo como un nuevo dia comenzaba en las calles de su barrio. Un dia lleno de luz y de vida.  
Por alguna extraña razon no le gustaban los dias soleados, seguramente por la costumbre de vivir en la oscuridad de la noche.

La puerta de la entrada se oyo levemente y se giro hacia la puerta de la cocina, esperando ver a la persona que acababa de entrar.  
Kenshin se asomo sonriente como siempre, y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.  
Era algo que hacia automaticamente, aunque estubiera en sus peores momentos, para El siempre tenia su mejor cara.

- Buenos dias.- Saludo El, metiendose en la cocina y iendo directamente hacia la cafetera.- Que tal te fue en el Hospital?  
- Bien, dentro de lo que cabe.- Suspiro Ella con pesadez, dandole un sorbo a su cafe.- Y tu? Donde te metiste?  
- Investigando un poco, nada mas.- Kenshin se puso una taza y se sento a la mesa, invitandola a hacer lo mismo.- Ven, sientate.  
Kaoru obedecio mansamente.

Durante unos minutos hubo un silencion absoluto, casi incomodo entre la pareja, que no paraba de mandarse miraditas.  
Hasta que Kaoru recogio las dos tazas y las llevo hasta el fregadero, mientras el Pelirrojo la observaba con atencion.

- Me preocupe al no saber de ti...- Susurro Ella con algo de verguenza.- Y de Sano, claro.  
- No debes preocuparte, creo que puedo cuidarme solito.- Rio El, levantandose.- Deberias acostarte un rato, hay muchas cosas que hacer esta noche, vete a saber como dejo el Negocio tu querido hermanito.  
- Se porto bien.- Ella se giro, sonriente.- Digno hermano mio.  
- Si... lo llevan en la sangre.

De nuevo volvio el silencio, esta vez mirandose fijamente, sin pausas.

- Yo...- Kenshin interrumpio el momento tenso.- Creo que tambien deberia irme, a las 12 de la noche tengo que ayudar a Tomoe con las cuentas de uno de los barrios.  
- Ya...- Se cruzo de brazos Kao, algo molesta.- Tomoe .  
Kenshin se dio cuenta del cambio de humor de su jefa y algo dentro de si le impulso a defenderse.  
- Kaoru, sabes que Tomoe y Yo hace muchos años que no tenemos nada.

La muchacha de ojos azules no respondio, se quedo en silencio mirandole fijamente.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irme.- Kenshin le dio un beso en la frente a la chica Kamiya, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.  
Aquel beso casto le sento a Kaoru como una patada y las lagrimas empezaban a desbordarse de sus ojos.  
- No lo se ...- Susurro para si, entristecida.  
Pero Himura alcanzo a oirla perfectamente, y se giro, observando el rostro triste de Ella, algo que era incapas de contemplar.

Se acerco a Ella lentamente, poniendose a su frente y cogiendole el menton con suavidad, para que Kaoru le mirara fijamente.  
- Si, lo sabes.- Susurro con dulcura, antes de acercar su rostro al de Ella.  
Tecnicamente ese era el primer beso que compartian ...

Un beso muy esperado por ambos.

Lo degustaron con tranquilidad, no habia ningun tipo de prisa. Y despues de todo el tiempo que habian esperado, que mas daba. Ambos querian disfrutar de aquel acto con toda calma. Mientras daban los siguientes pasos, abrazarse con fuerza, despues acariciarse... hasta que la velocidad empezo a subir a grandes pasos... y con ella el calor.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

No se oia absolutamente nada a lo largo de aquel callejon a la sombra de un sol de justicia.

Nada mas que los pasos de unos tacones que se acercaban al viejo Almacen rodeado de containers abandonados y mucha basura. No pareciera que alguien lo visitaba clandestinamente por las noches.  
Desde luego lo disimulaban muy bien.

La figura de una mujer de poca estutura y delgada hizo sombra en uno de las paredes exteriores del Almacen. Se quedo quieta durante unos escazos minutos, observando una de las cuatro pequeñas ventanas que tenia en conjunto toda la vieja construccion.

Bajo sus gafas de sol Dior dejando ver lo justo de sus enormes ojos verdes, que observaban la distancia que habia entre el suelo y el borde de la ventaba, esta muy alta pero tenia que subir alli de cualquier manera, aun con unos tacones de 10 cm en sus negras botas. Penso que por fortuna habia preferido ese dia llevar shorts en vez de falda.

Y tambien que gracias a Dios Seijuro la habia entrenado en diversas tecnicas de ataque ninja cuando era pequeña y de un salto podria alcanzar el borde. Y asi lo hizo, sin tener que coger carrera dio un salto dandose impulso con un pie sobre la pared, lo justo para que sus manos pudieran agarrarse a la ventana y haciendo fuerza pudo acabar sentada en ella. Por fortuna tambien estaba abierta, si no hubiera sido mas complicado.

Se quito las gafas de sol y observo el interior. Estaba demasiado oscuro.

Miro hacia bajo. Bajar de la ventana seria mas facil que subirla por supuesto..., pero no veia sobre que caeria, eso era un problema. Hasta que metio la mano dentro de su cazadora de cuero negro y saco una pequeña linterna. Por fin tenia un poco de visibilidad.  
Debajo suyo habian algunas cajas... seria un buen amortiguador, pero esperaba que estubieran por lo menos limpias, no queria llegar a casa llena de basura para despues tener que inventarle una escuza a Hiko.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro, haciendo bastante ruido al caer sobre las cajas, que por suerte estaban vacias..., pero llenas de polvo. De un salto se levanto y se sacudio todo el polvo de la chaqueta, gruñendo algo por lo bajo.

Empezo a caminar apuntando con la linterna a los alrededores.  
No habia nada interesante, aparte de montones de cajas vacias y algunos bultos en medio del Almacen tapados con lonas. Curiosa se acerco hasta el mas cerca que tenia y lo enfoco con mas atencion... tenia la forma de un coche..., Eso era lo que buscaban.  
Solo le quedaba comprobar si eran los que la atacaron.

Cogio una punta de la lona con cuidado, empezando a levantarla tan concentrada que no vio venir lo siguiente.

- No deberias estar descansando?.- Pregunto una voz masculina a su espalda.

Pensando que era Enishi solto rapidamente la lona, algo asustada por la repentina sorpresa. Se dio la vuelta pensando en como escuzarse, pero al girarse encontro no con Yukishiro mirandole con sonrisa burlona por tener un motivo para ir a donde Hiko a criticarla... si no a Aoshi Shinomori, mirandola con una ceja levantada.

Ella solto un profundo suspiro, no se sabia si de frustracion o de alivio ...

- A ti que te importa.- Gruño, apuntandole con la linterna fijamente.- Y que demonios haces Tu aqui?  
- Lo mismo que Tu supongo, buscar pistas.- Dijo Aoshi, ignorando la luz que le apuntaba.- Me sorprende que hayas venido convaleciente.  
Ella solto una risa ironica.- Como se nota que no me conoces Shinomori, y ahora si no te importa largate para que pueda seguir con mi trabajo, ok?  
- Nuestro trabajo.- Señalo El caminando hacia el coche que Misao habia empezado a destapar.

De un jalon fuerte saco toda la lona de encima del coche, mostrando un coche de pequeñas dimenciones de color negro, sin matricula y cristales ahumados. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes observandolo con atencion.

Misao se acerco y toco su capo, estaba frio.

- Este no es el coche que me ataco, por lo menos el que vi.- Susurro, frunciendo el ceño.  
- Ya veo.- Aoshi la miro por unos instantes.- No deberia estar Yukishiro aqui?

Makimachi se giro a mirarle en silencio, como pensando en lo que habia dicho. Ella volteo a mirar toda la zona, parecia desconcertada.

- Es verdad... deberia estar aqui.- Volvio a susurrar, como para si misma.- Esto es muy extraño.  
- Estara con otras misiones.- Shinomori cogio la Lona y la volvio a colocar sobre el coche, intentando dejarla igual.  
- No tenia nada mas que hacer.

Misao se dirigio al siguiente auto tapado, este parecia muchisimo mas grande. En total habian tres en todo el Almacen, o eso era lo que se podia ver. Cogio la lona y empezo a quitarla, esta era demasiado grande para que Ella la quitara de un tiron como habia hecho Shinomori con la otra. El se acerco por detras observando divertido como Makimachi luchaba con la lona.

- Te ayudo?.- Pregunto, bastante divertido, acercando a Misao y cogiendo la lona.  
Ella le empujo con un codo.- No hace falta, lo tengo todo controlado.  
- Ya lo veo...- Susurro, sonriendo como pocas veces lo habia hecho.

Cuando quedaba poco la lona parecio no querer moverme y Misao empezo a jalarla con fuerza, parecia que se habia quedado enganchada en algun sitio. Aoshi penso que ya era hora de que El terminara el trabajo o no saldrian de alli nunca. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que de verdad estaba bien trabada, ni El podia sacarla con normalidad.  
Misao le miro por encima del hombro, tambien divertida.

- No puedes?  
Aoshi fruncio el ceño.- No puedo dice .  
Con toda su fuerza jalo de la tela y se oyo como se rompia. Entonces salio con total facilidad y vieron que del jalon se habia roto por la mitad, una evidencia de que alguien habia estado alli. Desde luego para los dos habia sido su peor trabado de espionaje.

- Eres un bestia.- Susurro Misao y se volteo a mirar el coche, quedandose petrificada.

Ante Ella habia una furgoneta de color negro, y al igual que el coche no tenia matricula y tambien tenia los cristales ahumados... Sin duda alguna esa si era la que la habia atacado en los Aparcamientos subterraneos. Se acerco mas a Ella, acariciando su pulida superficie, donde podia verse reflejada con toda claridad. Se miro asi misma y despues vio a Aoshi a sus espaldas mirandola, por unos segundos ambos estubieron mirandose a los ojos en silencio, atravez del reflejo del cristal oscuro.

- Hemos encontrado la guarida de los malos.- Dijo Aoshi rompiendo el momento.- Creo que esto es un gran paso.  
- Hemos?.- Misao se volteo, apuntando a Aoshi con una pequeña pistola plateada.- Quien te ha dicho que saldras vivo de aqui?  
Aoshi miro fijament el arma, no tan sorprendido como Misao esperaria.  
- Te dije que te las cobraria, sin ayuda de nadie.- Susurro con fiereza la asesina, acercandose a El hasta pegar la boquilla del arma a su pecho.- Damos un paseo?  
- Y darme la vuelta para que me dispares a traicion?.- Levanto una ceja Aoshi.- Si quieres matarme hazlo ya, mirandome a la cara.  
- Shinomori... mi trabajo consiste en matar a mis victimas sin que estos sepan nunca que fui Yo.- Sonrio Ella, con malicia.- Pero encuentro algo realmente placentero en mirar tu cara cuando acabe con tu vida, y por supuesto que la mia sea lo ultimo que veas.  
Aoshi rio.- Bueno..., no es un mal paisaje para mirar antes de morir.  
Misao le miro desconcertada y apreto mas la pistola.- Te estas burlando de mi?  
- Claro que no.

Esa repuestas sorprendio mucho a Misao y le dio a Aoshi un margen de tiempo de segundos en los que Ella se habia despistado completamente de su plan de matarle alli mismo, cosa que aprovecho con mucha rapidez. Impulsivamente le quito la pistola de la mano tirandola lejos y antes de que Ella tomara la defensiva la empujo sobre un monton de cajas, colocandose encima cogiendole las manos para tenerla bien controlada, no fuera a sacarle otro arma.

- Eres un hijo de puta!.- Grito Misao, forcejeando con fuerza, pero en vano, Aoshi sin duda era mas fuerte y tenia ventaja.  
- Calmate de una vez.- Fruncio el ceño El, harto de tener que sujetarla.- No vas a ningun lado, entendido?  
- Que demonios pretendes hacer?.- Gruño Ella, levantando la cabeza, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de El.  
Aoshi la miro divertido, sintiendo su agitada respiracion contra sus labios.- Me estoy cansando de este juego de niños, tenemos trabajo que hacer, ambos, y creo que no es momento para distraerse en tonterias, y menos en este lugar.  
Misao parecio empezar a calmarse, aun asi su mirada era realmente asesina.- Te odio Shinomori.

Aoshi no pudo evitar recordar la ultima vez que la habia visto.  
Y justamente esas palabras le recordaban a un momento de esa ultima vez en especial... El momento en que la hizo suya.  
Estaban en la misma posicion, mirandose el uno al otro fijamente, como si quisieran fundir sus miradas, como si tubieran imanes, o como si quisieran ver atravez de ellos... no podian apartarlos.  
La observo con detenimiento, con la respiracion agitada, ese rostro con fiereza, el cabello largo y negro revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas, del calor que se estaba acumulando en su cuerpo por la rabia ..., No podia negarlo... era demasiado hermosa para su propio bienestar.  
En un momento donde tendria que estar cumpliendo su trabajo solo pensaba en tomarla de nuevo.

Pero la sorpresa se la llevo El.

Misao cerro la poca distancia que habia entre sus rostros, pegando su boca a la de El y mordiendo su labio inferior... con fuerza, pero a la vez cuidado, sin cerrar los ojos, desafiandole con sus ojos esmeralda.  
Shinomori desde luego no entendia a que habia venido eso..., pero no le haria asco. Porque lo estaba deseando, pero habia sido Ella la que habia tomado la iniciativa, entonces... Ella sentia lo mismo. Abrio su boca sobre la de Ella y entonces ambos cerraron los ojos, entregandose por completo a un beso lleno de fuerza, que desataba todos sus deseos... fundiendose a la vez en un abrazo desesperado.

Todo iba demasiado rapido, el deseo era demasiado fuerte.

Aoshi la sento sobre su cadera, mientras metia las manos bajo la cazadora de cuero, tomando contacto con la suave piel de la cintura de Ella, bajando poco a poco hasta su trasero y agarrandolo con fuerza, mientras Ella desordenaba su cabello y se aferraba a su nuca, dejandole sin ninguna escapatoria a sus labios.  
En pocos segundos llegaron a la etapa desiciva... Aoshi ya empezaba a bajarle con cuidado el short, mientras Ella buscaba la cremallera de su pantalon, tan desesperados como dos adolescentes. Pero entonces por la mente de Misao paso un flash. No entendia porque deseaba tanto a ese hombre, y porque Shinomori era capas de quitarle la voluntad solo con su simple contacto.

Por unos segundos separo sus labios de los de El y se detubo, haciendo que Aoshi abriera los ojos desconcertado. Se miraron una fraccion de segundo, donde Aoshi vio reflejado por primera vez en los frios ojos de aquella mujer... la vulnerabilidad.

Pero solo por unos instantes, porque entonces un enorme ruido les abrio los ojos al mundo real.  
Acababan de abrir la puerta del Almacen.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cuando empezo a abrir los ojos la cegadora luz se lo hizo aun mas dificil.

Lo primero que vio fue puro luz blanca durante unos segundos, antes de que las cosas empezaran a coger forma a su alrededor. Poco a poco distinguio las esquinas de una habitacion, una enorme ventana con vistas que todabia no podia enfocar bien, a su lado una mesilla de noche llena de medicamentos y algunas maquinas... estaba en un hospital.  
Encima de su cabeza localizo el zuero goteante y mirando hacia delante veia su propio cuerpo recostado en una incomoda y sosa cama de sabanas blancas.

Lo mas interesante de la habitacion fue ver a Megumi Takani sentada frente a El en una silla, ojeando una revista con gran interes.  
Debia de estar en esa posicion hacia horas, porque habian algunos emboltorios de comida rapida y refrescos, ademas de una buena coleccion de revistas de moda.

Quizo hablar.  
Seria capas?

En lugar de su voz normal salio una voz ronca y algo devil.

- Megumi.- Dijo a duras penas el anciano, llamando la atencion de la Joven.

Esta se levanto rapidamente de su asiento, corriendo a colocarse junto al anciano, con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes. Le cogio la mano con afecto y se sento en la cama.

- Okina... que susto nos has dado a todos.- Saludo Ella, muy contenta.- Como se encuentra?  
- Me duele todo el cuerpo.- Se quejo el anciano, arrugando la cara.- Que me ha pasado?  
La sonrisa desaparecio del rostro de Meg.- Creemos que ha sido un atentado, vinculado con los de Makimachi y Kuro... Le han dado dos tiros, afortunadamente no ha dado en organos vitales.  
Okina se quedo callado por unos instantes, como intentando asimilar la informacion o recordar algo.  
- Tambien tengo que por suerte sus atacantes tenian muy mala punteria.- Intento suavizar la situacion Takani, con una risa.- Se pondra bien.  
- Cuanto llevo inconciente?.- Siguio el interrogatorio el viejo Okina.  
- No se...- Meg se quedo pensativa.- Cerca de ... 17 horas, pensabamos que no reaccionaria hasta mañana o pasado como mucho.  
- Y tu llevas aqui todo este tiempo?  
Megumi Takani sonrio fraternalmente.- Por supuesto, no podia dejarlo solo Okina, es como mi Abuelo.

El anciano sonrio pesadamente, mientras la Joven se acercaba a darle un brazo con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Tras el abrazo Megumi le miro con su bonita sonrisa y le acaricio los pocos pelos que le quedaban en la cabeza, levantandose de la cama.

- Voy a avisar a sus medicos de que ha despertado.- Se despidio, saliendo de la habitacion.

Se quedo solo en la lujosa habitacion de Hospital, se habian tomado todas las molestias con El.

Que recordara pocas veces habia estado ingresado en un Hospital, se sentia bastante raro, que haria ahora?  
Observo que tenia una tele de pantalla de plasma adherida en la pared a su frente, asi que por logica el mando a distancia tenia que estar por ahi. Tardo un poco en encontrarlo, pero para su fortuna estaba a su alcanze y pudo empezar a hacer zapping.  
No se quedo en una cadena concreta, no habia nada bueno el tv.

Habian pasado algunos minutos cuando la puerta de la habitacion se abrio, pensando que era Megumi no aparto la mirada de la pantalla.

- Megumi, podrias averiguar cuando dan de comer en este Hospital? Me muero de hambre.- Se quejo Okina, pero la respuesta que recibio no era la esperada... nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.  
- Creo que tendra que esperar a la hora de la cena, como el resto Okina-san.- Dijo una voz masculina muy familiar que hizo que por su espalda corriera librevemente un escalofrio.

Miro a su frente impulsivamente.

Delante de El se encontraban unos cinco hombres en total.  
Entre Ellos Soujiro Seta, con su habitual sonrisa, el resto eran guardaespaldas vestidos con trajes negros de chaqueta y gafas de sol, completamente serios y callados como estatuas... pero la quinta persona era la que mas sorprendido le habia dejado.

Un hombre entre 45 y 50 años de edad, de alta estatura y compleccion fuerte, cabello negro y unos endemoniados ojos rojos, que le miraban divertidos aunque su rostro estubiera serio. Vestido con un traje de chaqueta gris y camisa negra, adornada con gemelos de oro, en sus manos varios anillos de oro bastante resultones y zapatos tambien negros.

Un personaje que nunca podria olvidar en su vida.

- Shishio...- Susurro sorprendido, intentando sentarse.  
- Tranquilo anciano.- Rio Makoto Shishio.- Relajate, solo he venido haber como te encontrabas, si te soy sincero me has sorprendido.  
- Sorprendido? Porque?.- Pregunto Okina, frunciendo el ceño.- Tiene que haber una buena razon para que el Alcalde de Kyoto deje sus quehaceres para ver a un viejo como Yo.  
- No seas idiota.- Escupio Makoto, encendiendose un puro.- Me sorprendi porque de verdad pense que moririas.  
Okina sonrio.- Eso te hubiera gustado, ne?  
- No te lo niego..., pero vivo tambien me sirves.- Contesto, dandole una profunda calada al puro.- Me cuentas como paso?

**Fin del Capitulo 8.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Como les parecio? Opinion personal mia... a mi por lo menos me gusto jeje, Ya se ha desvelado la identidad de Shishio Makoto en este fic, hemos tenido un poco KK que habia prometido jeje, aunque tranquilas ke seguire poniendo d sta pareja, y tambien AM, Misao a cedido por un instante a Aoshi... jijiji se pone interesante ne? Spero ke me dejen Reviews con sus opinions pleaseee! Todas son mu importantes pa mi, sean malas, buenas o indiferentes jajaja

Gracias a:

**Shyshie, Ane Himura, AoshMi SeshLin, Misao de Shinamori, Ali-chan6 y gabyhyatt.**

Siento no poder contestar esta vez a sus reviews, me encantaria de verdad, pero ando con un poco de prisa, besos a todos y muxisimas gracias por dejar su opinion! Me an dado animo pa seguir escribiendo.

**Besos!  
Rinoa Shinomori.**


	9. Invitacion

**Helloooo!**

**Como stan? Siento el retraso, pero doy mis explicaciones en Notas de la Autora ejeje... ahora kiero dejarles directamente con el fic porque tengo un poco de prisa, muchos besos y disfruten de este nuevo capitulo!**

**P.D.: RK no es mio... no kiero violar ninguna derexo d autor ni nada asi ke no me keda otra ke dejarlo mas claro jajajaja**

**LA TENTACIÓN DE MENTIR**

**Invitación.**

**Capitulo 9**

Mantubieron la respiracion por unos instantes.

Gracias a sus rapidos reflejos no fueron descubiertos por los que acababan de llegar, pero desde luego la evidencia de que habian estado no pudo ser borrada.

Aun quedaban los autos descubiertos y la pila de cajas en el suelo... Habia sido el peor trabajo de espionaje de ambos, y por ello se martilizaban una y otra vez mentalmente.

Habian tenido el tiempo justo para salir corriendo de entre las cajas y esconderse tras algunas otras que estaban al final del Almacen.

Ambos estaban en completo silencio, agachados tras la pila de cajas polvorientas, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible e intentando escuchar cualquier sonido.

Lo primero fueron las voces de los intrusos, ninguno parecio reconocerlas.

Misao aprovecho que aun no se habian dado cuenta de sus presencias y decidio lentamente asomar su cabezita sobre las cajas, intentando ver algo..., pero le fue imposible. La luz que entraba por la puerta tras aquellas personas le impedian ver mas que unas figuras oscuras, sin ningun tipo de rasgo que pudiera distinguir.

Volvio a agacharse decepcionada y miro a Aoshi.

Le daba la espalda, pero podia notar la gran atencion que ponia en todos los sonidos que se producian... estaba en otro mundo, totalmente concentrado en cualquier detalle que le diera una pista de las identidades de aquellos personajes.

Sin darse cuenta se puso a divagar, sin apartar su mirada del rostro congelado de El..., no podia dejar de observarle y eso le dolia. Tenia que admitir de una vez que aquel hombre era todo un reto para Ella, y no solo la volvia loca por eso... habia algo mas que todabia no queria admitir.

El tono de voz entre los dos hombres que entraron subio.

- Aqui hay alguien!.- Grito uno de Ellos, y seguidamente se oyo como se quitaba el seguro de un arma, Aoshi dedujo que de una ametralladora.

- Mierda.- Dijo el otro, mientras se oia un golpe seco.- Avisa al Jefe y dame el arma, voy a mirar si siguen aqui.

Uno de Ellos parecio alejarse hacia la entrada por los pasos, mientras el otro se acercaba cada vez mas y se oia como apartaba cosas, haciendo un ruido horrible.

Tenian que pensar rapido.

Aoshi se viro hacia Misao y por unos instantes la miro, luego observo el lugar lo mejor que pudo, hasta que se quedo mirando hacia un solo angulo. Misao siguio su mirada hasta dar con lo que parecia una puerta trasera.

- Esperemos que no este cerrada con llave.- Susurro Shinomori.

- No importa si lo esta.- Misao sonrio perversamente.- No creo que sean un reto..., Vamos?

No se dijo nada mas.

Como pudieron se arrastraron hasta la puerta, pero por desgracia o por fortuna la puerta tenia un candado que no pudieron abrir, y por el ruido uno de los hombres les descubrio rapidamente, apuntandoles con la metralleta amenazadoramente.

- Quietos! Dense la vuelta!.- Grito el Hombre, muy seguro de momento.

Misao y Aoshi se miraron instantaneamente.

Parecia como si Ella quisiera decirle algo con la mirada, o eso penso Shinomori. Tenia un brillo distinto en los ojos y una sonrisa malevola que congelaba la sangre de cualquiera, desde luego se traia algo entre manos.

Misao fue la primera en darse la vuelta, con total normalidad, y El la siguio pero algo mas preventivo. Ambos miraron directamente al hombre, descubriendo que se trataba de un joven, de unos 25 años, de cara desconocida para Ellos y que al mirarles les reconocio rapidamente, porque en su rostro pudo leerse por unos instantes el miedo, con todas sus letras.

El joven cogio con mas fuerza el arma y les apunto, algo nervioso.

- Como se muevan les vuelo la cabeza a los dos.- Grito, notandosele el nerviosismo en la voz.

- Tranquilo pequeño.- Sonrio Misao, caminando unos pasos hacia adelante.- No te haremos nada si te portas bien.

- Atras! Se quien eres!.- Grito con aun mas fuerza.- Se quienes son los dos!

Misao rio ironicamente.- Que honor..., bueno, ahora nos encontramos en una situacion dificil para ti, ne? Pero es culpa tuya por tener este sitio tan cerrado, ahora tendras que enfrentarte a nosotros o ... por lo menos a mi.

Aoshi la miro con una ceja levantada, noto el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

- Quieres que negociemos? Puedes salir victorioso de aqui solo con contestarme a alguna preguntitas faciles.- Amplio su sonrisa Ella.

El joven nego con la cabeza, mientras el sudor caia por su frente.- No puedo! Quietos! Ya estan avisando a mi Jefe y les mataremos a los dos!

- No creo que sea tan facil.- Abrio la boca Aoshi por primera vez, muy calmado.

- Entonces lo haremos de otra manera.- Misao saco de su chaqueta otra pistola plateada, sorprendiendo tanto a Shinomori como al Joven.

El joven estubo apunto de apretar el gatillo, atemorizado por la reputacion de la Asesina, pero los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada.

En los pocos segundos en los que se penso si disparar o no a la amenazante mujer Ella disparo con mano firme, y sobre todo con una gran punteria.

Por unos instantes nadie supo a donde habia apuntado, shockeados por el repentino disparo.

Pero rapidamente el Joven tiro la metralleta al suelo, dando gritos de dolor y aguantandose una mano que sangraba a borbotones.

"Increible", penso Aoshi, al darse cuenta de la estrategia de Makimachi.

Misao tranquilamente se acerco al enemigo, que aun lloraba por el dolor, mientras observaba con temor como venia hacia El, sin saber que hacer. La Asesina lo cogio del pelo con fuerza, haciendo que le mirara directamente y poniendo la boquilla de la pistola en su frente.

- Comportarte como un hombre.- Le dijo duramente y ya mas seria.- Tu te lo has buscado.

- Por favor...- Susurro El, sin poder evitarlo.

- Por favor que?.- Interrumpio Misao, apretando aun mas la pistola.- No tengo tiempo que perder y he venido a una cosa y Tu me lo vas a aclarar, de acuerdo?

El joven nego, aterrorizado.

Unos pasos mas atras Aoshi observaba con detenimiento toda la escena.

Le habia quedado muy claro que Misao se merecia su reputacion, era muy buena en su trabajo y no parecia temerle a nadie, ni siquiera a un hombre con una ametralladora en la mano. Algun dia esa seguridad en si misma le fallaria..., pero algo que parecia tener tambien era mucha suerte.

No podia hacer otra cosa que mirarla y conocerla mas, era imprecionante.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados derepente.

Por la puerta entro corriendo el compañero, dispuesto a disparar como loco y dando gritos de guerra, algo que desconcentro a Misao por unos instantes, mientras pensaba como podia quitarselo de en medio sin que el que ya tenia controlado le diera alguna sorpresa.

No le hizo falta pensar mas.

Un tiro en toda la frente hizo que el otro desconocido cayera al suelo inminentemente, quedandose de nuevo la sala en silencio.

Misao miro hacia atras y descubrio a Aoshi con la pistola en disposicion y su apasible rostro mirandola, como queriendo decirle algo. No tubo que descifrarlo, claramente le decia que tenia que darse prisa porque pronto podrian verse en una situacion mas incomoda, con mas enemigos a los que disparar.

- Bien, ya has visto lo poco que nos cuesta disparar .- Volvi a mirar a su presa Misao.- Quien es tu Jefe y que significa esto?

El nego con la cabeza de nuevo.- No te lo puedo decir.

Makimachi resoplo, cansada, mientras apretaba mas la pistola.- Repito..., Quien es tu Jefe?

Silencio.

Durante dos segundos le miro, pensativa.

Para luego soltarle la cabeza y coger con fuerza la mano que aun tenia sana, descargando con fiereza una bala mas en ella. Los gritos de dolor volvieron a llenar el silencioso Almacen. Rápidamente volvió a cogerle del pelo, con la posicion inicial, sin darle tiempo siquiera a coger aire por el inmenso dolor.

- Tengo que repetir la pregunta otra vez? O empiezo con tus rodillas?

Por la cara del Joven corrian rios de lagrimas y a duras logro pronunciar algo.- Por favor... Repitela.

Ella sonrio.- Quiero el nombre de tu Jefe, ya.

- Es ...- El enemigo abrio la boca, cogiendo fuerzas para continuar hablando a pesar del dolor, mientras la Asesina perdia la paciencia.

- Habla!

- Es ...

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rapido, incluso para Misao.

De un momento a otro oyo un disparo a lo lejos, luego solo un monton de sangre.

Noto como su cara era bañada por el rojo liquido y como su presa caia inerte en el suelo, luego oyo otro disparo justo al tiempo que una fuerza mayor la arrastraba hacia atras, tirandola al suelo, y como el disparo impactaba en un monton de cajas que estaban a su lado... justo a la altura de su cabeza.

Habia estado apunto de morir una vez mas..., pero por suerto lo sucedido no fue lo suficiente rapido para desconcentrar a Shinomori.

El la levanto del suelo rapidamente y con algo de pesadez, mientras con el jalon a Makimachi se le caia uno de sus tacones negros. Ni siquiera de eso se dio cuenta, segundos despues se vio saliendo a todo correr del Almacen, mientras el sol abrazador le bañaba de nuevo el rostro.

Dentro quedaron dos cadaveres en sus respectivos charcos de sangre, un silencio abrumador y un unico tacon al que poco a poco le iba llegando la sangre del muerto a su lado.

Empezaron a escucharse tranquilas pisadas y dos pares de zapatos de piel marrones llegaron junto al tacon, mientras las cenizas de un cigarro caian sobre El y se escuchaba una voz masculina riendo ironicamente.

- Makimachi..., que cerca estube de cumplir mi sueño de matarte.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Observaba con cuidado la bandeja que llevaba en las manos con dos platos de comida y una copa de vino tinto, detalle que se le ocurrio a Ella.

Hasta su nariz llegaba el olor de la comida..., no es que fuera muy agradable, pero ya se sabe de la comida de los Hospitales, cuando tubiera tiempo empezaria a encargar la comida en otro sitio, especial para El.

Entro en la habitacion, con cuidado de que la bandeja no se le callera. No es que tubiera maña para esos trabajos, y tampoco mucho pulso.

Al levantar la mirada se encontro con una reunion sorpresa en la habitacion de Okina, y todos se quedaron mirandola, algunos con sorpresa.

- Hola Srta. Takani.- Saludo primero Soujiro Seta, con una reverencia.- Le ayudo con la bandeja?

- No, gracias Sr. Seta.- Sonrio Ella educadamente, y luego se fijo en una de las presencias que la miraba fijamente.- Sr. Alcalde... Que gusto verle aqui.

- Srta. Takani.- Hizo otra reverencia Shishio, despues miro a sus guardaespaldas.- Salid al pasillo y vigilad.

Hubo completo silencio hasta que los hombres de negro salieron de la habitacion.

Entonces Megumi se acerco hasta la Cama de Okina y puso la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche, colocando los cubiertos con cuidado, sabiendo que todos la observaban, no queria meter la pata y menos delante de Shishio Makoto.

- Me has traido una copa de vino tinto y todo!.- Exclamo Okina cuando se la puso en las manos.- Eres un cielo Megumi.

- Algo tenia que compenzar esta comida tan horrible, ademas se que te gusta comer con una copa de vino.- Sonrio Ella amablemente.

- El distintivo de la familia Takani siempre han sido los grandes detalles.- Comento Shishio, dandole su puro a Seta para que lo apagara.- Como se encontra Srta. Takani?

- Muy bien, gracias, aparte del susto que nos ha dado Okina, claro.

- Si, un gran susto.- Susurro con poca importancia el Alcalde.- No pude dejar de venir al enterarme, sin duda alguna se el estado en el que se encuentras las Organizaciones.

La chica Takani asintio con pesar.- Vivimos momentos delicados.

- Vista la gravedad del asunto, que haya sido atacado uno de los grandes pilares como Okina, no he tenido otro remedio que meterme en persona en el problema, tengo a mis mejores hombres trabajando para acabar con todo esto.- Dijo algo mas serio, y muy seguro.

- No esperabamos menos de usted Sr.- Agrego Okina.- Las cosas se estan saliendo de control, gracias a Dios he salido vivo de este ataque, pero otros no han tenido la suerte, y espero que no se repita.

- Yo tampoco...- Shishio miro a Seta impulsivamente.- Soujiro, vete al Ayuntamiento y encargate de supervisarlo todo, no confio en la incompetente de mi secretaria.

- Si, Sr. Shishio.- Asintio docil Seta, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Ah, y otra cosa!.- Soujiro se paro en seco.- Pon a punto los ultimos detalles de la proxima reunion de las Organizaciones.

Seta Soujiro volvio a asentir y salio de alli, mientras en la cara de Megumi se reflejaba la sorpresa.

- Reunion?.- Penso en voz alta Ella, desconcertada.

- Si, he organizado una reunion de urgencia.- Shishio encendio otro puro con calma.- Esta claro que no se trata del ataque de una de las Organizaciones, es un ataque exterior, y lo mejor que podemos hacer en estos casos es unirnos para solucionarlo, me equivoco?

Megumi nego.- En absoluto, es una gran idea Sr, pero... por lo menos en el caso de los Traficantes no se si estaran reacios a colaborar, ya se habra enterado de nuestro enfrentamiento anoche.

- Claro que lo se.- La interrumpio rapidamente, ofendido.- Pero no tendran otro remedio, es por su propio bien.

Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos, mientras Makoto daba las primeras caladas al puro para terminar de encenderlo.

Habia un ambiente de incomodidad, o por lo menos eso era lo que percibia Megumi.

- Y... cuando sera la reunion?.- Pregunto algo dubitativa.

- Mañana por la Noche en mi Mansion a las afueras de la ciudad.

- Mañana!.- Levanto un poco la voz Ella, para luego carraspear intento disimularlo.- Por la noche, No entiendo.

- Por Dios niña, parece mentira que te haya criado.- Bufo Okina, mientras bebia un poco de vino.- Shishio a organizado una cena para los miembros mas importantes de los Clanes, donde discutiremos tranquilamente.

- No me parece apropiado montar una fiesta para debatir un problema tan grave.- Cruzo los brazos Ella, no muy convencida.

- Cualquier momento es bueno para organizar una fiesta Megumi, deberias haberlo aprendido de tu Padre.- Rio con sarcasmo Makoto.- Siento que no pueda acompañarnos Okina, pero estoy seguro de que la Srta y Shinomori sabran defender bien los intereses de la Yacuza.

Okina miro a Megumi de soslayo.- No lo dudo.

- Bien, he cumplido mi cometido aqui.- Shishio se coloco el traje de chaqueta con elegancia.- Espero su pronta recuperacion, y a usted Srta verla mañana en la reunion, con permiso, un Alcalde por mucho que quiera no puedo dejar sus quehaceres por mucho tiempo.

Megumi hizo una reverencia.- Por supuesto, No queremos robarle mas tiempo Sr. Shishio, gracias por la visita.

- Ha sido todo un Honor.- Despidio Okina, mientras Shishio salia de la habitacion tan rapido como habia entrado.

Megumi suspiro, nunca le habia caido muy bien Makoto Shishio, pero no podia negar que era un excelente Alcalde y que siempre estaba al pendiente de todo. No le quedaba otra que confiar en su buen criterio, aunque le pareciera fuera de lugar celebrar una cena de gala para arreglar un problema tan grave.

- Ahora que Shishio esta metido de lleno los problemas acabaran.- Intento tranquilizar Okina, mientras comenzaba a comer.- Quieres?

Megumi le miro, y despues miro la bandeja de comida.- No, gracias, luego comere en Casa.

- Que suerte.- Resoplo el anciano, mientras tragaba el primero bocado.- Sabes donde se ha metido Aoshi?

Entonces Takani se dio cuenta de que no sabia de Aoshi hacia un buen rato.

- Pues... No.- Saco corriendo su movil del bolso.- Tampoco a llamado, donde andara metido este hombre?

- Vete a saber, por lo menos ten por seguro que estara haciendo algo productivo.- Rio el viejo.

- Nunca hace nada que no sea productivo.- Rio tambien Meg.- Le llamara mas tarde, cuando llege a Casa, ahora te acompañare un rato mientras comes.

En ese momento se oyo como tocaban la puerta dos veces.

Esperando que fuera Aoshi, que apareceria por fin, o algun otro miembro de la Yacuza, Megumi dio la orden de pasar.

Pero con la persona que se encontro precisamente... No era la que hubiera esperado.

Ella se levanto rapidamente de la cama, sorprendida, mientras observaba al alto Joven moreno que se encontraba en la puerta, mirandoles en silencio y con los brazos cruzados.

- Que demonios haces Tu aqui Sagara?.- Pregunto con enfasis Meg, indignada.

- Perdona por tener la cortesia de venir a ver como se encuentra el viejo.- Respondio Sano con ironia.- Sabes? Las personas de la calle como Yo tambien sabemos algo de modales, aunque sea de vez en cuando.

- No lo dudo.- Rio Ella, con bastante ironia para lo que era su costumbre.- De quien dudaba que tubiera educacion era de Ti.

Sano levanto una ceja, para luego echarse a un lado y mirar a Okina, que estaba completamente desconcertado.

- Bueno, veo que esta vivo.

- Si, de momento.- Se encogio de hombros el anciano y continuo con su cena.

- Entonces ya he cumplido.- Volvio a mirar a Meg y le dio un golpe en la frente con el dedo indice.- Quedate con este momento.

- Auch!.- Se quejo Ella llevandose la mano a la frente.- Eres un salvaje!

Sanosuke estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, pero se giro y miro a la lider de la Yacuza con una enorme sonrisa.

- Acaso lo dudabas?.- Luego salio al pasillo, dejando a Takani pensativa.

Se dio cuenta de que se habia comportado de una manera poco educada, en comparacion con el buen acto que habia hecho Sagara, para sorpresa de todos.

No era un comportamiento digno de su familia.

Rapidamente salio al pasillo y vio que Sanosuke estaba apunto de llegar al ascensor, algunos metros mas lejos de la puerta de la habitacion.

- Sagara!.- Grito, aprovechando que no habia ninguna enfermera que pudiera regañarla.

Sano miro sorprendido y bastante curioso.

- Gracias por venir!.- Termino Ella, con algo de pesar, antes de meterse de nuevo dentro de la habitacion.

- No hay de que.- Susurro Sano.

Y una enorme sonrisa adorno su bronceado rostro, antes de que el timbre que anuncia que el ascensor habia llegado sonara, y tubiera que meterse dentro antes de que le quitaran el puesto.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La noche cayo una vez mas sobre la Ciudad, y los seres que la habitan empezaban a hacer su vida.

Yahiko peleaba una noche mas con la verja de la puerta del Local, hacia años que iba mal, pero a su hermana no se le habia ocurrido cambiarla, y todos los dias se dejaba los brazos subiendola, para luego pegarse 10 minutos abriendo candados.

Mientras Kaoru estaba en el coche observando algunos folios con interes, aparente.

- Todabia no has abierto?.- Pregunto Ella desde dentro del auto, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

- Si te parece que tardo ven y ayudame!.- Se quejo el adolescente, justo cuando conseguia subirla del todo.- Hay muchos candados para compartir.

- Ese no es mi trabajo, date prisa.- Kaoru volvio a meter la cabeza dentro del coche.- Avisame.

- Hay que tener cara...- Susurro Yahiko, mientras sacaba el manojo de llaves de su bolsillo.

En ese momento Tomoe aparecio caminando por uno de los callejones con un enorme abrigo de piel, la noche habia refrescado mucho. Llego hasta la altura del coche y le dio un golpecito a Kaoru en el cristal para que lo bajara.

- Buenas noches Jefa.- Sonrio cuando el cristal se bajo del todo.- Como va todo?

- Bien, te veo contenta.- Kaoru dejo a un lado los folios y salio del coche.- De donde vienes?

- De hacer unas compritas con las chicas, nos hacia falta vestuario nuevo para los pases.- Dijo mostrando algunas bolsas que llevaba en la mano.- Salir de compras siempre anima un poco.

- Eso es verdad.- Kao miro hacia su hermano, que aun abria con dificultad los candados.- Joder Yahiko, que lento, dame que Yo acabo antes.

La chica Kamiya le arrebato de las manos al adolescente el manojo de llaves y lo aparto de un empujon.

Tanto Yahiko como Tomoe se quedaron sorprendidos por la iniciativa, Kaoru normalmente se dedicaba a sus responsabilidades y nada mas, lo de abrir la puerta del Local era cosas de novatos.

No tardo nada en abrir la puerta y con una sonrisa le devolvio las llaves a su hermano.

- Pasen, hay cosas que hacer, deberiamos haber abierto hace media hora.

Yahiko se encogio de hombros y entro en el Siberian, El era el que mas cosas tenia que hacer y aunque el comportamiento de su hermana mayor le habia dejado intrigado, no podia perder el tiempo.

- Has ido de compras tu tambien?.- Le pregunto Tomoe al pasar por la puerta.- Te veo tambien muy animada.

Kaoru sonrio ampliamente.- Estoy bien nada mas, creo que va a ser una noche interesante.

- Interesante?.- La morena levanto una ceja.- Has estado con un hombre, verdad?

Por unos instantes Kaoru se quedo paralizada, pero rapidamente reacciono, riendose a carcajada limpia.

- Por Dios Tomoe, cuando tengo tiempo Yo de eso?.- Le pregunto, entrando en el Siberian.- No digas tonterias.

- Pensandolo tienes razon.- Dijo Ella, cerrando la puerta para empezar a trabajar.- Las chicas estan apunto de llegar, voy a preparar el maquillaje y el vestuario.

- De acuerdo, avisame cuando llegue Sano.- Ordeno Kaoru dirigiendose a su despacho.- Deberia estar aqui ya.

Nada mas llegar al despacho cerro la puerta con fuerza y se apoyo en Ella, dando un resoplido.

No podia creer lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, algo que hacia muchos años que no sentia.

Ese cosquilleo, ese nerviosismo cuando empiezas un romance..., en esos momento era un manojo de nervios, no sabia como disimular las enormes ganas de sonreir que tenia a todas horas, y todo por El.

Por el maravilloso dia que le habia dado.

Hacia tantos años que le observaba en silencio, ocultando sus sentimientos solo por mantener su imagen de lider intocable, mientras su relacion con El crecia poco a poco, hasta llegar a ser su hombre de confianza, y aquello solo le hacia mas daño, por no poder estar con El y sabiendo la relacion que habian tenido Ken y Tomoe, ese vinculo que aunque Ella fuera su mejor amiga no podia igualar, no podia saber como era ese tipo de intimidad.

Hasta ese dia.

Se sentia tan relajada, tan completa... que era incapas de concentrarse en su trabajo o en los problemas que tenian encima en esos momentos, solo habia en su mente espacio para ese pelirrojo que le robo el corazon desde el primer momento, y que ya era suyo. La gente no se equivocaba cuando decia que los Kamiya conseguian lo que se proponian..., ya se habia dado cuenta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos golpes en la puerta, y solo habia una persona en aquella empresa que tenia la educacion de tocar antes de entrar.

- Pasa Kenshin.- Dijo Ella, mecanimente, aunque emocionada.

El Pelirrojo asumo la cabeza, decorada con una amable sonrisa, tan tierna que a Kamiya le dieron ganas de tirarse a sus brazos y comerselo enterito. Al pensar esto Kao sacudio la cabeza, intentando mantener la cabeza fria, por lo menos en la oficina.

- Siento la tardanza.- Se escuzo, sentandose frente a Kaoru.

- No te preocupes, todos acabamos de llegar, se nos hizo tarde.

- Estaba hablando con Sanosuke.- Comento Himura, esperando la curiosidad de su compañera.

- Ya llego ese gandul? Esta en su puesto?.- Kaoru ignoro el tono de interes del pelirrojo y cogio algunos papeles de una gabeta.- Quiero hablar con El seriamente.

- Si, esta en su puesto tranquila.- Kenshin le quito los papeles de la mano con ternura, llamando su atencion.- Pero a que no adivinas a donde me dijo que habia ido.

Kaoru se habia quedado algo atontada con el contacto de sus manos con las de El.- Dime ...

- Fue al Hospital a ver a Okina.- Toda la tonteria que Kamiya tenia se fue con solo esas palabras, mirando a Himura con el ceño fruncido.- Y para no variar tubo una discucion con Takani.

- Que hacia ese idiota en el Hospital?.- Pregunto sorprendida Ella.- No lo entiendo.

Kenshin resoplo.- Yo menos.

- Por eso no aparecio por el apartamento a comer como de costumbre.- Kaoru se sento en su silla y se quedo mirando a Kenshin.

El sonrio ampliamente.- Pero eso es bueno, porque si hubiera ido creo que no habria sido oportuno, verdad?

La chica Kamiya se sonrojo hasta las orejas, recordando los momentos de placer que habia compartido con el Pelirrojo horas antes. El se dio cuenta de la reaccion de Ella y enternecido le cogio las manos con dulcura, dandole tiernos besos a cada una.

- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.- Le susurro, haciendo que el rostro de Kao se encendiera aun mas.

Se levanto de la silla, acercando su cuerpo sobre la mesa que le separaba de Kaoru y le dio el beso mas tierno que le habia dado hasta ese momento, dejando a la chica Kamiya sorprendida, y aun mas extasiada.

Al separarse se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos.

Te quiero Kaoru.- Susurro el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa.

Kaoru se quedo en silencio, sonrojada... hacia muchos años que no oia esas palabras de boca de nadie, no estaba acostumbrada... y desde luego tampoco estaba acostumbrada a decirlo Ella, mientras veia como Kenshin esperaba una respuesta por su parte.

En ese momento se oyo como una voz se acercaba hasta el despacho, haciendo que Kenshin se sentara de nuevo en su silla impulsivamente, justo en el momento en que Sanosuke entraba en la habitación, extrañándose de que estuvieran tan callados.

Pasa algo?.- Pregunto, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Porque piensas eso?.- Dijo Kaoru, recogiendo de nuevo los folios.- Has llegado tarde, de nuevo.

Sanosuke resoplo.- Oye, que te estoy haciendo un favor, recuerdalo.

No seas asi Sanosuke...- Le reprocho Ken, molesto.- Todos tenemos que cooperar.

Ok.- Sagara cogio una silla y se sento junto al pelirrojo.- De que querias hablarme Jefa?

Kaoru guardo los folias, mientras carraspeaba para hablar en su tono normal de voz.- Aparte de que llegas tarde a tu puesto... Me he enterado que has ido a visitar a Okina, como es eso?

Resulto que tengo educación.- Sonrio sarcásticamente, mientras el resto de los presentes le miraban con poco humor.

En serio.- Resoplo la chica Kamiya.

Fue por eso, nada mas de verdad, ademas me arrepenti en el momento en que vi a Megumi Takani...

Si, es una altanera.- Comento Kao, con indiferencia.- Y sabes algo nuevo?

No... que ya esta despierto, y parece que bien.- Se encogio de hombros.- De que hablaban ustedes dos?

Kaoru y Kenshin se miraron alarmados.

Que podian decirle?

Pues... de las entregas de mercancía, este mes no ha habido muchas ventas.- Se invento rapidamente Ken, sorprendiendo a su compañera.

Si, después de lo de Kuro parece que todos estamos despistados.- Suspiro Sano.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta dos veces.

Kaoru supo que no era nadie del Local, tenia que ser alguna visita asi que intento recoger todo un poco mientras daba la orden de entrada.

La puerta se abrio dejando paso a una cara conocida entre los presentes.

Seta.- Susurro primero Kenshin, sorprendido.

Hola Himura, como estas?.- Pregunto cordialmente, el joven de eterna sonrisa.- Interrumpo algo?

No, claro que No.- Sonrio forzosamente Kaoru.- Por favor toma asiento, a que se debe tu visita?

No tengo tiempo de sentarme a charlar.- Dijo tajantemente Soujiro, cruzandose de brazos.- Vengo para entregarles esto.

Saco un sobre de dentro de su chaqueta y se lo entrego a Kaoru, ignorando las otras dos presencias que habian en la habitación.

De que se trata?.- Pregunto la pelinegra, mirando el sobre con curiosidad.

Una invitación de Shishio, para una reunion mañana por la noche.- Informo Seta.- Habra algun problema para no asistir? Necesito la confirmación de inmediato.

No, por supuesto.- Dijo Kao leyendo la carta.- Iremos, muchas gracias.

Seta hizo una reverencia.- Es mi trabajo, nos veremos mañana en la noche entonces..., recuerden que... es una cena de gala.

Puso mucho énfasis en la ultima frase dicha, cosa que llamo la atención de los presentes, que sabian perfectamente a que se referia el Joven ayudante del Alcalde. A Sanosuke le dieron ganas de decirle un par de cosas, pero antes de nada Ken agarro su brazo con fuerza, dándole a entender que lo mejor era dejar pasar los comentarios.

Me retiro ya, todavía tengo que entregar mas invitación, Sayonara.- Se despidio Soujiro, saliendo de la habitación tan rapido como habia llegado, nunca habia sido chico de palabras.

Nada mas cerrar la puerta Sanosuke se levanto de la silla, enfadado.- Que ha querido decir con que recordemos que es de gala?

Tu sabes el que...- Susurro Kaoru, leyendo aun.- Tenemos que ir como lo que ellos opinan que son la gente educada..., osea trajes caros.

Me envenena que se crean con mas clase que nosotros!.- Sagara se cruzo de brazos.- Puedo tener tanta ropa cara como ellos.

Pero desde luego no el gusto.- Bromeo Ken, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Sano.

Escuchad... es una reunion para discutir los problemas con los atacantes...- Interrumpio Kao la pequeña lucha entre los dos amigos.- Porque una reunion elegante para algo tan serio?

Shishio ha sido siempre un derrochador.- Se encogio de hombros Ken, nada sorprendido.- Siempre le han gustado las fiestas por todo lo alto, lo sabes.

Ya, pero... las reuniones son reuniones... no cenas elegantes...- Kao arrugo la carta y la tiro a la papelera con gran punteria.- No tengo ganas de ver como la gente refinada exhibe sus modales y su gran nivel..., no es nuestro mundo.

Pero no tenemos otro remedio.- Kenshin se levanto de la silla.- Hare algunas cosas esta noche para mañana no tener compromisos, Te acompañare a esa reunion, no te preocupes.

Kaoru sonrio agradecida.- Muchas gracias Ken.

Yo tambien ire, tenlo por seguro.- Dijo Sanosuke, como desafiante.- Se van a enterar de quien soy y la clase que tengo.

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron resignados.

Sano nunca cambiaria.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Entro por la ventana como pudo, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero sus heridas le impedían muchas cosas.

Rapidamente se quito la ropa tirandola encima de la cama y corrio hacia su armario, buscando alguna Bata y la primera que encontro fue una negra transparente, se la puso y sin quitarse las botas de color negro salio de la habitación a todo correr, mientras se retocaba el cabello.

A medio camino, en el pasillo, se paro para mirarse en uno de los antiguos espejos, se desordeno un poco el pelo, intentando parecer que acababa de levantarse.

Después de coger aire y quitarse una mancha de tierra que tenia en la mejilla siguió su camino hacia el despacho de Hiko, con toda la calma del mundo.

Si El se enteraba de que habia estado fuera podia matarla.

Abrio la puerta de su despacho con cuidado, sin hacer mucho ruido, y asomo la cabeza por la rendija, Seijuro estaba sentado frente a su despacho, leyendo un trozo de papel en completo silencio, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo tranquilamente.

Ella se adentro en la habitación, acercándose al mueble-bar para servirse una copa, mientras miraba de vez en cuando a Hiko de reojo, esperando a que le dijera algo.

Que lees con tanto esmero?.- Le pregunto, al darse cuenta de que no levantaba la vista del trozo de papel.

Una invitación, que te parece?

Supongo que bien si es para una fiesta.- Rio Misao, sentándose en una de la sillas, mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa.- De quien es?

De Makoto Shishio...- Susurro Seijuro, aun sin mirarla.

A Misao se le atranganto la bebida a medio camino, desde luego no esperaba esa respuesta.

Makoto Shishio?.- Pregunto, algo incrédula.- Porque?

Una reunion entre los clanes... mas bien, una cena de gala.- Sonrio Seijuro, ahora si mirándola, mientras dejaba la invitación sobre la mesa.- Tendremos que buscar nuestros mejores vestidos, quieres alguno nuevo?

No... tengo sin estrenar...- Susurro Misao, todavía intrigada.- Una reunion a estas alturas? Que extraño, y encima una cena de gala.

Shishio tiene buen gusto, como Yo.- Seijuro se levanto de su asiento, muy contento.- Y sus celebraciones siempre estan a la altura de mis exigencias.

Misao rio divertida.- Y eso es difícil de conseguir...

Claro que si.- Seijuro se puso una copa de wisky.- Espero que esta no sea menos..., tenia ganas de una cena con fundamento, últimamente nadie hace fiestas interesantes.

Porque no haces tu una?.- Bromeo Misao, la primera regla de un triunfador según Hiko era nunca hacer fiestas, pero estar invitado a todas.

Hace 10 años que no hago ninguna y a menos que ocurra algo trascendental no creo que vuelva a hacerla alguna.- Dijo dándole un trago a su copa.- Por cierto, donde has estado esta tarde?

Si se le habia atragantado la bebida con la noticia de la fiesta de Makoto, en ese momento estubo a punto de salirle por la nariz.

Debia haberlo sabido... a Seijuro Hiko no se le escapaba ninguna.

En esos momento se sintio como la adolescente que una vez fue y que se escapaba de noche para ir a fiestas para encontrarse a Hiko al lado de su coche esperándola con la puerta abierta, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando minutos antes habia comprobado que dormia placidamente en el sofa de su despacho después de horas bebiendo alcohol.

Ese hombre nunca se cansaba de sorprenderla.

Me lo vas a decir o prefieres que lo averigue?.- Pregunto, mirándola fijamente.- Por dios Misao... ya no tienes 16 años.

Si, perdona.- Misao dejo la copa de licor sobre la mesa.- Tu sabes que no aguanto encerrada dos minutos.

Lo se.

Y tengo trabajos pendientes...- Susurro, mientras pensaba que trabajo podria darle como excusa.

Que trabajo?.- Seijuro levanto una ceja, curioso por saber a que se habia dedicado Makimachi cuando le habia prohibido salir de La Mansión por su propio bien.

No se le ocurria nada y tenia que pensar rapidamente o Seijuro sabia que le estaba mintiendo.

Solo se le ocurrio una cosa. La persona que habia tenido en mente desde hacia varios, y que no parecia tener intenciones de salir.

Aoshi Shinomori.- Dijo en voz baja... avergonzada pero con la cabeza bien alta.

Seijuro la miro analizadoramente para soltar un suspiro.- Entiendo, y lo encontraste?

Misao asintió en silencio.

Creo que no te ha ido muy bien..., por lo que veo.- Seijuro se volvio a sentar tras su despacho, analizando con lupa todos los movimientos de Misao, le interesaba mucho el tema que tenia Ella con Shinomori.

Misao..., te hizo algo?

La chica Makimachi solto una carcajada.- Ya le gustaria.

Entonces..., porque esa cara?

Es que las cosas no salieron como esperaba.- Refunfuño dándole un gran trago a su copa, la verdad es que con Shinomori sus planes nunca salian bien.

Desde que se cruzo en tu camino parece que no te salen las cosas como las planeas.- Susurro Seijuro, intentando parecer desinteresado, pero el tono ironico fue detectado por Misao rapidamente.

Ella se levanto de su sillon en un impulso y puso las manos en la mesa con todas sus fuerzas, de manera amenazadora y con el rostro completamente serio.

Que insinuas?.- Le pregunto, con calma, aunque con rabia contenida.

Que Aoshi Shinomori es un problema que tienes que resolver lo antes posible, no esperaba que tu trabajo bajara tanto de nivel solo por una persona.- Le reprocho Hiko, le dolia mucho decirselo a Ella, pero era la verdad.

Es un reto para Mi!.- Se quejo Misao.- Es mi prioridad acabar con El, te lo aseguro, pero es el trabajo mas difícil con el que me he topado, tengo que admitir que me supera en muchas cosas.

Hiko sonrio, orgulloso.

Después de todo no habia fallado como profesor de Misao, Ella era capas de aceptar sus errores y admirar las ventajas del enemigo, como un buen guerrero. Pero tambien debia motivarse para superarlos.

Se que si te lo propones podras con El... en el campo de batalla.- Animo Hiko, dándole otro sorbo a su copa.- Pero no es el campo de batalla el problema mas difícil.

Misao le miro sin entender.- Entonces... cual?

Un campo en el que no he podido entrenarte pequeña.- Continuo, levantándose y acercando su rostro al de Misao, mucho.- En el campo de los sentimientos.

Ella ingnoro la cercania y rio sarcásticamente.- Pense que no eran necesarios..., me enseñaste que nunca los interpusiera en mi trabajo.

Es verdad que no son necesarios en nuestro trabajo, si.- Asintió, aun cerca de Ella.- Pero ahí fue donde fallaste Misao..., Shinomori te interesa de una manera mas alla a la de enemigo.

La joven se quedo callada, sin saber que decir.

Intento balbucear algo sin pensar, pero los ojos enigmáticos de su Jefe le decian que El tenia razon, excavaban en su interior con total libertad y no podia evitarlo. Siempre habia sido asi, pero Ella no queria creerlo. Se autoconvencia de que Aoshi no era nada mas que un enemigo, y que aquellos momentos que habian compartido eran solo un juego sexual en busca de demostrar el dominio de cada uno.

Eso no es verdad... Lo unico que quiero es acabar con El para que deje de entrometerse en mi trabajo.- Sentencio Misao, muy segura, cruzandose de brazos.- Si Enishi te dijo que nos habiamos acostado juntos seguro que exagero las cosas, como si fuera la primera vez que utilizo el sexo en alguna misión.

Ya lo se Misao...- Resoplo Hiko.- Puedes engañarte todo lo que quieras, y me parece estupendo que intentes borrar esa atracción que te une a Shinomori..., pero a mi no me engañas..., pero eso no significa que esa atracción este ahí, y te aconsejo que la hagas desaparecer antes de que pase a algo mas, porque después se volvera algo mas grave y pondra en peligro tu trabajo, mas de lo que ahora.

Misao se quedo en silencio, comprendiendo lo que Seijuro le decia.

Pero como... como podia acabar con esa atracción? Fuese como fuese lo descubriria, habia trabajado demasiado durante su vida para llegar donde estaba y no dejaria que nadie bajara el nivel de su trabajo, ni siquiera por un buen polvo.

No te preocupes.- Dijo, algo mas seria.- Acabare con esto rapido, te doy mi palabra.

Se que asi sera, brindemos.- Sonrio El, alzando la copa, mientras la chocaba contra la de Misao.

En el momento en que daban el primer sorbo la puerta se abrio y Enishi entro en el despacho, observando curioso el extraño brindis de sus compañeros.

Hay algo que celebrar?.- Pregunto con una ironica sonrisa.- Me gustaria brindar tambien.

Te ha ido bien en esa inspección de los almacenes?- Le pregunto Hiko al terminar el trago.

Misao le miro curiosa, sabiendo con toda certeza que Enishi no habia ido a los Almacenes, queria ver cual era su respuesta.

Si, fui, pero no habia nada, las putas nos dieron mala información.- Refunfuño el albino, tomando una copa del mueble-bar.- Tendremos que seguir buscando.

Ya veo..., bueno sera pasado mañana, Shishio nos ha invitado a una cena de gala para charlar sobre el tema.- Le informo Hiko.

Ah si?.- Se sorprendio Enishi.

Mientras los dos hombres hablaban sobre la cena de la noche siguiente, Misao observaba a Yukishiro sorprendida.

Le habia mentido a Hiko, pero lo mas sorprendente era que Hiko se lo habia creido!

No entendia nada de lo que alli pasaba ni a donde queria ir Enishi, ... o tal vez se estaba precipitando..., de alguna manera tenia que averiguar porque Yukishiro habia mentido, pero lo haria sin decirle nada, nunca habia confiado en El.

Supo que una nueva misión la esperaba con ansias y se levanto de su asiento rapidamente, dirigiéndose a la salida, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Seijuro.

A donde vas Misao?.- Le pregunto, extrañado por la repentina accion de la Joven.

Ella se giro con una sonrisa.- Voy a probarme los vestidos para mañana.

De acuerdo, seguro que estaras radiante.- Le devolvió la sonrisa Seijuro, mientras Ella salia de alli.

Nada mas cerrar la puerta solto un gran suspiro, no sabia por donde empezar, pero descubriria que habia hecho Enishi Yukishiro aquel dia antes de que llegara la hora de ir a la reunion del Alcalde.

**Notas de la Autora**:

Que les ha parecido? Espero ke la espera valga la pena porque la verda que me pase con lo que tarde en actualizar, pero entre el viaje, y que empeze a escribir un nuevo fic pos... no e tenido mucho tiempo, ademas de la falta de inspiración que me cogio desprevenida.

Nuevas incógnitas aparecen en el fic... Ke izo Enishi y porque no fue a ver el almacen? Y mintió a Hiko claro..., En el proximo capitulo la cena de gala del Alcalde, no creo que tarde tanto como este porque tengo grandes planes para ese capitulo y prometo sorpresas!

Quiero agradecer a los que dejaron Review en el capitulo anterior:

**--------------:** Gracias x el review y x tu opinión, y siento aver tardado tanto en actualizar, sorry!

**Aoshmi Seshlin**: No pasa nada x el retraso, yo siempre tardo mas U spero ke tmb valga la pena ste capi y las cosas ntre las parejas iran poniéndose mas interesantes cada vez, gracias x el rew!

**x-MiSaO-x:** Me ncanta ke te guste tanto mi fic , a mi tmb me ncanta la relacion d AM x eso la puse principal jiji es complicada d dscribir, musas gracias x tu opinión y spero volver a contar cn ella.

**Ali-chan6**: Siento muxo el retraso y espero ke te aya gustado ste capi, a mi tmb m ncanta el tema dl fic jiji el d las conspiración es mi tema preferido y sobretodo el ke mas m gusta scribir, gracias x dejar rew!

**Silvia-chan**: Gracias! Lo mio me cuesta scribir sto -.-U, jajajaja todavía keda muxa conspiración, solo es la punta del iceberg jeje... gracias x dejar tu opinión y disfruta d ste new capi.

**Gabyhyatt:** Sip, Shishio alcalde... no se xk me parecio perfecto el papel para el, aunke mas adelante se vera la importancia de su personaje, a Aoshi y Misao todavía les keda muxo ke sufrir y Kao y Ken... weno ellos lo tendran mas facil, pero no muxo mas jajaja Besos y gracias x el Rew!

**Miara Makisan:** Tu pregunta sobre kien sorprendio a Aoshi y Misao kreo k sta respondida a medias ne? Jajaja pero pagaron aberlo exo, y sobre lo de kien ataco a Okina... weno, ai esta el misterio del fic jajaj se sabra mas adelante, besos y gracias dejarme un review!

Muchas gracias tambien a los que leen este fic y no dejan Review, siempre les animo a que se animen a dejar uno jajaja Besos!

**Rinoa Shinomori.**


	10. Grandes Sorpresas I

**Holaaaa!**

**He actualizado mas rapido de lo normal este fic ne? Jajaja, Espero que no haya sido mucho y sobretodo ke les guste este capitulo que tanto me ha gustado escribir, les esperan un par d sorpresas, a lo mejor esperadas, pero eso ya me lo diran con sus reviews, he tenido ke partir esta reunion en dos capitulos porque no creo que me de en solo uno ejeje.**

**P.D.: RK no me pertenece, sto es un AM y bueno... ya saben el resto**.

**LA TENTACION DE MENTIR**

**CAPITULO 10**

**GRANDES SORPRESAS I**

Apago el cigarro dentro de un cenicero que estaba a rebozar de colillas apagadas y cenizas, como si llevara dias sin ser vaciado.

Luego cogio el papel que tenia entre las manos con mas firmeza y se acerco mas, intentando leerlo con mas atención.

Delante de El un hombre joven de cabellos rubios y mirada desconcertada le observaba con paciencia, esperando a que le diera alguna noticia sobre el papel que leia con tanto interes. Hacia ya unos minutos que Tokio habia entrado en el despacho para dejar esa carta, alegando que la habia traido Soujiro Seta cuando ellos estaban trabajando en la calle.

-Bueno! Me vas a decir que demonios pone?.- Grito, ya desesperado, mientras Saito levantaba la mirada.

-Eres un malcriado.- Se quejo El lobo, sacando otro cigarrillo del paquete sobre su mesa.- Es una invitación, que te parece?

-Invitacion?.- Fruncio el ceño Cho.- De cuando a donde Seta te invita a algo?

Saito le miro con cansancio para después impulsivamente levantarse y tirarle el papel arrugado en toda la cara, haciendo que el Rubio se sorprendiera mucho.

-Eres idiota verdad?.- Le pregunto, con pesadez.- No es de Seta inútil, es de Shishio.

-Shishio?.- Le miro sorprendido, mientras se frotaba la frente, donde habia llegado la pelota de papel.- Y para que es la invitación?

-Para una cena esta noche en su Mansión de las afueras, van a ir todas las organizaciones.- Informo con seriedad, pinchando el botón del intercomunicador de su mesa.- Tokio,

-Digame Señor Saito.- Se oyo a través del altavoz.

-Preparame un buen traje, esta noche tengo una cena importante.

-Lo tendra en su despacho lo antes posible.- Termino la secretaria cortando la comunicación.

Saito cogio una torre de papeles que habia a su lado para empezar a firmarlos, mientras Cho seguia de pie frente a El, como esperando algo.

El lobo levanto la mirada, mirándole confundido.- No tienes nada que hacer?

-Yo estoy invitado a la cena?.- Pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Saito suspiro cansado.-Puedes venir..., pero largate ya.

-Solo una pregunta mas!

-Queeeee!.- Grito alterado el Lobo, levantándose de su silla y haciendo que el rubio tragara saliva con cuidado.

-Para que es la dichosa cena?.- Pregunto con temor.

-Para discutir los problemas de la organización, ok? Tienes algo que hacer o te mando a poner multas a los parquímetros!.- La paciencia del Policia era muy limitada.- Largate de una vez!

-Ya me voy!

El rubio salio del despacho a todo correr, no tenia nada que hacer, pero seguro que encontraba algo mejor que ponerse una mañana de policia de trafico, lo mas bajo que podia caer.

Por fin Saito se encontro en un ambiente ideal para seguir con su trabajo, mientras sus hombres seguían trabajando sin descanso en el caso de los ataques a Misao Makimachi, Okina y el asesinato de Kuro, El podria encargarse del papeleo.

Ni siquiera los leia, firmaba uno tras otro como una maquina, no le interesaba que pudieran contener.

Unos minutos después entro Tokio con una bandeja cargada con una taza de café y la cafetera, sabia que Hajime no era hombre de una sola taza de café.

Saito la miro en silencio e hizo hueco en la mesa para que pudiera poner la bandeja.

-Aquí tiene su café, con poca azucar, como le gusta.- Le informo con una sonrisa, mientras el Lobo probaba un sorbo.

-Perfecto.

-Quiere algun traje en especial para la cena?

Saito se quedo pensativo unos instantes.- Con que sea elegante y de mi talla me basta, lo dejo a tu disposición, tienes buen gusto.

Tokio sonrio.- Algo mas?

-No, puedes retirarte.

Tokio hizo una reverencia para darse la vuelta, mientras Saito aprovechaba para observarla de espaldas. Siempre le habia parecido hermosa y siempre se lo parecería, desde que habian llegado a trabajar con el hacia tanto años, cuando estaba recien ascendido y ella era una joven bella con sueños de ser la secretaria de alguien importante, pero no habia pasado de ser la de el.

-Tokio.- Llamo su atención, antes de que saliera.

-Quiere algo mas?.- Le pregunto inocentemente.

-No, no... Quiere acompañarme a la cena?.- Pregunto, sorprendido de si mismo, era la primera vez que tenia un detalle con ella.

Ella tambien le miro sorprendida.- De verdad?

-Claro, no puedo ir sin compañía femenina, como quedaria?.- Sonrio sarcásticamente, pero ella se lo tomo como una broma.

-De acuerdo, ire con mucho gusto.- Hizo una reverencia, antes de salir.

No era lo mas cerca que habia estado de tener una cita con Ella.

Años atrás, cuando eran jóvenes y algo mas inocentes tubieron algunos encuentros, pero el peso del trabajo de Saito hizo que su vida privada se hiciera a un segundo plano, hasta que desaparecio del todo.

Hajime sonrio, le apetecia concentrarse por unos instantes en otra cosa que no fuera su trabajo.

**----------------------------------**

Callo la noche en la ciudad de Tokio, mas rapido de lo que muchos esperaban.

Una enorme mansión al estilo antiguo Japoneses se alzaba entre unos inmensos jardines, que podian medir hectáreas, muy cerca de la Autopista directa desde Tokio hasta Yokohama.

Desde la entrada de las tierras hasta la entrada principal de la Mansión habia casi un Kilometro de recorrido entre la espesura de viejos bosques que aun conservaban su magia. La carretera llegaba hasta una pequeña plaza, donde los invitados podian aparcar sus coches y donde se alzaban unas escaleras, que llevarían hasta el patio principal y la entrada de la Mansión, formada por unos portones altísimos de madera rojiza.

Eran casi las diez de la noche, la hora prevista para que los invitados empezaran a llegar uno a uno. En la plaza esperaba un ejercito de aparcacoches, y en la escalera algunos criados preparados para cualquier imprevisto que pudiera surgir, acompañados de Soujiro Seta que estaba al pie de la escalera, mirando hacia la carretera que venia de la entrada.

Vestido con un elegante esmoquin observo el reloj por ultima vez, ya no podian tardar mas. En ese momento su movil empezo a sonar con insistencia, solo podia ser una persona, ya que ese telefono movil lo tenia especialmente para las llamadas personales de Makoto.

-Digame Sr. Shishio.- Contesto con rapidez, clavando la mirada de nuevo en el camino.

-Ha llegado alguien?

-No, aun no, todavía quedan algunos minutos.- En ese momento las primeras luces de los faros de un vehículo aparecieron al final del camino.- Pero ya llegan.

-Estupendo recíbeles mientras Yo y mi esposa les esperamos en el Salon principal.

Shishio colgo y Soujiro se acerco mas a la carretera, mientras se acercaba el primer invitado en su vehículo, se podia distinguir que era un Rolls Royce Phantom de color negro y cristales oscuros, para que no pudiera verse de quien era posesión.

Un aparcacoches se acerco a la puerta trasera cuando el Rolls Royce se quedo quieto frente a las escaleras de la Mansión, abriendo la puerta para que el primer invitado saliera con total comodidad y el mejor esfuerzo, mientras Seta esperaba con su tipica sonrisa y los brazos a la espalda.

Del elegante coche salio la persona a la que mas le pegaba desde luego, Megumi Takani vestida con uno de sus kimonos mas caros y elegantes, para seguir en su linea de estilo tradicional y a juego completamente con el ambiente de la cena, mas radiante que nunca.

Tras bajarse del automóvil con dificultad Soujiro le ofrecio su brazo con educación.

-Bienvenida Srta. Takani, esta mas bella que nunca.- Le alago el joven, haciendo que Meg alzara el cuello con orgullo.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Seta, soy la primera en llegar?.- Pregunto observando que no habian mas coches estacionados.- No parece que haya nadie mas.

-Si, ha tenido ese gusto, si no le importa el Sr. Shishio y su esposa esperan ya en el salon principal, si gusta puede pasar ya a dar con ellos.- Le indico Seta, llamando a uno de los criados para que la acompañara.

-Claro, nos veremos mas tarde supongo.- Contesto Megumi, aceptando el brazo del criado y empezando a subir las escaleras con lentitud por el kimono.

No tardo mucho en aparecer el siguiente vehículo.

Parecia un coche particular, nada ostentoso como lo que habia traido Megumi Takani, y por supuesto reconocia ese coche, un Opel Astra gtc, sin duda de Aoshi Shinomori.

Tenia que haberlo adivinado, Aoshi era de las personas a las que no le gustaba que condujeran su coche y por supuesto era de las que iban por libre, por eso habia venido en un coche aparte del de Megumi.

Como habia pensando Aoshi paso olímpicamente de los aparcacoches que dejarian su coche estacionado en el aparcamiento y lo aparco el mismo, saliendo sin dejar que ninguno de los criados le abriera la puerta y caminando con seriedad y colocándose el caro traje gris, con camisa negra y corbata color plata, nada de esmoquin.

Desde luego era todo un personaje, penso Soujiro.

Cuando llego a su altura los dos se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Bienvenido Shinomori, ya me extrañaba que no vinieras con Takani.- Empezo la conversación Seta.

-Prefiero venir en mi propio coche.- Asintió friamente.- Llegamos los primeros por lo que veo.

-Si, pero no creo que tarden los demas..., mira que casualidad, ahí viene la limusina blanca de Hiko.- Señalo Soujiro hacia el camino, haciendo que Aoshi se girara a mirar.

En efecto.

La larguísima limusina blanca distintivo de Seijuro Hiko se acercaba hacia ellos rapidamente, seguido de otro vehículo mas oscuro de cerca. Tenia que ser la organización de los Asesinos al completo.

La limusina aparco frente a Seta y Shinomori, mientras una figura se bajaba del lado contrario.

Seijuro Hiko les sonrio a ambos con burla, mientras daba la vuelta a la limusina y dejaba ver el costoso traje que llevaba puesto, un traje de chaqueta color marfil, con camisa azul y corbata tambien marfil, armado con un baston tallado y con una piedra de ambar al extremo.

Sin siquiera saludar paso frente a los dos hombres y quito de en medio a un criado que intentaba abrir la otra puerta de la limusina, abriendola el mismo para que saliera otra persona.

-Puedes salir querida.- Anuncio Hiko, alzando la mano para que otra mas fina la cogiera.

Poco a poco Misao Makimachi empezo a salir del auto, sacando una larga pierna calzada con unos tacones negro de vertigo, para después dejar salir al resto de su cuerpo, tapado a medias con un vestido de noche negro de gran escote por delante, y con una raja en la falda que dejaba ver su pierna derecha al completo, incluso mas arriba del muslo.

Shinomori y Seta se quedaron callados observando sin poder evitarlo el bonito paisaje que resultaba aquella mujer, que terminaba con su largo cabello negro suelto, al natural y nada de maquillaje, solo un colgante de oro blanco y diamantes que caia largo entre su escote.

-Buenas noches.- Saludo Ella, sonriente, sabiendo el efecto que causaba en los hombres con aquel vestido.

-Buenas noches Srta. Makimachi, Sr. Hiko.- Hizo una reverencia Soujiro, mientras Hiko le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Que calladitos se han quedado.- Rio Seijuro.- A que es preciosa mi acompañante?

-La Srta. Makimachi siempre esta preciosa.- Amplio su Sonrisa Seta.- Bienvenidos ambos a la Mansión del Sr. Shishio.

-Y yo que?.- Dijo una voz que habia bajado del coche que iba detrás.

Todos miraron hacia el lado izquierdo para ver a Yukishiro vestido con un elegante esmoquin caminando hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bienvenido tambien Sr. Yukishiro.- Saludo Seta.

Mientras Seta conversaba con Seijuro y Yukishiro, Misao y Aoshi se habia quedado callados, a un lado de la conversación, observándose mutuamente y sin ningun tipo de vergüenza.

No podian desclavar sus ojos, mientras pensaban prácticamente lo mismo.

Aoshi primero habia analizado cada detalle del cuerpo de aquella mujercita. Si, ya sabia que era hermosa, pero no penso que verla asi podria afectarle aun mas de lo que ya lo hacia. Su mente divago por unos momentos en los que no pudo controlarla, pensando en las ganas que tenia de cogerla y llevársela de alli para ir a un sitio donde pudiera tenerla solo para el. Verla del brazo de Seijuro Hiko no le gustaba nada.

Y con eso llego a la conclusión de que no queria verla con ningun otro hombre, la queria solo para el y nadie mas.

Misao tambien se habia esforzado en mirarle de arriba abajo, con ese traje estaba mas guapo que nunca si podia ser posible. Como podia resistirse a un hombre como el? Como podria cumplir la promesa que le habia hecho a Hiko de sacárselo de la cabeza si aparecia ante sus ojos tan sexy como en ese momento?

Desde luego era mujer... y habia cosas que el cuerpo le pedia en esos momentos.

-Misao, vamos al Salon ya?.- Pregunto Hiko, despertándola de sus pensamientos.

Misao cerro los ojos unos segundos.- Si, claro.

-Venga, me muero de hambre.- Yukishiro empezo a subir con rapidez, seguido de Hiko y Makimachi.

-No vas a entrar Shinomori?.- Llamo su atención Seta, algo extrañado.- Te encuentras bien?

-Claro.- Respondio, a las dos cosas, mientras comenzaba a subir los escalones.

-Que raro que es.- Resoplo Soujiro.

Cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener entretenida su mente en esos pensamientos fueron drásticamente interrumpidos por un sonido potente, el de un automóvil. Seta giro su rostro hacia la carretera impulsivamente, sobresaltado por el estruendo.

Varias luces de faros se acercaban a gran velocidad por el camino, tanto que pocos segundos después el coche Honda de color Burdeos fortune maisty y dos motos Honda 1000 de color negro y plata (Se nota ke me gustan los autos ne? Jiji) ya estaban delante de sus narices, con sus motores rugiendo.

Los sujetos de las dos motos se quitaron los cascos, dejando a la vista dos rostros muy conocidos.

Los de Sanosuke y Tomoe, a pesar de ir en moto esta ultima llevaba un provocativo traje rojo de palabra de honor hasta la rodilla y unos tacones increíblemente altos.

Ambos se bajaron, mientras tambien del coche descendía Kenshin Himura vestido con una chaqueta de cuero blanca y jeans grises, y del lado del conductor una Kaoru muy informal, con una minifalda, exageradamente mini, acompañada de botas altas blancas y tambien una chaqueta de cuero corta blanca, dejando ver un vientre liso adornado por un tatuaje, una enredadera de mariposas que le rodeaba el ombligo.

Soujiro no pudo decir que se habia quedado impresionado, no se esperaba menos de los Narcos.

-Buenas noches, veo que son puntuales.- Saludo con pesadez, dándole la mano desconfiadamente a Kenshin.

-Te has sorprendido, eh!.- Rio Sano, que iba vestido tambien con cuero, pero negro.- Donde esta la comida?

-Sano! Recuerda que no estas en casa, ok?.- Le dio un golpe Kaoru.- Aunque hemos llegado a tiempo parece que somos los ultimos.

-No, todavía queda el inspector Saito.- Informo Seta, mientras otro coche llegaba a la Casa.- Pero parece que ya ha llegado, asi que pueden ir pasando.

-Ibamos a pasar de todas formas.- Comento Tomoe empezando a subir las escaleras con descaro.

Los demas le siguieron de cerca sin rechistar, en especial Sanosuke, que a toda prisa les adelanto y entro impaciente al patio interior. Su estomago rugia con fuerza.

**-------------------------------**

Ya todos se encontraban en la mesa degustando el primer plato, tras unos aperitivos en los que muy poco hablaron.

La Sala estaba decorada totalmente con motivos Japoneses y ellos rodeaban una larga mesa de madera de roble, iluminada por velas aromaticas y algunos ramos de flores al estilo Ikebana.

Los camareros les rodeaban a ellos, sirviéndoles con mucho estilo los platos correspondientes, y asegurándose de que no faltara bebida en sus vasos.

Uno de ellos se acerco a Megumi, ofreciéndole un poco de Sake.

-No gracias, No bebo.- Tapo la copa con la mano Ella, sonriente.

El camarero hizo una reverencia y paso a otro invitado.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes.- Sano se echo un largo trago suspirando con placer al acabar.- Esta delicioso.

-El mejor Sake de Japón por supuesto.- Sonrio Shishio con orgullo.- Es de su agrado la cena de esta noche?

Todos respondieron de distinta manera, pero desde luego todas positivas.

-Me tienes que dar el nombre del cocinero.- Comento Hiko, saboreando una cucharada de sopa.- Sabes que me gustan las cosas buenas, y esto es esquisito.

-Lo se, por eso te dare su numero en cuanto pasemos a tomar un licor.- Contesto Shishio.

-Hemos venido a hablar de negocios ne?.- Se involucro Kaoru, algo cansada de tanta hipocresía.- Pues hablemos de negocios.

Makoto la miro con una sonriente.- Igual que su padre Srta. Kamiya. Tiene razon hemos venido a hablar de negocios, por eso he invitado a Saito, para que nos informe sobre los nuevos aconteciemientos.

Hajime Saito carraspeo, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.- Si, a eso he venido.

-Y que es lo que nos puede decir?.- Sonrio Seijuro con ironia, mientras Misao le miraba cómplice.

Saito le miro molesto.- Es que sabes algo Hiko?

-Seguro mas que tu.- Solto indiferente el lider de los Asesinos.- Eres un incompetente.

-Pues para tu información hemos descubierto la marca de los coches con los que se produjeron los ataques, y tambien donde fueron vendidos.- Respondio con orgullo.- No es asi Cho?

Su ayudante asintió, mientras tragaba su ultima cucharada de sopa.- Exacto, es solo cuestion de tiempo saber el nombre de los compradores, y estaremos a un paso mas de pillarlos.

En ese momento, mientras el resto de la mesa comentaba con alegria en resultado de las investigaciones, Aoshi y Misao se miraron, se encontraban uno enfrente al otro e intentaban descifrar sus pensamientos, seria buena idea comentar lo que habian descubierto el dia anterior?

Fue Aoshi quien actuo primero.

-Yo se donde se encuentran esos coches.- Dijo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Mas de uno se quedo con la boca abierta, incluido Seijuro que no esperaba que nadie tuviera mas información que el.

-Sabemos.- Recalco Misao, tomando un poco de vino.- Fuimos al almacen donde Yumi nos habia dicho que habian movimientos sospechosos, encontramos los automóviles que intentaron atacarme.

Hiko la miro, aun mas sorprendido.- Y no me habias dicho nada, un momento... ayer saliste sin decirme nada?

-A mi no me mires.- Se protegio Misao, luego miro a Yukishiro.- Es que Enishi no te dijo nada? Se suponia que el tenia que ir.

Enishi casi se atraganta con un sorbo de Sake, mientras Hiko le miraba con desconfianza.- Eso digo yo...

-No fui.- Dijo, mas friamente.- No me parecia que fuese importante.

-Pues por lo visto lo fue...- Comento Sanosuke, discretamente.

Hiko se aguanto la tentación de discutir con Enishi sobre su trabajo, no queria armar escandalos delante de las otras organizaciones, y mucho menos aparentar que no tenian organización alguna en su grupo.

-Lo importante es que hemos avanzado un paso.- Interrumpio Kaoru.- Saito, podria hacer que investigacen ese sitio ahora mismo.

Saito dudo, antes de coger el telefono y levantarse de la mesa.- Si, es verdad.

-Parece que estamos a un paso de descubrir quien fueron.- Comento Kenshin.- Aparte de los coches que se encontraron alli?

Aoshi miro a Misao, dándole el turno de palabra.- Nos atacaron dos desconocidos, pero no hay que lamentar nada, excepto para nuestros enemigos, les matamos a los dos.

-Dejaron que les vieran!.- Se sobresalto Megumi.- Ahora ellos estan un paso por delante de nosotros, saben que sabemos donde estan, no encontraremos nada en ese almacen para cuando vaya la policia.

-Pero con un poco de suerte a lo mejor dejan alguna pista.- Interfirió Tomoe, con un poco de timidez, haciendo que Megumi la mirara de reojo.

Saito habia salido para hacer la llamada correspondiente y en esos momentos entro, mientras los demas empezaban a discutir si estaban haciendo las cosas bien. Al llegar a la mesa miro a Soujiro Seta y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que el joven ampliara su sonrisa, un gesto con el que Sanosuke se quedo.

-Ya has llamado?.- Le pregunto Sagara, mientras servian el segundo plato.

-Si, varias patrullas van hacia alla ahora mismo.- Sonrio el lobo, cogiendo su tenedor y cuchillo.

-Entonces no tiene caso seguir discutiendo esto.- Llamo la atención de sus invitados Shishio.- Comamos y dentro de unos minutos tendremos nuevas noticias.

Sin mas discusiones todos disfrutaron de un buen segundo plato, eso si, acompañado de los piques entre los invitados, que eran muy comunes, sobre entre Sanosuke y... bueno, cualquiera que le contestara.

Después del postre Shishio les invito a pasar al patio trasero, rodeado por un extenso jardín al estilo Occidental (imagínense los de versalles), donde pudieron tomar asiento en algunas mesas de cristal para tomar alguna copa o pasear por los caminos que rodeaban aquellas obras de arte en forma de plantas.

Shishio, Himura, Kaoru y Shishio compartieron una mesa, saboreando un coñac mientras fumaban un puro habano y charlaban sobre cosas del trabajo, algo a lo que eran adictos desde luego. El resto de invitados se dispersaron por las demas mesas.

Sano cogio una copa de Sake, pasando de cualquier otro licor por muy fino que fuera, y contemplo los alrededores con aburrimiento, esas fiestas de la alta sociedad no eran lo suyo. Estaba acostumbrado a esas noches locas donde se bebia sin pensar en la salud de su higado y donde acababa despertando en algun sitio desconocido, tanta elegancia no era lo suyo.

El aburrimiento hizo que observara como Saito se metia solo dentro de la Mansión, con total confianza. No es que fuera un acto muy sospechoso, pero que otra cosa podia hacer si no seguirle? Nunca le habia caido bien ese viejo lobo.

En silencio se acerco a la puerta de cristal por donde habia desaparecido, que estaba considerablemente retirada del resto de invitados y a traves del cristal pudo ver como hablaba por telefono, parecia muy preocupado.

-No sabes que es de mala educación espiar a la gente?.- Pregunto una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Al darse la vuelta se encontro con un rostro de muñeca de porcelana y un cuerpo vestido de muñequita japonesa.

-Y que estas haciendo tu?.- Le pregunto con astucia, levantando una ceja.

-Pense que harias algo de lo que tus amigos pudieran avergonzarse, ademas, tengo ganas de ir al baño.- Se escuzo con una sonrisa Megumi.- Que miras con tanto interes?

-Desde cuando te importan mis amigos o yo?

-No me cambies el tema, tambien es de mala educacion.- Refunfuño Ella, haciendole a un lado y mirando por la ventana.- Espias a Saito?

-Sabes que estas obsesionada con los modales?.- Pregunto El, sonriendo con malicia.

-Me criaron asi, con clase.- Megumi Takani levanto la barbilla con orgullo y superioridad.- No todos tienen esa suerte.

Sanosuke se quedo unos instantes observándola a los ojos, sin quitar esa sonrisa malévola que empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. El no saber que le pasaba al moreno por la mente le intimidaba.

-Que miras?

-Seguro que nunca has corrido ningun riesgo.- Empezo a susurrar el.- Que no has hecho alguna locura que nadie se esperaria de ti.

-Por supuesto que no!.- Se escandalizo, cruzandose de brazos y apartando su mirada de la de Sagara.- Deja de mirarme asi.

-Tambien es de mala educación?.- Rio Sano, ya se habia olvidado de Saito.

Takani fruncio el ceño.- Pues si!

Sanosuke la aparto por unos cortos instantes, como pensativo, para después regresar a mirarla, cogiendola por la cintura impulsivamente y apretándola contra la pared, acercándose mucho a Ella.

Megumi no se esperaba esa reaccion y su corazon empezo a golpear dentro de su pecho, como si quisiera escapar.

-Dime una cosa.- Comenzo a hablar el, acercándose a su rostro.- Que sientes ahora?

Ella trago saliva, insegura.- Como que que siento?

-Si, que sientes? Estas haciendo algo que no deberias hacer, ne?.- Le acaricio la mejilla con una mano, bajando por el cuello.- Algo que nadie se esperaria de ti..., que sientes, Quieres acaso apartarme y seguir con tu aburrida y ... refinada vida?

Ella lo penso por unos segundos.

Nunca habia mirado a Sagara de otra manera que la de un callejero comun, pero a esa distancia, y en esa situación, parecia que sus ojos tenian mas vida, nunca se habia parado a observar el bonito rostro de El. Sus ojos, su rasgos, su boca..., la miro analizadora, y después nego con la cabeza.

-No quieres?

-No quiero seguir con mi vida.- Dijo firme, mientras sentia que su cuerpo perdia peso.- Estoy harta, harta de ser tan perfecta, harta de ... ser quien soy.

-No.- Corrigió Sanosuke, ahora serio.- Estas harta de intentar ser lo que no eres.

-Y quien soy yo?.- Los ojos de Meg se aguaron, dando rienda suelta a todas las preguntas que su mente habia acumulado desde que le habia impuesto el titulo de lider de la Yacuza.- Quien es Megumi Takani?

-Megumi Takani es la lider de la Yacuza, la pregunta es quien es la mujer detrás de ese titulo...- Sanosuke paso su mano a la nuca de Ella, acercándola aun mas.- Quieres que lo descubramos?

Solo asintió.

No sabia como habia pasado de estar discutiendo con aquel hombre a estar besándole con pasión, y tenia que reconocer que besaba como todo un experto. A su mente vino la idea de que aquello no estaba bien, pero no le dio tiempo a imponerse. Tenia que relajarse y vivir, y si aquello era un error... queria correr el riesgo, queria darse cuenta de que tambien podia cometer errores, siendo solo ella la que saliera afectada.

Cuando el beso se volvia aun mas apasionado Sanosuke paro de repente, haciendo que Ella frunciera el ceño, algo desconsolada.

Le miro curiosa por saber que habia interrumpido aquel momento, para ver la mirada de Sanosuke clavada en el cristal de la puerta, parecia sorprendido.

-Que pasa?.- Le pregunto en un susurro, algo preocupada.

Sagara la cogio de los hombros e hizo que mirara con disimulo por el cristal de la puerta.

Lo que vio la dejo sin palabras.

**---------------------------------------**

Camino algunos metros mas, adentrándose en una parte del jardín mas oscuro y apartada.

No sabia exactamente porque, pero sabia que Ella habia ido hasta alli, algo le decia que la encontraria.

Y efectivamente, alli estaba.

Se paro en su caminar para observar la mujer que estaba sentada sobre una barandilla de piedra a pocos metros de el, en completo silencio y fumando tranquilamente un cigarro, mientras miraba a la oscura nada. A pesar de su vestido parecia estar muy comoda alli sentada, y en una posición..., que por lo menos a el le daba muchas ideas.

-Me gusta la oscuridad.- Dijo Ella, sabia perfectamente que Aoshi la miraba.

-Pense que te gustaban este tipo de reuniones.- Divago El, siguiendo su camino hasta acercarse a Ella y apoyar sus brazos en el muro.

Misao le miro, curiosa.- Me gusta mas la oscuridad, supongo que son manias que coge uno cuando su trabajo es moverse en ella, para no ser visto.

Aoshi le devolvió la mirada.- Pero estoy seguro de que si te gusta que te vean.

-Porque lo dices?.- Fruncio el ceño Ella.

El solo señalo el vestido que llevaba puesto, cuando Misao se dio cuenta solto una carcajada.

-No es que me guste que me miren.- Comenzo a explicar, volviendo la mirada a la nada, dándole una catada al cigarrillo.- Me gusta llevar poca ropa, es mas comodo.

-Vives demasiado en tu trabajo.

Misao rio.- Mira quien fue a hablar..., te molesta a caso que lleve este vestido?

Aoshi sabia que aquella pregunta tenia doble sentido.

-Para nada.- Fue sincero y de un impulso la cogio de la cintura y la bajo del muro, acercándola a El.- Es muy bonito.

-Te estas tomando muchas libertades Shinomori.- Misao intento ser dura, aunque en el fondo disfrutaba de esos arranques pasionales de Aoshi.- Todavía no me olvido que tenemos algo pendiente, y te lo cobrare en cualquier momento.

-Es verdad, tenemos algo pendiente.- Shinomori la levanto del suelo, cogiendola del trasero para que rodeara su cadera con las piernas.- Y puedes cobrármelo cuando quieras.

Makimachi solto una carcajada, sabia de lo que hablaba Aoshi... del momento que le habian interrumpido el dia anterior.- Estamos hablando de lo mismo, Yo me referia al asunto de matarte.

-Eso puedes intentarlo mas tarde.- Dijo serio mientras besaba su cuello con devoción.

No podia entenderlo.

El, que era famoso por su frialdad en todos los campos... perdia la cabeza cada vez que la veia, solo deseaba una cosa y entonces era cuando su afan por conseguir todo lo que se propone salia a la luz. No queria pensar en otra cosa, esa mujercita era para el, a pesar de los pormenores que los enfrentaban, y que ella no se resistiera solo le daba mas alas.

Si, Misao le respondia a cada uno de sus besos y caricias, aunque le amenazara a cada momento..., en esos momentos cruzaba las piernas detrás de el, apretando esas zonas que iban despertando a gran velocidad, y estiraba el cuello hacia atrás pidiendo mas besos, mientras intentaba quitarle la corbata torpemente.

Y entonces paso algo que ninguno esperaba, perdieron el control.

Como adolescentes hormonados empezaron no a besarse, si no a devorarse, como si hiciera años que esperaran ese momento, dándose cuenta de que no podian esperar a quitarse la ropa o a perder el tiempo en caricias.

Aoshi se asusto al comprobar que si no la tomaba en ese instante era capas de derramarse en sus pantalones, como si fuera su primera vez. No lo entendia, pero tenia que cubrir esa necesidad lo mas rapido posible, y Ella no parecio poner objeciones, simplemente le ayudo a abrirse la cremallera, mientras El la despojaba de su ropa intima inferior de un jalón.

Solo cuando sintieron que estaban unidos carnalmente relajaron sus cuerpos y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

Misao abrio los ojos aguados, observando el rostro masculino que tenia a pocos centímetros, mientras Aoshi empezaba a moverse lentamente dentro de Ella.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta. No podria matarle... nunca.

El solo pensar que no volveria a estar con el de esa forma hacia que un gran vacio le doliera en su interior. No le quedaba otra que admitir lo que le habia advertido Hiko.

Le queria.

Una solitaria lagrima corrio por su mejilla al descubrirlo... No sabia si lloraba por haber decepcionado a Seijuro, por haberse decepcionado a si misma, o de felicidad.

En el momento en que esa lagrima caia Aoshi abrio los ojos, para encontrarse con el rostro angelical de ella, observándole con un rostro apacible, pero con unos ojos aguados. Sin saber porque borro la lagrima con su mano, dándole confianza con un silencio y una mirada, mientras empezaba a acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas y besaba sus labios con ternura.

Ella se aferro a su espalda con fuerza minutos después, cuando alcanzaron el esperado clímax, y el la abrazo, disfrutando de ese olor tan particular que les rodeaba, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no perderse ninguna de las sensaciones de estar dentro de Ella.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento, y lo alargaron por unos minutos mas, sin soltarse del abrazo. Ninguno queria volverse a mirar a la cara, no cuando se habian dado cuenta de lo mucho que dependian el uno del otro... Que podian decirse dos personas tan orgullosas al darse cuenta de ello?

Misao fue la primera en alejarse un poco de el, mirándose por fin a los ojos, ambos intentando disimular sus sentimientos, pero con menos resultados de los esperados.

Por desgracia o por fortuna no pudieron decirse nada.

El ruido de unas pisadas que se acercaban les puso en tensión, colocándose la ropa a toda velocidad mientras se separaban varios centímetros.

Nada mas acabar miraron los alrededores, buscando al dueño de las pisadas sin resultados.

-Quien anda ahí?.- Pregunto Aoshi en voz alta, no podia ser nadie de la reunion por que se oian desde el jardín oscuro.

No hubo respuesta.

Suficiente para que ambos se pusieran alerta, algo andaba mal. Las pisadas parecieron aumentar en numero, era mas de una persona, y se oian cerca.

-Esto no me gusta.- Susurro Misao, llamando la atención de Aoshi.

-No te equivocas.- Dijo una voz a espaldas de ambos.

Se giraron sobresaltados para encontrarse con dos personas mirándoles sonrientemente.

Como no se habian dado cuenta de su presencia?

Sus rostros no podian verse por la oscuridad, pero si su figura, eran dos hombres. Misao saco una pistola que estaba atada al interior de su muslo, y Aoshi otra de dentro de su chaqueta.

-Porque no me sorprende encontrarles aquí..., tan solitos?.- Rio la voz, una voz muy conocida.

-Muestra tu cara.- Ordeno Aoshi, mientras se colocaba instintivamente delante de Misao.

El desconocido rio aun mas fuerte.- Es que no reconocen mi voz?

-Enishi.- Susurro Misao con rabia, mientras su ceño se fruncia con rabia y salia de detrás de Aoshi.- Que demonios estas haciendo? Si se puede saber.

Yukishiro dio algunos pasos hacia delante, hasta que algo de luz ilumino su rostro, un rostro adornado con una triunfal sonrisa que no le gustaba nada a Misao, algo se traia entre manos.

Enishi encendio un cigarro con calma, catándolo con paciencia. Al darse cuenta de quien era Aoshi bajo el arma, pero se percato de que Misao cogia la suya con mucha fuerza.

Tenia acaso que no bajar la guardia? Que pasaba?

-Que estas planeando Enishi?.- Pregunto de nuevo Misao, desesperada.- Habla!

Enishi la miro de reojo.- Es que no lo ves?

Misao se quedo como paralizada.

Sin moverse un solo centímetro observo sus oscuros alrededores, mientras se daba cuenta que estaban rodeados de extraños camuflados. Ni siquiera podia adivinar cuantos eran..., sus sentidos le fallaban, porque era incapas de comprender la situación. Que significaba aquello?

Aoshi tambien se habia dado cuenta, y agarrando de nuevo su pistola se acerco mas a Makimachi, intentando darle algo de confianza. La necesitaban ambos en una situación como aquella.

-Que es esto?.- Pregunto Ella en un susurro.

-Mis hombres.- Sonrio Yukishiro, luego movio una mano, indicando algo y algunas de las figuras que les rodeaban empezaban a desaparecer a toda velocidad entre los jardines.- Vayan a por el resto de invitados, Yo me encargo de Ella.

-No te vas a encargar de nadie Yukishiro.- Hablo Aoshi por primera vez.- Hasta que des una explicación para todo esto.

Enishi solto una carcajada.- Parece que Shinomori viene en defensa de Misao, como todo un caballero.

-Deja de decir tonterías!.- Grito Misao, incomoda y desesperada.- Habla de una vez, Que pretendes?

-En primer lugar no pienso perder mi tiempo en dar ninguna explicación.- El albino tiro la colilla de su cigarro al suelo.- Total, vas a morir y no te servira de nada, y en segundo lugar...- Miro a Shinomori de reojo.- Tu te puedes retirar, tu lider te necesitara no creo que sepa defenderse.

-No pienso moverme de aquí.- Respondio tajante.

Misao se giro, con el ceño fruncido, mirándole con reproche.- Largate de aquí Aoshi, y averigua que ocurre, Yo me puedo defender sola de este inútil.

Enishi solto otra carcajada.

Shinomori observo la situación.

No confiaba en nada ni en nadie en esos momentos, y no queria dejarla sola con ese maniaco. Ella tenia mucha razon al mandarle a perseguir a todos aquellos desconocidos amenazantes, pero sabia que si la dejaba sola con Yukishiro le pasaria algo, y entonces... sorprendentemente, no se lo perdonaria jamas.

-A que esperas? Fuera.- Fue lo ultimo que Ella le dijo y aparto su mirada de la de Shinomori, no queria que el se fuera, pero era lo mejor.

Con El al lado solo estaria pendiente de si le harian daño.

Aoshi se quedo algunos minutos mas pensativo, antes de empezar a caminar con tranquilidad por el mismo camino por el que habia venido, mientras se perdia poco a poco en la oscuridad, dejando solos a Misao y Enishi. Este ultimo sonrio contento de que todo empezara a salirle bien, sin Aoshi podria terminar con todo aquello mas rapido.

Con rapidez se saco una pistola de dentro de la chaqueta y apunto a Misao con pulso firme, pero sin que Ella se sorprendiera un poco.

-Sabia que me odiabas..., pero tanto?.- Sonrio con ironia Misao, levantando tambien su arma.- Que te hace pensar que me mataras?

El amplio su sonrisa.- No sabes las ganas que tenia de que este dia llegara..., y por fin me han mandado la misión mas satisfactoria de mi vida, el desaparecerte de la faz de la tierra.

Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Misao.- Quien te ha enviado a matarme?

-Desde luego no fue Hiko.- Dijo con asco Yukishiro.- Pero veras, seras la primera en enterarte que he dimitido de la organización..., ahora tengo otros objetivos mas... altos y con un Jefe mucho mejor que el arrogante de Seijuro.

Misao sonrio.- Eres un fracasado.

El se sorprendio de la respuesta de la joven, frunciendo el ceño y apuntando con mas fuerza.- Tu crees? Comprobaras que estas equivocada el segundo antes de que una de mis balas te atraviese la cabeza, con suerte moriras asi y no mas dolorosa y lentamente como a mi me gustaria.

-Por eso eres un fracasado Enishi.

**----------------------------------**

Seijuro le dio un profundo trago a su copa antes de proseguir con su charla, mientras todos esperaban a que continuara con la interesante historia. Siempre habia tenido un magnetismo especial.

-Como decia...- Prosiguió, dejando la copa en la mesa.- Fue muy vergonzoso cuando me colé en su casa la noche que tenia que asesinarlo y encontrármelo copulando, y no con una mujer precisamente, imagínense la vision que se me quedo grabada del mejor embajador frances que hemos tenido.

Todos rieron con la historia y Hiko sonrio complacido, esa anécdota siempre resultaba un éxito.

-Si no eres tu el que lo cuenta no me lo creo.- Comento Shishio, aun riendo.- Tuve la ocacion de conocerle hace muchos años, ahora entiendo porque me miraba tanto.

Volvieron a reir de nuevo, la reunión empezo a resultar bastante comoda para todos, mucho mas de lo que podia esperarse.

-Realmente no me sorprende, algo se rumoreaba de ese hombre por los bajos fondos.- Dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.- Oi a mi padre comentándolo con alguien.

-Tu padre tenia mucho sentido del humor Kaoru.- Dijo Shishio amablemente.- Era un gran hombre, me disculpo una vez mas por no asistir a su funeral, siempre me quedara el remordimiento.

-No se preocupe.- Intervino Kenshin, que tambien estaba a la mesa.- Todos sabiamos que estaba fuera del pais por esas fechas, no pasa nada.

Soujiro se habia mantenido en la distancia toda la velada, mientras observaba el ambiente vigilante.

Al momento recibio un comunicado por telefono y se acerco a la mesa, donde todos se habian puesto a reir de nuevo.

Con discreción todo el hombro de Shishio.

-Sr. Tiene una llamada en su despacho.- Le informo, mientras el Alcalde se levantaba.

-Disculpenme, tengo asuntos que atender, enseguida vuelvo.- Se disculpo, caminando hacia dentro de la casa seguido de Soujiro, que cerro las puertas tras de si.

-Que tranquilo esta esto.- Suspiro con gusto Kaoru, cerrando los ojos.

-Es verdad.- Asinto Himura.- Donde esta Sanosuke?

-No lo se.- La chica Kamiya abrio los ojos sobresaltada.- Es verdad, por eso hay tanta tranquilidad, Tomoe!

La mujer morena se encontraba hablando amenamente con Cho y la esposa de Shishio, se disculpo y se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraban.

-Que pasa?

-Donde esta Sano?.- Le pregunto Kaoru, empezando a preocuparse.- No estara metiendose en lios por ahí?

-Hace rato que le vi iendose hacia alla.- Señalo con el dedo Tomoe.- Pense que iria al baño, pero es verdad que esta tardando bastante.

-No se preocupen tanto, estamos en una reunion.- Sonrio Hiko, llamando a un camarero para que le sirviera mas Sake.- Tampoco estan Misao y Yukishiro y no me preocupo en absoluto.

Kenshin fue el primero en empezar a alarmarse, se levanto de la mesa y observo los alrededores.

Era verdad, Misao y Enishi tampoco estaban, pero tambien faltaban Megumi y Aoshi.

-Tampoco estan los Yacuzas.- Susurro Himura, aunque todos le oyeron perfectamente.- Que ocurre aquí?

Hiko dejo aun lado su copa, dándose cuenta de la situación tambien se levanto de la mesa, buscando con su mano la pistola que guardaba dentro de su chaqueta.

-Seran aquellos?.- Pregunto inocentemente Tomoe, señalando hacia los jardines desde donde se acercaban un grupo de gente a la que todavía no se podia identificar, pero desde luego sabian que no eran ellos.

-No lo son.- Corrigió Kaoru, cuando vio como tambien se acercaban extraños por los laterales, se levanto de la mesa y saco una pequeña pistola de dentro de sus botas.- Una emboscada?

-Eso parece.- Kenshin saco tambien su pistola quitándole el seguro con rapidez, pero entonces oyo el mismo ruido de su pistola detrás de su cabeza.

Sin voltearse supo que algo malo pasaba, al percibir el silencio y la expectación de los demas.

-Que demonios haces Saito?.- Le pregunto aterrada la chica Kamiya.

Saito apuntaba con una pistola a la cabeza de Kenshin.- Es que no lo ves? Como alguno se mueva descargo mi pistola en la cabeza de este vagabundo.

Todo quedo en silencio, mientras se daban cuenta de que estaban rodeados de encapuchados.

Saito hizo una señal con la mano y Cho se llevo a la Esposa de Shishio a la fuerza, mientras esta pataleaba y gritaba con fuerza.

Los demas pensaban contra reloj en lo que podian hacer en esos momentos.

Parecia que Saito les habia tendido una trampa mortal, con un fin desconocido.

Hiko, con su habitual calma, se encendio un cigarrillo caminando con confianza hasta donde estaba Saito, este le miro con desconfianza, sabia que de todos los presentes Seijuro era el mas peligroso.

-Bueno, bonito numero has montado Hajime.- Comento Hiko, ofreciéndole un cigarro que rechazo sin pensarlo.- No quieres? Bueno..., Esta claro que esto ha sido una trampa, tienes un ejercito de hombres y han desaparecido muchos de nosotros, algo mas que aclararme?

-No eres tu el que lo sabe todo?.- Se burlo Saito, apretando aun mas la pistola contra la cabeza de Himura.- Adivinalo.

Hiko le miro de reojo, algo molesto.- Adivino que tienes algo que ver con los ataques a Misao y Okina, y tambien con la muerte de Kuro.

-Que listo eres.- Amplio su sonrisa el Lobo.- En estos momentos Enishi esta encargándose de hacer desaparecer a tu pequeña Misao, Ella y Aoshi se metieron demasiado donde no les llamaban.

Por primera vez en su vida noto lo que era el panico.

No es que dudara de Misao y su capacidad de defenderse, pero si habian sido capas de sorprenderle de esa manera se esperaba cualquier cosa. Como no se habia dado cuenta de la traicion de Enishi?

Kaoru noto el terror que se apoderaba de ellos en esos momentos, veia la vida de Kenshin pender de un hilo y la furia asesina de los ojos de Hiko.

-Donde esta Shishio?.- Pregunto Kamiya, casi sin poder hablar.

-En nuestras manos, es una pieza fundamental para nuestros planes.- Contesto con mucha tranquilidad Saito.

-Y cuales son esos planes?.- Tomoe estaba aterrada, al contrario que los demas ella no sabia como defenderse.

Saito estubo en silencio un rato, viendo los rostros de sus acompañantes.- En principio, matarles a todos.

**Fin del Capitulo 10.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Sorpresa! Jajajaja, creo que con este capitulo se han desvelado muchas incógnitas ne? Por mi hubiera alargado mas el fic, pero no kiero llegar a los 20 capitulos jajaja y lo e acortado. Spero que les guste, en el proximo veremos como acaba esta reunion, lo que ocurrio con Sano y Meg, y si Enishi sera capas de matar a Misao, o viceversa.

Espero sus reviews con opiniones, preguntas ... lo ke sea! Pero los espero con muchos ganas, la opinión de cada uno es muy importante para mi.

**Pau:** Spero ke te aya gustado el pequeño paréntesis de Am de este capitulo y x supuesto el resto del capitulo jaja, gracias x dejar tu opinión!

**Ali-chan6**: Supongo ke te e desvelado un poco en que andaba Enishi a scondidas, ne? Jaja todavía kedan detalles x sacar a la luz, spero no aver tardado muxo n actualizar!

**x-MiSaO-x:** Me a ncantado tu review ) te doy las grcias x tantos alagos jeje y x ke t guste tanto mi fic, pa eso los scribo jiji, spero ke te aya gustado el momento AM d la historia y ya e dejado clarito kien kiere acabar con tantas ancias cn misao, n proximo capis sabran xk jeje besos y spero tu opinión!

**Aoshmi Seshlin**: Musas gracias x tu opinión! Yo tmb creia ke hacia falta un poco de accion en el fic, x eso adelante los exos, pero todavía empieza lo fuerte y sobretodo n la relacion AM, muxos besos!

**Arcasdrea**: Spero no aver tardado muxo en actualizar, lo importante es ke te gusta la historia y te agradezco muxo el aberme dejado un review, son mi mayor motivación jeje besitos!

**Silvia-chan**: Como as leido acertaste cn la escena ntre Misao y Aoshi jeje y spero averte sorprendido cn el resto d acontecimientos, y la verdad es k es mu poco original poner a Enishi de malo, pero le va el papel jeje besos y gracias x tu review

**Gabyhyatt:** Acertaste en tu prediccion! Jajaja as comprobado ke exactamente kieren matarlos a todo, bueno kreo ke lo deje un poco evidente -.-U spero ke te guste este capitulo, besos!

Por ultimo porfiiiis dejen sus opiniones!

Besos

**Rinoa Shinomori.**


	11. Grandes Sorpresas II

**Hola! Siento la tardanza!**

**Pensé en actualizar a principios de esta semana, pero ya saben... exámenes. Y muchos, muchos trabajos U.U**

**He tardado bastante en terminar ste episodio, lo e ido aciendo cachito a cachito y por fin lo termine, aunke keria añadirle mas escenas pero ay ke dejar algo pa después jajaja, espero ke lo disfruten muchos besos!**

**P.D.: RK no es mio etc etc etc etc etc...**

**LA TENTACION DE MENTIR**

**Capitulo 11.**

**Grandes Sorpresas II**

Sanosuke corria a toda prisa entre los inmensos jardines de la Mansión Japonesa, con Megumi agarrada fuertemente de la mano, que corria tras el a duras penas, ya que el Kimono que llevaba le impedia ir muy deprisa.

-Sanosuke, por Kami! Quieres parar?.- Le gritaba, intrigada por saber que se proponia el Moreno.

El obedeció parándose en seco y mirándola de arriba abajo, algo que la puso mas nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-Que miras?

De un movimiento rápido se agacho, cogiendo el bajo del Kimono y abriendolo con fuerza, desgarrando la tela mientras Meg soltaba un gritito del susto.

-Así podras correr mas rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Porque tenemos que irnos, Tenemos que buscar a los demas y decirles lo que hemos visto!.- Grito Megumi, asustada como una niña, algo que sorprendio a Sano.

-Tranquila,... por lo que vimos esto ha sido una trampa, seguro que ya lo saben.- Pensó sereno Sagara.- Ellos podran arreglárselas solos, pero tu eres la unica que no sabe luchar, te sacare de aquí y te pondre a salvo.

Nada mas acabar volvio a cogerla de la mano y acelerar el paso, con el Kimono roto tenia mas movilidad en las piernas, pero aun así estaba desconcertada por las acciones de Sanosuke.

Mientras seguían atravesando los jardines en dirección desconocida y en medio de la oscuridad Megumi volvio a parar la carrera, pero esta vez Sagara no tenia tanta paciencia.

-Porque paras, Tenemos que encontrar la salida lo antes posible.- Dijo, jalándola de la mano de nuevo.

-Porque haces esto?

Sano levanto una ceja.- El que?

-Por que intentas ayudarme sacándome de aquí, a ti que te importa eso?.- Pregunto Megumi, bajando la mirada de la vergüenza.

Ese gesto enterneció a Sanosuke, que le levanto la barbilla delicadamente.- Desde luego no me gustaría que te hicieran daño, no me preguntes porque, solo tenlo presente.

Ella sonrió sin saber que decir.

-Vamos, no perdamos mas tiempo, si quieres hablar lo haremos cuando estemos fuera de esta mierda.

Sin saber como ni porque dejo que Sanosuke volviera a cojerla de la mano y la arrastrara con El de nuevo, se sentía segura con el y aunque sabia que su lugar estaba donde los demás, descubriendo que pasaba allí... no podía evitar la tentación de huir con ese moreno rebelde.

De repente le pareció insignificante el hecho de que fueran de clases distintas, que tuviera menos educación que ella y por supuesto que no fuera tan rico..., no le importaba nada de eso, ninguno de los motivos por los que había rehusado a siguiera mirarle directamente.

Podían haberla educado incorrectamente?

Acaso eran tan importantes todos esas diferencias entre ellos?

Después de todo... El era hombre y Ella mujer..., Que había de malo es dejarse llevar por los deseos aunque solo fuera una vez?

Recordó una frase que había leído hacia tiempo, ni siquiera se acordaba en donde..., pero le vino a la mente de golpe, haciéndola reaccionar.

"A menudo perseguir tus deseos es saber renunciar a lo correcto".

Pero era correcto lo que ella entendía como tal?

No tubo mas tiempo de filosofear sobre el tema.

Sanosuke escalo sobre unos maceteros de gran altura, que hacían de muro, para después ayudarla a ella. Detrás se podía ver un prado enorme, habían dejado ya los jardines esculturales y a unos cuentos metros la carretera de entrada llegaba hasta la principal.

A simple vista no parecía haber nadie, tendría que arriesgarse a salir corriendo hacia allí.

-Tenemos que correr lo mas rápido posible y sin que nos vean, puede que hayan cómplices de Saito guardando la salida.- Planteo Sano, cogiendo aire a grandes bocanadas.- Puedes hacerlo? Si nos pillan las cosas se pondrán feas, intentare entretenerles y tu saldrás corriendo por donde sea, entendido?

-No pienso dejarte aquí!.- Se escandalizo Ella.

-No es momento para hacerse la Heroína.- El rió, a pesar del momento tan intensivo que vivían.- Saldrás de aquí y punto, como haría cualquier persona, no intentes mentirme y hacerme creer que te quedarías por mi.

Megumi suspiro, tenia razón.- De acuerdo.

-Estas lista?

Takani asintió, firme y con valor.

Al segundo siguiente una vez mas Sano la cogió de la mano y corrieron campo a través mientras poco a poco la carretera se veía con mas claridad.

Correr por el maltrecho prado no era cosa fácil y parecía que el tiempo fuera muy despacio, pero cuando menos se lo esperaban se vieron pisando suelo firme y solo quedaban otros cuantos metros hasta la salida a la carretera principal.

Sanosuke paro y miro hacia atrás, cosa que pocas veces hacia, pero tenia mucha curiosidad por saber que pasaba allí dentro. Aunque había optado desde el primer momento por sacar de allí a Megumi antes de que la situación se volviera peligrosa, no podía dejar de pensar en Kenshin, Kaoru y Tomoe.

Los había dejado allí.

Su principal pregunta era si estarían bien..., pero en situaciones como esa la primera regla que habían escrito era salvar el propio pellejo, una regla fundamental para sobrevivir en las calles de los bajos fondos. Hasta ese momento le había ayudado de mucho, pero antes no había tenido en su vida amigos como ellos.

Sabia que Kaoru le regañaría si supiera que volvía a ayudarles.

Sonrió, la chica Kamiya no dudaria dos segundos en darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Con el carácter que tenia seguramente estaría bien, y además tenia a Kenshin para protegerla.

Todavía no asimilaba del todo lo que había visto unos buenos minutos antes.

No podía creerse lo que sus ojos vieron dentro de la Mansión de Shishio.

Saito se encontraba allí dentro, rodeado de un gran numero de hombres encapuchados, vestidos como auténticos ninjas de época y armados hasta los dientes.

Supo desde el primer momento que aquello era una trampa, que Saito les había traicionado de alguna manera... la verdad era que no le sorprendía que el Lobo pudiera hacer eso, pero desde luego le había pillado desprevenido.

Tampoco pudo evitar conectar esa imagen con los sucesos anteriores... la muerte de Kuro, el ataque a Misao y Okina..., pondría la mano en el fuego, eran los mismos que intentaban matarles a todos.

Sonrió, Saito lo había hecho muy bien para que nadie sospechara de su relación con los incidentes. Ni siquiera Seijuro Hiko pudo encontrar una pista que los relacionara con ellos. Y parecía que Makoto Shishio tampoco sabia nada.

-Sanosuke.- Llamo su atención Megumi, empezando a preocuparse por el silencio del moreno.- Estas bien?

-Si, perdona.- Sacudió la cabeza.- No puedo creérmelo.

-Yo tampoco...- Ella suspiro.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí.- De nuevo empezaron las carreras.

Lo mas difícil ya había pasado, el salir de los laberintos que tenia Shishio por jardín sin que nadie les viera o persiguiera..., solo quedaba llegar a la carretera principal y luego a la autopista. Allí se buscarían la vida de alguna manera.

Llegar a Tokyo era lo mas fácil de todo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El apunto con mas fuerza en su mirada, mas odio, pero sin hacer que Misao retrocediera un solo milímetro de su posición. Mantenía la calma estoicamente.

-Te arrepentirás de hacerme enfadar de esta manera y antes de morir me pedirás perdón como la perra arrastrada que eres Makimachi.- Gruño entre dientes Yukishiro.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Enishi.- Amplio su sonrisa Misao, mientras apuntaba también con mas firmeza.- Quien crees que será mas rápido apretando el gatillo? Tu o yo?

-Es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a correr.- Enishi relajo los músculos de su cara y sonrió.- No si tengo la posibilidad de ganarte con juego sucio.

-Además de fracasado eres un cobarde.- Misao gruño, no le sorprendía que fuera tan bajo, pero esperaba sacarle su lado mas digno.

El soltó una carcajada.- Y tu acabas de sorprenderme? Acaso tienes miedo de que te sorprenda con alguna artimaña y por fin la gran Misao Makimachi muera? De una forma patética, sin la gloria que cree merecerse.

Misao suspiro.- Soy una asesina a sueldo, moriré como el destino espere, he matado demasiado como para preocuparme cual será la forma en la que muera.

-Que noble por tu parte!.- Sus carcajadas se oyeron con mas fuerza.- Aunque algo me dice que deseas morir de vieja, rodeada por tus nietos... en compañía de Shinomori.

Misao Makimachi se quedo tensa por unos instantes, antes de soltar una carcajada aun mas fuerte que la de Enishi.

-No seas ridículo, pareces un crió.

-No creo estar equivocado, aunque todavía no quieras aceptarlo.- El apretó los labios en una sonrisa forzada.- Seijuro me confeso anoche que estaba preocupado... porque te estas enamorando de Aoshi Shinomori.

Misao soltó otra carcajada.- Aunque así fuera no es asunto tuyo, vas a luchar ya o vas a quedarte hablando como una vieja Maruja?

-No creo que Hiko sea capas de mentir cuando habla de ti.- La cara de Enishi era de autentica burla hacia ella, intentaba hacerla enfadar y sabia que lo conseguiría.- Además se te nota..., es una lastima no haber llegado antes y haber interrumpido vuestro pequeño escarceo amoroso, no necesitaría mas para avergonzarte!

-Pretendes hacerme enfadar con todo esto Enishi?.- Sonrió irónicamente Ella.- No lo vas a conseguir.

-Puede que no.- El se encogió de hombros.- Solo quería intentarlo antes de matarte, me encanta verte furiosa, pero me gusta mas que admitas tus debilidades.

-Sabes que no aunque las tuviera no lo haría.

-Eso es verdad, pero no me hacen falta tus palabras.- Enishi miro hacia un lado efusivamente, un detalle con el que se quedo Misao, poniéndola alerta sobre su lado izquierdo.- Ver como niegas que estas enamorada de el es una prueba mas que suficiente..., pero tranquila, no volverás a caer en sus brazos como la ramera que eres porque los dos acabareis muertos, todos moriréis.

-Cállate y dispara de una puta vez!.- Grito Ella perdiendo los nervios.

Enishi Yukishiro frunció el ceño la décima de segundo antes de que se oyera un disparo en la escena.

Misao Makimachi no cerro los ojos.

No aparto la mirada ni un solo momento antes o después del disparo, la mantenía fija en los helados ojos del que había sido su compañero de trabajo.

Alguien había disparado.

Pero no había sido Ella.

Su dedo no había apretado el gatillo en el momento en el que debería haberlo hecho, solo significaba una cosa. Le habían disparado.

Todo había acabado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sentía la fria boquilla de la pistola apretando con fuerza contra su sien, si alguna vez había temido que podria morir en cualquier momento era entonces.

A su alrededor solo veía una decena de encapuchados apuntándoles con pistolas.

La cara aterrada de Tomoe. No es que no hubiera vivido una situación de muerte en su vida..., pero con diferencia aquella parecía la mas evidente de todas, aun rodeada de los mejores guerreros de todo Japón.

Kaoru estaba a su lado, pero no podía mirarla a los ojos, aunque estaba seguro de que mantendría el tipo, no conocía a mujer mas fuerte que Ella, estaba seguro.

Saito a su espalda, apuntándole con la pistola, seguramente con una de sus sonrisas decorando su rostro. Siempre había sabido que lo odiaba a muerte, todavía no entendía porque, pero al ser el su elegido como rehén era mas que obvio.

Seijuro estaba a su otro lado, de reojo podía mirar su rostro. Seguramente su mente estaba trabajando a contra reloj, aunque no se notaba nada en absoluto. Si había alguien en que confiaba que encontrara una solución para todo aquello era en el.

-Bueno, y porque no empiezas? A que estas esperando a que encontremos la forma de fastidiar tus planes?.- Comento Seijuro con tranquilidad.

-No tienes curiosidad por saber porque hago esto?.- Pregunto irónicamente Saito.

-Por supuesto, pero algo me dice que no tardare en saberlo.- Sonrió el Líder de los asesinos.- Me lo vas a decir tu?

Saito soltó una carcajada.- Lo dudo mucho.

En ese momento una de las puertas de la Mansión que daban a la terraza donde se encontraban se abrió, dejando que pasara Soujiro que se quedo mirando la escena en silencio.

Kaoru dio un paso hacia el.

-Seta, donde esta Shishio?.- Pregunto inocentemente la chica Kamiya, sin esperarse lo siguiente.

Soujiro saco a relucir su sonrisa mas típica, mirando de reojo a Saito, para sacar rápidamente de su chaqueta una pistola dorada y apuntar a Kaoru sin reparos, haciendo que mas de uno volviera a sorprenderse en una misma noche.

Soujiro Seta también estaba metido en el complot, ya estaba demostrado.

-El Sr. Shishio esta donde debe estar.- Informo Seta, sin apartar la mirada de Saito, como si pudieran leerse los pensamientos.- Podemos seguir con el plan.

-De acuerdo.- Asintió el Lobo, dándole un empujón a Kenshin para darle la vuelta y apuntarle directamente a la cara.- Quiero mirarte a los ojos cuando te mate.

Kenshin tampoco aparto su mirada de la de El, y tampoco intento apuntar con su pistola en un intento de defenderse del Policía corrupto. Era incapaz de reaccionar hasta que no tuviera todos los cabos atados.

-Donde están Sagara, Takani, Makimachi y Shinomori?.- Pregunto Soujiro, mirando a su alrededor, pero sin dejar de vigilar a Kaoru, que aun tampoco reaccionaba.

-Enishi se esta encargando de Makimachi y Shinomori, los otros dos están en paradero desconocido.- Informo Saito.- Podemos seguir sin ellos, mande a unos hombres en su busca, no pueden estar muy lejos.

-El jefe quiere la cabeza de Takani, no lo olvides.

-Jefe?.- Repitió Seijuro con mucho interés.- Entonces hay alguien mas aparte de vosotros..., que interesante, algo me dice que le conozco.

-No te equivocas.- Rió Saito.- Quieres alguna pista antes de morir?.- Algunos ninjas se acercaron a Seijuro amenazadoramente.- Se que te encanta saberlo todo, no me importa darte el gusto antes de irte al infierno, de donde no deberías haber salido nunca Hiko.

Seijuro Hiko soltó una risa que erizo la piel de todos los presentes. Como un autentico demonio.

-Ni Lucifer me quiere allí Saito.- Dijo con la voz ronca de rabia, sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.- Pero pronto te lo podrá explicar en persona estúpido Lobo.

Sus palabras hicieron que Hajime Saito perdiera la concentración lo suficiente como para virarse para mirarle durante unos instantes, instantes en los que Kenshin quedo lejos de la vigilancia de sus ojos ámbar.

Todo transcurrió en segundos. Interminables segundos en los que el poder cambio de manos.

Kenshin levanto su mano con la rapidez del rayo, y aunque Saito fue lo suficientemente rápido también para reaccionar no pudo impedir que una de las balas de Kenshin le rozara la mano haciendo que soltara la pistola como si quemara y soltando un grito desgarrador.

Pero eso no era lo único que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Soujiro, oliendo el peligro, desvió su puntería hacia el vagabundo pelirrojo dando algunos pasos y disparando contra El. Por suerte Kaoru se le abalanzó como toda una depredadora, influyendo en la trayectoria de la bala que se perdió en algún sitio del cielo.

Mientras Seijuro observaba con atención todo, orgulloso de lo que había logrado conseguir.

Los ninjas se pusieron en alerta nada mas ver la situación y corriendo se tiraron hacia todos ellos, sin imaginarse que Hiko Seijuro tenia otro plan para quitárselos de encima. Aunque no fueran tan expertos en la lucha como el o Kenshin les superaban en numero, y tenia que acabar con esa ventaja lo antes posible.

Por suerte estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

Dio gracias a Dios de haber sido tan precavido toda su vida cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia la solución perfecta en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, junto con un par de explosivos y todo tipo de balas para las pistolas que ocultaba en otros rincones de su ropa.

Soujiro tiro de un empujón a Kaoru de su espalda justo en el momento en el que una enorme nube de gas cubrió toda la terraza, tras el sonido de una pequeña explosión.

La visión se hizo nula.

Saito se vio rodeado del humo blanquecino de un momento a otro.

Por mucho que ellos planearan una emboscada a las organizaciones tan minuciosamente por alguna extraña razone Seijuro Hiko siempre les sorprendía con algo mas, ese hombre siempre tenia recursos para todo.

Sentía el dolor de su mano con intensidad, no podía ver a su enemigo y había perdido su pistola de paso... Las cosas no podían marchar peor.

Pero no se oía nada mas alrededor.

Que significaba aquello?

Tenia que pensar rápidamente en como salir de allí, el plan había salido fatal, pero todavía podía volver con el Jefe y planear un nuevo golpe, aunque habían perdido el efecto sorpresa.

Aun tenían una ventaja... tenían a Makoto Shishio. Aun se podía hacer algo.

Entonces una sombra empezó a hacerse cada vez mas clara frente a sus ojos.

Luego se oyó un disparo y sintió un dolor agudo en el estomago.

Le habían disparado!

Callo al suelo pesadamente mientras sentía como la sangre brotaba a borbotones de su abdomen sin saber que hacer, ya las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado negras.

Las esperanzas desaparecían a gran velocidad.

Sintió unos pasos acercándose, hasta que pudo ver los pies que hacían el dichoso ruido, sabiendo que eran de su asesino. Y al ver los caros zapatos de piel de cocodrilo supo perfectamente quien había sido.

Sonrió..., no podía esperar tener mejor asesino. Después de todo podía ser hasta una halago, aunque siempre pensó que podrían vencerle.

Ahora sabia que no.

Levanto la mirada para enfrentarse a su rostro sonriente.

-Te dije que pronto podrias preguntarle al mismo Lucifer porque no me quiere en el infierno.- Susurro Seijuro, encendiéndose un cigarro y agachándose al lado del cuerpo de Saito.- Todavía no sabes que yo lo se todo?

-Sabes que te esperare en el infierno para vengarme... estoy seguro de que no sere el único.- Rió también Saito, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.- Dame una catada.

-Por supuesto que lo se.- Seijuro le puso el cigarro en la boca, mientras el Lobo le daba una calada pausada y sin prisas.- Y también se que tendras muchos aliados allí abajo.

-Entonces... nos volveremos a ver.

-Tenlo por seguro.

Hiko acerco su pistola a la frente del policía, y justo en el momento en que dio su ultima calada al cigarro, apretó el gatillo tranquilamente, mientras gotas de sangre manchaban su rostro, ropa y manos.

No le daba asco.

Era todo un honor que la sangre del Lobo Saito le salpicara.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Porque no sentía dolor?

Tenia miedo de mirar hacia su cuerpo y comprobar que estaba herida, pero la curiosidad se la comia. No sentía ningún tipo de dolor... no sentía absolutamente nada.

Solo se concentro en la mirada de Enishi que a cada momento parecía sorprenderse mas y mas.

No entendía nada de nada, pero parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Con rapidez llevo su mano libre a su pecho y recorrio todo su torso con desesperación, dándose cuenta de que no sentía nada porque... No le había disparado!

Entonces... a quien habían disparado?

Miro a Enishi de arriba abajo, esta igual que Ella. Sin heridas... entonces? Que significaba aquello?

-Pero que...?.- Enishi, sin bajar el arma, volteo hacia su lado derecho mirando el alto de un muro de piedra que les separaba de otra de las terrazas, como buscando algo o... alguien.- Que fue eso?

-Un disparo...- Susurro Misao, atónita.- Que pasa?

El la miro con rabia retenida.- Ya lo se..., Porque no estas muerta?

Antes de acabar la frase un cuerpo callo inerte al suelo desde lo alto del muro donde Yukishiro había estado mirando anteriormente, haciendo que los ojos del albino se abrieran de la impresión.

Parecía que el disparo que habían escuchado había impactado en el cuerpo del encapuchado cómplice de Enishi..., El que se debería haber encargado de matar a Misao si las cosas no salian bien.

Yukishiro balbuceaba, intentando reaccionar al contratiempo que se le venia encima.

-Ese era tu plan de emergencia?.- Pregunto Misao, mucho mas calmada.- Creo que la suerte no esta de tu lado, aunque me parece que nunca lo ha estado.

Enishi la apunto con aun mas rabia.- Nada ha acabado todavía Makimachi, pero no tardara en hacerlo!

Yukishiro apretó el gatillo, impulsado por la rabia.

Y el cerebro de Misao empezó a trabajar a contra reloj, no era la primera vez que tenia un duelo de pistolas y sabria salir de esa salva... aunque sana eran palabras mayores.

Antes de que la bala llegara a alcanzarla logro tirarse al suelo para esquivarla y apuntar a los pies de Enishi, pero el también reacciono a tiempo y no pudo darle en las rodillas como petrendia.

El siguiente que disparara seria el ganador del duelo.

Pero el siguiente no fue ninguno de los dos.

De nuevo se oyó un disparo que no provenia de la pistola de ninguno, pero al contrario que la primera vez esta vez uno de ellos resulto herido con el disparo fantasma.

Enishi soltó un grito de dolor que podria levantar a los muertos de sus tumbas, mientras se agarraba con fuerza su hombro derecho. La bala parecía que apuntaba aun sitio mas delicado, pero Yukishiro por una vez tubo mucha suerte.

Misao le miraba anonadada.

Suspiro de alivio, la idea de que su muerte fuera a manos de Enishi Yukishiro no era precisamente el sueño de su vida, y apunto de creerse que seria así había conseguido salvar la vida..., bueno, la habían salvado. Al responsable le daría cualquier cosa que le pidiera a cambio.

El Responsable!

Giro el rostro hacia la izquiera impulsivamente para encontrarse una figura masculina con traje de chaqueta en el corredor de la terraza, aun con la pistola alzada y el casquillo de la bala humeante a sus pies.

Su corazón dio un giro inesperado al mirarle a la cara.

-Aoshi...- Susurro, como para si misma, pero el aludido la escucho perfectamente y la miro a los ojos con determinación.

Ahí estaba El, como si se tratara de su angel de la guarda.

Aun no creia que Shinomori hubiera vuelto atrás a ayudarla, pero sus ojos no la engañaban. Y cuando El comenzo a moverse hacia Enishi descarto la posibilidad de que fuera un espejismo.

Era completamente real.

Enishi aun se retorcia del dolor, pero reacciono al ver como Shinomori se acercaba a el aun con la pistola apuntándole. Tampoco pareció creerselo cuando se dio cuenta de que era Aoshi, pero mas que consternación, la presencia de Aoshi allí le produjo una oleada de rabia como nunca antes.

Pero no solo su presencia..., si no que hubiera regresado para ayudar a Misao, para salvarla.

No se hubiera esperado eso nunca.

Acaso Shinomori también sentía algo por Misao Makimachi?

Era mutuo?

Era una posibilidad que había descartado desde que los pillo en el hospital después de hacer el amor en la habitación de Ella..., jamas se hubiera imaginado que Shinomori realmente la correspondiera, y Hiko tampoco debia imaginarlo porque si no se lo hubiera mencionado.

Le había pillado por sorpresa.

Pero aun podía aprovechar algo de lo que acababa de descubrir. Todavía quedaba la posibilidad de chantajear a Misao o a Aoshi con la vida del otro. No tardaria en comunicárselo al Jefe, porque estaba claro que no podria matarles en la situación actual.

Lo primordial en ese momento era buscar una forma de huida.

-Shinomori...- Susurro cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca, con mucha ira.- Realmente me has sorprendido, pensé que esta zorra no te importaba, pero acabas de demostrarme lo contrario.

Aoshi preparo la siguiente bala con rapidez amenazante.- Creo que sobran las palabras.

-Sabes que te tengo entre la espada y la pared?.- Sonrió Enishi.- Se algo de ti con lo que puedo manejarte.

-Crees saber algo que no es cierto.

El albino soltó una carcajada.- Pensé que eras mas listo que la perra de Makimachi, no intentes negármelo tu también.

Aoshi se quedo en silencio.

-Y Yo que pensaba que eras el mas respetable de todos los de las organizaciones... y te acabas revolcando con una zorra sin valor, esperas que sea tu zorra exclusiva?.- Enishi rió.- Ella se abre a todo el mundo.

Misao se levanto del suelo furiosa, pero entonces vio la mirada de Aoshi.

Ya no era fria.

La ira la consumia por completo, aunque su rostro estuviera apacible como siempre. Entonces comprendio lo que pasaba, Enishi también intentaba enfadarle a el para que perdiera los nervios, como había conseguido con ella momentos antes.

No supo como, pero su mirada se fijo entonces en la manga de Yukishiro, en el brazo herido.

Y vio el plan de reserva.

Una Kunai.

-Hasta yo mismo me la he tirado mil veces.- Le susurro Enishi, solo para que lo oyera Aoshi.- Cada vez que quiero la hago mia, y todas las veces que quiero.

Aoshi sabia que no debia afectarle lo que dijera ese maniaco.

Pero su sangre hervía en sus venas como lava y oirle hablar de Misao y de El de esa manera hacia que le embargara el cólera, el solo imaginar a Misao en brazos de ese degenerado... Apretó con fuerza la pistola en su mano y cerro la distancia entre el y Yukishiro.

Le mataría y dejaría de oírle.

-Y también Hiko... o porque te piensas que Misao es su favorita?.- Amplio su sonrisa Yukishiro.- Misao es su esclava, y siempre lo será.

Aquella fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Estuvo apunto de apretar el gatillo, pero justo el instante anterior sintió a Misao gritar su nombre y una fuerza empujarle hacia el suelo, tumbadolo sin que pudiera hacer nada, y a Yukishiro exclamando lo mas parecido a un grito de guerra.

Por unos instantes el mundo le dio vueltas, sin saber que había pasado realmente.

Hasta que levanto la mirada y vio a Enishi corriendo como liebre hacia el interior de los oscuros jardines, como un autentico cobarde. No entendio del todo que había pasado hasta darse cuenta de que Misao estaba encima suyo, mirándole con el rostro asustado... casi pálida.

La miro asustado, que había pasado?

Y Ella lo noto e intento levantarse, pero la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con fuerza. No escaparia de El.

-Perdona... tenia un Kunai en la manga, pretendia clavártelo y no te dabas cuenta.- Susurro Ella, con un hilo de voz, temblando.

Su estado puso en alerta a Aoshi que se incorporo sentándose y sentadola a ella en su regazo, analizando su cuerpo de arriaba abajo.- Estas herida?

Encontro un pequeño rasguño que sangraba, no demasiado, a un costado.- No es nada..., solo un rasguño.

-Pero estas temblando, estas bien?.- Le pregunto preocupado, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

Misao nego con la cabeza, de manera insegura.

-Te llevare a un hospital, a lo mejor has perdido mucha sangre.- Intento ponerse de pie, pero Misao escondio su rostro en el hombro de Aoshi, impidiéndole que se moviera.

-No es fisico mi malestar...- Pensó en voz alta.

Fueron esas palabras las que hicieron que Aoshi entendiera todo por fin.

Misao le había salvado la vida.

Se había tirado a salvarle a El, a riesgo de perder su propia vida. Sin pensárselo se había arriesgado por El. Eso era lo ultimo que hubiera hecho un asesino a sueldo, y comprendió que hubiera sido lo único que Misao no hiciera en su vida por voluntad propia, ni siquiera por Seijuro Hiko... y lo había hecho por El.

Misao estaba avergonzada porque se había delatado..., había delatado sus sentimientos.

Y el sonrió.

Si sabia los sentimientos de la asesina podria asegurar los suyos propios.

Pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para declararse, aunque tampoco era el estilo de ninguno de los dos. Tenia que averiguar que había pasado con los demás y quien era el cerebro de la operación.

Y tenia que actuar rápido.

Salir de allí antes de que Enishi enviara refuerzos a por ellos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La bomba de humo que había lanzado Seijuro fue aprovechada por todos, además de por El.

Entre ellos por el Clan de los Narcos, que aprovechando la sorpresa de los ninjas de Saito les atacaron con fiereza a punta de pistola y consiguieron escapar de allí antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Lo primordial en aquellos momentos era salir de la trampa para poder hacer un plan de defensa contra lo que se les venia encima.

Con pocas dificultades Kenshin y Kaoru lograron llegar hasta los aparcamientos, donde tubieron algunos problemas con los "aparcacoches", que por lo visto también tenian algo que ver con el plan de Saito y Seta para matarles a todos.

Al llegar a los pies de las escaleras principales apuntaron con sus pistolas a los cuatro jóvenes que vigilaban sus coches, estaban agachados junto a la limusina de Seijuro Hiko, sospechosamente.

-Levántense!.- Grito Kenshin, sorprendiéndoles.

Los chicos pegaron un brinco y levantaron las manos. El plan de Saito era tan perfecto que no pensaban que tendrían que enfrentarse a los miembros de las organizaciones.

-Apartense de los coches si no quieren que les volemos la cabeza de un tiro.- Amenazo Kaoru, caminando hasta su coche.

Pero entonces los aparcacoches sonrieron con malicia, mirándose los unos a los otros. Uno de ellos saco abrió su mano y se pudo ver perfectamente un cuchillo.

Entonces lo comprendieron.

Kenshin miro hacia las ruedas de todos los coches allí aparcados. Todas estaban pinchadas.

-Mierda.- Susurro, buscando otra solución a gran velocidad.

Pero fue Kaoru quien la encontró.- Ken... las motos.

El pelirrojo miro a su jefa durante unos segundos para después mirar hacia las motos.

Todavía no les habían pinchado las ruedas, eran la unica manera de salir de allí, pero pareció que los aparcacoches también se dieron cuenta y uno de ellos se levanto corriendo con un destornillador en la mano.

Cometió una imprudencia.

-Quieto!.- Grito Ken apuntándole con la pistola, pero el jovencito ni siquiera miro atrás y siguió corriendo.

Justo cuando Kenshin se iba a concienciar para apretar el gatillo alguien lo hizo antes que el.

Se oyó el disparo y el cuerpo del joven cayo al suelo inerte, mientras los otros chicos miraban aterrados.

Kenshin Himura miro a su lado, Kaoru mantenía su arma en alto y esta echaba un hilo de humo por su boquilla.

Rápidamente la bajo y miro a Ken.

-No podemos perder mas tiempo.- Pronuncio mirando hacia el resto de los aparcacoches.- El próximo que se mueva sigue el mismo camino que su amigo, entendido?

-Vamos.- Fue lo único que salió de la garganta de Ken, cogiendo la mano de Kaoru antes de echarse a correr, algo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la joven.

Se subieron a las motos de un salto y comprobaron que las llaves estuvieran puestas, aunque que no lo estuvieran no seria ningún problema, afortunadamente estaban allí.

Excepto en la de Sano, donde ya había un puente hecho con los cables, algo que saco una sonrisa de Kenshin que fue quien se subió a ella.

El pelirrojo sintió el rugir del motor justo en el momento en que la chica Kamiya llamo su atención.

-Kenshin.- Dijo en voz alta, por sobre el ruido de los motores de ambas motos.

-Que pasa? No podemos perder tiempo.- Dijo este, mirando hacia atrás.- Seguro que el humo ya se ha disipado y pronto empezaran a echarnos en falta.

-Pero...- Kaoru miro a su alrededor y después a Ken.- Y Tomoe?

El corazón se le encogió por unos instantes a Himura, observando que Kaoru estaba en lo cierto, Tomoe no estaba con ellos. Se había quedado allí dentro.

Miro de nuevo a su compañera, directamente a los ojos.

Unos ojos azules, mas puros que nunca, pensó. Y luego dio un suspiro, tenia que pensar fríamente o nadie saldría de allí.

Lo que mas le importaba en ese momento era poner a Kaoru a salvo.

-No podemos volver.- Dictamino con seriedad, El.- Al igual que Sano, tendrá que arreglárselas sola... seguro que lo hace.

-Si, seguro que si.- Sonrió Kaoru con cariño, mientras ambos empezaban a ponerse el casco.

Que Kenshin no volviera atrás había sido una especie de prueba de amor, aunque su actitud era bastante egoísta, lo preferia así.

Tomoe era una gran persona y una muy buena amiga, pero eso no quitaba que hubiera estado tantos años al lado de Kenshin, manteniendo una relación bastante extraña, pero relación al fin y al cabo. Y todavía eran grandes amigos... No podía luchar contra el pasado.

Y aunque la quisiera..., Tenia que eliminar cualquier duda de que fuera una rival por el pelirrojo, y una rival muy difícil por lo que sabia.

Todo era mejor así, Tomoe sabría cuidarse sola.

Arrancaron a toda velocidad justo cuando los aparcacoches empezaron a dar la voz de alarma. Un acto inútil ya que cuando fueran a hacerles caso ellos estarían dentro de la autopista con destino a Tokyo, tenían que poner en practica el plan de emergencia en esos casos.

Recurrirían a la ayuda de una vieja amiga que les protegería en caso extremo. Kaoru nunca pensó que tendría que utilizar la ayuda de esa mujer de dudosa reputación, pero de gran honor..., pero era el ejemplo mas claro de emergencia y ante todo tenia que poner a salvo a Yahiko y a otros tesoros que tenia.

Pronto salieron de la gran finca y se adentraron por una desviación a la autopista general en sentido a Tokyo.

La primera parada seria el Siberian, después ... Los dominios de Yumi y sus chicas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un móvil sonó en medio de la oscura habitación, con un incesante timbre que hizo que un alguien sobre las sabanas gruñera muy molesto.

Entre la oscuridad un brazo pudo alcanzar la lámpara de la mesa de noche y encenderla, dejando a la luz todas las incógnitas de aquella habitación.

Blanca, con las persianas cerradas y al lado de la cama un bote de suero. Estaba claro que era la habitación de un Hospital y el brazo arrugado pertenecía a una adormilado Okina, que quitándose las mantas de encima se restregaba un ojo del sueño e intentaba coger el insistente móvil que no dejaba de sonar y moverse por la vibración encima de la mesa de noche.

Cuando por fin pudo cogerlo, maldiciendo por lo bajo, miro el remitente de la llamada. Sus cansados ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar el numero y el nombre del que le llamaba a esas horas indecentes de la noche.

No entendía porque le llamaba, no solo por la hora... si no porque nunca lo había hecho, siempre era otro el que lo hacia por el.

Al apretar el botón y poner el aparato junto a su oreja distinguió perfectamente la voz del otro lado.

-Si?

-Soy Yo.

-Porque me llamas a estas horas?.

-Ha pasado algo.

-En la reunión?.

-Si.

-No me dejes con la duda, bueno o malo?

-Viejo idiota, si te llamo a estas horas que crees?

-Mierda, que salió mal?

-Una emboscada.

Okina abrió los ojos aun mas sorprendido.

-Como puede ser eso?

-Paso, deberíamos haberlo previsto.

-Si, nos confiamos demasiado... Pero... Murió alguien, verdad?

-Todos escaparon.

El anciano apretó el móvil con la mano, de pura rabia.

-Takani escapo?

-No la encontramos.

-Mierda! Me prometiste que la matarías!

-Todo a su tiempo viejo..., estate preparado, puede que Takani vaya a verte. Mantén la calma, no pueden descubrir que eres uno de los nuestros, no aun.

-Soy capas de matarla yo mismo desde que la vea.

-Cálmate Okina, sigamos el plan B, además... no todo esta perdido, cogimos a alguien.

-A quien?.- Pregunto desganado.- Sorpréndeme.

-La puta de Tomoe.

Antes unos segundos de silencio, después la cara del anciano se arrugo al ver una nueva esperanza.

**Notas de La Autora:**

**Creo ke me pase un poco matando a Saito ... O.O, jajajaj pero o le mataba o el mataba a uno d mis personajes primordiales, y malos ay a punta pala así ke... byeee! Jajaja, tmb me sorprendi a mi misma cn eso d la bomba d gas, staba muy fantasiosa se día, pero me parece ke un personaje cmo Hiko tiene ke star preparado para todo. Es perfecto jajaja, creo ke es mi personaje favorito, dspues del AM claro jajaj.**

**No me ha convencido mucho ste capitulo... y eso que e tardado una eternidad n escribirlo ..., pero bueno, tampoco me disgusta tanto, aunque si me hubieran dejado escribia 3 hojas mas, pero me parece demasiado para un solo capitulo, después me kedo sin ideas para el siguiente jajaja, Como siempre mas sorpresas, pero esto no acaba aquí no señor!**

**Todavía quedan muchos capítulos y muchas mas sorpresas.**

**Ahora kiero agradecer a:**

**Arcas:** Cada cual tiene su estilo jeje, no creo ke a los narcos les vaya el stilo elegante, no iria con esa personalidad rebelde, spero ke te aya gustado ste capi es mu parecido al anterior. Besitos!

**Ali-chan6**: Supongo ke la lista de enemigos a crecido un pokito no? Seguira creciendo t lo aseguro jajaja, aunke nos ayamos cargado a uno... eso fue una venada mia, tenia ke matar a alguien U.u jaja grcias x el review!

**Shysie:** Pos saito ya no sta, pero esta Okina jajaja, sorpresa, spero ke te aya gustado ste nuevo capitulo y ke te gusten todos los ke vengan, besitos y grcias!

**Silvia-chan**: Spero habert sorprendido también n ste capitulo jaja, siento no aber podido actualizar tan rápido como keria, pero spero ke este capi valga la spera, gracias a part d x dejar review x lo de mi gusto pa los coches jeje, todavía no abia ncontrado a nadie ke le gustara, muxos besitos y disfruta d ste capi!

**Aoshmi SsheLin**: Las verdaderas intencions d Enishi saldran a la luz, pero siempre cada cosa a su tiempo jeje, y dsd luego tendrá su merecido, y trankila ke no pienso dejar a una Misao enamorada pero no correspondida, creo ke ace falta algo d amor verdadero n ste fic jajaja grcias x el review y spero ke te guste ste capitulo, besos.

**x-Misao-x:** Siento muxo la tardanza U.U... yo tmb odio ke me dejen cn la intriga pero lo e scrito lo mas rápido ke e podido, el próximo capi tendrá mas AM t lo prometo jeje, pero no adelanto muxo, acertaste en tu petición de ke Hiko le matara jajaja, as visto, y lo de Misao y Enishi... ya veras jeje besitos spero tu review!

**Gabyhyatt:** Spero ke te aya vuelto a sorprender! Me sorprendi asta yo jajajaj a medida ke scribia me salian stas locuras jiji, muchas grcias x tu opinión como siempre y muxos besos!

**Gracias también a todos los ke leen mi Fic pero no dejaron Review aver si se van animando!**

**Muxos besos a todos!**

**Rinoa Shinomori.**


	12. El dia despues

**Hellooo! Pos si creo ke e tardado bastante sta vez ne? Jajaja Sorry!**

**Me a costado muxo escribir ste capitulo, pero e kedao bastante satisfexa. Ya keda poco pal final, weno... relativamente poco jajaja, pero nos vamos acercando y voy advirtiendo ke será un final bastante tragico para la mayoría.**

**Spero ke disfruten d ste capitulo y tmb ke me dejen reviews pleaseeee! Me animaria muxo pa continuar stoy perdiendo interés **

**P.D.: RK no me pertenece, etc**

**LA TENTACION DE MENTIR**

**Capitulo 12**

**El día después**

**-**

La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad aun empezando a amanecer en esos momentos.

Ni un solo rayo de luz se filtraba por las cortinas, la única señal de vida que llegaba a sus cuatro paredes eran los ruidos de la calle, que empezaban a nacer un día mas, ajenos a lo que acababa de pasar en los pilares de esa gran ciudad que es Tokyo.

La vieja puerta de madera se abrió casi en silencio, dejando pasar algo de luz, mientras una mano buscaba en la pared un interruptor para llenar del todo de luz el minúsculo apartamento.

Megumi miro con algo de asco dentro, donde solo había un viejo sofá lleno de polvo, con una mesita de café a sus pies y algunas cajas, las cortinas desteñidas tapando la única ventana y una puerta que imagino que daba al único baño. Ni siquiera había cocina o algo parecido.

-Que es este sitio?.- Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Esta claro que no podemos ir a la Casa de Te, ni tampoco al Siberian.- Comento Sano, tirando su chaqueta de cuero sobre el sofá.- Este es un pequeño apartamento que tengo para esconderme, nadie sabe que es de mi propiedad ni esta registrado en ningún lugar donde puedan averiguarlo, no hay pruebas de su existencia.

Megumi levanto una ceja.- Porque no me extraña que tenga un sitio como este?, Que has hecho para pensar en tener este apartamento?

-Pequeña..., eres de la Yacuzza, pero no sabes la de mala gente que hay en la ciudad.- Rió Sanosuke, aquella muchacha no parecía ser de los bajos fondos.- A veces los tratos no salen bien y mucha gente quiere la cabeza de uno..., así que mientras se relajan las cosas me escondo aquí.

-Como puedes vivir en un sitio así? No tiene ni cocina.

-Tampoco se cocinar.

Megumi cogió la chaqueta de Sano y la estiro sobre el sillón, sentándose encima bastante erguida para que su espalda no tocara el sofá, cruzando las piernas y mirando a Sanosuke que la observaba divertido.

Este limpio la superficie de la mesa con la mano y se sentó justo en frente de la joven Takani, quedándose en silencio ambos durante unos instantes.

-Que se supone que haremos ahora? Esperar a que se calme todo? Puede tardar meses...- El rostro de Megumi se entristeció.

-Cierto, pero podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que se nos ocurra algo.- Sanosuke le acaricio la mejilla con ternura.- Pareces una muñequita de cristal..., como acabaste siendo la Líder de la Yacuzza?

Meg le miro algo sorprendida, nadie le había preguntando eso nunca.- No es algo que yo eligiera, yo quería ser medico..., pero mi Padre murió y no tengo hermanos, no me quedaba otra opción.

-Es que no habían jóvenes capaces como para poner en esa situación a una niña?

-A quien llamas niñas?.- Megumi se levanto bastante enfadada con el comentario.- Piensas que no soy capas de dirigir una organización?, Las mujeres podemos, que hay de Kaoru? Incluso de Makimachi... seguro que Hiko la pondrá al mando después de su retirada.

Sanosuke le cogió la mano, tranquilizándola para que se sentara de nuevo. Sin dejar de sonreírle en ningún momento.

-No digo que las mujeres no puedan Meg.- Empezó a explicarse Sagara.- Pero hay muchas diferencias entre tu y Kaoru, y mucho mas entre tu y Makimachi.

Megumi levanto una ceja, sintiéndose insultada.- Dímelas.

-Kaoru también perdió a su padre, como tu..., pero cuando solo era una adolescente, no le dio tiempo a pensar que quería ser de mayor, solo a trabajar y cuidar de un hermano pequeño, en una organización menos fina y mucho mas cruel que la tuya. Tu seguro que no has tenido que matar a nadie para sobrevivir, ella desde el primer día...

Megumi de repente sintió un nudo en el estomago.

-Y Misao...- Sanosuke se encogió de hombros.- Nadie como Ella debe haber tenido una infancia relativamente feliz, lo único que se es que sus padres murieron cuando era niña y quedo en manos de Hiko, es una asesina sin piedad..., La desgracia en parte de su vida.

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo, en el que Megumi bajo la mirada, dándose cuenta de que su desgracia no era mayor que la del resto de mujeres de la organización y que era la menos indicada para quejarse.

-Quieres compararte con ellas?.- Le pregunto Sano, cogiendole las manos.- No se nada de ti, pero opino que eres una muchachita de sociedad a la que no le quedo otra que encargarse de los negocios de papa..., pero que no sabia que los negocios de papa eran... así.

Una lagrima cayo de los ojos de Megumi, parecía que cuanto mas hablaba Sanosuke mas descubiertos quedaban sus pensamientos. Como podía acertar tanto un simple delincuente callejero? Pero aun así apretó con fuerza las manos de Sagara, dándole a entender que iba por el buen camino.

-Le odio.- Susurro Ella, con tanta fuerza que Sanosuke se quedo impresionado.

-A quien?

Meg levanto la mirada, dejando que Sano viera sus lagrimas.- A mi Padre.

Sanosuke no se esperaba una reacción como aquella, Megumi se levanto del sillón soltando sus manos y dando vueltas por el apartamento, como si de repente le diera sentido a su vida, rabiosa como nunca la había visto.

-Le odio con toda mi alma.- Siguió hablando Ella, mientras caminaba.- Como pudo hacerme esto? Yo pensaba que era una gran persona..., Cuando murió entendí muchas cosas, porque nunca estaba en casa, porque mi madre siempre estaba triste, porque me habían mantenido en internados y siempre había alguien vigilándome..., Pero sabes una cosa?

-El que?.- Pregunto Sano, interesado.

-Lo que mas odio no es que fuera el líder de los Yacuzza...- Takani paro de caminar y le miro triste.- Si no que me lo ocultara, que me enterara de eso cuando ya estaba muerto.

Sanosuke se quedo pensativo unos momentos y luego susurro.-No creo que tu padre quisiera que te enteraras alguna vez..., pero la muerte nos sorprende a todos..., a lo mejor tampoco pensaba que te pondrían a ti al mando de la organización, si no te hubiera entrenado el mismo.

Megumi abrió los ojos, como si acabara de entender algo, luego camino con lentitud hacia el sillón y volvió a sentarse, mirando a los ojos a Sano, queriendo leerle la mente. Cada vez que abría la boca la sorprendía mas y mas.

-Es verdad... es una tradición el entrenamiento de los lideres.- Susurro también Ella.- Yo no fui entrenada hasta después de la muerte de mi padre y tubo que ser contrarreloj.

-No creo que tu padre no tuviera preparado un pupilo para que le sustituyera.- Pensó en voz alta Sanosuke, poco a poco llegaban a muchas conclusiones.- Parece ser que le quitaste el puesto a alguien..., quien te entreno?

-Okina.- Contesto Meg, luego sonrió.- El al principio no estaba de acuerdo, siempre ha sido muy protector conmigo, pero no le quedo mas remedio, los jefes de cada familia de la Yacuzza me eligieron unánimemente.

-Solo queda saber quien era el que estaba destinado a ser líder cuando tu padre lo era.- Sanosuke se levanto de la mesa.- Puede que este metido en todo esto de la emboscada, por venganza.

Megumi también se levanto, dándole su chaqueta de cuero negro.- Solo hay una persona que puede saberlo.

Ambos se miraron leyéndose las mentes, justo un momento antes de que Sanosuke abriera la puerta del pequeño apartamento y salieran de allí a toda prisa.

Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior el tiempo valía el doble que antes y no podían permitirse el lujo de perderlo sin razón, había que actuar lo mas rápido posible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miro el reloj pesadamente, casi no podía mantenerse en pie del cansancio.

Había trabajado toda la noche en el Siberian el solo.

Al principio se había sentido feliz porque Kaoru le dejara una tarea con tanta responsabilidad, eso significaba algo..., pero llegadas las 5 de la mañana empezaba a darse cuenta que era mucho trabajo para el, por lo menos aun tenia muchas cosas que aprender, mucho mas sin ningún apoyo, ya que todos habían ido a la dichosa fiesta de Shishio.

Lo que mas le extrañaba era que había llegado la hora de cerrar el local y todavía no había aparecido nadie. Su hermana le había prometido que estarían dos horas antes de la hora de cierre para ayudarle y ver las cuentas de la noche..., pero hacia media hora que había cerrado y allí no había nadie mas que el.

Empezaba a preocuparse.

Yahiko termino por subir la ultima banqueta a la barra, ya solo quedaba quitarse el uniforme de barman y cerrar con llave los camerinos de las chicas, que se habían ido hacia 10 minutos. Algunas se ofrecieron a quedarse hasta que llegase alguien, pero les dijo que no pasaba nada. Incluso se quito de encima al nuevo portero, que también insistía en quedarse a acompañarle.

Después de cerrar las puertas de los camerinos se metió detrás de la barra y desabrocho los primeros tres botones de su camisa blanca, buscando una botella de vodka entre las tantas que habían allí. Necesitaba por lo menos un par de copas si su hermana no pensaba hacer acto de presencia.

Se puso un vaso y justo cuando estaba a punto de darle el primer sorbo alguien toco a la puerta cerrada del Siberian con bastante impaciencia.

-Quien demonios será a esta hora? Kaoru tiene llave.- Refunfuño el adolescente en voz baja, dejando la copa encima de la barra.

Justo iba a salir de ella cuando una ráfaga de balas rompió todos los pestillos de seguridad de la puerta, dándole el susto mas grande de su vida a Yahiko que, impulsivamente, se tiro al suelo, escondiéndose en un agujero de la barra donde guardaban las cajas de bebidas, y que afortunadamente estaba vació.

Alguien le dio una certera patada a la puerta, tirandola al suelo, y entonces tres figuras humanas entraron en el local, armadas hasta los dientes con ametralladoras y pistolas de toda clase.

El pequeño Yahiko tiritaba de miedo en su escondite, escuchando hablar a los tres hombres que le habían dado tremendo susto.

Todo aquello solo podía significar que algo había salido mal en la reunión.

-Regístrenlo todo!.- Grito una voz que el adolescente reconoció al instante.

-Cho...- Susurro el joven, dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Efectivamente.

El cabecilla de toda aquella locura era Cho, que armado con una metralleta, observaba como sus dos compinches tiraban todo abajo y rompía puerta por puerta, en busca de algo que todavía no quedaba muy claro.

-Rápido!! esas ratas tienen que haberse escondido en algún lugar.- Grito con fuerza.- Tenemos que encontrarles antes de que se protejan con su grupo al completo, no podemos darle tiempo de que se reúnan todos.

-Aquí no hay nadie Sr.- Dijo uno de los hombres saliendo de los camerinos de las bailarinas.

-Me lo imaginaba...- Susurro Cho, pensativo.- Iremos a Casa de Kamiya, por lo menos cogeremos al enano de su hermano y tendremos otro lado por donde atacar.

Tan rápido como habían entrado, pero mucho mas silenciosos salieron del Local. Todo había ocurrido en cuestión de segundos, aunque a Yahiko le había parecido aun mas rápido de lo que era.

Pasados algunos minutos desde la entrada de Cho Yahiko decidió salir de su escondite, no muy convencido de que hiciera bien.

Se arrastro con cuidado de no hacer ruido y lentamente, hasta que su cabeza salió de detrás de la barra y observo el destrozo que habían organizado aquellos inútiles.

Habían roto las puertas de los camerinos y del despacho de Kaoru, rompieron los sillones, las mesas y la moqueta del suelo... cuando Kaoru viera aquel destrozo iba a poner el grito en el cielo..., un momento! Donde estaría Kaoru?

Si Cho había ido por allí con ese afán destructor es que alguien no estaba contento con la organización de los Traficantes... y desde luego era la policía, pero... porque? Que había pasado?, de algo por lo menos estaba seguro..., su hermana tenia que estar viva, porque eso era lo que parecía que estaban buscando.

Solo rogaba por que Kaoru Kamiya apareciera lo antes posible por allí.

De nuevo se sentó en la butaca del principio y cogió su vaso de Vodka que por lo menos estaba entero y se lo bebió de un trago, mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Si su hermana no llegaba en unos minutos era capas de tomarse la botella entera, nunca pensó que necesitara el alcohol con tanta urgencia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miro dentro de la mini-nevera con mucha paciencia, buscando lo que mas le apeteciera en esos momentos, pero lo único que tenia como referencia era que necesitaba algo muy fuerte.

Delante de sus ojos habían algunas botellas de todo tipo de licores mundiales, pero al ver la de Sake supo que era esa la que necesitaba. La cogió sin pensarlo mas y en vez de servírsela en un vaso simplemente la abrió y se la llevo a la boca, siempre elegantemente, para beber.

Misao le miro, no tan sorprendida como podría estar cualquiera ante aquella situación.

Se encontraban en una de las limusinas de Seijuro Hiko, rumbo a vete a saber donde, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras el dueño de todo permanecía tan tranquilo como siempre, buscando alcohol como era normal y sin perder su preciada sonrisa... lo único que no encajaba en todo el cuadro, aparte de la emboscada y la nochecita que acaban de pasar, al saber que Enishi les había traicionado, al igual que Saito y Seta..., que el Alcalde había sido secuestrado y que querían la muerte de todos los miembros importantes de las organizaciones... eran las gotas de sangre que decoraban "armoniosamente" el rostro de Hiko, y que no había querido limpiarse.

Porque Seijuro nunca dejaría de sorprenderla?

Soltó un profundo suspiro y miro a su lado. Allí estaba sentado Aoshi, que aunque no era dado a demostrar sentimientos, sabia que estaba bastante sorprendido por la facilidad con la que habían salido de la Mansión de Shishio y la claridad con la que actuaba Seijuro Hiko.

Pero a pesar de eso... se le veía bastante distante. Mas de lo normal... pero solo con ella.

Que pasaba?

-Se puede saber a donde vamos Hiko?.- Pregunto Aoshi, quitándola mirada de la ventanilla y observando como Hiko acababa con la botella de Sake.

-En primer lugar iremos a una de mis Casas a las afueras.- Informo despreocupado, buscando otra botella en el mini-bar.- Nadie sabe de su existencia, ni siquiera Misao.

-Ah si?.- Ella levanto una ceja, bastante curiosa.

-Allí pensaremos en los pasos a seguir con calma y reuniremos a los miembros.- Por fin saco lo que parecía otra botella de sake de la pequeña nevera.- Podríamos ir perfectamente a nuestra sede, pero no tengo ganas de follones con los matones que nos mandara Seta.

-Y tienes alguna idea de lo que hacer?.- Pregunto Misao, recostando la cabeza en el espaldar del sillón.- A mi no se me ocurre nada, todavía no lo entiendo...

Hiko la miro seriamente durante unos instantes, antes de coger la botella vacía de Sake y lanzársela no con mucha fuerza, para que reaccionara. Ella dio un brinco encima del sillón, algo sorprendida por la reacción de su mentor, sin comprender que había hecho mal.

-Me das vergüenza, que no entiendes?.- Le dijo El, bastante enfadado.- Todo esta muy claro, incluso podría decirse que es bastante lógico.

-Podrías explicarte mejor?.- Pregunto Aoshi, también sin entender al líder de los asesinos.

-Alguien quiere el poder de todas las organizaciones en sus manos.- Resumió inteligentemente.- Eso seria tener mucho poder en la ciudad, controlaría los bajos fondos de Tokyo..., Todavía no entiendo porque no se me ocurrió a mi.- Rió Seijuro, dándole un trago a la botella.

-Nosotros respetamos el orden de las cosas.- Frunció el ceño.- Eso fue lo que se acordó entre todas las organizaciones.

-No todos tienen honor... ya viste a Enishi, pero si algo tengo claro es que el que busca este poder es externo a las organización, alguien que ha conseguido convencer a gente dentro de ellas.- Empezó a explicar Hiko, algo mas serio.- Y también consiguió convencer a la única ley que conoce la existencia de las organizaciones.

-Saito.- Susurro Aoshi, llamando la atención de todos.- Pero ahora que esta muerto... flaquean de un lado, Cho no tiene tanto talento como Hajime.

-Pero todavía tiene a Seta, que esta metido dentro del Ayuntamiento.- Acertó Misao.- Deberíamos cargarnos a Seta antes que a nadie.

-Y como explicarías al pueblo que han asesinado a la mano derecha del Alcalde y que este esta secuestrado?.- La pregunta de Seijuro hizo que se dieran cuenta de una cosa.

Aoshi rápidamente cogió el mando de una pequeña TV que había en la parte de la limusina donde se encontraban y la encendió, buscando las noticias de cada canal.

Estuvieron algunos minutos viéndolas una por una, buscando una sola en la que hicieran referencia a la desaparición del Alcalde de la ciudad.

Pero el mundo todavía no lo sabia.

-La noticia no ha salido a la luz.- Susurro Misao, mirando a Hiko.- Que significa esto?

-Que el que ha planeado todo esto... es muy listo.- Seijuro estaba mas serio que nunca.- Debería saberse ya que el Alcalde esta secuestrado, si no se sabe ahora... no se sabrá nunca.

-Entonces esto es mas serio de lo que pensábamos.- Aoshi apago la TV, harto de buscar en los canales.

-Bueno...- Seijuro se acomodo en su sillón.- Estamos llegando, será mejor que descansemos y después seguiremos hablando de todo esto.

-Que hay de los miembros de las organizaciones desaparecidos?.- Pregunto Misao, mirando a la nada.- Necesitaremos el apoyo de los Traficantes y la Yacuzza, pero no sabemos donde están.

-Se saben cuidar solos.- Fueron las ultimas palabras de Hiko antes de bajar de la limusina.

Al bajar del automóvil se encontraron dentro de los jardines de un chalet de arte moderno.

Un edificio rectangular y completamente blanco, lleno de cristaleras ahumadas que no dejaban ver el interior, aunque los de dentro pudieran ver el exterior perfectamente, algo seguramente pensando con doble intención por Hiko cuando la mando a construir.

Caminaron hacia la entrada donde algunas criadas les esperaban algo asombradas.

-Acomódense mientras localizo a mis contactos.- Dijo Hiko en la entrada, mirándoles con una sonrisa picara.- Me enterare de todo lo que pasa en Tokyo en menos de una hora, disfruten hasta entonces.

Seijuro Hiko entro en la Mansión con toda tranquilidad, dejando a Misao y Aoshi en la puerta algo desorientados. Una de las criadas se acerco y les pidió que la siguieran a sus respectivas habitaciones, como siempre Hiko lo tenia todo preparado.

La Casa no era tan grande como podría esperarse de alguien tan rico, tenia un patio interior decorado al mas puro estilo japonés, y solo dos plantas con algunas habitaciones, que todas daban al patio.

Tras subir unas escaleras la criada los condujo a una de las habitación mas espaciosas, que parecía mas un apartamento. Con cocina, baño y salón propio.

Al contrario que el resto de la casa, las paredes y todos los objetos de esta habitación eran negros.

Misao sonrió al entrar y verlo, seguramente Hiko había echo específicamente esa habitación para ella, sabia lo mucho que le gustaba la oscuridad y el color negro.

Las pocas luces amarillentas que habían le daban un toque mas acogedor pensaba ella y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia el armario, donde encontró ropa de su talla y gusto.

Aoshi entro después de ella y la observo, no entendía como podía estar tan feliz después de lo que había pasado, pero sabia que tanta sonrisa era gracias a Hiko. El sabia lo que a Ella le gustaba y eso le ponía realmente celoso.

Se sentó sobre la acolchada cama, aun sin sentirse realmente cómodo, no entendía que hacia en aquel sitio cuando debería estar buscando a Megumi e informando a Okina de todo lo que había pasado. No entendía como Seijuro y Misao podían estar tan tranquilos en una situación como aquella.

Pero lo estaban..., y parecía bastante común entre ellos, y poco a poco parecía que se lo estaban transmitiendo. Solo tenia claro que si Hiko estaba tranquilo y el estaba entre sus dominios... también podía estarlo.

-Me voy a dar una ducha.- Informo Misao, algo incomoda, se había dado cuenta de que estaba a solas con Aoshi.- Si quieres algo de ropa puedes pedírsela a la criada.

-Estoy bien así.- Contesto seco.

No quiso convencerle y se metió dentro del baño.

A lo mejor una buena ducha de agua caliente le aclararía las ideas.

Se sentía mas avergonzada que nunca, y eso no era nada fácil porque la habían criado para que no tuviera nada de vergüenza. Seijuro les había dado una habitación para ambos, no se había sorprendido de verlos aparecer juntos en la Mansión de Shishio y no había reparado en llevar con ellos a Aoshi, con toda confianza, algo poco común en el.

Pero eso no era lo que mas vergüenza le daba.

Si no el hecho de que había arriesgado su vida para salvar la de Aoshi, y el... se había dado cuenta. Fueran cuales fueran sus sentimientos... Aoshi sabia que los tenia, y sobretodo hacia el. Eso la dejaba con muy poca ventaja en la situación, y a El con mucha.

Abrió la llave de agua caliente y dejo que las gotas hirviendo cayeran sobre su cabeza, despejándola de todo pensamientos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Señores! Por favor! Todavía no ha empezado el horario de visitas!.- Gritaba una enfermera que corría tras ellos como loca, sabiendo que no podría alcanzarlos.

Sanosuke parecía ignorar las caras de sorpresas de médicos y enfermeras que los observaban correr por los pasillos del Hospital como si estuvieran en su propia casa, solo buscaba el numero de habitación adecuado.

Y por fin dio con el.

Cogió con mas fuerza la mano de Megumi y la empujo dentro del cuarto, cerrando después la puerta tras de si, poniendo uno de los pequeños armarios de gavetas para que nadie pudiera abrirlo. No necesitaba ninguna jefa de enfermeras dándole mil motivos para salir del hospital ni ningún guarda de seguridad que pudiera echarle.

Okina casi se atraganta con el desayuno al verles entrar de esa manera, de repente el cerebro se le quedo en blanco, mas aun cuando Takani se le echo encima entre los llantos típicos de una niña, buscando consuelo.

-Gracias a dios que estas bien Okina.- Dijo Megumi, abrazando al anciano que se había quedado atónito.- Pensamos que vendrían a por ti también... estando postrado en cama.

-Puedo que por eso no le vean como una presa importante.- Comento Sanosuke sentándose sobre el pequeño armario, mientras algunas enfermeras empezaban a dar golpes en la puerta.

-Pero... de que hablan?.- Pregunto el viejo, mirando a Sano algo desconcertado.- Y que haces tu aquí?

-Es una larga historia Okina.- Sonrió Meg, sentándose a un lado.- Tenemos que sacarte de aquí lo antes posible, han pasado muchas cosas, ahora tenemos que irnos antes de que Saito y los suyos nos encuentren.

-Saito? Pero si Saito esta...-

-Saito resulto planear una emboscada para matarnos a todos.- Le interrumpió Sanosuke.- Por eso tenemos que sacarle de aquí.

Okina se quedo con una cara digna de ver, no sabia como reaccionar ante un imprevisto como ese. Seta le había dicho que hiciera como si no pasara nada en el hipotético caso de que Megumi fuera en su búsqueda. Tal vez esa era la mejor solución, aunque tampoco le dio tiempo ha hablar ya que Megumi estaba encargándose de quitarle los sueros y todos las cables que tenía en el cuerpo, mientras Sanosuke, que todavía no se explicaba que hacia ahí, buscaba sus objetos personales en los armarios.

Si Megumi hubiera llegado sola no habría sido un problema acabar con ella..., pero la presencia del delincuente moreno cambiaba las cosas, tendría que deshacerse de el de alguna manera.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta Okina?.- Pregunto avergonzada Meg, mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Lo que quieras..., después de esto no creo que nada me sorprenda.- Balbuceo el anciano.

-Quien estaba destinado a ser el líder... después de papa?

Okina se quedo completamente congelado a la pregunta de Megumi, mientras esta le miraba asustada. Es que la respuesta era tan grave? Es que tendría que haberse interesado antes por saber para quien estaba destinado su puesto?, El anciano trago saliva con dificultad, parecía como un niño cuando sabia que sus padres descubrirían que había mentido.

-Quien es?.- Volvió a preguntar Megumi.

Okina se lo pensó con calma, todavía no podía creerse que no lo supiera y que estaban a punto de descubrirle.- Shinomori, pero ...

-Entonces... es el?.- Interrumpió nuevamente Sanosuke, algo pálido.- Aoshi tenia que ocupar el puesto de Megumi?

-Si.- Contesto algo extrañado Okina.- Pero...

Ahora fue Meg quien le interrumpió.- Sanosuke..., crees que Aoshi tiene algo que ver con la emboscada? Que esta resentido porque me votaron a mi como líder?

-Las cosas no...- Los dos jóvenes miraron al anciano justo en el momento en que este se dio cuenta de que no tenían idea de nada, pensaban que Shinomori quería venganza por que le quitaron el puesto!.- Ustedes... creen que Aoshi sea capas de hacer eso?.- Disimulo el anciano, fingiendo sorpresa.

-La verdad es que no me lo imaginaria.- Susurro Meg algo desconcertada.- No tenia idea de que mi padre quería que Shinomori fuera su sucesor... porque las familias no aceptaron sus deseos?

Ahí se le acabaron los argumentos a Okina, tendría que inventarse algo rápido para seguir con la tapadera o descubrirían que el implicado en la emboscada era el y no Shinomori. Si les mantenía enfrentados seria mas fácil de destruirles.

-Las familias creyeron que alguien con sangre Takani seria el mas apropiado, ya me entiendes.- Se encogió de hombros Okina.

-Podría ser que hubiera un traidor en cada una de las organizaciones, para cobrar fuerza a la hora de destruirlas.- Sonrió triunfante Sanosuke, por su deducción.- Y siendo Saito de la policía todo estaría arreglado, no hay mayor seguridad que esa.

-Pues entonces lo mejor seria salir de aquí antes de que alguien llame a la policía y descubran donde estamos.- Aconsejo Megumi, terminando de ayudar a Okina a vestirse.- Hemos estado demasiado tiempo y armado demasiado ruido..., es hora de irnos.

-Y a donde se supone que iremos?.- Pregunto Okina, levantándose y cogiendo su móvil con disimulo.

-Iremos a un sitio seguro.- Le guiñó un ojo Sano, quitando el armario de delante de la puerta y abriéndola, encontrándose con unas 5 enfermeras algo sorprendidas y bastante furiosas.- Lo siento Señoritas, tenemos que irnos.

Sanosuke salió con toda su tranquilidad yendo hacia el ascensor, seguido de Megumi que ayudaba a caminar a Okina.

-No se pueden llevar al paciente!.- Grito una de las enfermeras.

-Lo siento! Ya pagaremos la factura.- Se disculpo Meg entrando junto con el resto en el ascensor.

-Llama al despacho de Saito Hajime.- Ordeno en un susurro la enfermera jefe a una de sus ayudantes con un rostro serio y decidido.

Parecía que los traidores tenían contactos en todos los rincones de la ciudad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sus peores temores se dispararon en el momento en el que vio la puerta del Siberian destrozada a plena luz del día. Había llegado demasiado tarde... o justo a tiempo.

Kaoru Kamiya cruzo la calle tras haber aparcado la moto en uno de los callejones colindantes, esperando que no hubiera nadie sospechoso por los alrededores, pero demasiado fue la tentación de entrar en el local a ver que había pasado en su ausencia.

-Kaoru espera!.- Kenshin no pudo convencerla de que esperara algo mas, el quería que se ocultaran hasta que volviera a ser de noche, pero la preocupación de la joven por su hermano era mayor, y lo entendía.

La chica Kamiya corrió como nunca hacia la puerta y al entrar se quedo horrorizada.

El local que había construido con el sudor de su frente y que era la niña de sus ojos estaba completamente destrozado y parecía reciente. Y de solo pensar todo lo que le costaría volver a dejarlo como antes sentía como le salía alguna que otra cana en su perfecta melena negra azabache.

Pero en esos momentos no tenia que pensar en eso..., Yahiko no aparecía por ningún lado, lo que le faltaba era que el tonto de su hermano pequeño se hubiera dejado atrapar por alguno de los matones de Seta.

-Yahiko! Idiota!! Estas aquí?.- Grito la joven, salteando los restos de las sillas y mesas.

-Estoy aquí bruja gritona.- Le contesto una joven voz desde la barra.

No podía creérselo, allí estaba el enano, sentando tan tranquilo en una de las butacas con una botella de vodka en la mano, parecía cosa de magia.

En un impulso, como hacia mucho tiempo no le pasaba, salto todos los obstáculos en su camino y se tiro sobre su hermano menor, casi tirandolo de la butaca, dándole el mayor abrazo jamás dado por nadie en aquella extraña familia, algo que dejo atónito a el adolescente.

-Pero que haces? Te has vuelto loca?.- Le pregunto, intentando respirar por el apretujon de su hermana.

-Por kami, jamás pensé que me alegraría de verte.- Sonrió Kaoru cogiendo su cara entre sus manos de un modo cariñoso.- Que demonios hiciste para que no te cogieran?

-Esconderme.- El chico parecía algo mareado, pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo.- Por cierto..., donde demonios has estado?! Y porque han querido destruir el Siberian?!!!

-Es una larga historia, de momento tenemos que irnos a lugar seguro.- Kaoru le cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto de la butaca, caminando hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Kenshin.

-Yahiko me alegro de que estés bien.- Sonrió el pelirrojo, despeinando al joven cuando estuvo a su altura.

El le quito las manos de su pelo.- Y donde están Sanosuke y Tomoe?

Kaoru y Kenshin se miraron, serios.

-No lo sabemos.- Se animo a decir Kenshin.- Deberíamos ir a territorio de Yumi, ella nos ayudara.

-Tu crees?.- Levanto una ceja Kaoru.- Y si también son del enemigo?

-Enemigo?.- Pregunto algo sorprendido Yahiko.

-Ella no se vendería a nadie, la conozco muy bien, no hay mujer con principios mas fuertes.- Comento seguro Himura saliendo del Local.- Vamos, Yahiko iras conmigo en la moto.

-En la moto?.- Cuando salió se encontré con las motos de Sano y Tomoe.- Eh! Donde están los coches?

-Ya te lo explicaremos todos cuando estemos a salvo.

Nada mas arrancar las motos se dirigieron todo la rápido que podían a los barrios donde Yumi tenia el control, que afortunadamente estaban a menos de dos kilómetros de allí.

Kenshin era gran amigo de Yumi y sabia que ya estaría al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, y que por supuesto no se negaría a echarles una mano cuando lo necesitaran.

Entre los Traficantes y las chicas de Yumi siempre había habido buena relación, y además de eso Yumi era una persona que estaba completamente en contra de las leyes, y sobretodo de que alguien quisiera imponérselas. Al saber que alguien quería tener el poder de todas las organizaciones y por lo tanto poder sobre toda la ciudad y que entonces no tendría otro remedio que someterse de nuevo a las leyes haría cualquier cosa por que eso no pasara.

No tardaron en cruzar la frontera entre los barrios pobres y los barrios donde ella reinaba.

A esas horas de la mañana no solían haber muchas chicas en la calle, pero se sorprendieron al ver que habían mas de las esperadas.

Y no tenían cara de alegría precisamente, no parecía que estuvieran esperando la llegada de algún cliente. Parecía que esperaban otra cosa.

A pesar de todo llegaron con completa normalidad hasta el bar donde tenia su Sede la Dama. Allí había mucha mas concentración de prostitutas, pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención..., si no el hecho de que estuvieran armadas hasta los dientes y les miraran con cara de pocos amigos.

Pararon las motos justo delante de ellas y se bajaron con algo de recelo.

Desde luego se habían enterado de algo, porque no era normal que estuvieran tan hostiles y mucho menos que desconfiaran de alguien de los Narcotraficantes, mucho menos de su líder.

Afortunadamente Kamatari apareció entre sus compañeras, también bastante seria y con una pequeña metralleta en la mano. Se acerco con mucha confianza hasta Kaoru y les miro de arriba abajo, dándole una larga catada al cigarro que tenia en la mano.

-Que sorpresa..., a que viene esta visita?.- Pregunto, con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Déjate de historias Kamatari.- Kaoru se acerco a ella, desafiante.- Necesitamos refugio, han pasado muchas cosas.

-Si, de algo nos hemos enterado.- Contesto Ella, aun no muy convencida.- Porque necesitan refugio?

Kenshin se acerco también.- Hasta que reunamos a nuestro grupo necesitamos protección, han desvalijado el Siberian y nuestros puntos de fuerza, y Sanosuke y Tomoe están desaparecidos.

-La Dama nos debe muchos favores.- Recordó Kaoru.- Es hora de devolvérnoslo.

Kamatari se quedo en silencio, observando la situación.

Es verdad que muchas veces los Narcos habían ayudado a la Dama y sus chicas, sin contar que les suministraban los estupefacientes o drogas que necesitaban, incluso tenían un camello solo para ellas.

-Acompáñenme.- Ordeno Kamatari, dándose la vuelta.- Veremos que dice la Dama.

Se hicieron paso entre las mujeres que allí habían y se metieron dentro del pequeño bar, donde no había nadie aparte de Asuka, la camarera de 60 años.

Tras pasar la puerta que llevaba hasta el escritorio de Kamatari se pudo ver algo mas de alboroto, habían dos jovencitas armadas con escopetas en la puerta que daba al despacho de La Dama y dentro se oían algunas voces, bastante alteradas.

Kamatari se acerco a la puerta y toco con fuerza, mientras se oía la voz de Yumi desde el otro lado.

-Señora, tiene visita...- Kamatari miro a donde estaban Kaoru, Kenshin y Yahiko.- Son los Narcos.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo antes de que La Dama abriera la puerta de su despacho con fuerza, sorprendiéndoles a todos. Iba vestida con una bata de seda china y aparentemente nada mas debajo, estaba algo despeinada y recién maquillada.

Los miro a todos callada y luego volvió a meterse dentro sin cerrar la puerta, echando al grupo de chicas que había en su despacho en ese momento.

-Pasen.- Ordeno, sentándose en su escritorio mientras se encendía un cigarro.

Kenshin fue el primero en entrar, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Hacia muchos años que conocía a la Dama. Kaoru miro a su hermano pequeño, era la primera vez que el adolescente iba a ese lugar y se había quedado bastante impresionado con las chicas ligeras de ropa que había visto en los pocos metros de la calle al despacho de Yumi.

-Yahiko, quédate aquí.- Le ordeno Kaoru en voz baja.- No abras la boca, ni hagas nada, entendido?

-Entendido...- Balbuceo el jovencito, que miraba a Kamatari atontado, mientras esta le guiñaba el ojo con descaro.

Kaoru fue la ultima en entrar y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-A que han venido?.- Pregunto Yumi, parecía muy enfadada.- Algo ha llegado a mis oídos, algo que no me gusta nada.

-Que sabes?.- Le pregunto Kenshin, tomando asiento a su frente al mismo tiempo que Kao.

-Muy poco.- Yumi dio una larga catada al cigarrillo.- Ya no hay equilibrio, Seijuro me llamo hace menos de media hora y me ha contado cosas que no me gustan nada... Algo de una emboscada, no quiso entrar en detalles, pero me advirtió que estuviera alerta..., que ya no hay leyes en la ciudad.

-Mas o menos... eso es lo que pasa.- Resoplo Kaoru, hacia horas que no sentía cómoda.- Nos han tendido una emboscada, alguien quiere acabar con todos los lideres y apropiarse de las organizaciones, tener todo el poder.

-Han matado a alguien?.- Yumi relajo los músculos de su rostro, ahora estaba mas preocupada que enfadada.

-De momento solo a Saito.- Informo Ken, mientras Yumi abría la boca sorprendida.- Era parte de la emboscada, también lo son Cho y Seta, no sabemos quienes mas pueden tener algo que ver.

La Dama estaba aterrada, no podía creérselo.- Dios mío..., entonces? Y Shishio? Porque no hace nada?

-Esta secuestrado.- Sentencio Kaoru.

Yumi se levanto de la mesa lentamente, caminando hacia una de las cristaleras que daba a los callejones, desde allí podía observar a todas sus chicas armadas, esperando alguna señal sin saber de que iba todo el asunto. Por primera vez en muchos años sentía que su seguridad y la de sus chicas estaba en peligro.

-Y que hacen aquí?

Kaoru también se levanto.- Necesitamos tiempo para organizarnos, nos faltan miembros importantes y han aprovechado nuestra ausencia para destrozar el Siberian, mi casa y todos nuestros lugares clave. Por lo menos sabemos que nuestros almacenes están intactos, podemos recuperar dinero con la mercancía, pero necesitamos tiempo y seguridad.

Yumi se viro de nuevo hacia ellos.- Si fuera por mi les echaría a patadas ahora mismo, ni mis chicas ni yo tenemos porque meternos en esta guerra..., pero tengo una deuda y también honor, así que les doy 2 días para que se organicen y todo lo que quieran.

-Muchas gracias.- Kenshin sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Pero también tengo mis condiciones.- Yumi volvió a sentarse delante de su escritorio.- Nadie puede saber que están aquí, de acuerdo?, No tengo necesidad de que vengan aquí y mis chicas salgan perjudicadas.

-No hay problema.- La chica Kamiya asintió, a esas alturas cualquier condiciones era aceptable.- Pero entonces tendrás que ayudarnos a saber donde se encuentran algunos de nuestros miembros, ya que no podemos salir del barrio.

-Kamatari se encargara de ello.

De momento un sentimiento de tranquilidad empezaba a crecer dentro de Kaoru y Kenshin.

Tenían 48 horas para organizar a sus miembros y su propia seguridad, pero en dos días podían pasar muchas cosas, y todavía tenían que saber que había sido de Sanosuke y Tomoe.

Desde ese instante empezaba la cuenta atrás, no tenían mucho tiempo y si muchas cosas que hacer, sumándole los riesgos que corrían, ahora que sabían que la gente de Soujiro Seta les buscaba para acabar con ellos.

-Iré a comunicarle la nueva situación.- Yumi volvió a levantarse, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.- Pónganse cómodos, seguro que han pasado una noche movidita.

Tras oír como se cerraba la puerta tras ellos pareciera que el aire estaba mucho menos cargado, incluso se oyó algún que otro suspiro de alivio. Por fin tenían unos instantes de paz, antes de comenzar de nuevo a correr como locos en busca de la supervivencia.

Kenshin miro hacia su compañera, esta permanecía meditabunda y bastante seria, así que sin pensarlo le cogió la mano con suavidad, algo que la hizo tensarse impulsivamente.

-Te molesta?.- Le pregunto el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa.

-No..., lo siento.- Suspiro Ella, apretando también la mano de Ken.- No me lo esperaba.

-Estas bien?

Ella le miro, tristemente.- Supongo que si..., estoy preocupada por Sano y Tomoe.

-Sanosuke sabe cuidarse.- Le sonrió Himura.- Y Tomoe también..., tenemos que preocuparnos por nosotros ahora mismo, Kamatari nos dará noticias de ellos dentro de poco, ya lo veras.

-Como puedes tener tantas esperanzas? Porque estas tan seguro?.- Susurro la pelinegra, cabizbaja.

-La vida me ha enseñado a ser así.- El joven se encogió de hombros, luego se levanto y se puso detrás de Kaoru, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.- Además tu eres muy pesimista, te vendrá bien que te de otra visión de las cosas.

La chica Kamiya apoyo su cabeza en uno de los brazos de Kenshin, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes.

El lo noto y la abrazo por detrás, dándole un tierno beso en el pelo y con el cariño y apoyo.

-Te quiero.

Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Era la primera vez que el pelirrojo le decía algo así..., para ser justos, era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas palabras, alguien que no fuera un familiar.

Y entonces sintió una fuerte contradicción en su interior.

Sus palabras le habían hecho sentirse muy bien, un sentimiento cálido en su interior que jamás había sentido, pero después de eso vino una sensación de inseguridad, de nerviosismo.

Tenia por lógica que responderle, pero... Como? Nunca había dicho esas palabras y ahora tenia miedo de que su incapacidad para decir sus sentimientos echaran a perder la historia de amor que había deseado durante tanto tiempo.

Incomoda se escurrió del abrazo de Kenshin y se levanto de la silla, carraspeando un poco, mientras el pelirrojo se quedaba mirándola extrañado. Ella lo noto, y sabia que tenia que hacer algo para aliviar la situación, aunque no pudiera decir esas palabras.

Se acerco a El y le beso con ternura, para después alejarse y sonreír con nerviosismo, mientras Kenshin seguía sin entender que era lo que pasaba allí.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra.- Dijo Ella, saliendo de la habitación.- Nos queda poco tiempo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Misao salió de la ducha renovada, jamás le había sentado tan bien el agua caliente.

Después de untarse la loción hidratante en la piel, se cubrió el cuerpo con una bata de seda negra y salió del baño mientras se secaba el largo cabello negro con una toalla.

Al salir se encontró con una imagen que le dio muchas ideas.

Aoshi se había quitado la chaqueta y se había aflojado la corbata, dejando que la camisa se abriera y se pudiera ver con claridad las formas de su pecho. Permanecía sentado en la cama observando su móvil con una concentración pasmosa, pero tardo poco en darse cuenta de que le estaba observando.

Levanto su azul mirada hacia Misao y observo como ella sonreía vergonzosamente, desviando su mirada y yendo hacia el tocador para seguir secándose el pelo.

Eso le sorprendió.

Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa por parte de Misao, excepto que le evitara con vergüenza. Y ahora era el quien la observaba, le daba la espalda pero de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban en el reflejo del espejo del tocador, y ella seguía esquivándole, con la cabeza agachada.

Tenia vergüenza? Misao Makimachi?

No puedo soportarlo mas y se levanto de la cama, yendo hacia ella con determinación, y al estar tras ella le dio la vuelta en un impulso salvaje, cogiendo su rostro con una mano y obligándola a mirarle.

Esa vez Misao no le rechazo la mirada y la mantuvo firme, esperando alguna palabra de El.

-Porque me esquivas?.- Le pregunto seriamente, sin ningún reparo.

Ella no se esperaba esa pregunta tan directa y balbuceo unos instantes.- No se de que me hablas.

-Me estas huyendo, no te hagas la loca.

-No te huyo.- Misao frunció el ceño y se despojo de la mano de Aoshi.- Es solo que...-Dudo unos instantes, luego volvió a darse la vuelta.- Nada.

Pero Shinomori no estaba dispuesto a ello y volvió a voltearla, esta vez con mas fuerza.- De eso nada, sientes vergüenza, verdad?

Misao le miro sorprendida, casi aterrada.

-Es eso?.- Aoshi parecía bastante enfadado.- Y de que podrías sentir vergüenza?, de tus sentimientos tal vez?

-Aoshi, por favor.- Susurro la joven con seriedad, era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía desprotegida, si Aoshi conocía sus sentimientos y encima se burlaba de ellos... estaría completamente en sus manos, no tenia modo de defenderse de el en esos momentos.

Por una vez en su vida se sintió... como cualquier chica de su edad.

-O no...- Shinomori la soltó y se quedo mirándola, como si la odiara de verdad.- O es que te sientes culpable?

-Culpable?.- Misao frunció el ceño.- Culpable porque?

-Enishi me contó sobre tus costumbres sexuales.- Le susurro con rabia.- Como ibas a pretender que creyera ese impulso que tuviste al salvarme de Enishi, cuando se que te acuestan con cualquiera. Solo eres una ramera.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el contacto entre la palma de la mano de Misao y la mejilla de Aoshi.

Realmente se lo esperaba, pero lo que no se esperaba fue lo siguiente. Al mirar de nuevo a Misao pensó que Ella tendría los dientes apretados como una autentica fiera y que seria capas de tirársele encima para matarlo como volviera a abrir la boca

Pero en vez de eso vio un rostro pasivo, con la boca apretada y ojos llorosos, que contenían las lagrimas costosamente. No supo que pensar al verla así.

-Si eso es lo que piensas de mi... no tengo nada mas que decir.- Dijo Misao, aparentemente tranquila, levantándose y empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

Aoshi Shinomori se quedo por primera vez en su vida petrificado y sin saber que hacer, y por primera vez en su vida también perdió por completo el control sobre si mismo, y sin dudarlo dos segundos corrió hacia donde estaba Misao, justo antes de que abriera la puerta.

La cogió con fuerza de un brazo y le dio la vuelta, para que le mirara directamente, haciendo que la joven se asustara con ello, tampoco se esperaba esa reacción por parte de El.

Se dieron cuenta de que mutuamente se sacaban sus lados mas ocultos cuando estaban juntos.

-Es que no te vas a defender?!.- Le pregunto alzando la voz, desesperado.- No me vas a decir que es mentira?!

-Para que?!.- Grito Ella también, soltándose del agarre de Aoshi.- Parece que crees mas a Enishi que a mi!

-Y como quieres que no le crea?, Esa relación tan extraña que tienes con Hiko, y todos los hombres que han pasado por tu cama!, Tu reputación!

Misao se sintió herida, mucho mas que si le hubieran pegado un tiro.- Y a ti que coño te importa quien ha estado en mi cama?!

En un impulso salvaje Aoshi la cogió de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo con brutalidad y agarrándola por la nuca con la misma fuerza, pegando sus rostros a mas no poder. El sentimiento de inseguridad de Misao creció a pasos gigantes en ese momento, sin saber que hacer.

El la miro seriamente, mientras el brillo helado de sus ojos crecía.- Porque mientras te acuestes conmigo no lo harás con nadie mas Misao, no tolerare que seas de ningún otro hombre que no sea yo, entendido?

Misao se quedo en silencio, cogiendo el rostro de Aoshi entre sus manos con suavidad.- No me he acostado con nadie mas desde que te conocí, no puedo siquiera pensar en otro hombre que no seas tu Aoshi, por si no te has dado cuenta cuando arriesgué mi vida para salvar la tuya..., me tienes loca.

-Dime que no eres amante de Hiko ni de Enishi.- Le exigió Aoshi, levantándola del suelo y llevándola hasta la cama.- Que no lo has sido nunca.

-Jamás que he acostado con ninguno de los dos.- Le susurro Ella, mientras notaba como la echaba sobre la cama y El se ponía encima.- Pero como se... que tu no tienes amantes por ahí... y que solo me estas utilizando.

Aoshi sonrió con ironía y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa con calma.- Por si no te diste cuenta hace un momento con mi ataque de celos... Solo te deseo a ti, y necesito saber que solo serás mía, y entonces te aseguro que solo seré tuyo.

-Soy solo tuya.- Misao cambio su mirada a una mirada sensual, que le invitaba a fantasear mucho, mas cuando ella empezó a abrir también su bata, dejando ver mas piel.- Aoshi Shinomori.

El beso que ambos llevaban bastante rato reteniendo por fin llego, con una pasión que habían contenido durante demasiado tiempo y ya no podían albergar en su interior.

Por fin las cosas habían quedado claras, algo que ambos necesitaban desde hacia mucho tiempo, necesitaban saber, aunque fuera a su propia manera, que eran el uno para el otro, y que así lo aceptaban a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que podría tener una relación tan amenazante como la de ellos.

La mejor asesina de Hiko junto con el mejor Yacuzza de la ciudad... una mezcla demasiado explosiva.

Pero eso era lo que menos les importaba en esos momentos.

Ahora solo querían dejarse llevar, disfrutar el uno del otro, conocerse al milímetro... una lapsus de placer y sentimientos en medio de la peor de las tormentas. Pero... quien iba a detenerlos?

Solo pensaban en una cosa y era hacer el amor hasta que la ultima gota de pasión saliera de sus cuerpos, y eso, después de lo que habían pasado, podía tardar mucho tiempo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No entendía bien a donde la llevaban.

Ni siquiera sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la habían secuestrado. Desde entonces le habían puesto una venda en los ojos, por lo tanto no veía, y algo le decía que por mucho que gritara no serviría de nada.

Solo podía pensar en como estarían sus amigos, si habrían escapado de la trampa. Después de que Hiko lanzara la bomba de gas no les había vuelto a ver. Alguien le pego en la cabeza y despertó en un ambiente de completo silencio.

Solo pasadas algunas horas había oído una voz conocida, la de Soujiro Seta y ahora la llevaban a alguna parte, sin saber cual ni porque, y menos que pretendían hacer con ella.

-No se preocupe Srta. Tomoe.- Oyó de nuevo la voz de Seta, siempre con ese toque de ironía.- No le haremos daño, únicamente vamos a presentarla a nuestro jefe.

Un jefe.

Entonces Soujiro Seta no era el cabecilla de grupo..., quien seria entonces?

Habían tantas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta. En especial el paradero del Alcalde Shishio... lo tendrían en alguna otra sala junto con su mujer seguramente. Desde luego Shishio era el rehén mas caro del momento y no era cuestión estropearlo.

También se preguntaba que se sabría en el exterior de todo esto. Estarían informados los medios de comunicación?

Eran tantas cosas...

Oyó como se abría una puerta y como continuaban caminando, y luego la soltaron de su agarre y alguien le dio una patada tirandola al suelo. No podía moverse al tener manos y pies vendados..., se sentía desprotegida, sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor. Solo oía las voces de sus secuestradores.

-Aquí la tiene Señor, sana y salva.- Dijo Soujiro Seta, no parecía estar muy lejos de Ella.

-Muy bien..., será el perfecto reclamo para los Narcos..., tenemos a alguien de los asesinos o de la Yacuzza?.- Tomoe se sorprendió, conocía perfectamente esa voz, pero no le llegaba el rostro al que pertenecía.

-De momento nada...- Entonces se oyó la voz de Cho, no sabia que estaba en sala también.- Pero sabemos que Megumi Takani estuvo en el Hospital con Okina, estamos esperando su llamada para saber donde se encuentran y atacar, también estaba Sagara con ellos.

La mente de Tomoe trabajaba a marchar forzada.

Esperaban la llamada de Okina? Ese viejo verde también tenia algo que ver con ese maléfico plan? Y como que Sanosuke se encontraba con ellos? A cada momento se sorprendía mas y mas de lo que pasaba en realidad.

-De acuerdo, mas le vale al viejo que no tarde en llamar.- Siguió hablando la voz del jefe.- Y Que hay de Hiko?

-Ese cabron...- Ahora se oyó la voz de Enishi, otra sorpresa mas para la pobre Tomoe que no abarcaba con mas información.- Como era de esperarse ha escapado y lo hemos buscado por todas sus propiedades, pero ni siquiera hemos encontrado a un solo guardaespaldas... es como si la organización de los Asesinos a sueldo hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

-Por eso te elegimos a ti Enishi.- La voz dominante se alzo con rabia.- Es que no sabias nada de los planes de Seijuro?

-Seijuro Hiko es una persona muy reservada.- Se defendió Enishi.- Aunque averigüe muchas cosas de el..., tiene demasiados secretos, por experiencia personal te digo desde ya que no hay manera de pillar a ese hombre.

-Si hay una..., Misao Makimachi.- Comento Seta, y después hubo un gran silencio.

-Y junto con Misao Makimachi, además de atrapar a Hiko, atraparemos a otro gran pez.- Rió Enishi.

-De que hablas?.- Pregunto Cho, consternado.

-Que sabes Yukishiro?.- Dijo la voz del líder.

-Si cogemos a Makimachi, también cogeremos a Shinomori, tengo pruebas de que mantienen una relación clandestina... y de que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa el uno por el otro. Por eso se me escaparon en la fiesta.

Se oyó una fuerte risa en toda la sala, tanto que helaba la sangre.- Que bonito es el amor, entonces nuestros principales objetivos son Takani y Makimachi..., de momento concentraos en la primera, la segunda aparecerá solita.

-De acuerdo.- Se oyó la voz de Cho y luego como se cerraba una puerta.

-Y otra cosa, quiero saber donde está la hija de Kamiya y ese vagabundo de Himura.- Ordeno con fuerza, mientras volvía a oírse la puerta y luego un largo silencio.

Tomoe empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

No se oía absolutamente nada, hasta que empezaron a acercarse unos pasos hacia ella para luego notar como una mano la sentaba en el suelo con rapidez, y el aliento de una persona en su cara.

-Aunque teniéndote a ti como cebo, Kamiya y Himura no serán un problema.- Susurro la tenebrosa voz.

Megumi hizo de tripas corazón y saco valor ante el peligro.- No se crea..., no soy tan importante como usted querría.

-No? Bueno eso lo comprobaremos.- Pareció desinteresado.- Si no me sirves de nada te matare, no creo que nadie te eche de menos, puta.

La joven se mordió la lengua, llena de ira e impotencia.

Y luego sintió como le arrancaban la venda de los ojos, con una fuerza increíble.

Por unos instantes no veía absolutamente nada, solo blanco. Llevaba bastantes horas con los ojos tapados y tardo algunos minutos en acostumbrarse a la luz del día, por lo menos ya sabia que era de día.

Pero si lo hubiera sabido antes preferiría no haberlos abierto nunca.

El rostro con el que se encontró la dejo petrificada y con la sangre congelada en las venas. Ahora sabia que las organizaciones estaban perdidas para siempre con ese hombre al mando, ya nunca nada seria lo mismo.

-Te sorprendes?.- Le pregunto muy burlón.

-Si y no...- Contesto Ella, paralizada.- Algo me dice que es muy lógico que sea usted quien quiera el poder de toda la ciudad..., pero no lo entiendo.

-Tu misma lo has dicho.- El hombre se levanto y empezó a caminar por la sala.- Nadie puede enfrentarse a mi, y a nadie le importara la muerte de los lideres de las organizaciones, mis cómplices se harán cargo de ellas a la muerte de mis enemigos y nada habrá pasado. Los propios lideres firmaron su sentencia de muerte conmigo... al dejarme el poder sobre el equilibrio de las organizaciones y ocuparme de su anonimato.

Tomoe apretó los dientes enfurecida.- Cabron..., Los lideres actuales no te dejaran así como así Shishio, no perderán los negocios de tantas generaciones en tus manos.

Makoto Shishio se quedo algo pensativo, pero bastante despreocupado.- Algunos me darán guerra, pero no recuperaran sus negocios... eso tenlo por seguro.

-Hijo de la gran...

-Cállate.- El Alcalde de Tokyo le dio una bofetada a la joven bailarina, interrumpiéndola.- Acepta la realidad. Las organizaciones han muerto y el poder es mío. Solo queda matarlos a todos, y es cuestión de tiempo.

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Ke les pareció??**

**A mi sobretodo me gusto muxo el Am jeje parece ke se van entendiendo y asimilando sus sentimientos, esta pareja ya a pasado su peor época, pero ahora le toca al KK y dspues al SM jajaja, ya veran no doy mas adelantos. Tmb se an dscubierto nuevas cosas, por supuesto no iba a dejar a Shishio d weno, pero keria ke les cogiera x sorpresa, no como siempre jeje, y de resto... nada mas creo, weno no tengo muxo tiempo porque tengo ke estudiar así ke sorry por no contestar a los reviews pero muxas gracias a:**

**_Shysie, Gabyhyatt, Silvia-chan, ali-chan6, Liho Sakuragui y Aoshmi Seshlin._**

**Ke seria de ste fic sin sus apoyos!!**

**Muchas gracias y porfii dejen reviews!**

**Besos.**

**Rinoa Shinomori.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola!!!!_

_Si lo se... he tardado una eternidad, pero entre una cosa y otra se me paso el tiempo y perdi el hilo de la historia y al final me daba pereza volver a retomarla, pero me he puesto como objetivo retomar mis historias y seguir escribiendo y poco a poco lo stoy consiguiendo!_

_Hacer un nuevo capitulo de esta historia era uno d mis mayores desafios, pero todavía me keda aun mas complicado... Dark Destiny T.T... prometo hacer lo posible x sacarlo adelante de nuevo!_

_Ste nuevo capitulo tenia ke ser muuuy weno para recompensar la tardanza así ke spero ke valga la pena! Y también spero sus opiniones!_

_AHORA DISFRUTEN_!

**La Tentación de Mentir**

**Capitulo 13**

**Destapando Secretos.**

-

El coche que habían robado para llegar a Tokyo desde la Mansión de Shishio a las afueras les esperaba en el Aparcamiento del Hospital, justo donde lo habían dejado.

Okina miraba hacia todos lados, nerviosamente.

Descubrió que uno de los hombres de Seta les seguía discretamente a una distancia segura, ni Sanosuke ni Megumi se habían dado cuenta todavía. Solo necesitaba un momento de privacidad para llamar a Shishio y contarle los detalles de la situación.

El hecho de que Takani y Sano creyeran que el que estaba detrás de todo aquello era Aoshi le daba muchas ventajas a el, podría convencerlos de cualquier cosa y llevarlos justo donde los quería Shishio.

Las cosas no podían salir mejor.

Los fallos anteriores solo serian pequeños contratiempos.

Sanosuke abrió el coche con rapidez y ayudo a Okina a sentarse en el sillón de atrás, mientras Megumi se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

No dijeron nada hasta salir del Hospital.

-Bueno... y ahora que?.- Pregunto Meg, mirando a Sanosuke.

-Tendremos que buscar un lugar seguro, esta claro.- Aconsejo el moreno, mirando por el retrovisor a Okina.- Conoce algún sitio seguro del que Aoshi no sepa su existencia?

-Aoshi sabe todo sobre la Yacuzza..- Susurro el anciano.- No deberíamos huir de el, o se dará cuenta de todo... lo mejor es actuar con normalidad, estamos un paso por delante.

Megumi asintió, de acuerdo.- Tiene razón... no creo que tarde en llamar, deberíamos ir a alguno de los áticos del centro, por lo menos para esperar a que pase algo.

-Primero paremos en una gasolinera, el coche necesita gasolina o no llegaremos a ningún lado.- Sanosuke cogió el primer cambio de sentido.

Mientras el ponía gasolina, Megumi aprovecho para comprar algo de comer e ir al servicio.

Llamaba la atención de todo el mundo al ir vestida con un caro Kimono a esas horas de la mañana y roto hasta las rodillas.

Okina miro hacia todos lados, luego saco el móvil y marco un numero de memoria.

-Shishio.

El alcalde no tardo en contestar.- A donde te crees que vas?

Okina observo los alrededores desde la ventanilla, descubrió el coche del espía de Makoto a algunos metros, debía estar informado por el.- Cambio de planes... Estos dos idiotas se creen que Shinomori es el que les ha traicionado.

-Shinomori?.- Hubo unos segundos de silencio.- Porque Shinomori?

-Eso no importa... aprovecharemos esta situación.- Okina se dispuso a explicar los nuevos planes.- Iremos a uno de nuestros áticos, allí te llamare cuando tenga conmigo a Shinomori también, entonces habremos atrapado a 3 de los peces gordos.

-No suena mal..., mantenme al tanto.

-Con quien hablas?.- Pregunto Megumi, entrando en el auto con algunas bolsas.

Okina cerro el móvil rápidamente, se había descuidado de vigilar que nadie le pillara.

-Intentaba localizar a algunos de los miembros del consejo de familias, pero nadie contesta.- Invento con rapidez.- Deberían estar al tanto.

-En el ático nos encargaremos de poner al corriente a nuestros socios.- Megumi le paso una bolsa de golosinas.- Toma, se que te encanta el dulce.

Sanosuke entro en el coche y arranco, luego de pagar la gasolina.

Durante un par de kilómetros entrado el centro de la ciudad no dijeron nada.

Sano se dedicaba a mirar por los retrovisores a cada momento, como inquieto. Megumi no tardo en darse cuenta, el delincuente hacia mucho tiempo que estaba callado y eso era muy sospechoso.

-Pasa algo?.- Le pregunto la heredera Takani.

-Nos llevan siguiendo desde la gasolinera...- Informo Sagara, mientras a Okina se le ponían los pelos de punta.- El coche negro que va tres coches mas atrás del nuestro.

-Lo veo.- Megumi miro discretamente.- Que hacemos? Despistarle?

-No será problema.- Sonrió malévolamente Sanosuke, dando un volantazo y cambiando de dirección.

Okina voló al otro lado del sillón, mientras que Megumi grito del susto.

Cuando se repuso del sobresalto miro hacia atrás, observando como el coche de color negro aceleraba y les perseguía.

-Nos quieres matar!.- Grito la joven de ojos almendra, dándole un golpe en el brazo al chico a su lado.

-Relájate!.- Rió Sano, volviendo a dar un volantazo en otra dirección.- No es la primera vez que hago esto.

Megumi cerro los ojos.- Porque no me extraña?

-Como va ahí detrás viejo!?.- Grito el moreno, mirando por el retrovisor.

Okina se agarraba como podía, desde luego el jovencito era un temerario.

-Bien, bien...- suspiro, aprovechando que iban en línea recta para acomodarse.

Luego miro hacia atrás.

No pensó que fuera un problema perder de vista al espía de Shishio..., si surgiera algo podría llamarlo, aunque se sentía mas seguro si sabia que el Alcalde le tenia ubicado y vigilado.

Estuvieron unos 10 minutos dando vueltas hasta que Sagara consiguió deshacerse del perseguidor.

Le había costado mucho mas que ningún otro, y eso le tenia bastante mosqueado.

No tardaron en llegar a la zona centro de la ciudad. Dejaron el coche algunas calles antes del edificio en cuestión y el resto del camino lo hicieron caminando, bastante apurados.

Y el estado en el que se encontraba el anciano no ayudaba mucho.

No respiraron tranquilos hasta verse en el lujoso ático con vistas a la torre de Tokyo.

Megumi se desplomo encima de uno de los sofás negros que decoraban la sala principal. No se sentaba a coger aire desde la noche anterior, cerro los ojos y disfruto plenamente de la tranquilidad que la invadía en esos momentos, aunque era relativa.

Sanosuke abrió una de las bolsas que habían traído de la gasolinera y busco algo de comer, el no se preocupaba por el cansancio, si no por el hambre.

La cena de la noche anterior se le había atravesado en el estomago y necesitaba reponer fuerzas.

Okina se quedo mirándolos, algo desconcertado.

Parecían dos chiquillos, pensó. No seria difícil engañarlos.

-Deberíamos llamar a Shinomori.- Aconsejo, tomando asiento junto a Megumi.- A lo mejor nos equivocamos y lo han cogido también.

Megumi abrió los ojos.- Por favor... estamos hablando de Aoshi, pero si... es buena idea llamarlo.

-Yo sigo pensando que tiene algo que ver, es lo mas claro que veo en todo este asunto.- Comento Sano, con la boca llena de pan.- Tiene motivos..., le quitaron su puesto como líder de la Yacuzza y ahora ambiciona mas.

-No te falta razón.- Contesto el anciano, mirándolo con asco.- Pero si modales.

Mientras Meg ya habían marcado el numero de Aoshi desde su móvil y esperaba a que alguien contestara.

-Que raro... nunca tarda en atender al móvil.- Susurro, junto en el momento en que alguien hablo desde el otro lado de la línea.- Aoshi?

-Si, soy yo... Donde demonios estas?

-Estamos bien, estoy con Okina.- Respondió la joven, mirando al anciano a su lado.- Lo sacamos del Hospital y nos hemos refugiado en el ático al lado de la torre de Tokyo, sabes cual es?

-Que pregunta..., a que te refieres con "lo sacamos"?

-Si... yo y Sanosuke Sagara.- La morena miro a Sano al decir su nombre, este había parado de comer desde que empezó la conversación.- Donde estas tu?

-Por eso no te preocupes, voy para allá.

-Pero...- No pudo decir nada mas, Shinomori ya había cortado.

-Y bien...?.- Pregunto el viejo verde mirándola con impaciencia, Sano también se había acercado.

Megumi dejo el teléfono encima de la mesita de café.- No quiso decirme donde estaba, parecía muy apurado.

-Es sospechoso.- Comento Okina poniéndose una mano en la barbilla.

-Demasiado.- Sanosuke siguió comiendo tranquilamente.- Deberíamos prepararnos..., quien sabe lo que pueda pasar. Saben nuestra ubicación.

-Si...- Takani cogió aire y se levanto del sillón.- Voy a cambiarme de ropa.

La jovencita se metió dentro de una de las habitaciones mas cercanas al salón y cerro la puerta tras de si, dejando a los dos hombres en completo silencio.

Okina pensaba a contrarreloj la manera de quitarse de encima a Sagara, tenia que llamar a Seta urgentemente y comunicarle que Shinomori se dirigía hacia ellos y sobretodo darles la dirección del ático, pero tenia que ser rápido.

-Voy al baño...- Dijo, levantándose a duras penas, aun estaba convaleciente.

-Quiere que le ayude viejo?.- Sanosuke le miraba desde la barra americana, sentado en una de las butacas.

Okina le lanzo una mirada de odio.- No te preocupes tanto... muchacho.

Disfrutaría como un niño pequeño cuando viera a ese Sagara muerto a balazos.

Sanosuke Sagara lo vigilo hasta que desapareció tras una puerta, como Meg.

Era un anciano muy extraño..., todavía no entendía por que la joven Takani le tenia tanto cariño, no parecía ser muy buena persona.

Se comió el ultimo panecillo relleno de chocolate y se levanto de la butaca, observando el dichoso ático.

Tenia que costar una fortuna, desde su posición podía ver la torre de Tokyo en toda su grandeza. Camino hacia los sillones negros y los toco... eran de cuero, pero de cuero del bueno. Ganaría mucho dinero en el mercado negro con la mitad de los muebles de ese lugar.

Había también algunas obras de arte colgando de la pared. No sabia si eran autenticas..., pero por lo menos lo parecían, y el sabia mucho de ese tema.

Escudriñando cada rincón de aquella sala con la mirada había calculado mas o menos todo el dinero que podía costar aquello, manías de ladrón.

Megumi salió de la habitación vestida con unos vaqueros y una blusa sin mangas, bastante sencilla. Pero con tacones.

Se quedo observando a Sanosuke en silencio, parecía muy concentrado y prefería no saber en que.

Al contrario que ella aun llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior... y le quedaba divinamente, aunque seguramente el agradecería una buena ducha.

-Sanosuke... Te apetece ducharte?.- Le pregunto yendo hacia la barra americana y despertando al moreno de sus pensamientos.

Se quedo observándola embobado.

Jamás la había visto tan hermosa. Con unos jeans estaba mas deseable que con cualquier kimono millonario que pudiera costearse.

-No sabia que tuvieras jeans.- Bromeo Sano, acercándose a ella.

-Y no tengo.- Meg se dio la vuelta, mirándole con desafió.- Los encontré en la habitación.

-Pues deberías comprarte alguno...- Sagara la miro de arriba abajo con descaro, haciendo que Megumi carraspeara para que le prestara atención.

-Quieres ducharte o no?

-No hay tiempo, Shinomori estará al caer...- Susurro, poniéndose serio.- Cuando acabe todo esto ya habrá tiempo para descansos, ahora...- Empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.- Toma esto.

Megumi atino a coger lo que el delincuente le había tirado.

Se dio cuenta de que pesaba mucho y cuando lo miro sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

-Una pistola?.- Murmuro la joven Takani, observándola con detenimiento. No era muy grande, podría caber perfectamente en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.- Que quieres que haga con esto?

Sanosuke sonrió sarcásticamente.- Tu que crees?, Sabes usarla?

Ella le miro, sin contestar.

-Sabrás usarla..., cuando no tengas otro remedio.- Dijo, volviendo hacia los sillones y acomodándose.- El viejo verde se metió en el baño hace un buen rato, deberías ir a ver como esta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Misao observaba hacia el exterior en completo silencio, lo único de lo que estaba conciente era del cigarrillo entre sus dedos, que degustaba con el mayor placer del mundo.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, y a la vez tan lento... juraría que llevaba días dentro de aquella habitación, pero le había parecido que había acabado demasiado pronto.

De vuelta a la realidad después de un par de horas disfrutando del momento con Aoshi le costaba bastante concentrarse.

Decidió sentarse junto a la ventana y mirar hacia fuera fumando un cigarro, mientras Aoshi estaba dentro del baño. Había recibido una llamada... pero ni siquiera quiso preguntarle de quien.

Ahora estaba concentrada en despejar su mente y volver al trabajo.

La parte complicada empezaba ahora.

Oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y no se movió ni dos centímetros.

El se sentía como nuevo tras una corta ducha de agua fría. Era lo mas conveniente o jamás podría salir de aquel cuarto si no bajaba la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Solo con observarla, sentada en silencio con la provocativa bata transparente negra..., tenia que desviar sus pensamientos hacia otros temas, a demás tenia que irse rápidamente.

Tras la llamada de Megumi se había quedado intranquilo... por lo menos ya sabia que la jovencita había salido sana y salva de la Mansión de Shishio.

Se acerco a Misao mientras se hacia el nudo de la corbata, ella levanto la mirada al sentirle cerca.

Por unos segundos no dijeron nada, solo se miraban.

-Tengo que irme ya.- Le comunico, con voz seria.

Makimachi se levanto, apagando el cigarro en un cenicero cercano y dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño mini-bar de sus aposentos, poniéndose una buena copa de wisky con hielo, mientras El esperaba alguna palabra.

Como ella no contestaba decidió dar el primer paso.

Se acerco por su espalda y la cogió de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo mientras aspiraba el aroma que había dejado en el pequeño cuerpo de la joven.

-Quiero que me llames... que me tengas informado.- Le susurro al oído.- De donde estas y como estas..., entendido?

-Tu harás lo mismo?.- Le pregunto ella, en un susurro, dándole un trago a la copa.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi.

Misao se dio la vuelta, para enfrentarlo cara a cara.- Tu tampoco por mi.

Aoshi le cogió el rostro con cuidado y la beso, por primera vez, tiernamente. Una caricia.

La joven Makimachi creyó desmayarse en ese momento, nunca la habían besado de esa manera..., cerro los ojos y disfruto de esa nueva experiencia. Ya no tenia miedo... confiaba en el, plenamente.

El no separo sus rostros mucho, antes de seguir hablándole.

-Lo se..., pero igual lo hago.- La observo unos instantes.- Eres conciente del problema en el que estamos metidos, verdad? Todos los de las organizaciones...

Misao asintió, sin abrir los ojos.

-Esta es la prueba final y tenemos que salir vivos de ella, somos los mejores.

-Lo somos.- Por fin abrió los ojos, con una mirada llena de vida.- Saldremos de esta.

-Bien...- Aoshi sonrió, mas tranquilo.- Entonces... estaremos en contacto, en cuanto pueda volveré contigo, vale?

No necesitaban mas palabras.

Ningún beso, ninguna caricia mas... para la gente de su clase... no existían las despedidas románticas,... no existían las despedidas.

Aoshi no miro hacia tras al cruzar la puerta de la habitación, no por miedo... ya disfrutaría de la visión que resultaba Misao Makimachi en otra ocasión, estaba completamente seguro.

Ahora tenia que pensar en llevar a Takani a un lugar seguro y pensar en que hacer a partir de ahora.

Al llegar a la escaleras se encontró a Seijuro Hiko subiéndolas, con un traje de chaqueta de rallas diplomáticas color gris, y por supuesto, su eterna sonrisa y su copa en mano.

Ninguno aminoro la marcha, solo hasta que estuvieron a la misma altura.

-Ya te vas Shinomori? Solo han pasado 2 horas...-Dijo Hiko, mirando el reloj de su muñeca.- Pensé que serias mejor amante.

La broma no le causo mucha gracia a Aoshi, que permaneció serio.- No es momento para estas cosas, ahora tengo una misión.

-Entiendo... como todos.- Amplio su sonrisa el Líder de los asesinos.- Pero puede esperar un par de minutos esa ... misión? Tengo cosas que hablar contigo.

-Por supuesto, podría ser aquí mismo? No hay tiempo que perder.

-Si, si... no hay problema.- Seijuro le hizo una señal a su mayordomo personal y cualquier persona que estuviera a sus alrededores desapareció.- Por donde empiezo?..., Ah si..., quiero que te unas a nosotros.

Aoshi abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Eso es imposible, soy un Shinomori... de la Yacuzza.

-Eso lo se!.- Contesto Hiko negando con la cabeza.- Pero estamos en una situación... particular, no sabemos quienes pueden ser nuestros enemigos ni quien estará aliado con Seta en estos momentos, no podemos confiar en nadie... de momento la única persona en la que confío es Misao, y Misao confía en ti por lo tanto... me gustaría que pactáramos una pequeña alianza..., fuera de nuestros papeles dentro de las organizaciones.

Shinomori pensó en las palabras de Hiko... eran lógicas, después de todo Misao y Seijuro eran uña y carne, el no podía ver de buenas a primeras y meterse en su mundo sin asegurar como mínimo fidelidad o amistad a su circulo.

-Continua.

-Ahora puedes ir y encargarte de tus asuntos con la Yacuzza.- Continuo Hiko, dándole un trago a su copa.- Pero puedes tener algo seguro Aoshi y es que ha empezado una nueva era, y la anterior murió anoche. Nada será igual y las organizaciones ya no serán las de antes.

-Lo han pensando todo al milímetro para obligarnos a seguirles o dejar el negocio.- Susurro Shinomori, entendiendo a que se refería.

-Exacto.- Sonrió Seijuro.- Yo ya he cumplido, tengo un patrimonio inmenso y estoy pronto a jubilarme, no voy a luchar por algo perdido y mucho menos con mi edad y experiencia a reñirme por las normas de una panda de idiotas mas jóvenes que yo. Tengo pensando dejar las cosas como están, salvar mis pertenencias y buscarme un lugar paradisíaco y seguro en el que pasar lo que me quede de vida, sabiendo que no les molestare nadie se atreverá a molestarme aun sabiendo donde me encuentro, cosa que será imposible.

-No va a luchar por lo que tantos años ha trabajado?.- Aoshi no creía lo que le estaban contando.- Toda una vida echada a perder por un par de estúpidos que quieren quitarnos el poder de las organizaciones?

-Es que no lo entiendes?.- Seijuro se puso serio.- Ya son suyas.

Shinomori se quedo en silencio, observando el rostro impasible de Seijuro Hiko, y dándose cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras.

-Anoche morimos todos, ese era el plan... nos hubieran matado o no.- Sentencio sabiamente.- No podemos reclamar algo que no existe Shinomori. Las organizaciones no existen legalmente, No existimos en el mundo real, vivimos en un mundo de oscuridad mas allá de la vida normal... por lo tanto nos tienen cogidos del cuello. O cedemos o morimos. Yo no estoy a favor de regirme por las leyes de nadie por lo tanto desapareceré del mapa.

-Y Misao?

Seijuro suspiro.- Misao... es joven y luchadora, se ha criado en una vida que no podrá dejar..., no puedo obligarla a venir conmigo y no hacer nada mas el resto de su vida, seria una crueldad y en eso... entras tu.

Shinomori suspiro y se apoyo en el pasamanos de la escalera.

-No quiero presionarte..., pero puede que te convenga aliarte con nosotros pasada toda esta historia.- La voz de Hiko bajo, dando un aire de misterio al asunto.- No se que intenciones tienes con mi Misao, pero entenderás que al meterte en su vida te metes en la mía... piénsatelo bien Aoshi, de todos los payasos de este Show tu eres el único que me agrada un poquito.

-Lo pensare, volveré en cuanto termine lo que tengo que hacer ahora, tenlo por seguro.- Sentencio Aoshi, retomando su camino.- Estaré en contacto con Misao.

-De acuerdo!.- Grito en modo de despedida Seijuro, soltando una sonrisa justo en el momento en el que Shinomori desaparecía de vista.- Bienvenido.

Siguió su camino el también, hacia la habitación de Misao.

Todavía tenia que hablar con ella sobre el tema y además ponerse en marcha con un nuevo plan, el problema solo acababa de empezar.

Sin tocar se metió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Misao se encontraba en ropa interior, empezando a vestirse, pero ni siquiera se inmuto de la nueva presencia en sus aposentos. Sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, solo había una persona con tanta confianza como para no llamar a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Le has hecho un interrogatorio?.- Le pregunto la joven pelinegra, poniéndose unos shorts de color negro.

-Tranquila, tu chico es difícil de espantar.- Rió Seijuro sentándose a los pies de la cama y saboreando el licor de su copa.

Misao le miro con enfado.- No le llames así.

-Has hecho una buena elección pequeña.- Le guiñó un ojo su jefe, sacándole un poco de vergüenza.- Es el único con honor en este nido de ratas llamado Tokyo, no hubiera esperado menos de ti.

-Me alegra que estés de acuerdo.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos de ese tema mas adelante y en su presencia.- Cambio rápidamente de parecer, levantándose y yendo hacia el mini-bar.- Ahora tenemos que hablar de Enishi.

Un escalofrío de rabia recorrió el cuerpo de Misao, poniendo la piel de gallina, se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle de Yukishiro.

Retorció con odio la blusa que tenia en sus manos.

-Perro traidor...- Susurro, llamando la atención de Hiko.

-Suele pasar.- Soltó Seijuro, con tranquilidad.- Que no te afecte su traición... lo pagara caro.

-Como puedes estar tan tranquilo?.- Misao grito con pánico.- Ese idiota sabia muchísimas cosas de nuestra organización!

Hiko sonrió.- Si, es verdad... pero no todas, todavía tenemos ventajas.

-Y que se supone que haremos ahora?.- La joven termino de ponerse una blusa negra de palabra de honor y fue en busca de sus botas.- No se me ocurre nada.

-Para eso estoy yo.- Hiko volvió a sentarse a los pies de la cama, tan tranquilo como siempre.- Mis planes son muy sencillos, me iré de esta asquerosa ciudad con toda mi fortuna y viviré lo que me quede en completa tranquilidad.

Misao abrió los ojos sorprendida y... asustada, todavía no asimilaba lo que acababa de oír de la boca de su jefe... de su mentor e ídolo.

-Lo vas a dejar?...-Susurro asustada.- No hablas en serio, no vas a dejar el negocio.

Hiko se levanto y la cogió de los hombros con fuerza.- Se acabo Misao, ya no queda nada del negocio, ni de la vida que conocías. Es hora de pasar a un nuevo plano, y vivos.

La joven bajo el rostro, afectada por lo que oía.- Pero... retirarte, eres el mejor, no puedes dejarnos.

-Y no te dejare.- El le levanto el rostro, mirándola fijamente.- Eres mi pequeña, jamás te dejare por eso te ayudare en todas las decisiones que tomes... pero las tendrás que tomar sola. Sin mi.

Una lagrima cayo rápidamente de unos de los hermosos ojos verdes de Misao, aun teniendo un rostro pasivo y duro que no temblaba por nada.

-Entiendo...- Sentencio la muchacha, secando su lagrima sin vergüenza.- Entonces... esta será nuestra ultima misión juntos... como asesinos a sueldo de Tokyo.

Hiko sonrió.- Exacto pequeña, tendremos que terminar con clase, no?

Misao también sonrió.- Y que sugieres?

Hiko se separo de su pequeña aprendiz, que ya podría considerarse una maestra del arte de matar.

Se acerco a la ventana y miro hacia fuera, tal y como minutos antes estaba haciendo Makimachi. Tras unos segundos de divagación una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Te gusta la venganza?.- Le pregunto, dándole un trago a su copa y lanzándole una mirada de complicidad.

Misao sonrió, relamiéndose los labios.- Me encanta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Colgó el teléfono con rapidez mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Pronto se quitaría de encima a 3 blancos mas..., pero no unos cualquiera, si no a la heredera de Takani y Aoshi Shinomori. Sanosuke Sagara no era una presa de gran precio..., pero quitándoselo de en medio se ahorraría algunos problemas.

Entro de nuevo en la sala donde se encontraba su jefe, haciendo las llamadas oportunidad a las distintas familias de la Yacuzza, explicando los planes a seguir.

Un plan bastante sencillo.

O se conformaban con tenerlos a ellos de lideres del clan o simplemente desaparecerían del mapa y acabarían con el buen talante que poseían y todas sus riquezas. Una decisión demasiado fácil.

Sin descubrir los nombres de los traidores y dejando bien claro que cualquier acto de rebeldía tras aceptar el trato seria duramente castigado.

A pesar de todo... nadie se atrevía a desafiar al gran Makoto Shishio.

Su jefe era el hombre mas poderoso de todo Tokyo en esos momentos y sus deseos se cumplirían en cuestión de horas, no habría nadie mas poderoso que el en la ciudad. Asegurándole el completo control de todo.

-Sr. Shishio.- Llamo Soujiro Seta, haciendo que su jefe terminara con la conversación de teléfono que tenia.- Me ha llamado Okina.

-Que ocurre?.- Pregunto el Alcalde, levantándose de su escritorio.

-Shinomori esta entrando en el edificio y nuestros hombres están allí ya, he mandando a Cho a acabar el trabajo.

-Les has dado las ordenes pertinentes?.- Pregunto Makoto, encendiendo un puro con completa tranquilidad.

-Si..., muerte a todos los ocupantes del ultimo ático del edificio... incluido Okina.-Sonrió Seta, nada le daba mas placer que las traiciones.

Shishio sonrió satisfecho.- Se que es jugar sucio..., pero ese viejo verde no me hace falta para nada... que no haya echo ya.

Los dos hombres soltaron una gran carcajada.

A pesar de los inconvenientes del principio parecía que todo empezaba a ir por buen camino, solo había que esperar a que Cho cumpliera con sus ordenes al pie de la letra.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En ese justo momento Kaoru respiraba profundamente.

Llevaba toda la mañana haciendo llamadas y dando ordenes.

Se habían encargado de que toda la mercancía fuera a lugar seguro y de que sus hombres de mayor confianza se encargaran de suministrarla lo antes posible. Tenia que sacarse toda esa mierda de encima y sacar el mayor dinero posible, solo por precaución.

Algo le decía que aquello era el fin, y tenia que asegurarse las espaldas.

Colgó su móvil, ya casi sin batería y se llevo las manos a la frente. Sentía que pronto le estallaría la cabeza. Su padre la preparo para todo..., pero no para el fin de las organizaciones.

Y todavía no sabia donde estaban Sanosuke y Tomoe.

Kenshin había salido del barrio, aun a riesgo de que algo le pasara. Pero confiaba en el, era muy precavido y sabia cuidar de si mismo. Pero ni siquiera le dijo para que salía.

En realidad las cosas estaban bastante frías entre ellos.

No quería pensar en ello... todo era culpa suya y en esos momentos tenia que salvar su negocio, no pensar en esas cosas.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, dándole un susto de muerte. Tenia los nervios a flor de piel. La Dama se quedo mirándola algo extrañada, no esperaba que Kaoru se asustara con tanta facilidad.

-Quieres comer algo?.- Le pregunto la anfitriona, amablemente.

-No, gracias, todavía tengo cosas que hacer.- Resoplo Kaoru, mirando de nuevo su lista de contactos en el móvil.- Se sabe algo.

-He hablado de con Hiko.

Kaoru dejo a un lado su móvil, mirando con asombro a Yumi.

-No te preocupes por nada, Hiko es de confianza.- Sonrió Yumi, sentándose junto a Kao en el escritorio.- Me ha informado de cosas, pero no demasiadas, y me ha dado ordenes. Sanosuke se encuentra bien.

-Te dijo donde esta Sanosuke!.- Kaoru abrió la boca impresionada.- Como? Ni siquiera contesta al teléfono.

-Nunca me explica sus métodos!.- Rió la Dama.- Perdería su magia, pero me ha dicho que se encuentra bien y con... Megumi Takani y Okina.

Kaoru arrugo la cara, sin entender nada.- No tiene sentido.

-Eso pensé.

-Y no te dijo nada de Tomoe...?.- Pregunto, con la esperanza de que los poderes divinos de Seijuro Hiko también supieran del paradero de la bailarina.

-No, de ella... no comento nada.- Contesto Yumi, extrañada.- Como va todo? Has arreglado algo?

La chica Kamiya suspiro.- Si, de momento nuestro patrimonio esta a salvo y en cuanto tenga el dinero pensare en el siguiente paso a seguir... Lo primero es no dejar huellas.

-Y Himura?, se fue hace un par de horas y no dijo a donde ni a que.

Kaoru entristeció la mirada de nuevo.

Y de nuevo sintió una punzada en las sienes.

-No se... el sabrá.- Soltó con fingida despreocupación.- Donde esta mi hermano?

Yumi soltó una carcajada.- Ese niño es un cielo, todas se han quedado asombradas con el, esta en el bar, ayudando a las chicas.

-Un cielo?.- Kaoru soltó un resoplido.- Es mas listo que el demonio, a ver como lo saco de aquí después..., No creo que hayas venido a cuchichear como una Maruja, verdad?

Yumi sonrió.- No, es verdad... me despiste de lo que venia a contarte, aparte de mi llamada a Hiko.

-Ocurre algo?.- Kaoru vio preocupación en la mirada de la señora de las putas.

-Cho.- Sentencio, con seriedad, poniendo todos los sentidos de la joven ojiazul en alerta.- Ha venido por aquí, haciendo muchas preguntas.

-Que preguntas?

-No lo se.- Yumi se levanto y se encamino hacia la salida.- No le dejamos formularlas..., pero amenazo con que Seta vendría a sacarnos las cosas a golpes..., te recomiendo que acabes cuanto antes y te largues de aquí, No me gustaría que Soujiro me relacionara con alguien a quien quiere matar, lo entiendes?

-Perfectamente.- Asintió Kao.- Has hecho mas de lo que hubieran hecho muchos.

-Confórmate con eso.- Dijo La Dama, antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Era la reina del teatro.

Podía hacerte sentir a gusto y como en casa y después de la forma mas sutil y diplomática echarte de ella, sin tener que soltar alguna amenaza, que seguramente no duraría en llevar a cabo, con tal de tener a sus chicas a salvo.

Cosa que le extraña a Kaoru era que todavía no hubieran intentado matarla a ella también.

El negocio de la prostitución es tan jugoso como cualquier otro tipo de contrabando.

A lo mejor la reservaban para el final.

Sin el apoyo de Hiko y los Narcos, Yumi no tenia nada que hacer. Mas de Seijuro que de ellos..., por eso se mantenía en constante contacto con el, haciendo de su espía personal. Ella no lo había nombrado, pero lo mas seguro es que Hiko estuviera al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Aunque no tenia nada que temer.

En esos momentos cada uno intentaba salvar su propio culo.

Su móvil empezó a sonar con insistencia.

El nombre que aparecía en la pantalla era el de Kenshin, no dudo dos segundos en cogerlo.

-Donde estas?!.- Pregunto con autoridad, luego se dio cuenta de que había sido muy ruda al no recibir respuesta del pelirrojo.- Estoy... preocupada.

-La mercancía esta vendida, no tardare mucho en llegar.

-Estupendo.- Susurro, algo decepcionada por la manera fría en la que le hablaba.- Creo que... tenemos que hablar.

-Kao..., ahora no es momento, tienes que irte de allí.

-Lo se... Yumi me ha informado, pero ... a donde iremos?.- Tenia la mente completamente en blanco, no se le ocurría ningún lugar seguro.

-Iremos a uno de los almacenes, los demás miembros ya están escondidos esperando ordenes, ahora solo queda ponernos a salvo y estar preparados.

-De acuerdo... Sanosuke esta a salvo, no te lo creerás... esta con Okina y Takani.- Informo Kao a su compañero, Ken estuvo algunos segundos en silencio.

-Mejor no preguntar..., tenemos que ponernos en contacto con el lo antes posible, como te has enterado?

-Hiko se lo dijo a Yumi.- Suspiro la pelinegra.

-Coge a Yahiko sal de ahí ahora mismo, vale? Nos veremos en el Almacen nº 3 en una hora.

-De acuerdo.

No pudieron hablar mas, el pelirrojo había cortado la llamada bruscamente.

Pero tampoco quiso pensar en ello, cogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Bajo las escaleras chocando con algunas chicas y entro dentro del bar, donde su hermano se encontraba sentado en la barra junto con Kamatari y otras chicas, que reían divertidas de las bromas de Yahiko.

Se acerco a paso acelerado y lo cogió de una oreja, levantándolo de la butaca y haciendo que gritara de dolor.

-Que haces bruja!?.- Grito el adolescente, intentando deshacerse del agarre de su hermana.

-Nos largamos de aquí enano.- Le informo acercándose a la puerta.- Gracias chicas!, Nos vamos.

-Suerte!.- Se despidió Kamatari sonriente.- Adiós pequeño!

-Adiós!!.- Grito Yahiko sonriente, mientras Kao lo sacaba de un jalón a la calle.

Ya fuera caminaron apresurados hacia la moto negra que se encontraba aparcada en uno de los callejos, tapada con una lona para que nadie supiera que los Narcos estaban allí.

-Esa Kamatari es preciosa!.- Comento Yahiko, cogiendo el casco que le tocaba.- Porque no me la habías presentado antes?

-Siento decepcionarte hermanito...- Kaoru se subió a la moto y espero a que su hermano hiciera lo mismo.- Pero es hombre.

-Que?!.- El grito de espanto del adolescente no se pudo oír gracias al ruido del motor de la moto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Takani abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con el rostro impasible de Aoshi.

En otro momento se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos, gracias a dios por tenerlo cerca, pero después de empezar a tener sospechas de el no podía temer mas su presencia.

Si el era el traidor estaban apañados. No había nadie mejor que Shinomori en su trabajo.

-Has tardado en llegar.- Le dio paso al ático, seriamente.- No es propio en ti.

-Estaba ocupado cuando me llamaste.- Se quedo quieto al encontrarse a Sanosuke sentado en uno de los sillones, mirándole fijamente.- Que hace este aquí?

-Te molesto?.- Pregunto con sarcasmo Sano, levantándose y cruzándose de brazos.

Megumi se acerco a Aoshi.- Es de confianza, me ayudo a salir de la Mansión.

-Entiendo.- Aoshi se acerco a Okina, que permanecía sentado en otro de los sillones, en silencio.- Y tu como estas?

-Bien, bien...- Susurro el anciano, mirando el reloj. Los hombres de Shishio deberían haber entrado en acción ya.- Donde se supone que estabas? Deberías haber estado cuidando de tu jefa.

-Las cosas no salieron como esperaba... como comprenderán.- Shinomori fue de nuevo hasta Megumi y la cogió de un brazo.- Ahora te llevare a un lugar seguro.

Justo en ese momento oyó como se le quitaba el seguro a una pistola, a sus espaldas, y luego observo el miedo en los ojos de Takani. Que pasaba allí?, soltó el brazo de la joven y se dio la vuelta con tranquilidad.

Sagara le apuntaba con una pistola y el pulso bien firme.

-Que se supone que estas haciendo?.- Le pregunto, igualmente tranquilo.- Estas loco?

-No te la llevaras a ninguna parte.- Sentencio Sano.

Aoshi miro de nuevo a su jefa.- Tu estas de acuerdo con esto?

Ella tardo en darle la cara, pero subió el rostro y le miro desafiante.- Si.

-Donde estabas Aoshi?.- Pregunto de nuevo Okina, aprovechando la situación.

Shinomori se dio cuenta.

Todo era una farsa. Les habían envenenado en su contra.

-No puedo decirlo.- Respondió, sin titubear.

-Estabas con Seta, verdad?.- Pregunto Sanosuke, con rabia.- Eres uno de ellos! Ya nos enteramos de todo Shinomori! Sabemos que te quitaron el puesto de jefe en la Yacuzza y se lo dieron a Megumi!, el motivo perfecto de venganza.

Aoshi se quedo en silencio, aquello le había cogido por sorpresa.

Que tenia que ver eso con lo de ahora?, no tenia sentido nada, Okina sabia que lo que decía Sanosuke no era verdad..., un momento!.

Miro a Okina. Le miraba con tranquilidad y incluso... felicidad. En ese momento lo vio claro.

El era el traidor entre los suyos.

Se volvió a girar hacia Megumi.-Y tu crees todo eso?..., bueno, es comprensible.

-Suelta tus armas.- Le ordeno Meg.

-Así te sentirás mejor?.- Aoshi saco las pistolas que llevaba dentro de la chaqueta y los pantalones y las tiro al suelo.- Te llevaras una buena sorpresa, cuando veas el error que estas cometiendo.

-Si tu lo dices!.- Sanosuke recogió las armas sin dejar de apuntar a Shinomori.- Ahora mas vale que nos cuentes todo!

Justo en ese momento la puerta del ático se abrió de golpe y una decena de hombres entraron a todo correr, con sus armas y encapuchados. Megumi fue apresada por uno de ellos al instante, los demás les rodearon y dejaron que entrara Cho.

Con una enorme sonrisa triunfal.

-Nos has tendido una trampa!.- Grito Sanosuke, obligado a bajar su arma al verse rodeado de hombres mas armados que el.

-Yo no.- Corrigió tranquilamente Aoshi, mirando hacia Okina sin decir nada mas y sorprendiendo a Megumi y a Sanosuke, que no podían creérselo.

-Exacto.- Sonrió Okina acercándose a ellos.- He sido yo.

-Pero...-Megumi soltó una lagrima, sin poder creer la mala pasada que estaba viviendo. Jamás había confiado tanto en un hombre como en Okina, mano derecha de su padre.- Porque?

-Lo que no entiendo es como te convenció de que yo era el traidor.- Soltó Aoshi, con desprecio.- Todo el mundo sabe que yo renuncie a ser el líder de la Yacuzza.

-Como podríamos creer eso?.- Sanosuke no entendía nada.

Aoshi miro hacia el anciano, pasivamente.- Ahora entiendo porque no te negaste como el resto de los clanes a mi decisión y pusiste como sustituta a Megumi. Es mucho mas fácil deshacerse de una niña sin experiencia que de mi, entonces debo suponer que todo esto esta planeado hace tiempo.

-No te equivocas en nada.- Okina se puso al lado de Cho.- La Yacuzza debió ser mía hace muchos años en vez de Takani, vi la oportunidad perfecta cuando Megumi le relevo, y desde luego no pude rechazar la proposición que me trajo Seta.

-Eres...- Megumi apretaba sus dientes con rabia.

No pudo acabar su frase.

El anciano le dio una cachetada, callándola al instante.

-Los últimos años no he deseado otra cosa que ver este momento.- Gruño con fuerza Okina.- Desde luego le hago un favor a la Yacuzza, nunca había tenido peor líder que tu.

-Pagaras la traición.- Amenazo tranquilamente Aoshi.

Okina se acerco a el también.- Y tu..., por fin podré ver tu muerte... la muerte del gran Shinomori, muchos pagarían por estar en esta habitación hoy.

-Ya basta de sentimentalismos!.- Interrumpió Cho, algo desesperado por acabar el trabajo.- Prepárense.

Sus hombres apuntaron a las cabezas de los tres jóvenes sin dudarlo un solo momento.

Tres personas, tres reacciones diferentes.

Megumi empezó a sentir como las lagrimas caían por su rostro, Sanosuke se movía intranquilo, pensando contrarreloj como salvar la situación y Aoshi permanecía de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia todos lados.

Okina empezó a reír al ver sus sueños cumplidos, lo que no se esperaba era que dos de los hombres se acercaran y le apuntaran también.

Su rostro cambio al pánico y miro a Cho.

-Que significa esto?.- Grito al rubio, con desesperación.

-Shishio agradece tus fieles servicios.- Sonrió Cho, como si hubiera ensayado esas frases.- Pero ya no le haces mas falta viejo.

-Que?...- No pudo acabar la frase.

El sonido de un disparo resonó en toda la habitación.

Y luego el sonido de un cuerpo inerte cayendo al suelo.

Mientras Meg y Sano abrían sus bocas completamente sorprendidos.

Habían oído bien?

Ni siquiera la muerte del viejo traidor les había afectado tanto como el nombre que había salido de la boca de Cho.

-Ahora entiendo.- Sonrió Shinomori, mirando hacia Cho.- Shishio... era tan obvio.

-Es imposible!.- Grito Megumi, escandalizada.- El hizo el contrato de paz entre las bandas!

-No es imposible...- Susurro Sanosuke.- Es hasta perfecto.

-Un plan propio de un genio.- Continuo Aoshi, divagando.- Pero la avaricia rompe el saco.

-No me vengas con refranes Shinomori!.- Se quejo Cho, estaba tardando demasiado.- Si no te importa tengo una misión que cumplir.- Subió su arma hacia Aoshi, con una sonrisa irónica.- Me permites? Tengo prisa.

-Adelante.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kenshin iba a la máxima velocidad encima de su moto.

Le quedaban 15 minutos para llegar al lugar donde había quedado con Kaoru y el resto de los miembros importantes de la organización y el Almacen se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad.

Y para colmo Sanosuke no le cogía el teléfono.

Tendrá que darle muchas explicaciones de los motivos por los que esta con la Yacuzza, en vez de estar ayudando a su propio grupo. Con el hubiera hecho todo el trabajo en la mitad de tiempo.

Y aparte rezaba porque Kaoru y Yahiko llegaran sanos y salvos.

Confiaba en ella, era una buena luchadora y tenia muchos recursos, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, a pesar de lo mucho que le había decepcionado.

El entendía que a la joven le costara demostrar sus sentimientos, después de todo nunca nadie le había dado cariño..., pero el si, no pensaba que fuera tan difícil decírselo.

Demostrárselo...

A veces era tan fría.

Sabia que la mitad de la veces era así de desconfiada por Tomoe. Era normal, ella sabia toda la historia que había tenido con ella, pero también sabia que habían acabado como buenos amigos, que el ya no sentía nada por la bailarina.

Pero Kaoru parecía desconfiar siempre de ese tema...

Su móvil vibro dentro de su bolsillo.

Sabia que no era prudente coger el móvil cuando iba a tanta velocidad en una moto por la autopista, pero en esos momentos una llamada o un mensaje eran muy importantes.

Se trataba de un mensaje y el remitente estaba oculto.

Curioso lo abrió y la sangre se le helo en las venas al leer su contenido.

"TENEMOS A TOMOE.

ESPERA INSTRUCCIONES, NO TARDARAN EN LLEGAR.

SETA SOUJIRO."

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Ha valido la pena esperar? Jeje... espero que si!_

_Me a costado muchisimoooo escribir ste capitulo, no se lo pueden ni imaginar._

_Pero ya han visto la traición de Shishio a Okina, opino que se lo merece jeje, y es el 2º muerto de una lista que aun sta por mpezar. Misao y Aoshi parecen mpezar una nueva historia ellos dos y con el apoyo de hiko y kao y ken pasando por un baxe... todavía kedan muxas cosas por suceder y spero no tardar tanto como sta vez, pero ya le e cogido el hilo a la historia d nuevo._

_Spero ke me dejen Reviews!!! Aunke no los merezca...jeje pero d toas formas gracias a los ke an seguido la historia a pesar de la tardanza._

_Y tamb gracia_ a :

**Silvia-chan, Aoshmi Seshlin, Shysie, Gabyhyatt, y alichan-6.**

_Muchas gracias x sus comentarios y apoyo!!!_

_Ya sta en marcha el próximo cap de Orgullo y Prejuicios, y nada mas lo termine empezare con el 2º de This is not a love Story._

_Besos!_

**Rinoa Shinomori**.


	14. Honor y ultimas Decisiones

_Hi!!_

_Que tal están? Pensaban que no volveria a actualizar verdad? Jiji... Sorry!!! Me ha costado mucho escribir este fic, ahora mas que se esta acercando el final, solo espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo que tanto he disfrutado escribiendo XD_

_**P.D.: RK no es mío, esto es AM en AU, ...**_

**LA TENTACIÓN DE MENTIR**

**Capitulo 14.**

**Honor y ultimas decisiones.**

-

Era de esperarse.

Hiko había hecho que todos sus empleados desalojaran cada uno de sus escondites.

No había ni rastro de nadie en todo el centro de mando de los asesinos a sueldo. En el edificio solo quedaban los muebles y algunos objetos y papeles que se habían dejado atrás después de una huida a contrarreloj.

Desde luego Hiko nunca dejaba de sorprender... y al mismo tiempo no lo hacia.

Aun así Enishi Yukishiro tenia que probar una cosa. Con suerte se habrían dejado algún documento importante que le desvelara donde podía esconderse su ex – jefe. Primero miraría en su despacho, aunque algo le decía que era demasiado obvio.

Era crucial encontrarle a el y a Misao Makimachi. Shishio se lo había ordenado exclusivamente, pero no solo eso, darle muerte a los dos seria el mayor placer que podría esperar.

Después de tantos años de duro trabajo para llegar a ser la mano derecha de un hombre que jamás confiaría en el, viendo como delante de sus narices esa mocosa calentona le quitaba los mejores trabajos y se llevaba todas las alabanzas de Seijuro.

Tantas faltas de respeto.

Encontraría a Makimachi aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciese y le daría la muerte mas lenta y dolorosa... acabaría con la hija predilecta y el rey de los bajos fondos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mantuvo la calma los siguientes segundos.

Si Cho esperaba acabar con su vida tan fácilmente la llevaba clara, el único problema era el resto de secuaces armados que mantenían las boquillas de sus pistolas apuntando a las cabezas de Meg y Sagara.

Pero si quería salvar su pellejo tenia que arriesgarse a que mataran a los otros dos, Sanosuke era algo que le importaba bien poco, pero tenia que mantener a Megumi Takani viva, no solo porque esa era una de sus obligaciones.

La joven no tenia culpa de que la hubieran metido en todo aquello. Si lo hubiera sabido años atrás, hubiera aceptado el puesto de Líder.

Las cosas seguramente hubieran sido distintas.

Lo demás ni siquiera lo pensó, y todo pareció ir a cámara lenta.

Antes de que Cho pudiera apretar el gatillo su mano agarro fuertemente la muñeca de su verdugo, desviando la trayectoria de la pistola que soltó inmediatamente una bala que fue a dar al techo, mientras se ponía detrás de Cho justo en el momento en que sus colegas fueron a acribillarle.

Haciendo que las balas enemigas fueran a parar al cuerpo del cabeza de escoba.

Ineptos, pensó Shinomori.

Un buen escolta jamás hubiera disparado sin pensarlo cuando su jefe estaba en el punto de mira. Tendrían que haber esperado y apuntado para no darle, pero los muy idiotas habían disparado hacia el sin siquiera mirar, y ahora Cho estaba recibiendo todas las balas.

Evidentemente no sobreviviría.

Uno menos.

Dado las cualidades de sus compañeros no seria complicado librarse de ellos.

Sostuvo con fuerza el cuerpo de Cho, agarrando su pistola y usándolo como escudo humano, en esa posición de seguridad era cuestión de tiempo que se librara del resto.

Sanosuke quedo tan pasmado como el resto de personajes de aquella habitación, pero pudo reaccionar justo a tiempo. No podía quedarse dormido en los laureles.

Justo en ese momento uno de los enemigos le apuntaba con la pistola, dándose cuenta que tenia que matarle antes de que las cosas se complicaran.

Sagara reacciono a tiempo, pero la bala fue a dar a su muslo, cuando bajo el arma de su oponente. Pero aquello no lo detendría, no tardo en hacerse con la pistola y dispararle en la frente, para después apuntar hacia el resto, solo unos 4 mas, pensó.

Después de eso aquello fue una lluvia de disparos que resonó en todo el edificio.

Megumi seguía en estado de Shock tras todas las noticias que había recibido en tan poco tiempo, mas la matanza que se producía a su alrededor.

Pudo atinar a tirarse al suelo antes de que alguna bala le diera, aunque no pudo evitar que una le rozara el brazo. Sin pensar en el dolor se arrastro por el suelo intentando llegar al sofá, topándose por el camino con el cadáver de Okina, que aun miraba a la nada, con miedo en las pupilas.

La joven Takani se quedo helada.

Y se dio cuenta del engaño en el que había vivido hasta ese día.

Se obligo a seguir hasta ocultarse tras el sofá, agarrándose la herida con fuerza para evitar que siguiera sangrando, y con la otra mano se cubrió la cabeza y cerro los ojos fuertemente, intentando no escuchar los disparos.

No sabia si Aoshi estaba muerto, o Sanosuke... pero no quería abrir los ojos nunca mas.

Como había podido llegar a aquello?

Cuando se entero de la verdadera vida de su padre pensó que su mundo se derrumbaría, como podría ella hacerse cargo de la dirección de la Yacuzza?, pero lo hizo, gracias a la ayuda incondicional de Okina... otra farsa mas en su vida.

No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

Justo en el momento en el que los disparos cesaron.

Abrió los ojos asustada.

No sabia si levantarse y mirar tras el sofá.

No sabia si habían perdido y ahora alguien estaría detrás suyo, apunto de matarla.

Que podía hacer? No podía dejar de llorar y de abrazarse a si misma, de sentir el dolor de su brazo y la respiración acelerada al pensar que su muerte estaba próxima.

No se oía nada, nada que pudiera darle una pista.

Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro y grito. Levantándose con fuerza y encarando a su supuesto enemigo..., y el grito se ahogo al ver que Sanosuke la miraba, con preocupación y la cara salpicada de sangre.

-Sanosuke...- Susurro ella, sintiéndose mas ligera al verle vivo.

-Tranquila.- Sonrió el, tan chulo como siempre.- Es que creías que podrías librarte de mi?

La joven de ojos almendra soltó una risa, apunto de lanzarse a los brazos del moreno, pero entonces le miro bien y se dio cuenta de la herida de bala en su muslo.

La sangre bajaba hasta el suelo a chorros.

-Estas herido!

-Tu también.- Señalo el hacia su brazo.- Estas bien?

Ella se acerco y le observo la herida.- Lo mío es solo un rasguño, hay que cerrarte la herida urgentemente.

-No hay tiempo para eso.

Ambos miraron hacia atrás.

Aoshi permanecía al lado de la puerta de salida, sacudiéndose la ropa que estaba completamente manchada de sangre, aunque no suya.

-Tenemos que irnos, coge la pistola que utilizaste.- Le ordeno a Sagara, metiendo la pistola que tenia en su mano dentro de un pañuelo de seda.- Iremos a un lugar seguro y después pensaremos en curar heridas y demás.

Dicho eso abrió la puerta con otro pañuelo, limpiando el pomo con fuerza y salió del apartamento.

Megumi no dudo dos segundos en correr tras Shinomori, saltando entre cadáveres intentando no mirarlos y salir lo antes posible de aquel infierno, mientras Sagara agarraba el arma que había utilizado como le había ordenado Aoshi y salía tras ellos.

Tenían que huir del edificio antes de que la policía llegara, de seguro los vecinos habían llamado alertados y no tardarían nada en llegar.

Aunque se sintieran avergonzados por haber dudado de Aoshi, ambos no pudieron negarse a cumplir sus ordenes, después de todo... gracias a el aun se mantenían vivos.

El próximo paso a seguir... encontrar un lugar seguro y planear que hacer después.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No se creía la suerte que había tenido al encontrar aquel papel.

Tras registrar sin descanso el despacho de Seijuro, el de Makimachi y las oficinas de los cargos mas altos de la Organización no le quedo de otra que buscar en los sitios menos esperados.

Y eso le llevo al despacho de uno de los abogados de mas confianza de Hiko.

Que había encontrado en su papelera?

Una factura que en esos momentos tenia en sus manos.

El albino sonrió triunfal, sabia que lo había encontrado.

La factura era de una mansión a mas o menos hora y media de trayecto fuera de Tokyo..., demasiado cara para que un simple abogado pudiera costeársela, aunque se encontraba a su nombre.

Aquello olía a una de las estratagemas de Seijuro.

Y solo había una manera de averiguar si su intuición era cierta. Tendría que ir y comprobarlo el mismo, pero estaba 100 seguro de que sus presas se encontraban ahí.

Era tan fácil de suponer que tenia que ser cierto. Después de todo... Seijuro Hiko era humano.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abrió la puerta de aluminio con el juego de llaves que llevaba siempre encima.

Dentro se encontraban algunos de los miembros de su grupo, los mas importantes, hablando entre ellos, con cara de preocupación.

Al verla entrar todos se acercaron corriendo, mientras Kao esperaba a que entrara su hermano pequeño y cerraba la puerta intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Se había pasado todo el camino asegurándose de que nadie la hubiera seguido, pero aun así no se fiaba.

Mando a uno de sus aliados a que fuera a la planta de arriba del almacén y que mirara por las ventanas ahumadas, vigilando para avisar si alguien sospechoso se acercaba. Después cogió aire y miro a su alrededor.

Kenshin no había llegado.

-Que hacemos?.- Pregunto uno de los presentes, sacando a la joven Kamiya de sus pensamientos.

-De momento esperar a Kenshin.- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Kaoru siempre era la que daba las ordenes, siempre segura de sus pasos a seguir.- E intentar localizar a Sanosuke.

-Iré al despacho de la planta de arriba a llamarle.- Yahiko, también sorprendido por la reacción de su hermana, decidió ayudar.- Mas vale que ese idiota lo coja de una vez.

Uno de ellos se acerco a su Líder.- Que ha pasado?

Kaoru soltó un suspiro, ni ella misma podía entender del todo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Todo era tan caótico, era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba de líder que no estaba segura de que hacer... y eso le nublaba la mente.

-Una emboscada.- Informo, mientras todos la miraban expectantes.- De Soujiro Seta.

Hubo un murmullo general que la interrumpió.

-Ha intentado matar a todos los lideres de las organizaciones.

-Viene la moto de Himura!.- Informo a gritos el vigilante, haciendo el silencio.

Kamiya corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola sin ningún tipo de cuidado esta vez y asomándose al exterior. Al ver como Kenshin se acercaba montado en su moto su corazón salto, ahora que el se encontraba a su lado las cosas empezaban a verse mas positivamente, por una vez en su vida no le importaba reconocer que necesitaba el apoyo de alguien.

Su apoyo.

Kenshin entro y cerro a toda prisa, completamente confundido, y la miro. No tubo que observar demasiado para leer en los ojos de la pelinegra lo agradecida que estaba de verle. Espero a una bienvenida, pero Kaoru Kamiya no podía lanzarse a sus brazos delante de sus subordinados, menos en una situación de aquella magnitud.

Y no lo hizo.

Pero hizo algo que lo sorprendió igualmente. No lo abrazo ni beso..., pero se acerco a el y le cogió de la mano disimuladamente, pero con una fuerza increíble, recibiéndole con una triste sonrisa.

Un detalle como ese era mucho mas sincero que cualquier abrazo o beso..., no pegaría con la gran hija de Kamiya.

Y eso hizo que el pelirrojo sonriera ampliamente, como respuesta.

Himura fue hasta la moto y saco una maleta con apariencia pesada y se la dio a uno de los presentes, mirándole seriamente.

-Es todo lo que pude coger de nuestro patrimonio, hay dinero suficiente.- Informo, luego ordeno.- Guárdalo en el despacho de Kaoru.

-Nosotros hemos traído algunas maletas mas.- Añadió otro de los socios, y Ken asintió.

-Me quieres explicar que hace Sanosuke con los Yacuzza?.- Pregunto de repente Kenshin a Kao, haciendo que ella aterrizara.

-No se mas que tu!.- Se defendió ella.- Yahiko intenta localizarlo en estos momentos, esperemos que tenga la dignidad de contestar, creo que nos debe muchas explicaciones. De todas maneras tenemos mas cosas en las que pensar, como por ejemplo que haremos ahora.

Kenshin se quedo pensativo y saco su móvil de su bolsillo, mirando la pantalla oscura, que no anunciaba ningún nuevo mensaje o llamada perdida.

-Yo espero una llamada.

Kaoru le miro extrañada.- Una llamada?, Lo que ahora tenemos que hacer en meditar esto!, que hacemos? Denunciamos el secuestro de Shishio para que encarcelen a Seta, o vamos directamente a por el?, O no se...!, Nos largamos de esta ciudad?

-No queda nada de nuestros locales y casas.- Informo uno de los socios, el mas mayor.- Los secuaces de Seta han destruido todo, y por lo que tengo entendido han hecho varias visitas a las familias de la Yacuzza.

-Claro!.- Grito Kao con sarcasmo.- Como ellos son mas ricos y de la alta sociedad en vez de matarlos se dedican a negociar con ellos!, Dios!

-Que hay de Yumi y las chicas?.- Pregunto Ken en voz baja, aun inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, no sabia si anunciar sobre el mensaje que había recibido.

-Cuando me fui estaban bien, creo que no son una presa primordial... quien controle las organizaciones, controlara a las prostitutas.- Kaoru se sentó en un sillón y se encendió un cigarro.- No veo salida a esto..., No pienso dejar todo por lo que mi Padre vivió y murió.

Todos en el gran salón asintieron, de acuerdo con la decisión de su jefa.

Kaoru sonrió y volvió a levantarse, incapaz de estar quieta.

-Estamos en guerra.- Le dio una fuerte calada al cigarro.- Que vengan aquí si quieren matarnos, yo no me voy de Tokyo.

Todos soltaron un grito de guerra.

-Si quieren pueden comprar a los Yacuzza o dejar que los asesinos se larguen!, pero los Narcos no se moverán de aquí, tenemos armas suficientes.- Se acerco a un montón de cajas y miro dentro de una.- Esperaremos a la noche y buscaremos a esas ratas, necesito que nuestros mejores espías se desplieguen por la ciudad y los busquen.

-Y que pasa con los medios?.- Pregunto uno de ellos.

Todos la miraron y ella medito unos segundos antes de sonreír satisfecha.- Que son un par de tiroteos de bandas callejeras en Tokyo?, en un par de meses nadie se acordara.

Kenshin la miro y por un lado se sintió tranquilo, Kaoru parecía haber recuperado su alma de luchadora, pero algo no olía bien. No solo por el hecho del Mensaje de Seta, algo le decía que las cosas no serian tan fáciles.

Si no los Yacuzas no estarían cediendo a los chantajes de Seta, y los Asesinos no estarían desaparecidos.

Que pasaba allí?

-Kaoru!

Yahiko se asomo desde las escaleras que daban al despacho, con la respiración desbocada y una palidez notoria en su rostro.

-Localizaste a Sano?.- Pregunto inocentemente la mayor de los Kamiya.

-Si.- El moreno trago saliva.- Viene para acá, nos explicara todo en cuanto llegue..., pero me a pedido que les diga una cosa, algo muy importante que ha descubierto.

-Lo vas a decir ya o que?

Yahiko dudo unos instantes.- El culpable de todo no es Seta, no es el que esta detrás de todo..., Solo es un mandado.

Kaoru rió irónicamente.- Que hablas?, Y si Seta no es, Quien...?

La ojiazul se quedo en silencio.

Si Seta no era..., solo podía ser una persona. Y al darse cuenta la sangre le bajo a los pies, tan rápido que creyó que perdería las fuerzas.

-Shishio.

El silencio que siguió a aquel nombre fue mortal, pero... que podía decirse?

Todos habían quedado en Shock. Si Shishio era quien estaba detrás de todo... No había nada que hacer, todo había acabado. Como podían luchar contra El Alcalde? El hombre que les había protegido durante los últimos años?

Kenshin reacciono.

Tomoe estaba en manos de Shishio y ellos no tenían manera de enfrentarse, era una batalla perdida desde el primer momento. Y encima los tenían en la palma de la mano.

Eran marionetas.

-Kaoru.- Llamo el pelirrojo.

-Si?.- Respondió en un susurro.

-Tienen a Tomoe.- Informo, haciendo que todos le miraran.- La llamada que espero... es para recibir las ordenes a seguir, si queremos recuperarla. Estamos en sus manos.

El cigarro que sujetaba callo al suelo al instante.

Podían ir peor las cosas?

El timbre del móvil de Ken sonó, mas alto de lo normal, o eso le pareció a todo el mundo.

Miro la pantalla, casi con pánico.

_"TIENE UN NUEVO MENSAJE"_

Kaoru le miro profundamente, maldiciéndose por dentro al pensar si podía ir peor la situación. Desde luego podía ser peor. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse que era lo que Shishio pediría a cambio de Tomoe, que podían darle ellos?

El pelirrojo le dio a la tecla correspondiente y el Mensaje se abrió rápidamente.

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron a mas no poder, mientras notaba como el sudor empezaba a caer por su frente. No podía creer lo que leía, no podía ser cierto.

Pero lo era.

-Que pone?.- Pregunto Ella, intentando mantener firme su voz.

El la miro sin decir nada.

_"LA BAILARINA A CAMBIO DE KAMIYA._

_A MEDIA NOCHE EN EL AYUNTAMIENTO._

_SETA SOUJIRO."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Seguro que estaremos seguros aquí?.- Megumi miro por la ventanilla del coche, mientras se acercaban a la Mansión de las afueras.

-Si, son gente de confianza.- Aoshi había permanecido en silencio todo el trayecto, no se le había ocurrido otro sitio a donde llevar a Meg si no a la Mansión de Hiko, todo lo demás estaba controlado por Shishio.- No te preocupes.

Megumi sonrió con vergüenza.

Se sentía fatal después de haber desconfiado de Shinomori, cuando El parecía ser el único que se preocupaba sinceramente por ella, bueno... y Sanosuke.

-Que hay con Sagara?.- Le pregunto El, como si le leyera la mente.

Takani se sorprendió.- Nada..., me saco de la Mansión de Shishio, justo a tiempo, creo que podemos confiar en el.

Aoshi la miro, tampoco lo había hecho desde que habían salido del ático.- Y sabes a donde iba?

-No.- Negó con la cabeza.- Supongo que a ver a los suyos, donde debería estar.

Shinomori volvió a desviar la mirada, quedándose en silencio otra vez.

-De quien es la Mansión?

-De Hiko.

Megumi salto de su asiento.- Que? Porque...?

-Hemos llegado digamos que... a un acuerdo.- Interrumpió Shinomori, justo cuando cruzaban la puerta del patio principal.- En una situación como esta es lo mejor.

Ella no creyó correcto contradecirle, en esos momentos se sentía mas segura si Shinomori tomaba las decisiones, ella era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Jamás nadie la había preparado para eso.

Aoshi llamo a alguien por el móvil y lo colgó al instante, mientras se paraban delante de la puerta de entrada.

Justo al salir del coche Seijuro Hiko abrió la puerta de la entrada, yendo directamente a abrir la puerta de Megumi, caballerosamente. Ella no salía no de su asombro.

-Bienvenida.- Sonrió cortésmente el Asesino, con su gran sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Ella inspecciono todo con la mirada.- Porque hace esto?

Hiko rió.- Es de mala educación preguntar el porque, mas en este momento, pero no podía negarme, no podría hacerle esa putada a tu padre.

-El honor ante todo.- Dijo sarcásticamente Ella, acordándose del ultimo trato que tubo con Hiko.

El sonrió, acordándose también.- No soy un santo, pero desde luego soy la única persona en la que puedes confiar en estos momentos, acaso... renunciarías a mi ayuda?

-Por supuesto que no.- Contesto Aoshi de inmediato.- No es momento para recriminar cosas del pasado.

Megumi le observo, sabiendo que tenia razón. No tenia otra opción.

Con suerte Hiko Seijuro seria tan honesto como su padre le aseguraba, a pesar de todo.

-Srta. Takani, pase al salón y pida lo que quiera a mis empleados.- Seijuro la condujo hacia la entrada de la Mansión.- Siéntase como en casa.

-Ahora hablo contigo.- Dijo a continuación Aoshi, subiendo las escaleras en dirección al segundo piso.

La joven Takani no entendía nada de lo que pasaba allí, pero podía suponer que era aquella Mansión donde Aoshi se había metido después de la emboscada en casa de Shishio. Lo que todavía no podía imaginar es como había acabado aliado con los Asesinos.

-Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas.- Hiko se sentó en uno de los espaciosos sillones blancos de la gran sala, mientras llamaba a una sirvienta con la mano.- Quieres algo?

-La verdad es que todavía no he comido desde la cena de anoche.- Pidió Meg, mirando a la sirvienta que acababa de llegar.

-La comida estará lista en media hora Srta.

-Ponga dos cubiertos mas a la mesa.- Ordeno Seijuro, mientras su empleada volvía al trabajo.- Me he enterado de que Okina se había aliado con Shishio, entiendo perfectamente como debes sentirte, también uno de mis asesinos de confianza me ha hecho esa gran putada, aunque de momento no ha intentado matarme.

-Pues yo todavía no entiendo porque nos traiciono de esa manera...- Susurro Megumi, aun traspuesta por todo lo sucedido.

-Es tan simple jovencita...- Rió Hiko.- Ambicionaba el poder, y las ratas como el suelen ser grandes actores, desde luego le vino como anillo al dedo que Shishio quisiera apoderarse de todo, pero no sabia que era aun mas rata que el mismo. Yo en su lugar hubiera preparado un plan B para caso de traición.

Megumi sonrió tristemente.- Y ahora... que?

El líder de los Asesinos se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a uno de los grandes ventanales de la Sala, mirando hacia los jardines que se oscurecían por segundos al una enorme nube gris empezar a tapar el sol.

-Ambos somos lideres de nuestras organizaciones, o lo que queda de ellas.- Empezó a contar, seriamente.- Ahora no te puedes echar atrás, ni rendirte, pero tienes que saber que todas las familias de la Yacuzza se han vendido a Shishio.

-Que?!.- Ella se levanto del sillón, con pánico en el rostro.- Eso es... Imposible!

Hiko se dio la vuelta para mirarla.- Acéptalo, el honor se fue a la tumba con los antiguos lideres, y el día que yo me muera no quedara nadie a quien respetar, y tampoco es que me lo merezca mucho.

-Yo no soy como ellos.- Frunció el ceño.

-No, tienes razón.- El se fue acercando a la jovencita.- Tienes honor muchacha, pero no tienes madera para este mundo y tampoco vas a luchar por el porque lo odias. Yo me iré de esta ciudad y de este país lo antes posible, no pienso quedarme a ver como todo en lo que crecí y viví se acaba, pero tampoco me voy a morir con ello.- Se puso a pocos centímetros de ella.- Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, sin mirar atrás.

-Pero...- La joven trago saliva, sabia que Hiko tenia razón y además ella deseaba desaparecer de todo aquello, pero igualmente le dolía dejar aquello por lo que padre se dejo la vida.- No se como.

-Tienes la herencia de tu padre?

-Totalmente intacta y a salvo, mi madre se encargo de ello.- Respondió.

-Cógela antes de que alguien mas rápido y listo le meta mano, y vete de aquí, probablemente Shishio quiera tu cabeza y tarde o temprano te encontrara, pero lejos no eres una amenaza para el.

Se quedo en silencio sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

No tenia argumentos para llevarle la contraria, y tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

-Como recompensa a algunos tratos sucios que hice contigo...- Susurro Seijuro.- Conseguiré un sitio donde puedas vivir bien, estar a salvo y ser totalmente anónima, solo tienes que pedírmelo.

Antes de que Megumi pudiera responder a la oferta de Shishio, Aoshi apareció en la sala junto con Misao, algo tan sorprendente que a la joven Takani se le olvido completamente lo que estaba hablando con Hiko.

Misao se puso junto a Hiko y se cruzo de brazos, mirando a la otra chica que estaba a su frente.

-Hola princesa.- Sonrió Misao, luego miro a su jefe.- Algo nuevo?

Hiko cogió una carpeta que se encontraba en la mesita de café a su lado.- El ultimo informe, Shishio a desvalijado nuestra sede y otros edificios que conoce que sean nuestro, e incluso de los que no sabia nada.

-Yukishiro...- Susurro con rabia Makimachi, leyendo el informe.- El le habrá dicho todo.

-Por suerte no lo sabe todo.- Sonrió Seijuro.- Pero lo mas seguro es que ande buscándonos desesperadamente.

-Que van a hacer con el?.- Pregunto Aoshi.

-De eso me encargo yo.- Misao tiro de nuevo la carpeta encima de la mesa.- Le encontrare y le llenare de plomo asta las orejas.

La sirvienta entro de nuevo la sala, anunciando que la comida estaba servida en el comedor.

Hiko condujo a Megumi hacia la sala contigua y miro a su protegida.- Vienes?

-Crees que puedo comer en estos momentos?

-No, pero deberías, cuidado con lo que haces Misao.- Lo dijo en forma de advertencia, sabia que Makimachi iría a por Enishi en cualquier momento y sin pensar.- No hagas locuras.

Aoshi y Misao se quedaron solos en la gran sala, en completo silencio.

Misao no podía dejar de pensar en el plan a seguir para encontrar a Yukishiro. Ya no podía valerse de la información de las prostitutas y sus demás espías se habían retirado fuera de la ciudad, como había ordenado Hiko. Ahora se valían por ellos mismos.

El la observaba sabiendo que tramaba algo.

-Que piensas?

Misao le miro sorprendida, había estado en el aire varios minutos.- Donde debe encontrarse Enishi.

-Vas a vengarte no?

-Que otra cosa puedo hacer si no? Ya que todo esta perdido.- Se desplomo encima de uno de los sillones, y El la siguió, sentándose a su lado.

-Has pensando que vas a hacer después de vengarte?.- Pregunto en un susurro, mirando a la nada.

-No me iré como Hiko.- Dijo también en susurros, sabiendo que aquella conversación era mas profunda de lo que parecía.- Yo me quedo en Japón aunque tenga que vivir a escondidas de los hombres de Shishio toda mi vida.

Shinomori no dijo nada después del comentario de la joven, cosa que le llamo la atención a Misao. El no la miraba, parecía como si estuviera solo en aquella habitación.

-Tu que vas a hacer?

Aoshi la miro pesadamente, la verdad no había tenido tiempo para pensarlo. Y suspiro.

-No lo había pensando hasta ahora... toda la vida he hecho lo que me han mandado a hacer, y ahora que no hay un líder en la Yacuzza...- Volvió de nuevo la vista al frente.- Tampoco quiero dejar Tokyo, es mi vida.

Misao sonrió.- No lo dejaremos entonces, crees que seria un problema para ti ser un proscrito?

El soltó una risa.- Si tu puedes no creo que sea tan difícil.

-Oye!.- Le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero luego se dio cuenta del cambio, el cambio que acababa de sufrir su relación con Aoshi.

El también se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.- Crees que estas preparada para esto, Misao?

-Para que?.- Intento hacerse la ignorante, sin éxito.

-Para estar... los dos, nada mas.

Misao sabia la repercusión que tenia la respuesta a esa pregunta, quería decir que si, que estaba preparada y quería estar con el, pero como siempre su orgullo la frenaba a la hora de decir las cosas como las sentía.

-Creo que... hacemos un gran equipo, pero tienes que saber que no hay ningún honor en ser asesino a sueldo.

-Ya no queda honor en Tokyo, que importa?.- Respondió rápidamente el.

Se miraron al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que era la primera conversación profunda que tenían, pero no solo entre ellos... la primera que habían tenido con nadie, y aun así habían barreras que todavía tenían que saltar.

Sabían que podían confiar el uno en el otro, que solo estaban ellos, pero no tenían que decirse nada, aunque tampoco sabrían como.

Solo se miraban, y con eso era suficiente.

-Aoshi!

La voz de Megumi interrumpió el momento, ella entro rápidamente en la sala con el móvil en la mano. El se levanto rápidamente del sillón, al mismo tiempo que Misao.

La joven Takani intento pasar por alto las preguntas que le surgieron al ver a Shinomori y la asesina de Hiko tan juntos, pero lo que tenia que decirle a Aoshi era de vital importancia.

Hiko apareció detrás de ella, evidentemente mas calmado.

-He recibido una llamada de Sanosuke, como había prometido.- Informo rápidamente.

-Que dice?.- El ojiazul se acerco a ella, tenia que ser importante.

-Seta le ha pedido una cita a los Narcos a las 12 de la noche en el ayuntamiento, no me ha dicho por que, pero...- Hiko la interrumpió.

-Creo que deberíamos presentarnos.- Sonrió con satisfacción.

-A mi esto me huele mal.- Misao también se acerco al resto.- Demasiado fácil, todos juntos en un mismo sitio?, Tiene que ser una emboscada.

-Es evidente que Shishio quiero cargarse a los Narcos y esa reunión esta propiciada por algún cebo.- Pensó en voz alta Aoshi.- Por que deberíamos presentarnos nosotros?

-Ustedes si.- Ordeno Hiko.- Tu y Misao iréis sin que se den cuenta, puede que saquemos algo bueno de todo esto..., pero ni yo ni Megumi iremos.

-Yo quiero ir!.- Replico la joven Takani.

Misao soltó una carcajada.- Si claro!, podemos utilizarte de carnada.

-Con la condición de no intervenir.- Le dijo Aoshi a Hiko, ignorando las miradas que se echaban las chicas.- Solo observaremos, no va con nosotros.

-De acuerdo.- Sonrió el mayor.

-Iré a prepararme.- Dijo Misao, caminando hacia la escalera.- Aoshi te diré donde tenemos las armas.

El joven Shinomori la siguió sin dudar, tendrían que prepararse a fondo para esa noche, podría pasar cualquier cosa. Tras irse ambos Megumi miro con muchas dudas a Hiko, que tenia intención de volver al comedor antes de que se le enfriara la comida.

-Aoshi y Makimachi...?.- No pudo terminar la pregunta.

-Esta claro no?.- Contesto Hiko, guiñándole un ojo.- No te preocupes por nada, vamos a comer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Había sido tan fácil que aun no se lo creía.

La vigilancia de la Mansión era como todas las que tenia Hiko en sus propiedades, no eran ningún problema para el. Y entrar en los jardines había sido también perfecto.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de nada.

Y ahí estaba, escondido como todo un espía entre los jardines perfectamente podados y sin que nadie si quiera sospechara que hubiera alguien allí afuera.

No tubo que esperar mucho tiempo, había elegido espiar específicamente a una de las cristaleras, la mas grande a ese lado de la Mansión, seguramente daría al salón principal y por narices alguien tenia que pasar por allí.

Efectivamente al par de horas apareció Hiko, pero lo mas sorprende fue ver que se encontraba acompañado de otra persona.

No pondría la mano en el fuego por ello, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de Takani Megumi, desde luego Seijuro nunca dejaría de sorprenderle.

Pero eso no le interesaba. Lo verdaderamente importante era que había encontrado el escondite de Hiko, solo faltaba esperar a que saliera a escena su presa principal, y tampoco tardo mucho en hacerlo.

Allí estaba, Ella.

Sonrió perversamente. No era el momento de actuar.

Esperaría al momento oportuno, cuando Ella menos se lo esperara. Tenia que conseguir que se sintiera segura en aquel escondite, si aparecía demasiado pronto todo se estropearía.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Las nubes negras cubrieron todo Tokyo aquella tarde.

Haciendo que la oscuridad cubriera sus calles antes de tiempo, haciendo que Kaoru pensara que le quedaba poco tiempo para tener que reunirse con Shishio en el Ayuntamiento.

Se encontraba encerrada en el despacho que tenia en el Almacén desde hacia varias horas.

Todavía no salía del asombro de saber que era lo que querían a cambio de Tomoe, y a quien se lo habían pedido.

Porque a Kenshin?

Porque pedirle que eligiera entre las dos?

Tanto sabían de ellos? Tan débiles eran?

Pero lo que temía precisamente no era el encuentro a media noche.

Era la decisión de Kenshin.

Pero tras horas de meditación había decidido actuar ella, la decisión la tomaría ella, no Himura. No podía dejar a Tomoe mas tiempo en manos de aquellos depravados, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a intercambiarse por ella, necesitaba un plan.

Y no huiría.

Ya había tomado la decisión de pelear, hasta el ultimo momento.

Sabia que no había plan posible. Aquella noche se decidiría cuanto mas iban a durar sus vidas.

Era una batalla a la que tenia que enfrentarse, no podría vivir huyendo.

-Kaoru!.- Oyó a su lado, saliendo de sus pensamientos de golpe.

Se dio cuenta de que Kenshin estaba apoyado en la mesa a su frente, mirándola con preocupación.

-Llevo llamándote un buen rato, estas bien?

Ella se restregó las manos por la cara, intentando centrarse.- Perdona, si estoy bien... solo pensaba.

-Sanosuke esta mejor, le han cerrado la herida.- Comento el pelirrojo.

-Estupendo, tenia mala pinta.- Respondió ella, pero sin prestarle mucha atención.

-No te preocupes por nada.- Sonrió tristemente Ken, desconcertándola.- Yo iré al ayuntamiento a buscar a Tomoe, no pienso ceder a Seta, ni a Shishio, ni a nadie.

-No seas idiota, sabes que no te dejaría ir solo.

Ambos lo sabían.

-Ya...- Se sentó encima de la mesa, mirándola.- Podía intentarlo.

-Te das cuenta... de que nos están probando?.- Medito la chica Kamiya en voz baja.- Como fueron a ti, en vez de a mi directamente.

-Son retorcidos.

-Es probable.- Kaoru se levanto y dio la vuelta a la mesa, acercándose al pelirrojo.- Pero no saben la guerra que le vamos a dar, no me conformare con menos de un buen tiroteo en el Ayuntamiento.

Ambos rieron a la broma, que sabia que en realidad de broma tenia bien poco.

-Estas dispuesto a lo mismo Ken?.- Le pregunto, esperando una respuesta sincera.

Himura se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a ella, acercando sus rostros,- Sabes que si, iría contigo a cualquier parte, mas a la cita de esta noche.

-Pero sabes que...- La ojiazul cogió aire.- No saldremos de esta, verdad?

El la cogió de los hombros para que le mirara profundamente.- Un final de novela no crees? Algo así como Shakespeare.

Kaoru se sintió terriblemente relajada entre sus brazos e incluso sonrió.- Que poético te has vuelto, no conocía esa faceta tuya.- Ambos rieron.

Tras un breve silencio, Kenshin se puso serio y termino abrazándola.

-Nunca le he temido a la muerte Kaoru, hoy menos.- Susurro sobre sus labios.- No encuentro mejor forma de morir, ni tampoco la espero.

-Yo solo me arrepiento de una cosa en esta vida.- Ella cerro los ojos, con tristeza.- Y no es todo esto que ha pasado.

-Entonces?

Los abrió para mirar los avioletados ojos del hombre que mas había querido.

-No haberte dicho lo que sentía antes.

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Que les ha parecido???_

_Este capitulo no tiene grandes escenas la verdad, pero es crucial para el fic, se toman grandes decisiones y quedan como siempre incógnitas!, que pasara en la gran cita de media noche? Ira Shishio?, Aceptara Meg la oferta de Hiko?, y que planea Enishi??? Etc etc... en el próximo respondere a casi todas stas preguntas jiji espero ke me dejen muuuxos rews con preguntas, recomendaciones, criticas lo ke kieran!_

_Por ultimo los agradecimiento a:_

**Zape, Arcasdrea, Aoshmi Seshlin, ali-chan6, Liho Sakuragui, Shysie y Gabyhyatt!**

_Gracias a todas x sus reviews! Me encantaron spero ke les aya gustado ste new chap y sus opiniones!!_

_p.d.: si ya se me kedo algo irreal que se salvaran Aoshi, sano y Meg de la emboscada jiji pero no podía matarlos!_

_Muchos besos!_

**Rinoa Shinomori.**


	15. Enfrentando el Destino

_Hellooo!!_

_Como siempre tarde lo se!!! Pero me a costado muxisimo scribir ste capitulo de verdad jeje solo espero ke la espera valga la pena, tengo ke decir de ste capi ke no se si me a salido un poco mas corto d lo ke esperaba pero kede satisfecha con el resultado, spero ke ustedes tmb jeje_

**LA TENTACIÓN DE MENTIR**

**Capitulo 15**

**Enfrentando el Destino**

-

Observo el reloj de madera antiguo que decoraba la esquina de aquel despacho.

Las manecillas en continuo movimiento era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación, y en esos momentos mas que nunca pareciera que iban con una lentitud frustrante.

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió y miro, con algo de sorpresa.

-Te he asustado?.- Pregunto con sarcasmo Shishio, colocando su chaqueta en el perchero al lado de la entrada.- Pareces muy concentrado.

-Después de tanto trabajo...- Susurro el con paciencia.- Parece que jamás llegara el gran momento.

Shishio sonrió levemente, sentándose tras su mesa de despacho y despejándola de papeleo.

-Llegara antes de lo que esperas.

Soujiro Seta miro de nuevo al reloj.

Marcaba las 22:16 p.m., desde que habían recibido la respuesta de los Narcos apenas habían pasado algunas horas, pero saber que la reunión se llevaría a cabo en menos de dos le tenia ansioso.

Por fin el final de la historia, por fin el desenlace.

-Debería ser yo el nervioso, no te parece?.- Llamo su atención Makoto.- Deberías sentarte aquí conmigo y revisar la estrategia a seguir, en vez de mirar a ese reloj.

-Perdone señor.- Seta fue hasta la mesa de despacho y se sentó frente a su jefe.- Usted no debe ponerse nervioso, de eso me encargo yo, de su tranquilidad.

-Menos mal que te contrate.

-Tenemos que estar preparados para alguna sorpresa por parte de los Narcos.- Empezó Soujiro, exponiendo un plano de la azotea del Ayuntamiento.

Shishio soltó una carcajada.- Son ratas callejeras, no piensan solo actúan, se defienden...- Puntualizo.- Vendrán cargados hasta los dientes de armas, esperando una batalla final al mas puro estilo hollywood, un final que los deje perdedores, pero héroes.

-Entiendo...- Sonrió Seta, comprendiendo lo que quería decir su jefe.- Son demasiado estúpidos para intentar una encerrona, desde luego lo han sido para aceptar una reunión en el Ayuntamiento.

-No les ha quedado otro remedio, pero aun así hubieran aceptado, son orgullosos.

-Y los demás grupos?

Shishio se quedo en silencio unos segundos.- Que grupos?, La Yacuzza esta totalmente comprada, y Seijuro, como hombre inteligente que es, se ha esfumado, porque deberíamos temer?

-Shinomori y Takani siguen vivos.

Con las palabras de Seta, Shishio pareció quedarse congelado en el tiempo, mientras una mueca de rabia se formaba en sus labios y se levantaba en dirección al mueble-bar.

-Eso me pasa por confiar en un viejo inútil como Okina...- Susurro con rabia.- Era tan difícil matar a tres malditas personas?!!!, tenia todo a su favor...

-Debió dejármelo a mi.- Rió Seta.- Menos mal que decidió deshacerse de el.

Shishio le dio un profundo trago a su copa de vino.- Al menos de alguien me deshice!, de todas maneras tras ese fracaso estrepitoso estará contento de estar muerto.

-Dejar escapar a Shinomori... suelto por ahí corremos el riesgo de que nos de una sorpresa.- Seta se levanto, seriamente.- Tenemos que pensar en todas las posibilidades, no nos podemos permitir el mas mínimo fallo.

El alcalde se acerco a su discípulo en completo silencio.

-Lo se.

Seta se arrepintió al momento de abusar de la confianza que tenían.

Su jefe prosiguió.- Shinomori es listo, sabe que no pinta nada aquí..., y Makimachi podría ser otro gran problema, pero seguramente habrá corrido tras Hiko, y si no es así Enishi se encargara de ella.

-Esta dispuesto a confiar en Yukishiro?.- Pregunto con doble intención el joven.

-No confió en nadie, pero ese idiota le tiene tantas ganas a la zorra esa que no me preocuparía de ese tema, es hora de ponerse en marcha.

Soujiro recogió rápidamente todos los documentos de la mesa, empezaba la cuenta atrás para el gran momento.

Con los Narcos extinguidos de Tokyo, y el resto de grupos disueltos ya nada les quedaba por conquistar.

Tras la salida de Seta, Shishio se volvió a acomodar tras su mesa y descolgó en teléfono, marcando un numero grabado.

No tardaron en contestarle.

-Como esta nuestro cebo?..., de acuerdo.- Todo en orden pensó, la bailarina se encontraba encerrada en una de las habitaciones del edificio, sin oportunidad de escapar.

Parecía que todo estaba preparado y sin probabilidades de fallo.

Su móvil sonó de repente, justo cuando sentía la duda sobre un tema en concreto.

-Soy Yukishiro.- Oyó al otro lado de la línea.

-Justamente me preguntaba que estarías haciendo ahora.

-No debes preocuparte por Seijuro Hiko, esta cómodamente instalado en una Mansión de las afueras y he comprobado que planea trasladarse.- Informo satisfactoriamente.- Como te había dicho emprenderá vuelo.

-Estupendo, me alegra saber que alguien hace su trabajo.- Sonrió fugazmente.- Que pasa con Makimachi?

-Esta con el, pero también están Takani y Shinomori.

Una sorpresa.

-Como que están con Hiko?

-Yo tampoco me lo explico, no tenia idea de que tuvieran una relación tan amistosa.- Enishi sonaba al contrario de sus palabras, bastante tranquilo.- Pero no te preocupes, de esos me encargo yo.

-Mas te vale, no quiero mas sorpresas.

Shishio colgó, sin dar tiempo a despedidas.

Era una sorpresa la unión de esos cuatro, pero no le quitaría el sueño.

El plan seguía adelante.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tras la agradable comida con Seijuro Hiko, este la había invitado a pasar a uno de los salones a relajarse tomando algún licor o café, pero aun por mucho que el hombre quería distraerla de lo que se estaba cociendo en el Ayuntamiento, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Sanosuke.

Se sentía terriblemente inútil de no poder participar en aquello, mientras para todos aquella noche era significativa.

-En que piensas?.- Le pregunto Hiko, al darse cuenta de que el te estaría apunto de enfriarse y ella no lo había tocado.- En Sagara?

Megumi le miro con los ojos como platos.- Como sabe...?, Bueno, da igual, en realidad pensaba en general, en la reunión. No queda mucho tiempo.

-No.- Hiko le dio un sorbo a su copa de wisky.- Misao y Shinomori deben estar ya preparados, saldrán de inmediato. Nos tendrán informados de todo lo que ocurra.

-No piensas en lo que puede ocurrir?

Seijuro la miro con una tierna sonrisa.- Pase lo que pase, no esta en nuestras manos, y con sinceridad... no me preocupa, yo mañana estaré muy lejos de aquí.

-A donde ira?.- Pregunto inocentemente la joven Takani.

-No se lo diría ni a mi propia madre querida.- Rió a carcajada limpia.- Tu ya has pensado a donde quieres ir?

De repente Megumi callo en la cuenta de que todavía no había pensando en eso, en la oferta que le había propuesto Hiko.

A donde podría irse en esos momentos?, No sabia nada del estado de sus pertenencias, de su casa, ... tampoco sabia nada de Sanosuke, aunque le costara reconocerlo, eso la tenia nerviosa.

-Como me puedo ir sin saber nada de mi patrimonio?.- Le pregunto seriamente.

-Tu patrimonio esta bien resguardado, ni Shishio se atrevería a quedarse con tus pertenencias, eso llamaría mucho la atención.- La informo Seijuro, poniéndose una piedra de hielo mas.- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es guardar distancias y dejar las cosas en manos de tus abogados de confianza, si no tienes ninguno puedo ofrecerte el servicio de mi Bufete.

Megumi sonrió irónicamente.- Gracias, creo que todavía puedo confiar al menos en mis abogados.

-No te creas, los abogados son rastreros por naturaleza.- Bromeo Seijuro, sentándose de nuevo a su lado.- Entonces?, cual es tu respuesta a mi oferta?, si no estas segura al menos tienes hasta mañana por la mañana para contestarme.

Ella no pudo evitar recordar aquella época, justo cuando se había graduado en el instituto y estaba emocionada esperando la carta de respuesta de algunas universidades de medicina.

Había luchado todo aquel año por sacar las mejores notas y cumplimentar todos los requisitos para entrar en Oxford, siempre había soñado con pasar algún tiempo en Inglaterra, incluso se había pegado cada minuto de sus vacaciones en clases de ingles.

Aquellos años parecían tan lejanos, y apenas había pasado tiempo desde aquel entonces, justo antes de que su padre muriera y ella se enterara de que tendría que encargarse de la Yacuzza.

Todos aquellos sueños de verse viviendo aventuras en Europa murieron en un suspiro.

-Antes de todo...- Empezó a relatar.- De la muerte de papá, de que mama se fuera... de todo lo de la Yacuzza,... soñaba con vivir en Europa y estudiar medicina, incluso mande solicitudes a Oxford.

-Y te respondieron?.- Pregunto Hiko, algo mas serio, al ver el rostro de nostalgia de la joven.

Ella le miro con los ojos aguados.- El día que murió papa, me mandaron la respuesta de que me habían aceptado, al par de días, al enterarme de todo lo de la Yacuzza..., me cogí tal enfado e impotencia que tire la carta en algún lado.

-Eso aun tiene solución.- Sonrió Hiko cogiendola con animo de los hombros.- Si quieres mañana mismo puedes estar ubicada en un pequeño piso de estudiante y matriculada en la maldita carrera que quieras.

Quiso reír por las ganas de animarla que tenia Seijuro, pero aun así no pudo.

-Me gustaría tanto..., pero quisiera abusar un poco mas de tu amabilidad y pedirte que me des de plazo hasta mañana a primera hora para responderte.

El se levanto, sin despejar la sonrisa de su rostro.- Como quieras, pero mañana por la mañana será tu ultima oportunidad.

Sabia que era abusar demasiado de la oportunidad que le ofrecían, pero no podía irse sin mas, sin saber que dejaba atrás.

Y no dejaba de pensar en Sanosuke.

No podía irse sin saber que pasaba con el, si se iba sin mas sabia que pasaría el resto de su vida arrepintiéndose de ello.

-Hiko.- Llamo una voz desde el gran portón de cristal de la Sala.

Misao y Aoshi se encontraban ya preparados para ir hacia la ciudad, vestidos de negro para no llamar la atención y con algunas maletas de cuero, llenas hasta arriba de armas, por si las cosas se ponían feas. No podían descartar ninguna opción.

-Saldremos dentro de 10 minutos hacia el Ayuntamiento.- Informo Shinomori, sacando su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón de corte diplomático.- Apagaremos los móviles, si hay alguna urgencia llamaremos de otro sitio.

-No queremos arriesgarnos a que alguien este controlando las llamadas de la zona y nos descubran.- Acabo Misao, dejando la maleta en el suelo y acercándose a ellos.- Todo bien?

-Perfectamente.- Hiko se levanto del sofá y miro seriamente a su protegida.- Desde que sepan lo suficiente quiero que vuelvan aquí, inmediatamente.

-Pero!

La chica intento protestar, pero El la callo rápidamente.- No hay peros que valgan, te conozco y se que si se te da la oportunidad querrás meterte donde no te llaman, se acabaron los jueguitos.

Misao sonrió maliciosamente, entendía a la perfección a que se refería Seijuro.

-Haré lo que pueda.- Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a la puerta junto a Aoshi.- No te prometo nada.

-No es un consejo Misao, es una orden.

Aquel tono de voz era indiscutible.

Seijuro no era dado a enfadarse, y mucho menos con ella.

Megumi se levanto también y camino hasta Aoshi, lanzándole una mirada a Misao para que la dejara hablar con el unos instantes.

-No te preocupes, iré saliendo.- Contesto Makimachi, con una ceja levantada y un tono sarcástico.

-Gracias.- Respondió la joven Takani, igual de sarcástica.

-Dime rápido, tenemos que salir ya.

Meg cogió aire.- Shinomori, eres la única persona de mi vida en la Yacuzza en la que aun puedo confiar... ten cuidado, vale?

Aoshi sonrió brevemente.- No tienes que preocuparte por eso y lo sabes.

-Lo se..- Sonrió también Megumi, aunque tristemente.- Y otra cosa..., desde que sepas algo de Sagara, avísame por favor.

Shinomori no contesto, simplemente inclino la cabeza en señal afirmativa y dio media vuelta para salir de sala.

No era un consuelo para cualquier persona, pero Megumi Takani sabia que no podía pedírsele mas a un hombre como El, solo estaba segura de que Shinomori no le fallaría.

Hiko se acerco por detrás, lentamente y mirando a la lejanía.

-Creo que nos espera una noche muy larga.- Sonrió, dándole un trago a su copa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aquella noche estaba marcada por el tiempo.

Las manecillas del reloj caminaban, para Kaoru, aun ritmo demasiado acelerado.

El saber que posiblemente seria su ultimo día con vida hacia que para ella el tiempo se le escapara de las manos como el agua.

Se veía sentada en el sillón de copiloto de uno de sus coches de reserva, mientras Kenshin conducía, aparentemente con un pulso firme y decidido.

Al mirarle no podía evitar recordar como hacia una hora habían compartido uno de los momentos mas tiernos que jamás podrían tener. Habían decidido, después de ponerse de acuerdo todos en la estrategia a seguir, de compartir sus ultimas horas juntos en una de las habitaciones libres del Almacén.

Sonrió al pensar que al menos moriría bien satisfecha. Si moría.

Aun le quedaba un rayo de esperanza, a pesar de que todas las posibilidades de salir ilesos de aquella noche eran prácticamente nulas.

Sin darse cuenta se le había quedado la sonrisa congelada en el rostro. Mirando a la nada.

-Que tan feliz estas?.- Bufo Yahiko desde el sillón trasero.

-Cállate.- Grito Kao, despertando de sus pensamientos.- Tu que sabrás?

-Que esta noche es la ultima.

Kenshin miro hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor.- Para ti No.

La cara de Yahiko se quedo por unos instantes interrogante, justo cuando se dio cuenta de a que se referían.

-No me van a dejar a un lado!.- Grito enfadado.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo Enano.- Comento Kaoru, mirando hacia un lado.

Fue cuando su hermano supo que algo iba mal, si Kao no le enfrentaba la mirada.

Y entonces el coche se paro.

-Lo siento enano.- Dijo Sanosuke, dándole una mochila y echándolo del coche en medio de la ciudad.

Yahiko callo al suelo completamente en Shock, mientras observaba como Sano volvía a cerrar la puerta y el coche arrancaba a toda velocidad, sin siquiera darle tiempo a gritar en desacuerdo.

Por unos minutos se quedo en la misma posición, con la boca abierta y mirando por donde el coche había desaparecido. Todavía era incapaz de creerse que era lo que había ocurrido. Lo habían echado!

Se levanto de un salto y empezó a pegarle patadas a todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, gritando con fuerza.

-No me puede hacer esto!.- Grito por ultimo, mirando de nuevo por donde se había ido el coche.- Kaoru!!!

Tardo algunos minutos mas en tranquilizarse y observo su alrededor.

No sabia si quiera donde estaba, la calle estaba completamente desierta, se veía que no era uno de los mejores barrios de Tokyo. Solo se encontraban el, la basura del suelo, algunas farolas parpadeantes y un vagabundo que le observaba desde el otro lado de la calle algo asustado, con una botella de vino en la mano.

-Estupendo!.- Le grito al vagabundo, que sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a caminar dándole la espalda.

Empezó a caminar en círculos sin saber que hacer, hasta que tropezó con algo.

Claro! La maleta!, pensó, cogiendola rápidamente y abriéndola.

Dentro había un arma, algunos fajos de billetes y tarjetas de crédito, un móvil, un par de llaves y una carpeta de color azul. Que significaba todo aquello?

Al abrir la carpeta se encontró con un papel con claves, serian de las tarjetas de crédito, un mapa que marcaba un lugar en concreto, algunos mapas mas a los que no presto atención y un sobre.

Lo abrió sin pensárselo dos veces.

Era una carta.

-Será zorra.- Susurro con rabia, al ver que el sobre ponía Kaoru.

Y efectivamente, era una carta de su hermana.

"Se que en estos momentos debes estar odiándome con toda tu alma.

No te culpo, yo también lo haría, pero tienes que relajarte un poco y confiar en mi por una vez. No pienso dejar que mueras con nosotros, y si me pasara algo alguien tiene que quedarse y encargarse de todas nuestras pertenencias. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que Shishio no puede quedarse con ellas.

Por eso tienes ahí algunos mapas con los pisos y almacenes de los que nadie sabe su existencia, están a tu nombre, junto con sus llaves. Algo de dinero para que sobrevivas mientras encuentras tu nuevo camino, no desaproveches tu vida y sal de esta mierda.

Eres mas inteligente que yo, aprovéchalo.

Y aunque no te lo creas enano, todo esto lo hago porque te quiero."

Yahiko se dejo caer encima de la acera, y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír tristemente.

Miro la maleta que tenia a su lado y metió de nuevo la carta. Que mas podía hacer? Al menos debería empezar por saber donde estaba y poner a salvo todo aquel montón de billetes que tenia.

-Tienes que vivir Kaoru.- Susurro llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- O no te lo perdono.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kenshin miro de reojo a su copiloto.

Desde que habían soltado a Yahiko en aquel callejón Kao no había apartado la mirada de la ventanilla, y ni el ni Sanosuke se habían atrevido a abrir la boca.

-Te encuentras bien?.- Pregunto, casi en un susurro, consiguiendo que ella le mirara.

Kaoru sonrió.- Es lo mejor, estará hecho una furia, pero sabrá comprender.

-Por supuesto que si, es un chico listo.- El le devolvió la sonrisa y le cogió la mano, transmitiéndole apoyo.

-Bueno!.- Sanosuke se echo un poco para adelante, poniéndose entre ambos.- Están preparados? No quedan si no 500 metros para llegar al Ayuntamiento, los demás ya están allí esperándonos.

Kaoru miro a Sano y luego al Pelirrojo, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Los que deberían preocuparse son ellos no?.- Dijo con confianza, lo mejor para aquellos momentos eran palabras de animo, miro al frente.- Quitadle el seguro a la pistola chicos, esta noche nos convertiremos en leyenda.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Habían aparcado las motos unos edificios atrás del Ayuntamiento.

Lo suficientemente lejos para no ser sospechosos, pero lo bastante cerca como para tenerlas a manos en un momento de huida. Los metros entre ellas y el Ayuntamiento eran cruciales para su vida.

Misao miro con prismáticos los alrededores del Ayuntamiento, estaban completamente vigilados por guardias y agentes de paisano, desde luego a pie seria imposible llegar a las instalaciones, tenían que buscar otro plan.

-Que te parece?.- Oyó una voz a su espalda.

Aoshi le había leído el pensamiento y le señalaba hacia una escalera de incendio que les llevaría a la azotea del edificio. La joven Makimachi miro hacia arriba, calculando la distancia entre edificios y el Ayuntamiento. Podía funcionar.

Ella asintió y Aoshi silenciosamente empezó a subir las escaleras, mientras Misao le seguía.

Según tenían entendido la reunión se celebraría en la azotea del Ayuntamiento. El mejor plan seria encontrar un sitio entre esos edificios donde no tuvieran puntos ciegos, y encontrar la forma de poder escucharles.

Lo encontraron en lo alto de una cornisa, tapados gracias a la sombra de las gruesas chimeneas del edificio, desde allí nadie podría verles y ellos tenían una vista amplia sobre la azotea del Ayuntamiento, solo quedaba el tema del sonido.

-Como lo haremos?.- Le pregunto Aoshi, no estaban demasiado lejos, pero con los ruidos de la calle no podrían escuchar nada.

Misao sonrió maliciosamente.- No hay ningún problema que no pueda solucionar.

Shinomori la miro curioso, esperando la sorpresa que la joven tuviera para el.

Y así fue, de dentro de su sujetador la asesina saco algo tan pequeño como un botón, se lo enseño rápidamente guiñándole un ojo y cogió lo mas parecido a una cerbatana, que tenia guardada dentro de su camisa. Se acerco al borde de la cornisa y observo con los prismáticos, haciendo algunos cálculos mentales, antes de disparar con la cerbatana hacia la azotea del ayuntamiento.

Luego se agacho y rebusco dentro de una de las maletas.

-El ultimo invento de nuestra gente.- Empezó a explicar, mientras sacaba una pequeña antena y un par de auriculares.- Sabia que nos haría falta, no teníamos tiempo de poner micros en el lugar.

-Eso era un micrófono?.- Pregunto Aoshi, la joven nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

-Exacto.- Misao le paso unos auriculares con una gran sonrisa.- Ni se darán cuenta que esta ahí, solo espero que haya apuntado bien, pero eso es mas que obvio.

-Que modesta.- Shinomori se coloco el auricular, de momento no se oía mucho, solo hasta que empezara la reunión no sabrían si el invento de Misao funcionaba.

La joven miro su reloj de pulsera.- No se supone que deberían haber llegado ya?

De repente el sonido de potentes motores acercándose lleno de ruido las silenciosas calles de medianoche.

Ambos se asomaron para ver como mas de 5 coches negros de gran potencia se acercaban a la parte trasera del ayuntamiento, mientras muchos guardias salían del edificio, disimuladamente armados.

-Parece que ya han llegado.- Susurro Aoshi, cuando vio la cabellera de Himura salir de uno de los coches.

Misao corrió a una de las maletas y empezó a preparar la escopeta de largo alcance, ajustando la mirilla.

Aoshi se quedo observándola, mientras hacia lo mismo que ella.- También eres francotiradora?

-Es lo primero que te enseñan para convertirte en asesino, pero no lo uso mucho.- Al terminar empezó a ajustar la dirección de la antena.- Solo queda buscar la señal.

-Que es lo ultimo que te enseñan?

-La navaja.

La joven de ojos verdes observo a su acompañante, este parecía no prestarle atención, aunque no dejaba de hacerle preguntas, algo que empezaba a gustarle.

Metida en sus pensamientos despertó al ser interrumpida por Shinomori.

-Por favor, haz caso a Hiko e intenta no meternos en un lío.- Aoshi la miro, con seriedad.- En cuanto sepamos lo fundamental, nos largamos.

Misao soltó un resoplido con fastidio y pensó en voz alta.- Sabia que acabaría con un hombre como Seijuro.

La respuesta sorprendió a Aoshi, que la miro extrañado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al mismo tiempo Kaoru respiraba hondamente, era el ahora o nunca.

Nunca mejor dicho.

Kenshin había salido ya del coche y espero a que el resto de integrantes se pusieron a su altura. Cuando Sanosuke salió también, el pelirrojo la miro, dándole la señal para que saliera del coche.

Los guardias de Shishio ya estaban en la puerta esperándoles, fue en el momento en el que la chica Kamiya abrió la puerta cuando Soujiro Seta hizo su entrada en escena, con una amplia sonrisa.

Bajo los escalones de la entrada trasera del ayuntamiento y espero cordialmente a que la joven saliera del auto.

-Bienvenidos.- Saludo, cordialmente.- El señor Shishio les espera.

-Estupendo.- Sonrió irónicamente Ella, empezando a caminar hacia su anfitrión.

Detrás de ella, todo su sequito.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

De nuevo el sonido del teléfono resonó dentro del amplio despacho.

Shishio apuro el ultimo trago de licor y se dirigió a el. Era la señal, pero todavía había que confirmarlo.

Descolgó el aparato y se lo acerco a la oreja.

Las palabras mágicas.

El alcalde de Tokyo sonrió.- De acuerdo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tomoe, que se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del despacho, ya sin amordazar y sin atar.

Todavía no le habían explicado nada, solo sabia que la habían trasladado de la mansión de Shishio hasta lo que creía que era el ayuntamiento, ya que todo el tiempo tubo los ojos vendados, y hacia una media hora la habían soltado de sus amarres y la habían sentado allí, sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

Otro en su lugar habría intentado escapar, o como mínimo hacer alguna pregunta.

Pero ella era lista, sabia que si no quería sufrir algún daño tenia que esperar a que le explicaran, no podía jugarse la vida, mucho menos sabiendo que su captor era el mismísimo alcalde.

Shishio colgó el teléfono y la miro, pacientemente, algunos segundos.

-Ha llegado la hora.- Sonrió ampliamente, saliendo de detrás del escritorio y acercándose a la bailarina.- Te tengo una grata sorpresa.

Tomoe trago saliva, no muy segura de preguntar.- ... Cual?

-Tus amigos están aquí.

El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho.

Los chicos estaban vivos! Y estaban en el edificio... buenas noticias..., pero por lógica, a su captor no debía interesarle darle buenas noticias. Había truco.

-Cual es la mala?.- Cogió valor la joven morena.

Makoto soltó una carcajada, asombrado.- Que lista, sabias que las buenas noticias siempre van acompañadas de malas, es evidente.

Ella no contesto, solo espero.

-Pues si, la buena noticia es que tus amigos están aquí con la intención de rescatarte, la mala...- Shishio se puso a sus espaldas poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.- Es que mas que un rescate es un intercambio... tu a cambio de Kamiya.

Tomoe abrió los ojos asustada.

Estaba claro que nadie seria capas de arriesgar la vida de Kaoru por la suya, ella era imprescindible, Kaoru era la líder de los Narcos. Pero entonces... que hacían allí? Tenían un plan?.

-Pero hay otra noticia, además de la buena y la mala... Esta la peor.

De un salto Tomoe se levanto de la silla, dándole la cara con valor.

Shishio apretó su sonrisa.- Que todos moriréis esta noche.

-No serás capas!.- Grito la bailarina, desesperada.- Los Narcos lucharan!, Todo el mundo se dará cuenta!, no tienes excusa para ocultarlo!

Makoto Shishio rió tranquilamente, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y dos de sus guardias entraban armados en el despacho, cogiendo a la joven por los brazos.

-Al contrario pequeña ingenua.- Contesto dándole la primera calada al tabaco.- Podría ser perfectamente un ataque terrorista o cualquier otra cosa, cuando se le de a los medios la respuesta correcta nadie preguntara mas, nadie preguntara por los cadáveres y todos ustedes quedaran en el olvido.

Una lagrima escapo por la mejilla de Tomoe, mientras respiraba fuerte, llena de impotencia.

-Porque?

-El poder, chiquilla, es la respuesta a todas las incógnitas.

Con una simple señal los hombres arrastraron a Tomoe fuera de la habitación, seguidos de cerca por Shishio.

Empezaba el ultimo acto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En la azotea ya se encontraban los dos grupos, a la espera de que llegara el alcalde con la rehén.

A la izquierda Kaoru permanecía con los brazos cruzados sin quitarle la vista de encima a Soujiro, que estaba a su frente con su habitual sonrisa y bastante tranquilo. La seguridad daba calma, era lo único en lo que pensaba Kao, mientras notaba como los nervios recorrían su anatomía.

Por eso todos aparentaban que aquella no era una noche trascendental.

A su lado se encontraba Kenshin, si apartar su mano del arma que llevaba en el cinturón, y el calor que le daba a su brazo derecho era mas que suficiente para calmarla. Tras ellos, todos sus hombres, y Sanosuke, que como siempre no podía ocultar su impaciencia, y no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados, preparado para cualquier cosa.

Kenshin sin embargo no apartaba la mirada de la persona a la izquierda de Soujiro.

Enishi Yukishiro permanecía en silencio, con el rostro serio, como una autentica estatua. Le había sorprendido verle allí, desde el ataque en la mansión de Shishio no tenia idea de cuales eran los traidores, aparte de Okina y Saito. Desde luego no esperaba que alguno de los asesinos lo fuera, todos eran fieles a Hiko.

Pero se veía que Yukishiro no lo era.

-Que tanto miras Himura?.- Le pregunto de repente Enishi, cortando el silencio de la situación.

-Eres del que menos me fío de todos los presentes.- Contesto sin tapujos Kenshin.- Los traidores son aun peores.

A Enishi solo le dio tiempo a hacer una mueca de fastidio, ya que en ese momento la puerta de la azotea se abrió, dando paso a Makoto Shishio, seguidos por sus dos guardias que llevaban a Tomoe atada de manos.

-Buenas noches, siento la tardanza.- Sonrió Shishio yendo al lado de Soujiro.

Kaoru miro rápidamente a Tomoe, parecía estar bien de salud, no tenia marcas de maltratos.

Fue ahí cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, unos segundos cargados de sentimientos. La chica Kamiya le pregunto con la mirada si se encontraba bien, pero lo que transmitió la bailarina fue otra cosa. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, Kao supo perfectamente lo que quería decir.

Tomoe no quería estuvieran ahí, quería que se fueran y la dejaran. No valía la pena arriesgar tanto.

Pero la joven de ojos azules le mantuvo duramente la mirada, dándole a entender que de allí nadie se movería.

Shishio observo con satisfacción a su alrededor, hasta que se encontró a Enishi.

-Que haces aquí?.- Dijo levantando una ceja, se suponía que Yukishiro tendría que estar vigilando los pasos de Makimachi.

El ex asesino le sonrió confiado y contesto a su pregunta rápidamente. Su jefe se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

-Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, Señor.

Shishio le miro unos segundos, y cuando comprendió lo que pasaba sonrió maliciosamente, volviéndose hacia los Narcos que estaban a su frente.

Entonces Makimachi se encontraba allí..., si lograba quitársela de encima también esa noche seria el mejor día de su vida, pero primero tenia que concentrarse en lo que tenia entre manos.

Miro a la chica Kamiya.

-Me alegra ver que han venido a la cita.

Sanosuke se puso a la altura de Kaoru.- Acabemos con esto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Se alegro al comprobar que el micrófono funcionaba a la perfección, se oía lo que pasaba en aquella azotea con claridad.

Estaba impaciente, de momento solo habían hecho acto de presencia y se miraban con desafió, pronto empezaría lo mejor de la noche.

Por la mirilla del arma observo con mas detalle a los componentes del Show. Sanosuke parecía apunto de pegarle a alguien, tan insensato como acostumbra ser. Kamiya y el pelirrojo eran como estatuas, con miradas penetrantes, mientras que Shishio no tenia ni un poco de tensión en los hombros, estaba realmente cómodo.

Lo que la tenia realmente rabiando era la presencia de Enishi.

Apunto con su arma hacia el, era tan fácil apretar el gatillo y disparar. Se quitaría muchísimos problemas de encima. Posiblemente en otra época le hubiera volado la cabeza sin pensárselo, sin tener en cuenta que podían descubrirla o matarla. Sin duda era temeraria, pero lo importante ahora era entre Kamiya y Shishio, ya se encargaría de Yukishiro en su momento, pagaría cara la traición, de eso estaba segura.

Vio como el alcalde se acercaba a Enishi, parecía algo sorprendido, luego el le contesto y una sonrisa bastante sospechosa apareció en el rostro de Makoto.

Refunfuño por que su micrófono no era tan potente como para escuchar los murmullos.

Y entonces paso algo que la tenso hasta el ultimo de sus músculos. Habría jurado que Yukishiro, disimuladamente, había mirado hacia donde ella se encontraba con Aoshi, solo por unos segundos.

-Lo sabe.- Susurro alertada, se había dado cuenta, Enishi sabia perfectamente que ella se encontraba observándoles.

Aoshi la miro, al no haber escuchado bien lo que decía, pero se extraño al ver como Misao se había quedado pálida por unos instantes.

-Que sucede?

Misao le miro y comprendió que había hablado en voz alta.- No... nada.- Mintió.

Shinomori, no muy convencido, se coloco de nuevo el auricular y siguió con la vigilancia.

Ella respiro hondo, había hecho mal. Sabia que debería alertar a Aoshi de que Yukishiro sabia que estaban haciendo, pero no podía. Si se lo decía Aoshi abortaría la misión, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella, aunque estuvieran metidos en una emboscada ellos también.

A lo mejor se arrepentía de aquello mas adelante.

**Notas de la autora:**

_Lo he dejado en el mejor momento, lo se. Sorry!!!_

_En el próximo capitulo el desenlace de algunas de las historias de este fic, pero no del fic! El momento mas importante de la historia jeje, Que pasara con Kao y Ken? Y con Sano? Megumi se ira al extranjero? Yahiko le hará caso a su hermana? Enishi tiene preparada alguna trampa? Etcetcetc!!_

_Espero que haya valido la pena esperar y una vez mas me disculpo por la tardanza!_

_Muchas gracias a:_

**Misao91, relena, silvia-chan, Misao de Shinamori, Kisa-chan-sohma, Gabyhyatt y shysie!**

_Gracias por los reviews, spero a todas ke les aya gustado ste nuevo capitulo, spero seguir teniendo sus apoyos a pesar de la tardanza! Y tmb animo a los demás a dejar algún rew jeje_

_Muchos besos y feliz año nuevo! Con algo de retraso jjaja_

**Rinoa Shinomori**


	16. Noche Final

_Lo se y lo siento! Mucho tiempo me he tardado en actualizar, pero he estado bastante ocupada y prácticamente lo he escrito a trozos. Solo espero que disfruten con este capitulo, que ya es de los últimos! Jeje solo queda el final y el epilogo!_

_Tengo que advertirles que a muchos no les gustara el final de algunos personajes, pero ya había dicho que seria un fic trágico... bueno aparte de eso creo que no tengo mucho mas que decir aparte de que disfruten y me dejen sus opiniones!_

**_La tentación de mentir_**

**Capitulo 16**

**Noche Final**

**-**

-Sanosuke.- Advirtió Kenshin, en tono calmo, al joven moreno.

Este supo notar la petición del pelirrojo con su tono de voz, pero le era prácticamente imposible mantener la calma. Miraba a la cara a los causantes de toda aquella locura, y nada mas ver a Tomoe atada la sangre le hirvió en las venas.

El era un hombre de acción, tenia que hacer algo.

Noto la mano de Kaoru en su antebrazo.

-Aquí estoy, era lo que querían no?.- Empezó la muchacha de ojos azules, mirando a Shishio.- Suéltenla a Ella.

Tomoe le devolvió la mirada con evidente angustia.

-No Kaoru! No les sigas en el juego!.- Grito la bailarina.

La voz de Shishio interrumpió.

-Déjense de dramas!.- Dijo con algo de fastidio.- Ya estamos aquí todos no?, pues déjame decirte Kamiya que me a sorprendido mucho que accedieras a acompañarnos esta noche.

-No soy cobarde como para huir de mis problemas.- Kao levanto la barbilla con orgullo.

A lo que se oyeron algunas risas entre la gente del Alcalde, fue Yukishiro quien contesto.

-No se si se podría llamar valentía... o profunda estupidez.

Sanosuke apretó los puños y los dientes, mientras el resto mantenía la calma a duras penas.

-Podrías haber desaparecido inteligentemente del mapa como han hecho otros.- Sonrió Shishio.- Y la otra opción es menos probable... pero atenerte a mis ordenes.

-Eso jamás.- Ken dio un paso.- No nos importa lo que hagan los demás, nosotros tenemos honor.

-Si, si, si...- El alcalde agito la mano despreocupado.- El precio del honor es muy caro, y muy estúpido pos su parte..., no se dan cuenta?.- Dio algunos pasos.- Cual creen que será el final de toda esta historia? Alguien les recordara por su muestra de honor y sacrificio?, A nadie le importara, porque no son Nadie!

Uno de los agentes de Shishio soltó las manos de Tomoe y la empujo contra el grupo de Narcos, a lo que Sanosuke la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo. Temblaba considerablemente.

-Nadie les recordara, y a nadie le interesara lo que pase con ustedes.- Amplio aun mas su sonrisa satisfecho, luego les miro uno por uno.- Pero para que vean que no soy tan malo... Les daré la ultima oportunidad para que se dobleguen... o esta azotea será el ultimo sitio que visiten.

-Nunca.- Contesto tajantemente la líder de los Narcos, sacando de su chaqueta una pistola.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Makoto.

Chasqueo los dedos y mas agentes de uniforme negro entraron en la azotea, rodeando al grupo de Kaoru y Kenshin, sin opción de salida.

Soujiro también saco su arma, ordenando silenciosamente a sus hombres que hicieran lo mismo.

Los Narcos respondieron de la misma manera.

Kenshin termino de sacar su pistola del cinturón y otra del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, acercándose a Shishio y dejando su rostro a pocos centímetros, con pulso firme.

-Yo me iré al infierno esta noche.- Susurro con dureza el pelirrojo.- Pero te llevare conmigo Makoto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

No entendía como Seijuro había tenido la tonta idea de mandarla a una habitación para que descansara.

Por unos minutos lo intento, pero el no saber que estaba pasando en esos momento en el Ayuntamiento le mantenía los ojos abiertos como nunca antes. No dejaba de pensar en como le iría a Shinomori en la misión, y miraba en reloj cada pocos segundos, esperando alguna llamada, o la puerta por si Hiko aparecía para darle noticias.

Y además estaba preocupada por Sanosuke.

Tenia que aceptar que lo mas seguro era que el joven moreno muriera esa noche, como muchos otros. No habían muchas mas opciones para los Narcos.

Se sentía tan mal por ello... No había podido despedirse. Incluso en un momento de extrema locura pensó que daría gran parte de su fortuna por estar con El, aunque fueran unos instantes.

Por su mente solo pasaba la idea de que su historia con Sagara la marcaría de por vida, no solo por lo intensa... Sabia que le quedaban muchas cosas que vivir con El... y que jamás lo haría.

Salió de la habitación con la idea de buscar un vaso de agua, cualquier cosa con la que entretenerse.

Bajo a la segunda planta y vio que en la Sala principal había luz y algo de música con poco volumen. Seguramente Seijuro tampoco pegaría ojo en toda la noche, aunque lo creía capas de ello. Entro en silencio, observando que el hombre de mantenía sentado en uno de los sofás, copa en mano para no variar, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía muy concentrado.

Pero no por ello no sintió su presencia.

La miro sin decir nada, esperando a que Ella diera el primer paso.

Cosa que la puso nerviosa. Mas si podía.

-No puedo dormir.- Argumento, luego pensó que era bastante evidente.

El líder de los Asesinos se echo a un lado en el sillón, dejándole hueco, con una sonrisa.

-Ven aquí, la verdad es que tardaste en bajar mas de lo que esperaba.

Meg hizo caso a las ordenes sin pensarlo.

-Quieres algo de beber?

-No suelo tomar..., pero creo que esta noche tengo suficientes motivos.- Sonrió nerviosamente.

Hiko se lo tomo como una broma y le puso una copa, mas suave.

-Entonces no te lo pondré muy fuerte.

Estuvieron algunos minutos en silencio, mirando hacia la nada, disfrutándose de sus respectivas copas.

-No ha pasado mucho tiempo, tardaran en llamar.- Susurro Hiko, como pensando en voz alta.

-Que crees que estará pasando?

El líder echo un suspiro.- Pueden pasar tantas cosas..., con suerte Shinomori y Misao llegaran sanos y salvos... el resto me da igual.

Megumi le miro extrañada.- Y si... Misao no volviera de la misión?

Le daba bastante curiosidad la relación que tenían esos dos. Parecía pura devoción el uno por el otro, pero nada que ver con el romanticismo, ni la sangre...

Una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Hiko.- Si fuera así... me enteraría de quien fue el culpable y lo torturaría durante horas, sin darle el gusto de morir hasta quedara satisfecho.

La joven Takani rió.- No me gustaría ser tu enemigo.

-Por esa misma razón no tengo tantos como debería.- Rió también, luego miro su copa ya vacía.- Me pondré otro..., creo que esta noche va a ser muy larga.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shishio camino entre los allí presentes, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Kaoru. Acompañado siempre de su triunfal sonrisa. Sabia que todo estaba saliendo como lo planeado.

La chica Kamiya que sostenía su pistola con fuerza tampoco le quitaba la mirada al Alcalde, sin dejar de ser conciente de todas las pistolas que apuntaban hacia ella. Algo no le gustaba en la mirada de Makoto.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de la despedida.- Dijo Shishio, parándose cerca de la puerta.- No pienso darte mas oportunidades de aliarte conmigo Kamiya.

-Sabes perfectamente que nunca lo haré.- Respondió Ella.

-Claro.- Soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad.- Entonces espero que tengan un buen viaje al mas allá.-Toco el pomo de la puerta para abrirla.

Kenshin salto de su sitio.- A donde te crees que vas?

-No pensaras huir como un cobarde verdad?- Sanosuke entro en cólera al darse cuenta de que Shishio no pensaba quedarse en la azotea.

-En situaciones como esta lo importante no es ser un valiente o un cobarde...- Sonrió ampliamente.- Si no sobrevivir..., Soujiro.

El nombrado le quito el seguro a sus dos pistolas.- No se preocupe Sr. Alcalde, Me ocupo de todo.

No hicieron falta mas palabras, Shishio sabia que su protegido seria capas de encargarse de la situación. Termino de abrir la puerta y se adentro en el edificio escoltado por dos de sus hombres. No podía ser todo mas perfecto.

Soujiro terminaría como el ultimo de sus estorbos y cuando la policía llegara y la prensa preguntara todo quedaría en un grupo de asaltantes que querían secuestrarle para conseguir una recompensa.

Y nunca mas se hablaría del tema.

Lo único que quedaría para el recuerdo serian las tumbas sin nombre de los miembros de la organización de los Narcos.

Y para El... el control absoluto de los negocios sucios de la cuidad, y al fin todo seria suyo.

Y Kaoru se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, debería haber pensado que Shishio era demasiado cobarde para dar la cara y enfrentarse a ellos. Ahora sabia el final de la historia, morirían como perros y nunca nadie sabría que en la azotea del Ayuntamiento se había cometido una autentica matanza.

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa.

La chica Kamiya miro a su acompañante pelirrojo.

-Estas segura de esto?.- Le pregunto en un susurro, leyéndole la mente a Kao.

-Lucharemos hasta el final.- Le quito el seguro a su pistola y le echo un vistazo a Sano.

El joven moreno se veía confundido, pero la seguridad que le transmitía su Jefa le dio confianza.

Cogió a Tomoe del brazo y la acerco para susurrarle.- Baja por la escalera de incendios.- Luego le dio una pistola.

-Pero...- Intento rechistar la bailarina.

-Haz lo que te digo.- Le ordeno Sagara con dureza.- Sálvate tu, busca a Yahiko.

-Por favor Tomoe.- Kaoru le rogó con una mirada que rápidamente comprendió Ella.- Busca a mi hermano.

-Nosotros te cubrimos.- Termino Kenshin con una sonrisa, triste.

Tomoe sabia que no había nada que discutir... Ella quería quedarse a morir con sus compañeros.

Los miro uno por uno, el tiempo le pasaba tan lento...

Sanosuke... tenia miedo en la mirada, era conciente de la muerte inútil de la que serian presa, era un espíritu joven, tenia tantas cosas que vivir aun..., pero estaba dispuesto a acabar con todo esa noche, por sus amigos.

Kaoru se mantenía firme, sabia que en su interior estaba temblando como la niña que aun era..., la admiraba tanto, nunca se lo había dicho, pero esa noche mas que nunca se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la admiraba, ella jamás seria capas de permanecer tan pasiva ante la muerte.

Y Kenshin... Ken, junto a el había vivido tanto, tantas cosas... y El también estaba tranquilo, por que ese era su sitio, junto a Kaoru. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo por fin había encontrado su hogar, por eso mantenía la calma.

El lugar que tanto había buscado en su vida lo había encontrado junto a la chica Kamiya.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando noto que Sano la empujaba hacia un lado de la azotea, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

-Es el momento!

No podía irse así y grito.- Kao!

Esta la miro sorprendida.

-Encontrare a Yahiko!, No te preocupes!.- Sonrió la ojinegra.- Eres la mejor, no te dejes matar tan fácilmente!

Los ojos se le aguaron a Kaoru Kamiya, mientras veía como Sanosuke empujaba prácticamente a la joven por las escaleras de incendios, intentando quitarse de encima a algunos matones.

Hubiera esperado que Tomoe se despidiera de Kenshin, no de Ella.

Lo que mas le daba pena era ver la gran amiga que tenia en sus últimos momentos.

No hubo tiempo para pensar en mas.

Los disparos empezaron.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Era de esperarse.- Dijo Aoshi al ver como Shishio desaparecía de la azotea.

Soltó los prismáticos y cargo su arma, por si acaso la necesitaran en cualquier momento.

Misao permanecía observando por la mirilla de su arma de largo alcance con una sonrisa un tanto irónica.

-Kamiya debe estar muy loca para meterse en una encerrona como esa.

-Es una mujer de honor.- Le contesto seriamente Aoshi.- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

La asesina le miro unos instantes, mas seria.- Yo no, te lo aseguro, al menos correría detrás de Shishio para pegarle un buen tiro en la nuca.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de disparos, que rompían el silencio de la noche de Tokyo. Ambos corrieron de nuevo a mirar por sus prismáticos.

En la azotea del Ayuntamiento se veía fogonazos y gente corriendo, se había convertido en una autentica locura en pocos segundos.

Misao vio como una mujer de pelo negro bajaba por una de las escaleras de incendio con dificultad, mientras un hombre disparaba contra Ella. Luego al que parecía ser Sanosuke abalanzándose contra el.

-Creo que Tomoe intenta huir.- Dijo Misao, luego volvió a subir su enfoque hacia donde estaba el resto.

-Casi no se ve nada con tanto revuelo.- Comento Aoshi, intentando escuchar por el auricular.- Y el micrófono no funciona, no vamos a conseguir nada desde aquí, deberíamos seguir el rastro de Shishio.

Makimachi solo asintió con la cabeza, aun intentaba reconocer a los que allí se encontraban. Kaoru había desaparecido de su campo de visión, de resto todos estaban allí... Soujiro parecía herido pero mantenía la sangre fría, mientras algunos de sus hombres de los Narcos ya habían caído.

Entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

-Enishi no esta.- Se separo del bordillo y miro a Aoshi.

Este no parecía darle importancia al asunto.- Habrá corrido detrás de Shishio, Yukishiro no es famoso por su valentía.

-Sabe que estamos aquí.

Aoshi la miro sorprendido, esta empezó a arrepentirse de no haberle avisado antes.

-Que?.- Pregunto, dejando a un lado sus prismáticos.

Misao saco de la mochila algunas pistolas y se las coloco entre la ropa.- No te lo dije..., Yukishiro sabe que estamos aquí.

Shinomori se levanto, con el ceño fruncido.- Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?

-Perdona.- La joven asesina también se levanto, pasándole la mochila, con mal humor.- Ahora deberíamos salir de aquí, no crees?

Shinomori no contesto y empezó a cargarse de armas también.

La cosa no pintaba bien, Misao debería haberle dicho ese detalle desde el principio, entonces se hubiera encargado personalmente de tener a Enishi controlado... teniendo en cuenta las ganas que tenia de matarla, el no tenerlo localizado era algo que no podía permitirse.

Quien le decía que no estaría esperando la oportunidad de atacarles a traición?

Si, desde luego la mejor idea era mover su posición. Era algo arriesgado, pero al final Misao había conseguido meterles en un lío.

La miro, Ella permanecía de lo mas tranquila, mirando por los prismáticos.

-Kamiya también ha desaparecido.- Anuncio.- Deberíamos meternos en el Ayuntamiento y ver a donde se ha ido Shishio.

Shinomori le quito los prismáticos.- De eso nada, que te dijo Hiko?

-Acaso el esta aquí?.- Frunció el ceño la joven.- No podemos aparecer con la poca información que tenemos, si no... que recomiendas que hagamos Shinomori?

El acerco su rostro al de Misao, serio.- Primero encontrar a Yukishiro.

Una enorme sonrisa se reflejo en el rostro de la asesina.- De eso no te preocupes, El nos encontrara a nosotros, te lo aseguro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Todo parecía ir a cámara lenta.

Las balas volaban por la zona peligrosamente. Veía como sus hombres intentaban protegerla, dando su vida. Algo que jamás creyó ver.

Sanosuke luchaba a muerte por intentar que Tomoe saliera viva de aquella azotea, había recibido ya un balazo en el brazo, pero sobrevivía estoicamente, quitándose de encima a cuanto se le cruzara.

Kenshin también se desenvolvía bien. Ya se había quitado de en medio a algunos de los hombres del Alcalde, sorprendiendo a estos que pensaban que el trabajo seria fácil.

Miraba los ojos violetas del pelirrojo, sabia cual era su presa.

Soujiro.

Este acababa con cuanto se le pusiera por delante, una bala le había rozado en el muslo, pero parecía inmune al dolor, continuaba disparando con certeza, como un robot.

Ella tenia una misión aun mas importante. No moriría así.

-Ken!.- Llamo al joven.

Este la miraba con dificultad, concentrado en lo que hacia. Sabia que seguramente serian las ultimas palabras que se dirían.

-Mátale.- Le ordeno la ultima líder Kamiya.- Yo voy a por el pez gordo.

El pelirrojo sonrió tristemente.- Acaba con El.

Un matón intento detenerla y Ella le disparo en medio de la frente, empezando a abrirse paso hacia la puerta.

-Kaoru!

La joven se paro antes de abrirla, solo sentía su respiración desembocada y sus pulsaciones por las nubes. Lo único que vio fue el rostro del hombre al que quería.

-Te quiero.- Susurro Himura.

Al leerle los labios una vez mas una lagrima estuvo apunto de salir, cuando oyó un disparo mas.

Le habían dado.

Kenshin grito de dolor, la bala le había llegado a un costado, pero permaneció de pie.

Apunto con su pistola y disparo repetidas veces a su atacante, para volver a mirar, ya por ultima vez a Kaoru, esta parecía querer dar la vuelta.

-No!, Vete!.- Ordeno Kenshin, cargándose su arma para el próximo que se atreviera a dispararle.

Kaoru quedo pocos segundos en Shock, luego comprendió.- Te quiero.- Susurro también, y se adentro dentro del edificio. Sin lagrimas que derramar.

No eran necesarias.

Después de esa noche, se reunirían otra vez.

Kenshin cerro los ojos un segundo, aguantando el dolor. No podía echarse atrás.

Ya no quedaba casi nadie con vida en la azotea, Sanosuke aun luchaba a duras penas, estaba muy herido, igual que los pocos que quedaban en pie.

Sonrió satisfecho por el hecho de ver la cara de sorpresa de los hombres de Shishio, se pensaron que seria mucho mas fácil, pero aunque ningún Narco sobreviviera... se habrían llevado a muchos con ellos.

-Himura.- Oyó a su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta tranquilamente, encontrándose con un Soujiro algo herido.

-Creo que quedamos nosotros.- Sonrió tan tranquilo como siempre el ayudante del Alcalde.

-Si, eso parece.- Palpo con la mano los cartuchos que le quedaban en el bolsillo, no eran muchos.- Creo que podré conformarme con matarte a ti.

-Sabes que eso no servirá de nada, Shishio ya ha conseguido su objetivo. Mi muerte no será de ninguna utilidad.

-Claro que si.

Seta se quedo algo confundido.

-Al menos podré quitarle una sola cosa valiosa a Shishio.- Contesto, cargando su arma.- Y además... Kaoru se encargara de tu Jefe.

-Esa ignorante acabara igual que tu.- Soujiro le apunto con el arma.- Muerta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tomoe bajaba a duras penas por las escaleras.

Apunto había estado de darle mas de una bala, solo escuchaba los gritos de Sanosuke. Nunca sabría como pagarle el salvarle la vida de esa manera.

Soltó un grito al notar como una bala había estado a punto de darle en la mano y tropezó en uno de los escalones, rodando hasta la siguiente plataforma.

Noto un fuerte dolor en la rodilla, al mirar vio que se había cortado con algo y salía mucha sangre, pero no podía pararse.

Al mirar hacia arriba vio como un hombre de negro intentaba empezar a bajar por las escaleras, pero una vez mas Sanosuke la salvo, agarrandole de la camisa y subiéndolo a la azotea de nuevo.

Como pudo volvió a levantarse y siguió bajando, le quedaban 4 o 5 plantas mas.

Mientras bajaba pensaba a toda prisa en lo que haría al llegar a la calle. Lo primordial era buscar refugio... pero donde? No tenia dinero y no podía volver a las propiedades de Kaoru.

Y además donde podría encontrar a Yahiko? El pánico empezaba a adueñarse de ella.

Al llegar a tierra firme un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos.

Sirenas.

La policía estaba al llegar, se oían algo lejanas pero estarían allí enseguida.

No podía pedirles ayuda, el Alcalde haría que la encerraran para siempre. Tenia que salir de allí de inmediato.

Aprovechando los puntos donde no llegaba la luz de las farolas busco el callejón mas cercano para huir, cuando se dio cuenta de que los disparos había cesado.

Miro hacia la azotea, o lo poco que podía ver de ella.

No había movimiento ninguno.

Sintió una gran angustia al pensar que todos sus amigos podían estar muertos.

Y de nuevo empezó a correr, las sirenas se oían mas cerca.

Se metió en el primer callejón que vio y corrió, tropezando con cubos de basura y cajas de cartón. No sabia cuanto llevaba corriendo cuando una sombra se cruzo en su camino.

Grito y apunto con el arma, cerrando los ojos.

-Como se acerque le mato, así que quítese de delante!.

-Estas loca?!.- Grito una voz conocida.- Baja ese arma!

La bailarina abrió los ojos sorprendida, encontrándose a Yahiko delante suya, bastante asustado mirando al arma que le apuntaba.

Sin pensarlo soltó la pistola y se tiro a abrazar al adolescente.

-Dios mío!! Yahiko!!.- Lloro Tomoe, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Este se retorcía entre sus brazos.- Quieres soltarme?, me estas asfixiando!

-Perdona.- Sonrió tristemente.- Que.. que haces aquí?

-La muy bruja de Kaoru me soltó en la calle mas alejada que encontró!, Te lo puedes creer?, Me dejo al margen... esta muy equivocada si cree que se puede librar de mi.- El joven parecía muy disgustado.- De donde sales tu?

-Del Ayuntamiento.- Tomoe busco asiento sobre un cubo de basura tirado, mientras recobrara la calma.

Se hizo unos minutos de silencio.

Yahiko pensaba en lo que podía haber pasado bien el estado en el que se encontraba la bailarina. Todo había salido mal. Todo había acabado, lo leía en sus ojos.

-Y los demás?.- Pregunto con voz temblorosa.

-Siguen allí.- Tomoe respondió duramente, ya con la mente mas fría.- Y allí se quedaran Yahiko, tienes que entenderlo...

-No me lo digas.- Le interrumpió.- Lo se.

Yahiko Kamiya pensó que en esos momentos tenia que ser fuerte y recordar todos los consejos de su hermana, pero dentro de si una gran furia se apoderaba de todo. No los volvería a ver, y encima le habían sacado del grupo. El hubiera preferido morir con todos los demás a quedarse solo.

-Que haremos ahora Yahiko?

El adolescente la miro.- Haremos?

-Kaoru me pidió que cuidara de ti.- Le dijo con dulzura, levantándose y cogiendo la pistola del suelo.- Tenemos que salir de aquí, la policía esta cerca.

En otro momento hubiera rechistado, el era suficiente mayor para cuidarse solito, pero no creyó que fuera lo mas indicado, menos teniendo en cuenta que era lo ultimo que había pedido su hermana.

Que podría hacer sin ella?

Nunca seria tan fuerte como Kaoru. Nunca podría ser como Ella.

Luego se acordó de lo ultimo que le dijo.

-Ella..- Empezó a decir, llamando la atención de Tomoe.- Me dio esta maleta.

Tomoe observo como el niño le enseñaba la maleta.

-Aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.- Sonrió tristemente.

-Entonces ... será mejor irnos.- Contesto la mujer con pesar.

Era lo ultimo que ambos querían.

Pero había que seguir adelante. No por nada sus amigos acababan de sacrificarse. Salvándoles a Ellos.

Cuando estuvieran a salvo pensarían con mas claridad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sanosuke permanecía en completa quietud.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, no había parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera. Pero estaba tranquilo, lo había hecho bien. Ya no se oía nada... solo las sirenas de los coches patrulla acercándose.

Con suerte moriría antes de que llegaran, pero se había encargado de que no quedara nadie que le rematara.

Busco a sus amigos con la mirada.

No podía ser el único que siguiera vivo. Lo ultimo que recordaba haber visto de ellos era a Kaoru entrando en el edificio.

Entonces vio dos figuras de pie entre los caídos.

Inconfundibles. Kenshin y Soujiro.

No pudo evitar recordar las películas de Cowboys que veía de niño. Aquella escena parecía un duelo en toda regla.

No habían palabras que decir. Ambos se miraban sin emoción alguna mientras se apuntaban con sus respectivas pistolas.

Solo había mas que un final. La muerte.

No como en las películas, eso era la vida real.

Solo el mas rápido ganaba.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con mas fuerza ante la expectación. Luego se oyó un disparo.

Nada mas... un disparo, pero... de quien?

Intento mantenerse conciente lo suficiente para ver el desenlace.

Y su corazón se paro en seco al ver a Kenshin derrumbarse.

No podía ser!, Soujiro se mantenía quieto, con su típica sonrisa. En esos momentos el moreno quería levantarse y borrarle la sonrisa a balazos, hasta que no quedara nada que ver en su rostro, pero su cuerpo no respondía y pronto se quedaría inconsciente por la perdida de sangre.

Apretó los ojos y rogó por que todo fuera una broma.

No podía ganar Seta.

Escucho unos pasos que venían hacia el y volvió a abrirlos.

Seta le miraba, tan impasible como siempre, y le apuntaba con la pistola.

-Ahora te toca a ti Sagara, o pensabas que me había olvidado de ti?.- Amplio su sonrisa.

Que decir? Por primera vez en su vida... se había quedado sin palabras.

-De eso nada.- Oyó mas atrás.

Y entonces vio a Kenshin, aun echado en el suelo, mientras su pecho borboteaba sangre.

Apuntando a Soujiro, con la única bala que le quedaba. Solo para El.

A Seta no le dio tiempo ni de darse la vuelta.

Se oyó el ultimo disparo de la noche que fue a parar justo a la nuca del ayudante del Alcalde.

Segundos después su cuerpo inerte caía a pocos centímetros de Sanosuke, que aun no se creía lo que había pasado.

Ya podía relajarse. Todo estaba en calma.

Apoyo su cabeza en uno de sus brazos y miro a Kenshin que permanecía a unos metros de El, mirándole a duras penas. Perdía mucha sangre.

Sanosuke sonrió.

-No te preocupes, dentro de un rato nos veremos otra vez amigo.- Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el pelirrojo le oyera.

Ken le devolvió la sonrisa.- No, aun no.

Luego sus ojos se cerraron.

Esta vez para siempre.

Sanosuke sintió la angustia nacer en su pecho, aun mas dolorosa que las heridas del resto de su cuerpo. Luego... Oscuridad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaoru corría por los pasillos del Ayuntamiento sin saber realmente a donde tenia que ir.

Por el camino se había cruzado con algunos de los hombres de Shishio y habían conseguido herirla, pero no de gravedad. Aun tenia fuerza para encontrar al Alcalde y acabar con El de una vez por todas.

Hacia unos minutos que se habían dejado de oír disparos y le habían dado ganas de llorar, pero tenia que seguir, todo dependía de Ella. Como siempre.

Todo estaba en completa oscuridad y silencio, no se oía nada. Se sentía desesperada y apretaba el puño con rabia, en cuanto le viera descargaría su arma contra Makoto.

Llego a lo que parecía su despacho. Algo le decía que era allí.

Entonces escucho un disparo y la boca se le quedo seca, mirando hacia el techo con el pulso descontrolado.

Luego otro disparo.

Dos disparos. Dos disparos que le decían que todo ya había acabado.

No, aun no. Ahora le tocaba a ella su parte. Cogió valor y abrió la puerta de un empujón.

No se había equivocado.

Shishio se encontraba sentado en su escritorio hablando por teléfono. Se quedo unos instantes pálido al verla allí dentro.

Todo paso muy rápido. Sus dos escoltas se pusieron delante y Kaoru, como un tornado, entro en la habitación disparando a bocajarro, quitando de su camino a los dos hombres.

Con la mente despejada y el rostro calmo.

Pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para que Shishio agarra el arma de uno de sus cajones.

Cuando el segundo escolta cayo, esas milésimas en las que la mirada de Kamiya se clavaba en el para terminar el trabajo, fueron suficiente para que Shishio Makoto apuntara y...

Un disparo silencioso.

Lo siguiente fue el grito de la Joven.

Pero no fue de dolor, aunque la bala le había atravesado el hombro. Era un grito de rabia, lo suficiente para coger fuerzas y seguir de pie. Su pulso no tembló y El Alcalde se dio cuenta, pero demasiado tarde.

Primera norma del arte de la guerra... nunca subestimes a tu enemigo.

Kaoru apretó el gatillo y la bala fue a dar al estomago de Makoto Shishio, que cayo inmediatamente sobre su sillón.

Y de repente perdió todas las fuerzas y cayo de rodillas al suelo. Aun sin soltar la pistola.

-Maldita niña!!.- Grito el Alcalde de dolor.- Me las pagaras!!

Kaoru rió, agarrándose la herida con una mano, soltaba mucha sangre.- Es mutuo.

Las sirenas se oían fuera del Ayuntamiento y las luces azules y rojas se reflejaban en las paredes del despacho. Kaoru las miro asustada. Se había tardado demasiado.

Ahora le toco reír a Shishio.

-Sorprendida?.- Continuo riéndose.- Estas perdida niña, o pensabas que ibas a ganar de verdad?

-Aun me quedan unos segundos.- Contesto con fuerza, apoyándose en el escritorio levantándose.

La sonrisa no se borraba del rostro de Shishio.- Y que harás después de matarme cuando la policía llegue?

Ella le apunto con la pistola.- Lo único que me sigue atando a este mundo... Es matarte, lo demás no me importa en absoluto.

-Alto!!

Se oyeron dos disparos mas.

Esta vez si, Los últimos de la noche mas sangrienta de Tokyo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conducía el vehículo a toda velocidad por la autopista.

Miro el reloj, eran pasadas las 2 de la mañana, y suspiro... Todo había resultado increíblemente fácil.

Demasiado.

Miro a su lado, Misao acababa de colgar su móvil. Había llamado a Hiko para hacerle un resumen de todo lo que había pasado y para decirle que iban en camino.

Ella también suspiro.

-Porque me da la sensación de que ha sido... demasiado fácil?.- Susurro la joven, con el ceño fruncido.

-Me has leído el pensamiento.

Habían podido adentrarse en el Ayuntamiento justo cuando habían acabado los disparos. Descubrieron que casi todos habían muerto.

Solo faltaba en aquella azotea el cadáver de la joven Kamiya.

Luego los coches de policía llegaron y tuvieron que salir de allí inmediatamente. Misao parecía poco preocupada, pero El no dejaba de pensar en donde se había metido Enishi Yukishiro.

Pensó que lo mas lógico era que les atacara, aprovechando la situación de la noche. Pero ni siquiera había dado señales.

Había desaparecido.

-Mañana va a ser un día duro.- Comento la joven, acomodándose en el sillón.- Las noticias nos informaran de lo que paso con Shishio y con Kamiya, estoy segura.

-Y luego?.- Pregunto Aoshi.

-Tendremos que acompañar a Takani en tren hasta Osaka, allí cogerá un avión a no se que sitio de Europa.- La joven bostezo.- Ordenes de Hiko, por mi dormiría todo el día.

-Misao...

-Si?.- Respondió en un susurro, encendiéndose un cigarro.

-No te preocupa donde este Yukishiro?

Ella le dio una calada al cigarro y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, luego miro hacia El, con el rostro sereno. Aoshi la miro unos segundos, no sabia como pero la joven le transmitía su tranquilidad.

-Ya te lo dije... El nos encontrara, recuerda que quiere matarme.- Soltó una risita.- No te preocupes, ese idiota no me tocara un solo pelo.

-Estoy seguro.- Asintió Aoshi, algo mas tranquilo.- No te quitare un ojo de encima.

Ella rió mas.- No necesito guardaespaldas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la cogió del mentón con fuerza y la beso con pasión.

Solo unos instantes, tenia que estar atento a la carretera, pronto llegarían al cambio de sentido que les llevaba a la Mansión.

Tras el beso volvió a mirar al frente, había mas trafico de lo que esperaba a esas horas de la madrugada.

Misao sonrió.- Después de esto creo que se me han quitado las ganas de dormir esta noche.

Aoshi la miro de reojo y también sonrió.

Sabia que seria incapaz de dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiko colgó el teléfono y miro hacia la joven Takani que permanecía expectante.

Habían estado a punto de retirarse a sus cuartos cuando el móvil de Seijuro había sonado.

-Que paso?.- Pregunto desesperada.- Que te han dicho!

Hiko cogió aire.- Muchas bajas... Soujiro muerto, Kenshin Himura muerto...

Megumi sintió una gran angustia.- Y... Sanosuke?

-Mal herido.- Fue directo.- Respiraba, pero las heridas eran de mucha gravedad, no se sabe nada del alcalde ni de Kamiya.

Megumi se desplomo encima del sofá.

Todo había acabado como se esperaba, no? Entonces porque sentía tanta pena?

Cerro los ojos y dejo escapar una lagrima... si lo que decían era cierto habían pocas posibilidades de que Sagara viviera.

Entonces... El acabaría convirtiéndose en esa historia de amor sin acabar en su vida.

Ya se había convertido en eso.

-Mandare a comprar tu billete de avión hacia Londres.- Dijo Hiko saliendo de la habitación, se paro en la puerta.- Estas segura?

Meg abrió los ojos, dejando escapar mas lagrimas.- Si, completamente, ya no me queda nada en Japón.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Observo entre las sombras como el coche de Shinomori entraba dentro del recinto de la Mansión de Seijuro Hiko.

El albino sonrió satisfecho, seguramente se preguntarían donde estaba El.

Y estaba seguro de que no sospechaban lo cerca que se encontraba.

Sonrió.

Pronto le llegaría el final a Misao Makimachi. Podían estar seguros.

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Me van a matar!!_

_Lo se! Demasiado trágico, pero lo advertí! Jeje iba a ser una historia con finales trágicos. Y se que me an pedido lo contrario pero quise seguir con la línea original de mi historia. Espero ke a alguien le aya gustado jejej solo kedan dos capítulos! Y muchas cosas por aclarar... ke abra pasado con Shishio y Kao? Y con Sano?? Y aun queda ver si Enishi conseguira sus objetivos, prometo mucha emoción en el capitulo siguiente!_

_Espero sus reviews!!_

_Quiero Dar las gracias a:_

**Dark Tomoe**

**Silvia-chan**

**Kisa-chan-sohma**

**Misao91**

**Shysie**

**Gabyhyatt**

Gracias a todas!! Por el apoyo mas que nada espero que me dejen sus opiniones sobre este capi, sean criticas o lo ke sea jejeje todo sera bien recibido!

PD: En proceso las actualizaciones de SWEET PAIN y Love'S Sin

Un beso a todos!

**Rinoa Shinomori**


	17. FINAL

_Hello! He tardado mucho como siempre, pero no paro de tener exámenes y ya saben como es... además de que la inspiración me asalta cuando quiere. De momento no tengo mucho tiempo para retomar mis Fics con regularidad, lo haré cuando este de vacaciones jeje, de momento acabare este Fic para poder dedicarme a mis otros fics jeje y otros proyectos que tengo._

_Que puedo decir? Este capitulo me ha salido casi sin pensarlo, es mas... lo tenia planeado desde que empeze el fic y no veía la hora de poder escribirlo._

_Sin duda es mi preferido jejej espero que les guste tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo! Este es el Final del fic, solo queda un epilogo para no dejarles con incógnitas jaja que ya saben lo que me gustan._

_Disfruten!!_

**La Tentación de mentir**

**FINAL**

**Capitulo 17**

_"INTENTO DE ASESINATO AL ALCALDE DE TOKYO"_

Era el titular de todos los periódicos del país aquella fría mañana.

Seijuro observo la foto bajo aquel poco imaginativo titulo. Una foto de la rueda de prensa que se dio en el hospital luego de ingresar a Makoto Shishio de urgencia en quirófano.

Debajo ponía el numero de la pagina donde se encontraba el reportaje completo. nº 13.

Paso las paginas con cuidado, mientras tomaba un poco de café en el vagón restaurante de primera clase del tren en el que se encontraba, viajando tranquilamente hasta Osaka.

"_La madrugada del día de ayer la policía nacional nipona y fuerzas especiales se desplegaron tras un llamado de urgencia que aseguraba que en el Ayuntamiento de la ciudad de Tokyo se estaba produciendo un tiroteo en toda regla._

Al llegar se encontraron con que un grupo terrorista organizado había tomado el edificio con el objetivo de acabar con Makoto Shishio, Alcalde de Tokyo desde hace 8 años."

-Grupo terrorista organizado...- Rió Hiko, dándole otro sorbo a la taza humeante.

_"Los lideres de citada organización eran Kamiya Kaoru y Himura Kenshin (fotos 2 y 3), fichados entre las autoridades por diversos delitos de trafico de estupefacientes, extorsión, blanqueo de dinero y algunos delitos de menor importancia, además sospechosos de actos terroristas._

_Se especula, consiguieron entrar en el edificio por la azotea, donde se encontraron con los guardaespaldas personales de Makoto Shishio, donde comenzó el tiroteo. Makoto consiguió refugiarse en su despacho, pero el grupo terrorista consiguió abatir a sus hombres, entre ellos el segundo en funciones, Seta Soujiro, una gran perdida para el partido._

_Los miembros de la organización terrorista fueron también abatidos pero su líder, Kamiya, consiguió encontrar a Makoto en su despacho, se dice, consiguió dispararle dos veces hiriéndole de gravedad. Aun estamos a la espera del informe medico sobre el estado de salud del Alcalde._

_Kamiya Kaoru fue abatida por las fuerzas policiales."_

-Que dice el periódico esta bonita mañana?.- Misao se sentó sonriente frente a su jefe, vestida con una gabardina negra hasta por encima de la rodilla de grandes botones y altos tacones.- Algo que no sepamos?

-Kamiya murió.- Soltó rápidamente Seijuro, continuando con su lectura.- Pero consiguió herir de gravedad a Shishio, parece que no dan mucho por El.

-Espero que se pudra.- Susurro la joven de ojos verdes, justo cuando llego el camarero.- Póngame un capuccino.

-Donde dejaste a los ex Yacuzas?.- La miro de reojo por encima del periódico.

-Megumi sigue durmiendo y Aoshi..., no se la verdad, se levanto temprano.- Dijo sin interés.- Continua informándome.

-Aquí dice...- Leyó un poco mas.- Que Sagara esta vivo, ahora lo tendrán ingresado, y si sobrevive lo meterán de por vida en la cárcel.

-Podría haberse muerto para eso.- Le sirvieron el capuccino, cogiendolo, soplo un poco para que se enfriara.- Shishio no dejara que salga jamás de la cárcel, es mas... apostaría que lo manda a matar allí dentro.

-Desde luego yo no apostaría en contra.- Cerro el periódico, no le interesaba nada mas.- Creo que no hay mucho mas que hacer ya, no?

Misao permaneció en silencio unos instantes, mirando a su capuccino.

Hiko continuo.- Estas segura?, Shishio no parara hasta dar con nosotros, bueno... con ustedes, de verdad no quieres venirte conmigo?

Ella sonrió a medias.- Sabes que no. No puedo huir sin mas.

-Y que harán?

-Haremos?.- Ella levanto una ceja, algo extrañada.

-Te piensas que soy estúpido? Tu y Aoshi..., que harán cuando nos dejes a Megumi y a mi en el aeropuerto?

Misao completo su sonrisa.- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Lo sabré igual.- Rió a carcajadas el ex líder de los asesinos.- Buscaras a Yukishiro?

-Si no ha aparecido aun... debe haber huido como un cobarde.- La joven frunció el ceño, desconcertada.- Pensaba que nos había seguido..., pero no ha dado señales.

-No le subestimes.

-No lo hago.

En ese momento Aoshi entro en el vagón con el periódico en la mano.

Diviso a Hiko y Misao en una de las mesas, hablando en un tono demasiado serio para ellos. Se acerco, no sin antes pedirle al camarero una taza de te, y se sentó junto a sus nuevos socios.

Ambos le miraron en silencio, mientras el tomaba asiento junto a Misao.

Se fijo en que Hiko tenia el periódico.

-Bueno, ya lo han leído.

Hiko miro de reojo el periódico.- Nada que me sorprenda.

-Aunque hubiéramos esperado otro titulo...-Rió Misao.- Algo así como... Asesinan al Alcalde de Tokyo.

-Cada cosa a su tiempo...- Susurro Hiko, con desgana.- Tiene tantos enemigos que la suerte algún día se le acabara.

-No creo en la suerte.- Contesto fríamente Aoshi.- Ya le he dicho a Megumi que paso con Sagara, parece mas tranquila.

-Que se traían esos dos?.- Pregunto, mas como para si misma.

-Llegaremos en dos horas a Osaka.- Anuncio Seijuro mirando su reloj.- Creo que tendremos tiempo para relajarnos, me esperan muchas horas de vuelo así que voy a echar una siesta.

Sin decir mas se levanto de la mesa, dejando solos a Misao y Aoshi.

Antes de salir del vagón tiro el periódico en la papelera mas cercana.

-A donde ira Hiko?.- Pregunto Aoshi, mas por empezar una conversación que por interés.

Ella se encogió de hombros.- Posee algunas islas en el Pacifico y casas por medio mundo.

-Supongo que se ira a algunas de sus islas entonces.

-Eso pienso yo también.- Saco un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de su gabardina.- Y nosotros a donde iremos hasta que tengamos un plan?

Aoshi se quedo pensando.

La verdad es que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido.

-Necesitaremos tranquilidad en lo que buscamos opciones.- Comento el joven de ojos hielo.

-Por el aspecto económico no te preocupes.

-Tengo algunas propiedades que eran de mis padres.- Dio opciones.

Misao le miro directamente, por primera vez en aquel rato.- Shishio empezara a buscarnos por nuestras propiedades.

-No es tan registradas a mi nombre, lo están al de mi bisabuelo.-Continuo Shinomori.- Aun tenemos tiempo en lo que se recupera, y algo mas en lo que busca propiedad a nuestro nombre, el de nuestros padres y abuelos, para cuando llegue a los bisabuelos creo que estará lejos de encontrarnos.

Misao suspiro, realmente no tenia ganas de pensar en aquel momento.

Apenas había dormido, con Aoshi a su lado era incapaz de dormir, pensó divertida. Sin darse cuenta había sonreído, distraída, recordando la noche que le había dado el "frió" Yacuzza.

-Que es tan gracioso?.- Pregunto el susodicho, no molesto, mas bien curioso.

Ella le miro despertando de sus pensamientos, y al ver sus inexpresivos ojos azules unas ansias empezaron a nacer en Ella, una vez mas.

Parecía un animal, pensó, mordiéndose el labio.

-Perdona, estaba recordando algo.- Contesto, bajo su mirada hacia la abertura de la camisa de Shinomori, que dejaba un poco de piel.

Aoshi lo noto, pero se hizo el distraído, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de la mujercita a su lado, como una leve caricia, notando como se le erizaban los pelos a Ella.

-Espero que yo este en ese recuerdo.- Dijo, seriamente.

Misao rodó los ojos, haciéndose la pensativa.- Puede ser.- Se sentía incomoda, aun no se acostumbraba a que Aoshi tuviera detalles con Ella en publico.

En realidad nunca había tenido un novio, lo que se decía Oficial. Y no le gustaba nada que los demás fisgonearan en su vida.

Si es que lo que ellos tenían era una relación "oficial"... Nunca habían hablado de ello, pero al contrario parecía tan obvio.

Mientras Aoshi pensaba en todo lo que había cambiado su vida desde que la había conocido.

En realidad había llegado hasta a odiarla, era tan inoportuna, cabezota y creída...

Pero era tan fuerte, independiente, ardiente... Bebió un sorbo de su te despacio, mientras recordaba todas las cosas por las que le atraía su vista también había bajado, específicamente hacia los muslos de la joven, envueltos en unas medias..., tenia que enfriar su mente y dejar de pensar en las ganas que tenia de tomarla allí mismo.

Por dios, no hacia ni una hora que lo habían hecho.

-Que tanto miras Shinomori?.- Rió Misao, cogiendole del mentón con fuerza.

Aoshi Shinomori no era para nada apasionado, es mas siempre se había definido como muy sistemático..., pero con Ella... todo cambiaba, siempre.

-Pensaba que dos horas es mucho tiempo.- Contesto seriamente, firme, como si por su mente no pasaran nunca pensamientos impuros.- No se me ocurre nada productivo que hacer.

-A mi se me ocurren un par de cosas...- Susurro Misao, acercándose para darle un casto beso en los labios.

Con fuerza llevo una de sus manos al cuello de Misao, acercándola, pero sin besarla.

Ese tipo de tensión entre ellos sabia que era lo que mas le gustaba a Ella.

-Interrumpo algo?.- Se escucho una voz femenina, algo avergonzada.

Misao miro de reojo a la morena que si les había interrumpido.

-Si, lárgate.- Dijo con dureza, pero Aoshi ya había apartado su rostro del de Ella.

Pero Takani, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, ya se había sentado a la mesa, sonriente.

-No me has oído?.- Misao la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, claro.- Sonrió Meg, luego miro a Aoshi.- Tienes el periódico?

-Toma.- Aoshi le paso el periódico, aparentemente muy tranquilo, le divertía los ataques de ira de Misao.- Te encuentras mejor?

-Si, gracias... un poco cansada nada mas.

-No has hecho mas que dormir.- Gruño la joven Makimachi, llevándose un cigarro a la boca.

-Pues no te creas, haces demasiado ruido cuando follas.- Esas dos nunca se llevarían bien.

-Ja!.- Misao encendió el cigarro y le dio una calada.- No seas envidiosa.

-Ya pueden parar?.- La paciencia de Shinomori llegaba a su limite.- Dentro de dos horas no se volverán a ver nunca mas.

-Menos mal...- Susurro Takani, ojeando el reportaje sobre Shishio.- Que pena lo de Kaoru, en realidad no era mala mujer, fue mas valiente que nosotros.

-No me hagas vomitar.- Soltó con asco Misao, mientras sentía realmente nauseas luego de darle otra calada al cigarro, apagándolo inmediatamente.

Aoshi la miro extrañado cuando ésta se levanto, pidiendo paso para salir.

-Te pasa algo?

Ella lo insito a apartarse.- Si quita, quédate con Ella, me voy al cuarto.

-Pero...- Quiso rechistar, pero Misao ya se alejaba hacia la salida del vagón, sin siquiera hacerle caso.

-Es demasiado impulsiva, no crees?.- Megumi observaba como la joven salía por la puerta.

-Eso me gusta de ella.- Soltó, sin ninguna vergüenza.

Meg sonrió, tiernamente.- Entonces vas en serio.

-Acaso hago yo las cosas de broma?.- Levanto una ceja el aludido.

-Es verdad.- Ella soltó una carcajada.- Entonces supongo que tendremos que hacernos amigas a la fuerza, después de todo tu eres la persona en la que mas confió sobre la faz de la tierra.

-No estaría mal..., es gracioso al principio, pero vuestras broncas cansan.

Ambos rieron, levemente.- De acuerdo, después de desayunar iré a hablar con Ella, espero que me de tregua.

-Suerte.- Aoshi la miro, aunque la joven intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, sabia que estaba destrozada por dentro.- Como estas?

Ella le miro desconcertada.- Ya te he dicho que me encuentro mejor.

No necesito saber que Shinomori no la creía.

Luego de pedir al camarero, cogió aire y miro a la nada unos instantes.

-Mi mundo ha desaparecido...- Susurro, con una sonrisa triste.- Gente en la que confiaba me ha decepcionado, eso puedo aceptarlo..., pero es tan triste... saber que lo pudo ser y lo que nunca será.

El sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería la muchacha.

-El será libre algún día.

-No me tomes por idiota.- Meg frunció el ceño.- Y aunque así fuera..., será dentro de mucho tiempo... y puede que en ese transcurso se haya demostrado que lo que siento no es tan fuerte como para esperarle.

-Entonces no te quedara mas remedio que esperar.

-Si.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras les traían los desayunos y empezaban a comer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La siguió desde el vagón restaurante por un largo pasillo, pasando por algunos vagones de pasajeros de primera y segunda clase.

Su disfraz había sido mas que creíble.

Incluso encontrándose a pocos metros de Ella... la joven ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Y lo sabia, Misao estaba con las defensas bajas.

Creía que el había huido, y eso le daba la mejor de las ventajas. El factor sorpresa.

Se había asegurado de que Hiko estuviera placidamente dormido minutos antes, poniéndole un somnífero en el vaso de agua en su mesa de noche.

En esos momentos no seria capas de despertarle nada.

Aoshi y Megumi estaban en el vagón restaurante, acababan de servirles el desayuno.

Eso, sumado a lo alejadas que estaban las recamaras del vagón restaurante, le daban el suficiente tiempo para lo que tenia planeado.

Para cuando esos dos terminaran de comer y volvieran a sus habitaciones, su plan habría concluido con éxito.

Después de todo... Quien se iba a preocupar por un cobarde como El?

Rió a sus adentros.

Misao ya había llegado a la puerta de la recamara que compartía con Aoshi, con las manos en los bolsillos y cara pálida.

Parecía enferma ahora que se fijaba. Las cosas no podían estar mas a su favor.

Ella abrió la puerta y tras entrar volvió a cerrarla.

Comenzaba su plan de venganza.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente.

Le dolía todo. No podía estar muerto... Si no... vaya mierda entonces, pensó.

Por supuesto que no estaba muerto.

Todo era blanco a su alrededor, pero reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba. Sentía los tubos en su garganta, muñeca... el olor a antibióticos, a desinfectante...a sabanas limpias.

A sangre.

No necesito mucho tiempo para recordar el porque se encontraba en un hospital.

Y mucho menos al mirar mas allá y ver lo que parecía un policía, junto a la puerta de la habitación.

Cerro los ojos de nuevo.

No merecía la pena abrirlos... No merecía la pena seguir vivo.

Que le quedaba?

Recordó a Kenshin, su ultima mirada, sus ultimas palabras... Y una angustia que jamás había conocido le subió por el pecho, hasta la garganta. Y además del dolor del alma, sintió como su pena le dolía físicamente.

Y Kaoru? Que había pasado con Ella?

Volvió a abrir los ojos.

Era de noche! Cuanto tiempo había pasado?

Ya no tenia tubos en la garganta... y había una enfermera a su lado, cambiándole vendas parecía. Al menos su vista era mas clara.

La enfermera le miraba con rabia, dándose cuenta de que había despertado.

-Que...?.- Intento hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que le dolía muchísimo, y sonaba como si hiciera años que no hablaba.

-No hagas esfuerzos.- Ordeno la joven enfermera, sin mucho entusiasmo.- Llevas 2 semanas ingresado.

2 Semanas...

-Estas vivo de milagro.- Continuo la enfermera.- Estas en una clínica de alta seguridad, yo que tu no despertaría, desde que puedas caminar te llevaran a la cárcel.

Estupendo, pensó Sanosuke.

Estaba de acuerdo con la antipática enfermera... Mejor cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

Que importaba todo ya?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Levanto la cabeza con malestar.

Se sentía tan mal... y no precisamente físicamente, aunque tampoco la ayudaba mucho las nauseas que sentía. Solo pensaba como quitarse esa horrible sensación para pensar con claridad.

Tenia que haberlo visto venir.

No era ninguna adolescente estúpida!, Siempre se había cuidado, siempre había sido consciente de lo importante que era, pero desde que conoció a Aoshi su vida se había vuelto un verdadero caos... Tanto como para olvidarse de algo tan importante.

Aunque El tenia que estar igual que Ella, ya que nunca lo había propuesto.

Al menos le quedaba ese consuelo, era problema de los dos.

Se levanto rápidamente del inodoro en el que llevaba sentada cerca de medio minuto, mareándose un poco, pero ignorándolo.

No tenia que precipitarse!

Aun no se había dicho la única palabra, después de todo a lo mejor solo era una paranoia, algo que la hiciera consciente de que desde ese momento en adelante tenia que ocuparse de la protección.

Verdad?

"Oh no"..., pensó. Cuando se auto convencía de las cosas que no quería creer no era buena señal, era que algo iba mal.

Se desplomo de nuevo sobre el inodoro y se llevo las malos a la cabeza.

-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida...- Se repetía con fiereza.

Había estado tan ocupada aquellas semanas..., era normal, se había desencadenado la batalla mas importante de su vida. Quien se iba a estar preocupando de su ciclo menstrual con tantos problemas a su alrededor?

Desde luego Misao no.

Y aquella noche, al llegar a la mansión y recoger sus cosas para encaminarse a coger el tren había ojeado su agenda con nostalgia, pensando que no la iba a necesitar mas para programar sus "encargos".

Y entonces, en el almanaque, había visto que tenia semana y media de retraso.

Solo eran unos pocos días, pensó Ella con entusiasmo. Su regla nunca había sido puntual de todas maneras. Si, seguro era una paranoia.

Y en medio minuto mas aquel test de embarazo le daría la razón.

En los primeros minutos de pánico, tras darse cuenta, había pensado que lo mejor era comprar uno en cuanto tuviera la ocasión, después de todo Aoshi y Ella nunca habían utilizado protección.

Al llegar a la estación lo compro en la farmacia, excusándose con que iba al baño.

Y ahí estaba, aprovechando el único momento que tenia de intimidad, para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza de una buena vez.

Al llegar a la recamara que compartía con Aoshi y empezar otra noche de descontrolada pasión se había olvidado por completo del tema, pero momentos antes, cuando sintió las nauseas con el tabaco se acordó.

Ahora el maldito test se mantenía quieto sobre la repisa del lavabo, justo a su frente.

Y apenas quedaban unos segundos para saber el resultado.

Seguramente daría negativo, su regla se había retrasado en otras ocasiones.

Pero... y si daba positivo?

No lo había pensando.

Había perdido tanto tiempo pensando en que era poco probable que fuera positivo, que no había pensando en la posibilidad de que realmente estuviera embarazada de Aoshi.

Que haría entonces?

Otra vez ese horrible sentimiento que odiaba. El pánico.

Era muy joven para tener un bebe, es mas... nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de ser madre algún día!, nunca se había sentido realmente entusiasmada con la idea, incluso no le hubiera importado no tener hijos. Se diría que no tenia buena mano con los niños, en realidad nunca se había relacionado con ninguno.

Además no compaginaba con su forma de vida. Como podría ella cuidar de un crío en su situación?

Y Aoshi? Que pensaría El?

Lo querría? La dejaría?... También estaba la opción de no decirle nada y solucionar Ella el problema...

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando los pensamientos, justo en el momento que sonó la alarma que había puesto a su móvil.

Se levanto con pesadez, el cuerpo jamás le había pesado tanto, y se acerco al lavabo, cogiendo la caja donde venia el test para asegurarse de las indicaciones antes de ver el resultado.

-Una línea azul... Positivo.- Leyó en alto, como un susurro.- Una cruz, negativo.

Cerro los ojos dejando la caja de nuevo sobre la repisa del lavabo y cogió el test.

Abrió los ojos y vio observo unos instantes su reflejo en el pequeño espejo. Nunca se había visto peor cara, había perdido el color de las mejillas y empezaban a formarse ojeras por el malestar que sentía.

En cambio sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-Que sea rápido.- Se dijo cogiendo valor, y miro hacia el test rápidamente.- Dios...

Línea azul.

Claramente, sin margen de error.

Se quedo sin palabras, sin aire, sin pensamientos... se olvido hasta de donde se encontraba.

Solo podía ver la pequeña línea azul del test.

Estaba embarazada.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió con fuerza, dando un gran golpe.

En otra circunstancia hubiera saltado de la impresión, pero aun se mantenía inmóvil observando la nada. Luego sintió algo frió rozar su sien.

Sabia perfectamente que era. La boquilla de una pistola.

-Te dije que acabaría contigo.- Susurro tiernamente Enishi Yukishiro, sin poder evitar sonreír de satisfacción.

Todo había salido tan perfecto que ni siquiera Misao estaba poniendo resistencia.

Frunció el ceño, eso no podía ser. Que pasaba?

La miro bien, aun apuntándola con una pistola Ella le ignoraba olímpicamente, ni siquiera le había mirado o había dicho algo, permanecía callada y mirando hacia...

-Que es eso?.- No hacia falta la pregunta, sabia muy bien que era lo que Makimachi tenia en la mano... la cuestión era otra.

Con rabia la volvió a mirar a la cara, Ella seguía inmóvil.- Estas preñada de Shinomori?!

Algo en la mente de Misao reacciono, sacándola de su estupor.

Pestañeo lentamente mientras volvía en si y las palabras de Yukishiro resonaron con fuerza dentro de su mente.

Si, estaba embarazada de Aoshi.

Tenia un niño en su vientre, iba a ser madre... Y Enishi la iba a matar un minuto después de saberlo, la apuntaba con una pistola a la cabeza. Iban a morir, Ella y su hijo, y Aoshi nunca lo sabría, nunca podría decírselo.

No estaba segura de estar preparada para ser madre, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer o no a ese niño, de lo que pensaría Aoshi, de lo que pasaría..., pero si algo tenia muy claro era que quería tener la oportunidad de pensar en todo eso.

Nunca había temido a la muerte, no se había preocupado en ningún momento de la posibilidad de morir en sus misiones, era una asesina... siempre viviendo al filo de la muerte.

Pero antes solo se trataba de su vida..., ahora... tenia un niño, era responsable de otra vida.

Y por primera vez en años... sintió el miedo apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Un miedo tal que le quitaba las fuerzas y le oprimía el corazón, algo que solo había sentido el día que murieron sus padres siendo una inocente niña.

Eso se sentía... como una niña sin nadie que la proteja, y también por primera vez se dio cuenta de que podía perder.

Miro a Enishi, con los ojos bien abiertos.

El pareció también algo noqueado por la noticia, pero cuando se dio cuenta la mirada de la joven reacciono, quitándole el test de la mano en un rápido movimiento y preparándose para apretar el gatillo.

Misao, en un acto de desesperación, cogió la muñeca de Enishi y torciéndosela con fuerza para que soltara el arma, que se disparo sin hacer ruido gracias al silenciador, dándole al techo del cuarto de baño.

La pistola cayo al suelo, mientras Enishi gritaba de dolor, y Misao le dio una patada para que se perdiera por la habitación, eso le daría tiempo para huir. Sabia que en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de pelear.

Salió del baño corriendo, pero el albino la agarro con fuerza del cabello, tirandola hacia atrás y luego le dio un puñetazo, haciendo que Misao cayera al suelo aturdida, le había partido el labio.

Intento reaccionar lo antes posible para intentar huir, pero Yukishiro se coloco encima de Ella, agarrándola del cuello para asfixiarla.

Dueña de la desesperación intento darle en la cara incontables veces, consiguiendo apenas algunos arañazos.

El la miraba con puro odio en sus ojos, apretando cada vez mas su cuello.

-Me hubiera gustado darte una muerte mas digna de la gran Makimachi.- Dijo con ironía.- Me hubiera gustado dispararte entre ceja y ceja, pero me conformo con esto.- Apretó con mas fuerza, ganándose otro arañazo algo mas profundo.- Igual seré lo último que veas.

No le quedaba aire.

No podía acabar así..., noto una solitaria lagrima resbalando por su mejilla.

Sus brazos perdieron fuerza y cayeron como dos pesos muertos a sus costados. La vista empezaba a nublársele.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El desayuno le había sentado como una patada, aunque estaba exquisito.

Había tenido una amena charla con Aoshi y luego había pensando que era buen momento para descansar el resto del viaje en su recamara.

Se había despedido de Aoshi en uno de los vagones rumbo a la zona de recamaras, El quería hacer una llamada y luego la seguiría, sabia que tendría que quitarle el enfado a Misao y cuanto mas tardara en ir mas molesta estaría.

Megumi se adelanto con prisa, su cuerpo pedía a gritos echarse unos minutos en la cama. Nunca se había sentido tan cansada como en esos horribles días, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño con todo lo que le rondaba por la mente, mas sabiendo que Sanosuke estaba vivo y lo que le quedara de vida sufriría injustamente.

Se planteo la posibilidad de volver a Tokyo y visitarlo, pero eso era imposible.

A lo mejor... dentro de algún tiempo...

Negó rápidamente la idea, no podía perder el norte en esos momentos. En unas horas estaría rumbo a Londres para empezar una nueva vida, donde la había dejado cuando su padre murió.

Sus sueños podrían cumplirse al fin.

Se olvidaría de Tokyo, de la Yacuzza, de Shishio... y de Sagara.

Entro en el vagón de recamaras.

Su habitación quedaba justo después de la de Misao y Aoshi y enfrente de la de Hiko. No había visto a ese hombre en todo el día.

Al pasar al lado de la puerta de Misao escucho un golpe que provenía del interior, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo, lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar su atención.

Rodó los ojos con pesadez, seguramente Misao estaría molesta aun y se dedicaba a destrozar las cosas, la creía capas.

Quiso proseguir con su camino, pero entonces escucho otra cosa.

Una voz de hombre... y no era de Seijuro.

La cosa se estaba poniendo mas interesante, acaso Misao tenia el descaro de serle infiel a Aoshi en sus propias narices?, No... eso no podía ser.

En silencio pego la oreja a la puerta, el material del que estaban hechas era tan fino que podía escuchar perfectamente las cosas.

El hombre seguía hablando en voz baja, no conseguía entender mucho...

"... seré lo ultimo que veas"

Takani abrió los ojos desconcertada.

Luego se oyeron dos sonidos sordos contra el suelo y hubo mas silencio. Esa voz... la conocía de algún sitio. Pero eso que tenia de importante en ese momento?

Algo le decía que abriera la puerta, con el pulso tembloroso cogió el pomo de la puerta, aun dudosa de abrirla.

Entonces escucho de nuevo la voz.

" Te dije que acabaría contigo puta"

Cogió el pomo con firmeza, entrando en pánico.

Era Yukishiro!. Sabia que Misao era perfectamente capas de defenderse de ese personaje, pero no la oía, no oía nada.

Miro hacia el pasillo. Y si iba a buscar a Aoshi?, a lo mejor era demasiado tarde... Se arriesgaría, después de todo solo tendría que ganar tiempo, Aoshi tenia que estar apunto de llegar y a lo mejor Misao estaba en apuros.

La abrió de golpe, encontrándose a Yukishiro, sobresaltado al verla.

Entro en pánico al verle sentado encima de Misao, con las manos apretando su cuello... Ella no se movía.

Impulsada por la desesperación no dudo en tirarse encima de Enishi para sacarlo de encima de Misao. Forcejearon durante algunos instantes, mientras Misao parecía recobrar el conocimiento y la respiración, mirando a su alrededor desorientada y asustada.

Lo primero que vio fue a Megumi intentando ganar en fuerza a Yukishiro, debía estar loca! Pero le había salvado la vida.

De un manotazo Enishi la empotro contra la pared, le había dado con tanta fuerza que la joven Takani se había quedado inconsciente y con la nariz sangrando.

Luego miro a Misao.

La joven supo que tenia que correr. Intento ponerse de pie con las manos y pies temblándole considerablemente, apenas pudo arrastrarse un poco hacia la puerta, agarrándose del marco con fuerza cuando Enishi la cogió por los pies, queriendo evitar que alguien les viera.

La inoportuna de Takani se había dejado la puerta abierta y si Ella estaba allí significaba que Shinomori no tardaría en aparecer, tenia que acabar el trabajo rápidamente.

Mientras arrastraba de nuevo a Misao al interior busco su pistola por el suelo, pero no la encontraba. Maldijo como había cambiado su suerte, pero aun le quedaba una baza.

Saco una navaja del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y agarro por los pelos a Misao, obligándola a acercársele.

-Cambio de planes, creo que veremos un poco sangre.- Sonrió malévolamente.

-Eres un desgraciado.- Consiguió decir Misao, sin apartar la vista y apretando los dientes con rabia e impotencia.

-No se te ocurre nada mejor?.- Rió Enishi.

-Shishio ya lo tiene todo, que demonios ganas tu con esto?.- Visto como estaba el asunto, pensó que ya no importaba nada mas que intentar salvar la vida.

-Misao...- Le acaricio el rostro con suavidad.- Esto ya se ha convertido en algo personal.

Ella dejo escapar una risa sarcástica.- Nunca serás tan bueno como yo.

-La que va a morir hoy eres tu.- Apretó los labios con fuerza.

Levanto el brazo para coger impulso, le cortaría el cuello, lo había decidido.

Misao intento por todos los medios soltarse de su agarre, pero ya veía el fijo de la navaja llegar a su cuello.

Se oyó el seguro de una pistola.

Enishi levanto la mirada hacia la puerta.

-Como se te ocurra hacerle un solo rasguño el que morirá serás tu.- Aoshi permanecía firme en la puerta, apuntando a la cabeza de Enishi con ira inyectada en los ojos.

Yukishiro maldijo por lo bajo, había tardado demasiado.

Ya solo le quedaba una opción.

Se levanto sin soltar a Misao, dándole la vuelta para que mirara directamente a Aoshi y poniéndole el cuchillo en el cuello de nuevo, amenazante.

-Creo que eso es algo que podemos negociar.- Contesto Enishi, desafiante.

Shinomori había entrado en alerta al entrar en el vagón de las recamaras y ver una mano agarrada al marco de la puerta de su habitación, y luego desaparecer. Lo que no le gusto era que estaba a ras del suelo.

Supo que algo iba mal, pero que muy mal.

Cuando llego a la altura de la recamara lo que vio le dio la razón.

Megumi inconsciente en el suelo de la habitación con la nariz sangrando y Enishi apunto de cortarle el cuello a Misao, que se veía que estaba lastimada.

No sabia porque la joven asesina se había dejado pegar de esa manera, ni las razones por las que permanecía a merced del albino, las cosas tenían que ir realmente mal.

Ahora Enishi amenazaba con cortarle el cuello.

Y vio algo en la mirada de Misao que le provoco un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Pánico y lagrimas. Una mezcla impropia de la joven, y el que lo demostrara tan abiertamente solo le hacia preocuparse mas, no podría volver a ver esa mirada en su vida.

Y mataría a Enishi por provocársela.

-Aquí no hay nada que negociar, suéltala y reza por ser mas rápido que mis balas.

Enishi bajo la navaja hasta el vientre de Misao y lo pincho con poco cuidado, con tanto odio que sus ojos parecían arder.

-Atrévete a apretar ese gatillo y te juro que la abro y saco a tu bastardo.- Escupió Yukishiro, con voz tenebrosa y calmada, se había convertido en un verdadero monstruo.

Las palabras de Enishi helaron la sangre de Aoshi en sus venas. Miro a Misao, mientras lo que en principio eran unas pocas lagrimas se habían convertido en todo un llanto silencioso. Estaba tan pálida que estaba seguro que no tardaría en desmayarse.

Aun no entendía de que hablaba aquel lunático.

-Que demonios estas diciendo puto sádico?.- Pregunto alzando la voz y apretando con fuerza su arma, su pulso empezaba a descontrolarse.

-De que hablo?.- Enishi rió y miro a Misao.- Se lo contamos nena?, es bueno que lo sepa antes de que te mate.

-Aoshi...- Susurro Ella, sin fuerzas, casi inaudible... una plegaria. Estaba congelada.

Enishi la interrumpió.- Esta zorra que tienes delante esta preñada... aunque pondría en duda que fueras tu el padre, después de todo no es mas que una fulana.

Shinomori solo pudo mirarla, pidiendo en silencio una confirmación.

Ella tampoco dijo una palabra, sonrió, se podría decir, que entre triste e irónica. Entonces supo que lo que Yukishiro decía era verdad.

Misao estaba embarazada, y por supuesto que ese niño era suyo.

No le dio tiempo a digerir la noticia, Enishi había vuelto a llevar la navaja al amoratado cuello de la joven.

-Ahora despídete de Ella.- Le daba igual que Aoshi lo acribillara luego de matarla.

La satisfacción de acabar con Misao Makimachi de una vez por todas valía la pena.

Todo paso en cuestión de segundos.

Aoshi se había quedado inmóvil en su puesto, bloqueado. Era demasiada información, acababa de enterarse que seria padre y ahora Misao iba a morir y no sabia como salvarla, Enishi estaba dispuesto a acabar con ella a costa de su propia vida.

La pistola se le resbaló de las manos y dio un paso al frente al ver como la navaja pinchaba el cuello de Misao, mientras la primera gota de sangre escapaba.

Ella solo podía mirar a Aoshi... el pánico en sus ojos de hielo, mientras sentía el pinchazo, el principio del final... no movió un solo músculo por salvarse.

Todos sus pescados habían regresado a buscarla. Había quitado tantas vidas... que no tenia derecho siquiera a luchar contra ellos.

Por primera vez en su vida también... se resigno.

Un disparo hizo que los pelos se pusieran de punta y entonces perdió la poca fuerza que le quedaba, el calor de su cuerpo y la conciencia.

Su caída al suelo fue para Ella únicamente un sonido muy lejano.

A Shinomori le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar el disparo, mientras veía como Enishi y Misao caían al suelo.

No supo que hacer, primero miro hacia la izquierda, buscando al responsable de ese disparo.

Megumi Takani se encontraba de pie, con la pistola de Enishi en la mano y temblando como un flan, con tanto pánico en su rostro como el que tenia que tener El mismo.

Meg no sabia de donde había sacado el valor, pero al despertar se había encontrado de frente con una pistola debajo de la cama.

Tardo algunos segundos en situarse, le dolía muchísimo la nariz y notaba el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Entonces recordó lo que había pasado y levanto la mirada rápidamente.

Vio a Enishi con una navaja apretando la garganta de Misao y diciendo algo de estar preñada, luego una despedida y sin siquiera pensarlo cogió la pistola y apunto a su cabeza.

Por suerte tenia muy buen puntería.

Aun así no acababa de entender que había hecho y ahora veía los dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo, y Aoshi Shinomori tan asombrado como Ella de lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación.

El joven corrió hacia Ellos y quito el cadáver de Enishi de encima de Misao con rabia y la cogió en brazos, acostándola encima de la cama y examinándola, mientras Megumi tiraba la pistola y se apoyaba en la pared, para acabar sentada en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza.

Shinomori comprobó que Misao tenia algunos moratones en el cuello y la cara, el labio partido y sangrando, y una pequeña cortada en la garganta que sangraba poco.

Luego le examino las extremidades, apenas estaban heridas, pero el cuerpo de Misao estaba muy frió y pálido. Seguramente había tenido una bajada de tensión, azúcar... algo de eso por el emba...

-Esta embarazada.- Dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta, reaccionando por fin a la noticia.

-Que?.- Megumi levanto la mirada, no creyendo lo que oía.

-Misao.- Miro a Meg, pensando detenidamente sus palabras.- Espera un niño.

La joven Takani no supo que decir.

Aoshi tapo a Misao intentando darle algo de calor, parecía que poco a poco iba reaccionando.

Miro a su alrededor, en silencio, Megumi se mantenía quieta, esperando algún tipo de orden de Shinomori y pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

-Donde esta Seijuro?

Takani se levanto.- Iré a buscarle, debe estar en su habitación.

-Corre, hay muchas cosas que hacer.

No dudo dos segundos en salir corriendo en busca de Hiko.

Ahora mas que nunca necesitaban la cabeza fría del ex líder de los asesinos. Ellos estaban demasiado impactados para pensar con claridad, al menos por algunos minutos mas.

Misao abrió los ojos con pesadez, se sentía desmayar en cualquier momento de nuevo.

No sabia que había pasado, pero estaba tranquila... seguía viva y Aoshi la miraba, con un rostro indescifrable.

-Que...?.- Quiso preguntar, pero Shinomori le hizo callar.

-No digas nada, todo esta bien.- Aoshi, sin pensarlo, le acaricio la mejilla.- Estas embarazada.

-Si...-Susurro Ella, mirándole intensamente.- Lo supe justo cuando Enishi entro ha matarme, por eso...

-No pasa nada.- Respiro profundamente, y miro el cadáver de Yukishiro en el suelo.- Hijo de la gran...

Si no estuviera muerto lo estaría acribillando en esos momentos.

Hubiera gozado como nunca con eso, y deseo haberle matado el mismo por lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a Misao, y a El. Si Ella hubiera muerto, y encima esperando un niño... la muerte hubiera sido un placer para Enishi Yukishiro, porque le habría torturado hasta la saciedad.

Misao saco un brazo de entre las mantas y cogió la mano de Aoshi.

Noto como miraba con odio el cadáver de aquel que había sido su compañero de trabajo.

-Ya esta muerto.

-Si te llega ha hacer algo...- Cogió la mano de Misao con fuerza y resoplo.

Ella se incorporo lentamente, para estar a la altura de Aoshi, aun tenia preguntas rondándole la mente sin descanso, tenia que saberlo.

-Aoshi..., sobre mi embarazo...- Trago saliva.- Que...?

El la interrumpió.- No te preocupes por eso.- Sabia que clase de dudas tenia Misao, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que quería tener ese bebe.- Cuando estemos a salvo hablaremos de ello, pero quiero que sepas... que lo que tu quieras me parecerá bien.

Misao quiso llorar de nuevo, pero de alegría.

Desde luego el embarazo le sentaba fatal, había llorado ese horrible día todo lo que no había llorado durante su vida.

Hiko entro con cara de cansancio en la habitación, no muy contento.

Miro el cadáver de Enishi y luego a Misao, y así durante un rato como intentando hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Muévanse.- Ordeno, estregándose un ojo con entusiasmo.- Tenemos que deshacernos de ese..., la madre que lo parió! me echo un somnífero en el vaso de agua.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arrugo el periódico todo lo que pudo. Luego lo rompió en pedacitos, lo tiro por toda la habitaciones con rabia y acabo dándole un puñetazo a la pared mas cercana, haciendo sangrar sus nudillos.

El grito de dolor se oyó aun mas en la casa vacía que los de rabia.

Tomoe se asusto al escucharlo desde la cocina.

Llevaba así todo el día, y no era de reprochar. Cuando aquella mañana compro el periódico y leyó lo que habían escrito de la noche anterior sintió que le ardían las entrañas de rabia e impotencia.

Pero solo puedo echarse a llorar por horas, en cambio Yahiko había optado por destrozar todo lo que encontrara a su paso.

Afortunadamente el pisito en el que decidieron esconderse no tenia muchas cosas, no debían gastarse mas dinero del necesario reponiendo muebles que rompiera ese adolescente.

Pensó que lo mejor seria dejarle desahogarse el tiempo que le hiciera falta.

Cuando se calmara le explicaría lo que tenia pensado, mientras cocinaba algo para cenar, apenas habían probado bocado en dos días.

Tras tanta pena y desdicha, de repente sintió un poco de satisfacción al repasar lo que su mente había maquinado, luego de darse cuenta que aunque llorara otro día mas no conseguiría mas.

Kaoru y Kenshin no querrían eso. Ellos buscarían una solución.

Y Ella la había encontrado.

Luego de media hora de silencio y la mesa ya preparada Yahiko apareció en la cocina, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas. Tomoe sonrió con pesar, al fin y al cabo era un niño.

El adolescente se sentó a la mesa sin decir una palabra, limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de la chaqueta y poniendo cara seria.

-He hecho un poco de arroz y sushi.- Tomoe hablo con delicadeza, como si no quisiera despertar a alguien dormido.- Deberías comer un poco.

-Tengo hambre.- Bastante había aguantado sin echarse nada a la barriga ese chico glotón.

-Ponte lo que quieras.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, simplemente comiendo.

Ni siquiera se miraban a la cara... no sabían ni que decir. No había ganas de nada.

Tras haberse comido sus respectivos platos y Yahiko haber repetido, Tomoe pensó que era el momento adecuado para hablar con el adolescente, parecía mucho mas sereno e incluso empezaba a tener sueño.

-He estado pensando... tenemos que hacer algo.

Yahiko la miro, frunciendo el ceño.- Eso esta claro, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

-Tengo un plan.- Sonrió Ella, satisfecha.- No puede fallar, llevara mucho tiempo, pero tenemos que trabajar duro para que funcione.

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer.- El joven se puso firme en su silla y miro a la Bailarina.- Quiero ver a Makoto Shishio muerto.

-Y lo veras.- Su sonrisa de amplio aun mas.- Mi plan es perfecto y no dejara huellas, Shishio pagara todas las que nos ha hecho con intereses, lo primero es conseguir otras identidades y falsificar algunos documentos.

-Eso déjalo en mis manos.

Yahiko sonrió también, contagiado del optimismo de joven de ojos negros.

Sabia que saldría bien, el no fallaría. Tomoe tampoco, ya no les quedaba nada en la vida que la venganza, y se dejarían la piel por obtenerla.

-Nosotros acabaremos lo que empezaron Ken y Kao.- Una lagrima cayo de uno de los ojos de la bailarina, muriendo al llegar a la amarga sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

El fin de Shishio solo era eso.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era cerca de medianoche y una tormenta se desplegaba por toda Osaka sin compasión.

Eso no había ayudado para nada a la hora de deshacerse del cadáver de Enishi.

Desde luego era un incordio hasta muerto, pensó con rabia Misao. No se sentía para nada bien y Hiko la había mandado a encargarse de ese ultimo trabajo, antes de despedirse.

Aoshi había decidido que debían alojarse en un hotel y por la mañana temprano emprenderían el camino hacia Hokkaido, ella ni siquiera tenia ganas de negociar los pasos a seguir ahora que ambos eran independientes y prófugos. Al menos durante esa noche aceptaría cualquier cosa que Aoshi propusiera.

Se echo en el sofá de la habitación, mientras Aoshi se encargaba de rellenar los impresos para alquilar la habitación con un documento de identidad falso. Ahora tendrían que hacerse con muchos nuevos nombres.

No sabia que parte del cuerpo no le dolía, cerro los ojos y arrugo la frente.

Tenia hambre, pero la sola idea de comer le daba nauseas. Nada podía ser peor.

Estaba enfadada con todo y todos... era su forma de expresar lo mal que se sentía tras su despedida de Hiko.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que eso pasaría, pero paso.

Se separaron en la Estación de tren de Osaka, una corta despedida sin muchas demostraciones de afecto, Seijuro se iría efectivamente a una de sus islas en el Pacifico, a vivir cómodamente y con tranquilidad lo que quedara de sus días. Le entrego un papel con las formas de ponerse en contacto con El en caso de necesitarlo y luego de echarle una larga mirada le dijo: "Enhorabuena" y se fue junto con Takani en un taxi hacia el Aeropuerto Internacional de Kansai.

Seria toda una aventura el estar sin El.

Shinomori entro quitándose la chaqueta con cuidado, estaba completamente mojado y solo quería una ducha de agua caliente.

Vio a Misao echada en el sofá con cara de molestia, aun estaba pálida, no había descansado mucho y tampoco había comido en todo el día. Se sentó a su lado y la ayudo a taparse con la manta.

Tenían que hablar.

-Deberías darte una ducha y comer algo.- Propuso El, empezando la conversación.

-No tengo ganas de moverme y estoy revuelta.- Misao frunció mas el ceño.

Aoshi sabia que su enfado se debía mas que nada a la despedida de Hiko.

-Tienes que cuidarte mas de ahora en adelante, entendido?, luego bajo a buscar algo de comer.

Makimachi abrió los ojos, sabia que era el momento de tener la gran conversación.

Miro a Aoshi con las facciones mas relajadas, aunque ya no estaba tan preocupada por el asunto de su embarazo como antes. Ya había decidido lo que quería.

Se incorporo y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Shinomori, aun estando mojado irradiaba un calor que le encantaba.

-Se que no es nada conveniente tener un bebe... en nuestra situación.- Susurro Ella.

-Yo también.- Aoshi se apoyo en el respaldo del sofá y paso un brazo por la cintura de Misao, acercándola.- Estaremos continuamente huyendo... no quiero que corras riesgos estando embarazada, así que hasta que nazca nos mantendremos inactivos.

Misao le miro, desconcertada.- Quieres tenerlo?

-Pensabas que no?.- El parecía serio.- No voy a dejarte sola, ni ha obligarte a abortar, ni nada de eso... soy un hombre de honor y tu eres mi mujer, que mal tiene tener un hijo?

Ella sonrió tristemente, casi con ironía.- Estoy segura de que tu hubieras preferido tener una mujer devota que se encargara de la casa y criar a tu hijo en un lugar seguro.

Shinomori la cogió de la cintura y la sentó encima suyo, cogiendola desprevenida.

Desde que había descubierto esa faceta débil de Misao no podía evitar desearla aun mas, la cogió por la nuca acercándola peligrosamente.

-Eres perfecta.- Susurro contra sus labios.- Me encanta esta nueva faceta tuya.

Ella sonrió.- No te acostumbres, es por culpa de tu hijo.

Se besaron apasionadamente, descargando todas las emociones y ansias del día.

Por fin estaban solos, era hora de comenzar una nueva vida y no podía pintarse mas emocionante.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Pasajeros del vuelo 98665800 de la compañía BritishAirways con destino Londres, embarquen con por la puerta numero 17-B, muchas gracias"_

-Ese es el mío...- Susurro con pesar Megumi Takani, levantándose del sillón de la sala VIP en la que había esperado por mas de 4 horas por su vuelo.

Seijuro se levanto al mismo tiempo, dejando su copa de wisky en una mesita.

Saco de un maletín una carpeta negra y se lo dio a la joven Takani, junto con una billetera y unas llaves.

-Aquí dentro tienes direcciones, teléfonos y demás cosas que necesitaras en Inglaterra, además de los papeles necesarios para Oxford y... bueno, ya sabes todo el protocolo.- Sonrió tranquilamente.- Las llaves son del apartamento y ahí tienes algún dinero, por si lo necesitas.

-No se como agradecerte todo esto.- Megumi suspiro y le miro directamente.- Sabes que te lo pagare todo, cuando llegue a Londres me ocupare de mi herencia.

-No tengas prisa, yo no la tengo.- El segundo aviso del vuelo sonó.- Ahora vete a coger el avión, no querrás quedarte en Japón.

La joven se entristeció.- No, no quiero.

Ambos salieron de la Sala VIP y Seijuro la acompaño hasta la puerta de embarque.

Ella se volvió para despedirse.

-Y que hará usted?

Hiko se encogió de hombros.- Cogeré un avión privado dentro de unas horas para ir a mi nuevo hogar, esto de la jubilación anticipada empieza a gustarme, que mas puede pedir un hombre como yo si no estar todo el día bebiendo en la playa con mujeres hermosas?

Takani rió por primera vez sincera.- Desde luego es su paraíso particular.

-Que tengas buen vuelo pequeña, de ahora en adelante eres dueña de tu vida y de tu destino.

No hubieron mas palabras.

Megumi observo como Hiko se perdía entre la gente hacia un destino desconocido, sabia que nunca mas lo volvería a ver.

Incluso llego a sentir algo de pesar.

Se subió al avión sin prisas, pero el tiempo iba de repente tan rápido que creía que se marearía. Ocupo su asiento de primera clase, en ventanilla como le gustaba y observo lo poco que podía ver a esas horas de la noche.

El mar oscuro y las luces de Osaka, que cobraba vida a medida que se hacia mas tarde.

Cerro los ojos y se despidió en silencio de todo aquello que conoció en Japón.

Su padre. Su familia, de la que no había sabido nada después de la cena en casa de Shishio, seguramente estarían ahora bajo sus ordenes. La Yacuzza... aquello por lo que dejo sus sueños convertido en un títere de Makoto. Okina... aquel en el que había confiado y que solo la había utilizado con sus ansias de poder..., y Aoshi, el único en quien realmente confía y siempre lo hará, aun sabían que nunca mas se verán. Le deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

Todos los que habían caído en el camino... la chica Kamiya, nunca podría superar su valor y fuerza, en el fondo siempre la admiraría, a Ella y a su grupo.

Y Sanosuke..., tenia que olvidarle también, aunque fuera el hombre que le hiciera abrir los ojos y ver quien realmente era. El que le había enseñado lo que significada la palabra pasión.

Se despidió de todo lo conocido.

**AHORA ERA DUEÑA DE SU VIDA Y DE SU DESTINO.**

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Opiniones en general, sean buenas o malas, por fisss REW!_

_Para satisfacción de todos Enishi por fin a muerto! Jejej y a manos de la persona que menos esperaban, El único final feliz de esta historia, el de Misao y Aoshi jeje alguien tenia que ser feliz no?, con tanta tragedia... bueno, aparte de Hiko, pero ese siempre ha sido feliz._

_En el epilogo sabran de que va la venganza de Tomoe y Yahiko (que pareja mas extraña), el destino de Sanosuke y como le ira a Meg en Oxford._

_Además claro un huequito para ver la vidorra que se lleva Hiko en su isla, y el destino de Misao, Aoshi y el bebe._

_Y como no! Ya lo olvidaba... que le deparara el futuro a Shishio!_

_Intentare actualizar lo antes posible, aun no me creo que llegue al final de esta historia._

_Ahora agradecimientos a los que dejaron rew en el capi anterior:_

**_Gabyhyatt_**

**_Dark Tomoe_**

**_Bizcochia U-u (amigui te dedico ste cap :p)_**

**_Misao91_**

**_Ailiniel_**

**_Shysie_**

**_Zape_**

_**Muchas gracias a todas por el apoyo y por sus opiniones**, es gracias a ello que esta historia a llegado a su fin y espero que les guste este final! Muchos besos a todas._

_Y a los que no dejaron, anímense! Jeje_

_Rinoa Shinomori_


	18. Epilogo Parte I

_Aquí esta la primera parte del Epilogo, creo que esta vez he tardado mucho menos en actualizar jejeje, Son dos partes porque me motive escribiendo y ahora me parece muy largo para un solo capitulo, pero no se preocupen, no tardare en subir el ultimo._

_Solo espero que les guste y que me dejen sus opiniones, que son muy importantes_!

**La Tentación de Mentir**

**EPILOGO**

**Parte I**

-

Hacia un día especialmente caluroso. Demasiado para estar encerrado, pensó Sagara.

Echo un vistazo desde la grada del gran patio central, a su alrededor.

Las 12 del mediodía era la hora del ejercicio para los presos. Muchos hacían pesas, otros jugaban partidos de baloncesto o football, las pandas se agrupaban en sus rincones habituales metiéndose con sus presas de siempre... a veces le daba lastima, el resto del tiempo le era indiferente.

Ya hacia 4 años que estaba en la cárcel de alta seguridad de Tokyo.

Como pasaba el tiempo...

Levanto parte de su camiseta blanca llena de manchas, dejando a la luz del sol su bronceado ombligo, tenia dos heridas de bala cerca de el.

Volvió a taparse y se cruzo de brazos, cerrando los ojos cegado por la claridad del día.

Tardo casi 7 meses en recuperarse de las heridas, tubo mucha suerte.

Siempre había sido un hombre de suerte.

Sobrevivió a nada menos que 5 balazos, seguramente muchos rezaban por su muerte el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital. Tras el corto juicio donde se le acusó de los mayores disparates lo encerraron en esa odiosa fortaleza de cemento y hierro. Ni siquiera se molesto en defenderse, jamás le creerían y de resto no tenia nada que hacer en libertad.

Los primeros meses encarcelado fue victima de incesantes intentos de asesinato, seguramente mandados por los amigos de Shishio. Lo que Makoto no se esperaba era que Sanosuke tuviera tantos amigos entre rejas.

Sonrió a medias, una vida entera de criminal te llenaba de amigos y compañeros de la misma calaña, en la cárcel no vio mas que caras conocidas.

No tardo mucho en hacerse de poder allí dentro, además de respeto.

Muchos de los presos odiaban a Makoto Shishio con toda su alma. Sabia que no estaría en otro sitio mas a salvo que en la cárcel, rodeado de antiguos compañeros de trabajo.

Una gran ayuda para todos los años que le esperaban allí dentro.

Un hombre de gran altura, largo cabello castaño y repleto de tatuajes atravesó la cancha con poder, importándole muy poco si interrumpía algún partido o molestaba a alguien, nadie se atrevería a reclamarle.

Se sentó junto a Sagara y se encendió un cigarro.

Shogo Amakusa, hijo descarriado de uno de los clanes de la Yacuzza de Tokyo.

Había sido repudiado por su padre con 17 años, según todos por no tener ningún sentido del honor ni la responsabilidad.

No hacia mas que meterse en negocios sucios y problemas desde que había entrado en la adolescencia.

Tras ser echado del clan busco sitio donde sabia que habían mas como El, entre los Narcos. Llevaba ya 5 años metido en prisión por matar a un policía que se había pasado con el precio de su silencio. Shogo no permitía que nadie se pasara de listo con El.

La primera cara que vio Sanosuke al entrar allí fue la de su gran amigo. Al igual que El, se había adueñado de la cárcel desde su entrada. Si era su amigo nadie podía tocarle.

Hombre de confianza tanto de Kaoru como de su padre anteriormente tenia el respeto de todo delincuente que se precie.

-Dentro de una semana son las elecciones para la Alcaldía.- Anuncio Shogo, dándole una profunda calada a su tabaco, algo escaso en la cárcel.- El atentado de hace 4 años le ha dado mucha popularidad a Shishio, se dice que arrasara las elecciones.

-No me extraña.- Bufo Sanosuke.- Kenshin y Kaoru deben estar revolviéndose en su tumba..., y Yo aquí dentro sin poder terminar lo empezado.

Amakusa sonrió.- No te preocupes Sagara, aun creo en el poder divino. Shishio recibirá su merecido muy pronto.

-Y tu desde cuando eres tan creyente?.- Sanosuke le quito el cigarro.

-He visto por la tele algo muy interesante..., o mas bien a alguien.

La amplia sonrisa de Shogo hizo dudar al moreno.

Solo podía significar que su amigo le tenia preparada una grata sorpresa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Empezaban las vacaciones de verano y aun así no paraba de llover desde hacia 3 días.

Se acerco a la puerta de salida y abrió el paraguas, mirando al cielo con el ceño fruncido, odiaba la lluvia desde que tenia memoria.

Sobretodo la odiaba desde que se había mudado a ese país.

Siempre la pillaba cargada de libros y le dejaba el pelo alborotado.

Por suerte ese día no tenia libros que cargar. Por fin acababa el curso, apenas le quedaban algunos meses para acabar la carrera de medicina, con unas notas repletas de sobresalientes y matriculas de honor.

La primera de su promoción, ese había sido su objetivo los últimos 4 años y lo había conseguido, ahora ojeaba masters en cirugía cardiovascular y torácica.

Le llamaba mucho la atención uno en Estados Unidos y otro en Berlín, aunque precisamente no es que destacara por su dominio del alemán.

Corrió como pudo hacia los aparcamientos y se metió completamente empapada en el vehículo que tenia desde que había llegado a Inglaterra.

Megumi se miro por el retrovisor, de nuevo tenia el pelo alborotado por la lluvia.

-Odio la lluvia.- Rugió, intentado acomodárselo de nuevo.

Arranco y mientras conducía hacia su casa meditaba todo lo que tenia que hacer.

Al día siguiente cogería un avión rumbo al sur de Francia, donde pasaría varias semanas de relax junto con los amigos que había hecho en la Facultad. Pocos, ya que nunca había sido de muchas palabras y sus años en la Yacuzza la habían vuelto demasiado desconfiada.

Además de concentrarse en ser la mejor de su clase, también había gastado prácticamente todo su tiempo en olvidar su pasado en Japón. Era muy popular en la Facultad de Medicina por eso mismo, el gran misterio que la envolvía. Reía al pensar que ninguno de sus compañeros ni profesores creería lo que había vivido aunque Ella misma lo contara.

Aun así rápidamente se hizo amiga de otra estudiante que venia de Korea y de algunos mas.

Hizo un corto balance de su vida en Oxford..., había tenido todo cuanto quería, ni siquiera necesito de la ayuda de Hiko en ningún momento. Su vida era tranquila y normal... lo que tanto había deseado.

Incluso había tenido algún que otro romance, nada serio..., lo mas parecido a una relación normal había llegado ese ultimo año junto con guapo joven londinense, estudiante de empresariales, de grandes ojos azules y pelo rubio, James Reegan.

Pero aun así... seguía sin estar satisfecha.

Había conseguido cuanto quería... y en realidad seguía siendo infeliz.

En el fondo sabia que no.

Aparco delante del jardín de su pequeño adosado a las afueras de la ciudad universitaria, y corrió al interior intentando mojarse lo menos posible.

En la puerta ya la esperaba su gata siamés, Margy. Se la había encontrado abandonada en un cubo de basura siendo una cría y no pudo resistirse a llevársela, necesitaba una compañera de piso.

Como todos los días hizo su rutina, le lleno el cuenco de comida a Margy, puso una lavadora, fregó los platos de la cocina, puso a calentar la comida que había preparado el día anterior y encendió la televisión para entretenerse mientras limpiaba un poco la sala.

Estaba patas arriba desde que la había convertido en el salón de estudio de Ella y sus compañeros.

Como de costumbre encendió la televisión por cable y busco un canal Japonés, Tokyo MX.

Allí era la hora de dar las noticias de la noche. Muchas veces se reprochaba esa manía, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar oír su idioma natal de vez en cuando, y aunque no quería saber nada de su país... tampoco se quedaba tranquila sin saber que pasaba allí.

La voz del locutor la interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

" _Pasando a la crónica Nacional, Esta semana se celebran las elecciones a la Alcaldía de Tokyo._

_Los candidatos, Matsumoto Akira, líder de la oposición, y Makoto Shishio, Alcalde ya en dos ocasiones, han luchado fervientemente en la campaña electoral._

_Una dura batalla que empezó hace un mes que ha dado unos resultados favorables a nuestro actual alcalde, Shishio..."_

Megumi apago rápidamente la aspiradora y miro pálida la pantalla del televisor, donde se veían imágenes de Makoto Shishio en un meeting, y luego junto a su esposa a pies de su residencia en la capital, sonriente y aclamado por sus seguidores.

El estomago se le revolvió de la rabia. Cogió el mando y subió el volumen.

"_Las encuestas realizadas esta semana nombran una vez mas a Alcalde como Makoto Shishio, ya que tiene el apoyo casi total de la población de Tokyo._

_Tras el atentado vivido en la Alcaldía hace ya 4 años, meses después de su reelección, y su grave estado durante las semanas siguientes, aumentaron considerablemente su popularidad._

_Aun mas tras su discurso al salir del Hospital, donde invitaba a todo aquel que estuviera en contra de la libertad de expresión y el dialogo a enfrentarse de nuevo contra El."_

-Hijo de la gran...- Susurro la joven Takani, derrumbándose sobre el sofá. Recordaba sin duda ese día, en el que las esperanzas de ver al causante de su sufrimiento muerto se habían desvanecido.

Escucho durante algunos minutos mas al locutor hablar sobre las grandes obras benéficas y buenos atributos de Shishio, dándose cuenta de lo masoquista que era.

Quiso apagar la televisión, pero entonces vio en la pantalla una cara conocida.

Una foto de expediente policial, de un joven de tez morena, ojos claros y pelo alborotado.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y subió el volumen sin pensarlo.

"_El único superviviente del grupo terrorista, Sagara Sanosuke, sigue preso en la Cárcel de alta seguridad de Tokyo, aun sin soltar prenda de los acontecimientos de hace 4 años. Negándose a hablar del asunto, aunque en el juicio se declarara culpable de todos los cargos, sin siquiera defenderse._

_Ya ha cumplido 3 años y aun le quedan mucho mas..."_

Apago rápidamente la televisión.

No podía seguir viéndole. En realidad hacia 4 años que no veía su rostro..., pensó que lo había olvidado, había días enteros que no le recordaba... y ahora, al ver su foto... se había quedado intranquila, el pulso le temblaba tanto que tubo que soltar el mando.

No lo había olvidado.

No había podido, si no... Porque temblaba? Porque tenia tantas ganas de llorar?

Porque ese rostro que creyó olvidado... estaba fijo en su mente, como un salva pantallas?

Como estaría El? Al menos seguía vivo... estaba tan segura como Hiko de que le habrían matado nada mas entrar en la cárcel..., pero seguía vivo...

Megumi trago saliva costosamente, mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Su teléfono móvil sonó insistentemente sobre la mesilla del café.

Tardo algo en reaccionar y lo cogió, sin molestarse en secar sus lagrimas. En la pantalla ponía el nombre de James.

Descolgó automáticamente.

-Hola...-Pensó que se le quebraría la voz en cualquier momento.

-Hola amor, acabas de llegar?.- Pregunto la voz masculina al otro lado.

-No, hace rato que salí de la facultad.- Se aclaro la voz.- Salí antes de lo previsto.

-Estupendo, ya he ido a por los billetes para mañana, un mensajero debe estar apunto de entregártelo.

-Ok...

Hubo un corto silencio.- Estas bien?

-Si, si...- Se apresuro a contestar.- Solo... algo melancólica.

-Ok, bueno mañana a esta hora estaremos en una calurosa playa de la Riviera.

-Si.

-Y nos alejaremos de esta horrible lluvia, bueno amor... te dejo, ahora tengo que hablar con uno de los profesores, nos vemos a la madrugada para ir al aeropuerto, te iré a buscar, besos.

-Bueno...- Luego colgó.

Tiro el móvil sobre el sofá y se levanto.

De repente lo menos que le apetecía era verle, ni ir a Francia. Miro a su alrededor con miedo, como si no reconociera donde se encontraba, ni que hacia.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

Supuso que era el mensajero con su pasaje y fue a abrir, y efectivamente. El joven pelirrojo le dio un resguardo para firmar y luego le hizo entrega de un sobre donde se encontraba su billete de avión.

Le dio algo de propina y cerro la puerta, mirando el sobre con horror.

No quería coger ese avión.

Aquel se había convertido en el peor día de su nueva vida... porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que no podía vivirla en paz sin deshacerse de su vida pasada.

La creía muerta, pero no era así... no había terminado del todo con Ella.

Y si quería ser feliz tenia que hacerlo.

Seria demasiado tarde?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abrió los ojos pesadamente.

Desde que descubrió el placer que era dormir a pierna suelta y en completa tranquilidad le costaba mucho trabajo levantarse por las mañanas.

Pero aun así había manías que a su edad eran difícil de eliminar del todo. A través de la ventana se veía como el Sol empezaba a salir llenando el cielo de claridad.

Un nuevo día comenzaba para El, tan tranquilo como todos los días de los últimos 4 años.

Seijuro Hiko se estiro desemperezándose, mientras olía el cálido aire con matices de café recién hecho y vapor con aroma a albaricoque que salía de la puerta del baño.

Sonrió al darse cuenta como había cambiado su vida. Durante la mayor parte de su vida no durmió mas de 3 horas seguidas, y siempre con un ojo abierto, en alerta a cualquier sorpresa.

Solo le bastaron 4 años para que hasta Okon madrugara mas que El.

Bendita mujer.

Cuando había llegado a la isla sabia que lo tenia todo para llevar una vida perfecta según su forma de ver.

Protección, Dinero, Intimidad, Tranquilidad y cuantos cóctels pudiera hacer Sam, el barman de su bar privado a las orillas de la playa.

Nunca había sido hombre de relación duradera. Gozaba de cuantos placeres pudiera darle una mujer, y dudaba de que existiera una sola que no quisiera dárselos.

Durante dos años se dedico exclusivamente a organizar fiestas y meter a lindas féminas entre sus sabanas. Gozando del tiempo libre que hacia años no tenia.

Hasta que un día, visitando una de las islas cercanas, se encontró con esa morena de ojos chocolate que empezaba el año sabático, que había decidido tomarse tras años de duro trabajo como abogada, en un hotel de lujo en una perdida isla del pacifico.

Ahora se reía de lo mucho que le costo conseguir que le hiciera caso, como buena abogada era terca y desconfiada. Para cuando consiguió que aceptara una cita habían pasado 3 meses, y cuando por fin la tubo en su cama sabia que no podría dejarla ir.

No sabia cuanto duraría su relación, tampoco le importaba, de momento ya llevaba disfrutando de su compañía cerca de 1 año, y también, de momento, no tenia intenciones de sacarla de su vida.

Se levanto completamente desnudo y sin ninguna vergüenza para atravesar la lujosa mansión de cristal y acero, yendo directamente hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Ella tomando una taza de café y mirando el periódico.

-Buenos días dormilón.- Saludo la mujer morena, sonriendo ampliamente.- Nunca te había visto dormir tan temprano.

-Creo que solo mi madre tuvo esa suerte cuando era un bebe.- Sonrió Hiko, dándole un beso en la frente.- Hasta ahora parece.

-Me sentiré halagada entonces.

-Tomare una taza de café y luego iré a nadar un rato, me acompañas?.- Comento, mientras se ponía una taza y la miraba expectante.

Okon siguió ojeando el periódico.- Tengo que hacer un par de cosas, pero te acompañare a tomar sol mas tarde.

Adoraba a esa mujer, solo porque no obedecía a todas sus ordenes.

-De acuerdo.- Se acerco por detrás y le rodeo la cintura, pegándola a El.- Crees que tengamos tiempo antes de que tengas que hacer esos recados?

Okon se dio la vuelta entre risas, luego lo beso apasionadamente.- Me encantaría, pero es urgente, te lo recompensaré generosamente mas tarde en la piscina.

-Me gusta la idea.- Ronroneo El, para soltarla y dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación.- No tardes, ya estoy impaciente.

Okon soltó una carcajada.

Adoraba a ese hombre, solo por ser Autentico.

Como cada mañana lo primero que hizo fue darse una corta ducha de agua fría para terminar de despertar su adormilado cuerpo, luego se ponía el bañador, cogía la toalla y salía hacia el jardín, en dirección a la piscina cubierta al otro lado de la casa.

Nadaría durante unas 2 horas todos los estilos, nada como la natación para mantenerse en forma.

Aunque ya habían pasado años desde que había dejado de ser un miembro activo, no se había despegado del todo de Tokyo. Tras mudarse a la isla había contratado a sus mejores y leales hombres para que se encargaran de mantenerle al tanto de los puntos mas importantes que había dejado en el País del Sol naciente.

Cada día le llegaba un informe detallado sobre los movimientos mas importantes en el mundo que había dejado hace 4 años, y que ahora manejaba Shishio a su antojo.

Una de sus principales informantes era Yumi, la Dama del distrito del placer.

El barrio de las prostitutas había quedado en manos de la policía, algo que no las beneficiaba para nada. Shishio imponía sus normas y cosa que Yumi odiaba era que manejaran sus negocios. A cambio de protección en caso de problemas La Dama le informaba de todo a su alrededor, eso si, siempre a través de otros informantes para que no tuviera constancia de donde se encontraba Hiko.

Cuatro años atrás, cuando todo quedo a manos del Alcalde, hubieron muchos problemas en los bajos fondos. A sus habitantes les costo mucho adaptarse a la nueva situación, pero con mano de hierro Shishio se había apoderado de todo, junto con la policía que a cambio de convertirse en aun mas corruptos que los propios delincuentes ganaban millones por cobrar comisiones a quien quisieran.

Los barrios bajos habían guardado durante los últimos años mucho rencor hacia el alcalde y se fraguaba una revuelta en toda regla, Shishio era conciente de ello y había podido contener las ansias de sublevación de los mafiosos y traficantes, con ayuda de la Yacuzza que había vendido su honor por seguir siendo dueños de sus posesiones y vidas.

Un autentico desastre.

Si los antiguos lideres siguieran vivos, se morirían al observar en que se había convertido Tokyo, solía pensar Seijuro Hiko. Pero los antiguos estaban muertos, al igual que sus hijos..., y los pocos que quedaban de aquella época de gloria habían tenido que abandonar o luchar entre las sombras.

Como su Misao.

Aun sabiendo que la joven le mataría por ello, había contratado a uno de sus mejores espías para que le siguiera el rastro a Ella y a Shinomori. Pero debió haberlo vaticinado, poco antes de que Misao saliera de cuentas les había perdido la pista, seguramente se habían dado cuenta de que les seguía, ni Ella ni Aoshi eran tan estúpidos.

Y desde hacia 3 años no tenia noticias de Ellos, ni de su hijo o hija.

Aunque seguro estaban vivos, habían conseguido acabar casi por completo con los matones de Shishio, entre las sombras y sin dejar rastro, pero El sabia que eran ellos.

Las muertes de los asesinos de Shishio eran la única prueba que tenia de que seguían con vida.

Pensando en todo Ello salió de la piscina.

Sin darse cuenta había sobrepasado su tiempo de entrenamiento y se acercaba el mediodía, Okon debía de estar a punto de llegar para darle su recompensa.

Tras salir de la piscina de entrenamiento decidió bajar a la playa para esperarla tomando algo de sol y con un buen cóctel en la mano. De repente le apetecía algo con tequila.

Se echo en una de las tumbonas, mientras el barman se encargaba de su pedido. Escucho a alguien caminar por la arena y acercarse a El, pero sabia que no era Okon.

-Sr. Hiko.- Reconoció la voz, era uno de sus empleados de confianza.- Ha llegado un informe urgente desde Londres.

Seijuro abrió un ojo con curiosidad, mirando al joven a su lado.- Los informes sobre Takani son trimestrales.

-Lo sabemos, pero ha pasado algo con la Srta. Takani.- El empleado le dejo el sobre y se retiro.

Hiko Seijuro se sentó en la tumbona mirando algo desconcertado el sobre de alta seguridad.

Evidentemente también había mandado a vigilar a Megumi Takani, aunque no temía que pudiera pasarle nada, se sentía mas seguro sabiendo que todo marchaba a la perfección, no le gustaban las sorpresas.

Y hasta el momento la vida de la joven ex líder había sido de lo mas normal.

La mejor de su promoción, sus amistades eran pocas pero poderosas y con buenas referencias, un novio con un futuro prometedor como empresario... La vida que seguramente habría vivido si su padre no hubiera muerto.

Abrió el sobre y leyó.

"_URGENTE._

_Megumi Takani a las 3:00 a.m. del día de ayer debía coger un avión privado con destino a la Riviera Francesa para pasar dos semanas en la Mansión de la familia Reevers. A las 3:05 a.m. desapareció de la vigilancia de mis hombres. Encontramos su nombre en las listas de un vuelo hacia Tokyo, con hora 4:30 a.m._

_En estos momentos debe estar aterrizando. _

_Hemos encomendado la tarea de seguirla a uno de nuestros hombres en la ciudad._

_Le informaremos según vayan llegando noticias."_

Hiko arrugo el papel, levantando la vista.

Que demonios pretendía Takani?

Por eso mismo había decidido mantenerla vigilada todos esos años. Quien podía decirle que no intentara alguna locura?, No dudo en coger el móvil para llamar a uno de sus hombres de confianza en Tokyo. Quería saber donde estaba esa muchacha ya.

-Bejimi.- Contesto con voz ruda, su semblante estaba tenso.- Investiga en todos los aeropuertos de Tokyo los vuelos desde Londres, Megumi Takani esta en la ciudad y quiero saber donde, entendido?

-Seijuro!.- La voz de una mujer le saco de sus pensamientos.

Okon bajaba las escaleras desde los jardines de la mansión hacia la playa con una amplia sonrisa.

Miro el reloj que había en la pared del Bar. Llegaba tarde.

La mujer morena se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sentándose a su lado en la hamaca.

-Con quien hablabas?, Parecías cabreado.- Le susurro tierna.

El forzó una sonrisa.- Ya sabes, cosas de negocios.

-Si, lo se... No me meto en tus negocios.- Le volvió a dar un beso, venia extrañamente feliz.

-Has tardado y vienes muy contenta.- Seijuro levanto una ceja.- Hay algo que deba saber?

-Tienes visita.

No pudo disimular su sorpresa. Sus hombres nunca venían como visita oficial. Quien podría visitarle?

-Sorprendido no?.- Okon sonrió.- Nunca había conocido a ningún amigo tuyo.

-Y como se llama ese amigo mío?

-Es una pareja.- La morena se levanto y le ofreció la mano para hacer lo mismo.- Están esperando en el Salón, vienen con un niño que es un encanto.

El nombre de Misao se le clavo en la mente.

Solo podía ser Ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonrió ampliamente al observar las ultimas encuestas. Sin duda las elecciones las tenia ganadas de antemano, no podía ser de otra manera.

Le pareció irónico que el que Kamiya casi acabara con su vida iba a conseguir que volvieran a elegirle como Alcalde de Tokyo, por tercera vez. Durante otros 4 años mas tendría el poder a resguardo, pronto tendría que empezar a buscar a un sustituto adecuado para las elecciones siguientes, pero aun quedaba tiempo.

Apago la televisión, no le interesaba otra noticia.

Le había adulzado un poco la amarga noticia que le habían dado sus hombres horas antes, informándole de que otro de sus hombres había sido encontrado muerto a las afueras de la ciudad.

En los últimos 2 años se habían encargado concienzudamente en acabar con todos sus matones y asesinos, era tan preocupante que empezaba a tener problemas para sustituirlos. Se había corrido la voz entre los asesinos a sueldo de que quien trabajara para Shishio correría un feo destino, por suerte la mayoría de los asesinos eran demasiado vanidosos.

En principio, cuando mataron al primero, pensó que podría ser algún clan Yacuzza resentido, o alguno de los narcotraficantes a los que había incautado la mercancía, pero el trabajo era demasiado limpio.

Solo cuando recibió un paquete especial a nombre de Shinomori se dio cuenta. El primero de sus hombres encontrados había sido Enishi Yukishiro, y Misao Makimachi se había tomado el detalle de enviarle un pedazo de El, como señal de advertencia.

No lo tomo en serio al pasar un año sin dar señales de vida, pero entonces comenzaron las matanzas entre sus filas.

Cualquier intento por encontrar a Misao Makimachi y Aoshi Shinomori fue en vano.

Incluso con sus nombres en las listas de delincuentes mas buscados de Japón, eran demasiado astutos y las fuerzas armadas niponas eran incapaces siquiera de encontrarles.

En un momento de desesperación incluso pensó en la posibilidad de buscar a Hiko para dar con Ellos.

Pero si no era capas de encontrar a la alumna, Seijuro Hiko seria aun mas imposible. Había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, como se esperaba, pero aun así su presencia estaba en todos lados, lo sabia, pero no le preocupaba.

La única mancha negra en su perfecto plan.

Además de Sagara.

Se sentó detrás de su despacho y miro el expediente de Sanosuke Sagara, lo guardaba celosamente en su despacho tras salir del Hospital y saber que aun seguía viva de las ratas que quisieron eliminarlo. Con El tampoco había tenido suerte, debía tener mas vidas que un gato.

Por muchos matones que mandara a acabar con El, aunque comprara a todos los funcionarios de la prisión y policías... Sanosuke Sagara tenia demasiados amigos entre rejas, era prácticamente intocable.

No le quedo mas remedio que aplazar su sed de venganza para mas adelante.

Luego de ser nombrado nuevamente Alcalde de encargaría de lleno en encontrar a Shinomori y Makimachi y acabar con Sagara.

Alguien toco a la puerta, despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sabia quien era, había mandado a llamarla hacia pocos minutos con los resultados de audiencia del debate del día anterior contra su penoso rival.

-Pasa Sayuri.- Ordeno, al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta y entraba una joven rubia de ojos azules.

Su secretaria personal desde hacia dos años, Sayuri Holssing.

-Le traigo los resultados de audiencia del debate de anoche Sr. Shishio.- Tímidamente la muchacha se introdujo en el despacho y dejo una carpeta sobre el escritorio.

Shishio la miro de arriba abajo, sin disimular.

Desde que la había visto entre los miembros destacados del grupo de jóvenes promesas de su partido sabia que tenia que tenerla cerca. Una joven alemana-japonesa de 25 años, de buena familia residente en Berlín, con un expediente académico perfecto y cursando Ciencias Políticas en Tokyo.

En pocas semanas mas la tenia como secretaria personal. Disfrutando de la bonita vista que resultaba la muchacha.

Como todo en su vida, la deseaba y la quería, le había costado esfuerzo, pero como siempre consiguió lo que se proponía. No era un secreto para sus allegados la relación extra matrimonial de Shishio con su secretaria. Un tópico, desde luego.

-Ven.- Le dijo en un susurro, instándola a sentarse en sus rodillas.

Sayuri se sentó confiadamente, sonriente, para luego besarle apasionadamente.

-Esta noche te tengo preparada una cena en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, en un privado.- Se pavoneo Shishio, adoraba agasajarla con su poder.- Que te parece?

La joven puso cara de preocupación.- Te has olvidado, ayer te dije que mañana tengo un examen muy importante, esta noche tengo que estudiar.

-No se porque te empeñas en estudiar, te he dicho que puedo comprarte el titulo que desees.- Pareció ofendido, pero se dio cuenta de su olvido.

-Ya sabes como soy.- Ella le acaricio la mejilla.- No me gusta que me digas esas cosas.

-Lo se, perdona.- De repente se le ocurrió otra maravillosa idea.- Entonces lo dejaremos para el fin de semana, celebraremos mi victoria en mi Mansión de Okinawa, que te parece?

La joven se sonrojo.- Nunca me has llevado a esa Mansión, me siento halagada, no deberías celebrar ... con tu esposa?

-No te preocupes por eso.

Durante algunos minutos se besaron, Shishio con ansias voraces. Aquella joven le volvía loco.

Tras largo rato las obligaciones les hicieron parar. El Alcalde tenia una rueda de prensa y Sayuri, como cada noche volvería a su pisito acomodado en el centro.

No le importaba como la miraban los funcionarios de la Alcaldía, tenia unos objetivos muy claros en su mente y entre ellos no estaba hacer amigos entre sus compañeros de trabajo.

Era la preferida de Makoto Shishio, nadie podía hacerle nada.

Tomo un taxi a la salida del Ayuntamiento, no tardo mas de 15 minutos en llegar a su edificio.

A esas horas estaba prácticamente desierto el vestidor, subió a la ultima planta en el ascensor. No veía la hora de llegar a su apartamento y darse una larga ducha. Se sentía sucia, todos los días desde hacia 2 años.

Y mas los últimos meses, cuando había empezado su relación "secreta" con Shishio.

Abrió la puerta y tiro sus carpetas y bolso encima del sofá del recibidor.

Se quito toda la ropa, quedándose únicamente en ropa interior y camino mecánicamente hacia el cuarto de baño. Paso el seguro a la puerta y abrió el grifo de la bañera.

Ni siquiera comprobó la temperatura del agua, estaba congelada pero le daba lo mismo. Solo quería hundirse dentro de la bañera.

Tras varios minutos, decidió que era hora de salir. Pronto El llegaría.

No cogió la toalla, se quedo de pie, mirando su reflejo en el espejo del lavabo. Miro sus facciones y las analizo, lentamente.

Su largo y liso pelo rubio..., como odiaba el rubio.

Años atrás siempre había pensado como se vería de rubia, ahora que llevaba tanto años con el pelo claro no veía el momento de ver su pelo natural de nuevo. En cuanto todo acabara, si seguía viva, se raparía al cero, sin importar su aspecto.

Llevo sus manos a sus ojos y se quito las lentillas de color azul. También le había cogido manía con los años, le escocían y se habían vuelto un problema las noches que pasaba con el Alcalde.

Tras quitárselas miro sus verdaderos ojos, Negros como la noche.

-Ni todos los baños del mundo me quitaran esta sensación.- Resoplo acariciando la piel de sus brazos.- Estoy manchada, pero todo sea por la causa.

-Tomoe!, estas ahí dentro?

Un gran alivio la embargo al oír su verdadero nombre.

Solo cuando estaba en casa podía salir del infierno en el que se había convertido su vida, aunque fuera unos pequeños y maravillosos instantes.

-Si, se me ha pasado volando el tiempo.- Contesto, cogiendo una toalla.- Ya salgo.

-Ok!, he traído pizza.- Dijo la voz masculina al otro lado.

Tras secarse y ponerse ropa cómoda decidió salir del baño, con desgana. Estaba realmente agotada.

En la cocina se encontró a un joven de 21 años, de tez morena, alto y ojos oscuros, comiendo pizza mientras veía una serie de televisión, completamente concentrado.

Al notar que Ella entraba en la habitación la miro, con una sonrisa forzada a causa de tener la boca llena de comida.

-Aunque no te lo creas te he dejado algo.- Bromeo, enseñándole la caja de pizza.

-No tengo mucha hambre, solo sueño.- Tomoe se sentó en una de las banquetas de la barra.- Sayuri ha tenido un día muy agotador.

-Pensé que esta noche irías con Shishio.- El tono de su voz se había vuelto mas rudo.

Tomoe suspiro.- Tres noches seguidas es demasiado para mi, se esta volviendo demasiado serio.

-Es lo que queríamos, dentro de dos días serán las elecciones.- Yahiko dejo de comer, y la miro serio.- Dos días mas, y nuestro plan llegara a su fin Tomoe.

-Creo que ha salido mucho mejor de lo que pensábamos, no tendremos que propiciar una oportunidad de tenerlo a solas y lejos.- Los ojos negros de Tomoe brillaron.- Me ha pedido pasar el fin de semana luego de que le proclamen Alcalde en su Mansión de Okinawa.

Yahiko salto de su butaca, emocionado.

-Es perfecto!.- Sonrió.- No puede fallar, Okinawa es perfecto. Una isla alejada de Tokyo, una mansión enorme..., nadie se enterara de nada y nosotros cumpliremos nuestra misión sin problemas, hemos engañado al gran Makoto Shishio...

-No cantes victoria aun.- Tomoe le corto duramente.- No te confíes, aun no hemos ganado.

Yahiko la miro, determinante.- Pero lo haremos, podría dudarlo si estuviéramos solos Tomoe..., pero tenemos buenos aliados, los mejores... no puede fallar.

Recordó la suerte que habían tenido hacia medio año, al tener contacto con las únicas personas capaces de acabar con Makoto Shishio. Una alianza que acabaría en dulce venganza para todos.

-Mañana mismo comprare el billete para Okinawa.- El joven moreno dejo su plato en el fregadero.- Y les llamare para avisar del cambio de planes.

Tomoe se había quedado muda en su asiento, mirando el trozo de pizza sin tocar.

El joven sabia lo mucho que había sufrido la ex bailarina, las mas que había sacrificado por el plan de venganza. El solo pensar en el asco que sentiría cada vez que Shishio la tocaba, la besaba... La rabia le comía las entrañas, pero el valor de Tomoe había sido fundamental para el plan. Sin ella nada hubiera funcionado. Y ahora el propio plan la estaba matando.

No pasaba inadvertido para Yahiko el asco que sentía la mujer por su propio cuerpo.

Se acerco a Ella y la abrazo.

-Solo dos días Tomoe..., solo dos y todo habrá acabado.- Le susurro cariñosamente.

Una lagrima cayo por la mejillas de la morena, aunque su rostro seguía inexpresivo.- No te preocupes..., no es la primera vez que he regalado mi cuerpo en esta perra vida, al menos en esta ocasión el precio si valdrá la pena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No sabia de donde había sacado el valor para coger un vuelo para Japón.

Pero ahí estaba, en el Aeropuerto de Narita en Tokyo, con todo su equipaje seguramente en Francia, 50 llamadas perdidas de James en su móvil y únicamente su bolso con unas 20 libras en metálico y sus tarjetas de crédito.

El día anterior, apunto de coger el avión privado de uno de sus amigos, vio en la terminal el anuncio de un vuelo hacia Tokyo... y una idea loca cruzo por su mente. No podía irse de vacaciones, ni siquiera mirar a su novio a la cara..., el único rostro que estaba en su mente era el de Sanosuke.

Tenia que verle.

Y hizo la mayor locura de su vida. Dejar plantados a su novio y amigos y coger un avión al otro lado del mundo. Sin equipaje, ni donde quedarse, ni... nada. Ahora se daba cuenta de la situación real.

Que haría?

Lo único para lo que había volado hasta Japón.

-Taxi!.- Levanto la mano al ver pasar uno de los vehículos, que paro automáticamente.

No tenia otra cosa que hacer en ese maldito país que ir a ver al causante de su frustración y acabar una historia empezada 4 años atrás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seijuro miro hipnotizado los profundos ojos verdes que le observaban mientras se acercaba.

Era tan improbable que si supiera que no había bebido ese día se cuestionaría si había perdido la razón y ya sufría de delirium tremens.

Allí estaba Ella, parecía que los años no pasaran por su cuerpo. Tal cual la recordaba, baja de estatura, su pelo seguía igual de largo y cuidado, su rostro imperturbable... solo su cuerpo había adoptado formas mas redondeadas, seguramente por la maternidad.

-Vaya... las vueltas que da la vida.- Fue lo único que pudo decir, al verse al frente de Misao Makimachi y Aoshi Shinomori.

El tampoco había cambiado mucho, apenas solo unas pocas canas adornaban su oscuro cabello.

Seguía tan fuerte y alto como siempre, serio y elegante al vestir. Lucia además una atractiva barba de pocos días y no alejaba su mano de la cintura de Ella.

-Te sorprenderás de vernos aquí, sin avisar.- Sonrió sarcástica, típico de Ella, pensó Hiko.

-En realidad... creo que no tanto como me hubiera esperado.- El también sonrió.

Okon cogió el brazo de Seijuro.- No nos presentas?.- Pidió amablemente.

Seijuro la miro, por unos instantes se había olvidado de Ella.- Perdona, Okon ella es Misao, hija de unos muy buenos amigos.

-Encantada.- La mujer morena estrecho la mano con Makimachi.

-Igualmente.- Misao no pudo evitar analizarla.- Parece que has sentado la cabeza por fin, Seijuro.

-Si, esta mujer me tiene atado.- Bromeo, luego miro a Aoshi.- Shinomori.

Aoshi inclino la cabeza, formalmente.- Me alegro de verlo tan bien Hiko.

-Digo lo mismo de ambos.- Los observo y luego miro a su alrededor.

Misao supo que era lo que buscaba.

-Ryo!.- Llamo Misao, mirando hacia detrás del sofá.- Levántate del suelo por favor.

Misao soltó el abrazo de Aoshi y camino hacia donde venia una risita infantil.

Se agacho tras el sofá, regañando levemente al pequeño, para luego acogerlo en brazos y dejarlo a la vista de los curiosos ojos de Seijuro.

Entre los brazos de la joven se encontraba un niño de tres años, de cabellos negros y enormes ojos azules.

No había duda de que era hijo de Shinomori.

-Mira, ese señor se llama Seijuro Hiko.- Misao le hablo cariñosamente al oído, y entonces Hiko descubrió que la pequeña asesina a la que había criado se había convertido en una verdadera mujer, con todos sus atributos.

Ella se acerco y lo puso delante de El.- Este es nuestro hijo, Ryo Shinomori.

-Ryo...- Susurro Hiko, acariciando el cabello del pequeño que lo veía tímido.- Como tu padre..., sin duda es igual a su padre, eh Shinomori?

Aoshi sonrió de lado, sintiéndose halagado.

Recordó como años atrás, con Misao embarazada, las palabras de Enishi antes de morir le habían hecho dudar de la paternidad del bebe que esperaba Ella. Cuando vio al pequeño entre sus brazos supo que aquellas palabras eran veneno de víbora, y se avergonzó de haber siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de que Misao le fuera infiel.

Tras los últimos 4 años Ella le había demostrado en innumerables ocasiones que lo amaba, aunque ninguno en realidad lo dijera con palabras. Los hechos valían mas, valían oro.

Ahora Ella y su hijo eran lo mas importante, y tras acabar lo que tenían en mente pensaba llevárselos lejos de todo ese mundo, y criar a su pequeño en un lugar seguro.

Sorprendentemente, al proponérselo a Misao ella había aceptado sin objeciones. El embarazo y nacimiento de Ryo la habían hecho mas responsable de su vida, aunque aun no podía evitar hacer alguna que otra locura.

Seijuro cogió en brazos al niño, pidiéndole antes permiso a la madre.

-Hola enano, dime como te llamas?

-Ryo.- Susurro el pequeño, algo intimidado por la altura del hombre que le cogía.

-Yo soy Tío Hiko, vale? Así que no me mires con esa cara de asustado.

Tantos años preguntándose como seria el bebe de su pequeña Misao, y ahora lo tenia entre sus brazos. Se sentía como un autentico abuelo, pero desde luego era demasiado guapo y joven para que le llamaran así, Tío quedaba mucho mejor con su personalidad.

-Okon, porque no le enseñas al pequeño la casa?.- Le pregunto, sabia que Misao, Aoshi y El tenían una larga conversación pendiente.- Llévalo a la playa para que juegue en la arena.

La mujer de ojos chocolate entendió la indirecta y sonrió.- De acuerdo, vamos Ryo, quieres ver los perritos que tiene tu Tío Hiko?

Esperaron a ver como Okon y el niño desaparecían por los jardines de la mansión.

Hiko fue el primero en reaccionar, acercándose al mini-bar y poniéndose una copa. Creyó que realmente ya la necesitaba, aquel día no podía tener mas sorpresas.

-Me alegro de ver que están bien, y que el niño también.- Dijo, mientras se ponía un wisky.- Realmente estos tres años sin noticias de ustedes me tenían un poco inquieto.

-El gran Hiko estaba inquieto?.- Bromeo Misao, sentando en uno de los sofás.

-No seas ridícula.- Hiko la miro con el ceño fruncido.- Te crié como si fueras mi hija, tengo derecho a saber que haces con tu vida.

Misao supo que estaba muy molesto, y con razón.- Lo siento.

-Pensamos que lo mejor era vivir en el anonimato, nadie debía saber que Misao iba a tener un hijo mío, y mucho menos que supieran nuestra ubicación, ni siquiera tu.- Agrego Aoshi, sentándose al lado de Ella.- La existencia de Ryo seria una oportunidad de oro para muchos de nuestros enemigos.

-Eso puedo entenderlo.- No dudo en darle un trago a su bebida.- Lo que no entiendo es esta visita, porque ahora? Después de 4 años...

Misao suspiro profundamente.- Hemos venido a pedirte algo..., algo demasiado importante para hacerlo por correspondencia o por medio de uno de tus hombres.

Hiko frunció el ceño, ese algo debía ser demasiado importante, Misao jamás le había pedido nada.

-Pero antes de pedírtelo te explicaremos algo muy importante que debes saber.- Intervino ahora Aoshi.- Algo que se esta cociendo y pronto cambiara muchas cosas.

La seriedad que parecía tener el asunto hizo que Hiko apresurara su copa para luego estrellarla contra la barra del mini-bar y mirara con decisión a la pareja a su frente.

Tras años de calma empezaba a escuchar los truenos de tormenta acercándose.

-Se trata de Shishio.- Comenzó Misao, pero sabia que no había otro tema que discutir.

-Para saber eso no hay que ser muy inteligente.- Hiko se lleno de nuevo la copa.- Se que llevan años acabando con sus matones, por algo en especial?

-Despejando el camino.- Aclaro Aoshi.- No es obvio?, mientras menos gente de confianza tenga, menos sorpresas nos llevaremos a la hora de hacer un ataque directo.

Seijuro les miro interrogante.- Están planeando atacar al Alcalde de Tokyo así sin mas?

-Nosotros no.- Misao se levanto del sillón, mirando hacia el jardín.- Alguien lleva años planeando algo que no tiene probabilidades de fallar, nosotros nos encargaremos de la estocada final, fue una oportunidad que se nos presento en el momento oportuno, no pudimos rechazarla.

Aoshi cogió el mando de la televisión y la encendió, mientras Hiko observaba todos sus movimientos.

Puso un canal de noticias y espero a que hablaran sobre el Alcalde y las elecciones de Tokyo, en esos momentos retransmitirían la rueda de prensa ofrecida anoche por El.

Entonces, mientras la comentaban, pusieron una imagen de Shishio en una acto benéfico.

Aoshi paro la imagen.

-Ves a esa mujer rubia a su derecha?

Hiko se acerco a la pantalla y vio a una joven rubia de ojos azules, sonriente.- Si, que le pasa?

-Es su secretaria personal.- Informo Shinomori.- Sayuri Holssing, estudiante de Ciencias Políticas y amante, además de otras tareas, tiene acceso a toda la información que queramos de Shishio, pero hay mas...

-Esa chica no es Sayuri Holssing.- Agrego Misao, llamando la atención de los hombres.

-A donde quieren llegar?.- El ex líder de los asesinos busco la respuesta rápida.

Misao le miro seriamente.- Esa chica es Tomoe, la antigua bailarina del local de Kamiya, Sayuri Holssing solo es un alter ego que se ha creado para llegar hasta Shishio.

Seijuro, sorprendido, volvió a mirar a la chica que aparecía en la pantalla.- Increíble..., como no se me ocurrió informarme sobre los miembros supervivientes de la banda de Kaoru?, He perdido facultades..., y que se supone que es lo que esta planeando?

-Venganza, evidentemente.- Continuo Aoshi.- Ella y Yahiko Kamiya llevan años urdiendo este plan, es simplemente perfecto, nadie les ha descubierto, pero ellos solos no podrían acabar con Shishio, fue pura casualidad que me encontrara con Tomoe una noche que me introduje en el Ayuntamiento.

-Nos explicaron el plan y aceptamos.- Sonrió Misao, llena de satisfacción.- Por fin acabaremos con ese hijo de perra, la ironía es que el plan maestro lo pensara un niño y una streaper.

Hiko soltó una carcajada.- La desesperación y el odio llevan a limites arriesgados, en que consiste específicamente ese plan?

-Tomoe se ha convertido en la amante de Shishio, esperaban encontrar el momento adecuado para acabar con El, la fecha final seria el día que lo renombraran Alcalde.- Continuo explicando Aoshi.- Nos llamaron esta mañana para informarnos de que el plan iba viento en popa, el propio Shishio se nos ha puesto en bandeja de plata.

Misao se acerco a los dos hombres, mirando al que la había criado como su hija.- Tras que se den los resultados de las elecciones y la fiesta de rigor, Shishio y Tomoe volaran hasta Okinawa a pasar un fin de semana romántico..., es la oportunidad perfecta.

-Nos encontraremos con Yahiko Kamiya en la isla y procederemos a terminar el plan.- Aoshi se cruzo de brazos, sonriendo satisfecho.- Mataremos a Makoto Shishio, y los bajos fondos volverán a tener autonomía, se acabara la era de hierro y la venganza estará cumplida.

Hiko se sentó en el sofá, pensando profundamente en todo lo que le habían contando.

-Suena tan fácil...- Susurro con una sonrisa.- Solo espero que salga bien, pueden contar conmigo para lo que necesiten, soy el que mas ganas tiene de ver muerto a ese desgraciado.

Misao suspiro.- No hemos venido a pedirte ayuda para el plan.

Seijuro Hiko levanto la mirada lentamente, la pareja le miraban casi suplicantes. Lo que querían de El debía de ser muy importante, Misao no dejaba las manos quietas.

La joven se agacho al lado de Hiko, mirándole seriamente.

-Lo que venimos a pedirte... tiene que ver con Ryo.- Empezó costosamente.- No sabemos como va a acabar todo esto.

Aoshi se acerco a su mujer.- Queremos pedirte que cuides de nuestro hijo en nuestra ausencia.

-En todas nuestras misiones a cuidado de El un tío de Aoshi, Hannya Shinomori.- Le explico Misao, intentando hacerle entender.

-Le conozco.- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Mi tío fue desterrado del clan hace años, El nos ha ayudado todo este tiempo, nadie sabe de su paradero desde su destierro así que no pueden sospechar de El.- Shinomori hizo una pausa.- Pero esta misión es muy importante y Ryo necesita un sitio seguro donde criarse... en el caso de que Misao y Yo no volviéramos.

Seijuro Hiko se levanto del sofá y camino hacia el ventanal que daba a los jardines, donde se veía a Okon jugando con el pequeño, que ya había superado la fase de timidez y corría confiadamente alrededor de una fuente.

-Eres el único que puede darle a mi niño una vida normal.- Llamo la atención Misao, haciendo que Seijuro la mirara.

El ex líder sonrió pesadamente.- La niña a la que crié como una hija me pide que cuide de su hijo como si fuera mi nieto..., la historia se repite parece..., como crees que podría negarme Misao?

Ella sonrió, aliviada.

Aoshi se acerco a Ella y puso su mano en su cintura.- En el caso que no sobreviviéramos a la misión solo tenemos una petición acerca de la enseñanza de Ryo.

-No queremos que sea como nosotros.- Acabo Misao.- Queremos para El una vida normal.

-Si esta en mi mano la tendrá, no lo dudes.- Hiko comprendió perfectamente la petición de la pareja.

-Bien... entonces...- Misao suspiro profundamente.- Cogeremos un avión esta noche, hemos traído algunas cosas del niño, nos pondremos en contacto contigo continuamente.

-Le hemos dicho que pasara las vacaciones con su Tío Hiko.

Aoshi y Seijuro empezaron a conversar a un lado de la habitación.

Misao había decidido dejar aquella charla, al darse cuenta del gran sacrificio que acababa de hacer. El mismo que hicieron sus padres con Ella, solo entonces les comprendía, tras años de culparles por el destino que le habían impuesto.

Tenia que dejar a su pequeño en manos de alguien que si podría darle una buena vida.

Ese chiquitín que se había primero convertido en un problema y luego en su razón de existir, en el todo, para Ella y para Aoshi.

Pero no podía dejar a un lado una oportunidad como la que tenían.

Si fallaba la misión Ryo se criaría cómodamente, sin necesidades de ningún tipo, Seijuro lo convertiría en un hombre de honor... por suerte seria demasiado pequeño para recordar a sus padres, solo esperaba que no le reprochara su decisión, como Ella había hecho con sus padres.

Si todo salía bien además de acabar con el causante de sus peores pesadillas y de poder volver a Tokyo sin peligro, estaba segura de que nunca mas pondría en peligro lo que había conseguido en esos 4 años.

Una vida con su niño, viéndole crecer.

Y junto a Aoshi..., ahora se preguntaba como había podido vivir si el antes de conocerlo.

Le miro mientras hablaba con Seijuro.

Le costo mucho años admitirlo, pero estaba ciegamente enamorada de ese hombre de ojos de hielo, al que al principio había odiado profundamente, luego la había obsesionado para pasar a desearlo con fogosidad, y tras 4 años de convivencia sabia que no podría amar a ningún otro hombre como a El.

Ahora ambos acabarían algo que había empezado muchos años atrás.

Por Ellos, por sus antepasados, y por todos aquellos que habían quedado en el camino.

72 horas y Makoto Shishio seria hombre muerto, o Ella lo perdería todo.

**Notas de la Autora:**

_La primera parte ha sido mas de conocer las vidas que llevaban los personajes tras esos cuatro años, el próximo y seguro que ultimo capitulo jajaja será exclusivamente sobre el final de Shishio._

_Que les pareció? A mi al menos me gusto escribirlo jeje, no podía dejar de escribir._

_Los interrogantes mas importantes para el próximo capitulo ... Que le dirá Meg a Sano después de tantos años? Conseguirá sentirse mejor consigo misma?, y que les pareció el plan urdido por Tomoe y Yahiko?, la verdad es que me vi tentada a hacerlos pareja, hubiera sido interesante no?, bueno si alguien quiere que así sea se puede hacer algo para el próximo jeje_

_Quiero dar las gracias a los que dejaron review en el capitulo pasado! Me encantaron todos!_

_Me sentí motivada a escribir lo mas rápido posible este epilogo, muchas gracias de verdad a:_

**Zape**

**Missy**

**Amary-san**

**Silvia-chan**

**Bizcochia U-u**

**Misao91**

**Ailiniel de ithilien**

**Gabyhyatt**

**Shysie**

**Dark tomoe**

_Les dedico esta primera parte del epilogo a todas, espero que lo disfruten._

_Y como siempre animo a los demás a dejar un review, que siempre es de ayuda jeje_

**Rinoa Shinomori**


	19. Epilogo II

_Si! He terminado el Fic!_

_Sinceramente pensaba que no lo terminaría nunca. Como siempre pido perdón por la tardanza pero hace poco me operaron, nada de gravedad, pero aun así tengo que estar en reposo jeje, así que probablemente vean actualizaciones mías seguido, depende de mi grado de inspiración._

_Ahora les dejo con el Final que mas me ha costado escribir, no recuerdo ni en que año subi este Fic jeje pero al fin lo termine! Como siempre cuando se termina una historia da algo de penita, pero solo espero que sea que les guste y como siempre que me lo hagan saber!_

**La Tentación de Mentir**

**Epilogo**

**Parte II**

-

El despertador sonó rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

En realidad, el silencio de toda la casa.

Aoshi abrió uno de sus ojos de hielo, no había dormido absolutamente nada en toda la noche. Ya era bastante extraño que pudiera dormir varias horas seguidas, pero aquella tranquilidad le inquietaba. Era normal que en una isla en medio del Pacifico no hubiera el mas mínimo ruido, y El no estaba tranquilo sin el ruido propio de una gran ciudad.

Estaba seguro de que Misao tampoco había pegado ojo, se había levantado hacia una hora de la cama y no había vuelto con El.

Sabia de sobra donde se encontraba su pequeña mujercita.

En un movimiento rápido se levanto de la cama, cogió la muda de ropa que tenia ya preparada y se metió al cuarto de baño, para darse una rápida ducha de agua fría que activara sus cinco sentidos. Se fijo en que las cosas de Misao ya estaban preparadas, no solían viajar con mucho equipaje.

Tras la ducha y vestirse con un sobrio traje de chaqueta, propio de su estilo, preparo su maleta y miro el reloj, iba bien de tiempo, el taxi les iría a buscar en 15 minutos.

Era hora de ir a buscar a Misao.

Hiko les había alistado rápidamente unas habitaciones, teniendo mas atención en la que seria para el pequeño Ryo, ya que su estancia, al menos por el momento, seria de mas tiempo. Le había acomodado en una amplia habitación de la primera planta, junto al Salón, para que el niño estuviera mas cómodo. Con amplios ventanales que daban a las playas del lado norte de la Mansión. Una hermosa vista para la tranquilidad.

Se asomo a la puerta de la habitación, aun en penumbras.

Observo a Misao sentada en una silla junto a la cama del pequeño, mirándolo en silencio y acariciándole los mechones de pelo alborotado, sutilmente para no despertarlo de su sueño.

Una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su, por lo general, serio rostro.

Esos eran momentos que nunca olvidaría. Al contrario de todo lo que se pudo haber imaginado de cómo seria su vida familiar de mayor, cuando sentara cabeza y formara una familia..., se había "casado", por decirlo de alguna manera ya que nunca pasaron por el altar, con una asesina sin escrúpulos, bastante mas joven que El, sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad, sin experiencia en relaciones cordiales, familiares, ... podría seguir enumerando todas las cualidades que le faltaban a Misao para ser lo que El había pensado que seria su futura mujer.

La había dejado embarazada sin siquiera haber tenido una relación "amorosa" previa, y en un contexto del todo inapropiado, les habían intentado matar en varias ocasiones, había dudado de la paternidad de su bebe y de muchos otros aspectos en general.

Pero nada de eso lo consideraba si quiera un poco negativo, no señor.

En realidad, y a pesar de..., se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

Si, Misao estaba lejos de ser lo que todos hubieran creído apropiado para El como mujer, pero lo compensaba con creces. Lo había enamorado sin mas, su efusividad, su carácter, su iniciativa, valor, fogosidad..., al principio creyó que tenia demasiado de todo eso, pero la convivencia con Ella le descubrió nuevas facetas de la muchacha.

Eran completamente polos opuestos.

El le dio tranquilidad y estabilidad a una joven que lo pedía a gritos, y Ella... lo revivió.

Así de simple.

Los meses viviendo entre las sombras, ocultos durante el embarazo de Misao, fueron suficientes para terminar de conocerse, de adaptarse el uno al otro, después de todo no podía ser fácil compartir la vida con alguien, cuando ambos estaban acostumbrados a la soledad.

Fue difícil, no faltaba un día que no hubiera una discusión, y mas teniendo en cuenta los cambios de humor por el estado de Misao.

Y superado todo ello, llego Ryo.

Miro al pequeño que la joven acariciaba con ternura. La faceta que solo guardaba para su hijo y para El mismo.

No puedo evitar recordar el día en que nació.

Ese día se sentía, tenia que admitirlo, mas temeroso que nunca. En medio de una misión Hannya le había llamado para decirle que Misao había entrado en trabajo de parto.

Un mes antes!, solo eso lo puso histérico, quien lo diría de Aoshi Shinomori.

Todo el camino hacia el lugar donde se refugiaban en ese momento se lo paso pensando en si estarían preparados para algo así, un bebe no era ninguna broma y ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de que a lo mejor no seria un buen padre, desde luego Misao y El no eran los prototipos perfectos para el cuidado de un recién nacido.

Pero cuando llego Misao ya había dado a luz, eran una joven fuerte, su pulso no tembló en ningún momento, había sido tan valiente... Cuando iba caminando hacia la habitación, mientras Hannya le explicaba lo fuerte que había sido la joven, El pensaba que jamás le confesaría el miedo que había pasado, pero entonces entro.

Misao estaba recostada en la cama, completamente agotada y adolorida, prácticamente sus ojos se cerraban solos del cansancio y aun así no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar al pequeño fardo que tenia entre sus brazos.

Y le miro a El.

Y entonces supo que Ella estaba tan aterrada como El, y sonrió.

Los dos mejores asesinos y espías de Japón aterrados por un niño que apenas pesaba 3 kilos.

La primera imagen de su hijo era algo que nunca olvidaría.

Tan pequeño, enrojecido, frágil... les miraba con esos ojos azules curioso y tranquilo, y Misao le dijo que definitivamente había salido a El.

Se acerco a la cama donde dormía Ryo, sorprendiendo a Misao.

Se agacho a su lado y observo al niño. Ahora con 3 años había cambiado bastante, sus rasgos se habían definido algo mas, pero seguía siendo calmado. Para El siempre seria su bebe, creciera lo que creciera.

-No podía dormir.- Susurro Misao, alejando la mano del cabello de Ryo.

-Se que es difícil.- Aoshi sabia perfectamente que le pasaba. Se había vuelto mas accesible tras el nacimiento de Ryo, para El... transparente como el agua.- Pero es lo mejor.

-Lo se.- Ella suspiro intensamente y miro el reloj.- El taxi esta a punto de llegar.

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, echando una ultima mirada al pequeño para salir de la habitación tan silenciosamente como habían llegado. Aoshi dejo que Misao pasara delante, no se lo pensó mucho, antes de cogerla de la mano, deteniéndola.

Se miraron en la oscuridad solo unos instantes, antes de darse un casto beso en los labios, mas un beso de comprensión, de apoyo. Y Ella salió de la habitación.

-Te prometo...- Empezó a susurrar, mirando a la cama de su niño.- que haré lo que este en mi mano por reunirnos de nuevo, o moriré en el intento.

Shinomori escucho la bocina del taxi y supo que era hora de irse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pareciera que aquella noche nadie había pegado ojo.

A primera hora de la mañana, entrando en su despacho, lo primero que hizo fue encender la televisión. Shishio se había pegado toda la noche en la sede de su partido, sin dormir apenas, esperando el veredicto final después del día de elecciones.

Estaba muy claro quien había sido el ganador por mayoría. Las ultimas encuestas le daban la razón, pero quería ver el definitivo y en dos minutos las noticias de la mañana confirmarían lo que todos ya sabían.

Detrás de el aparecieron algunos concejales y tenientes de alcalde, toda su cúpula de poder esperaba la gran noticia. Otra continuidad por 4 años. Entre los asistentes, Sayuri Holssing sostenía un teléfono móvil, preparada para dar la hora de la rueda de prensa tras la noticia. Todo tenia que ser perfecto. Ahora mas que nunca tenia que mantener su templanza.

Makoto Shishio subió el volumen cuando apareció la locutora tras la mesa del telediario.

_"Buenos días Tokyo, son las 8:00 a.m. y este será el primer informativo de la ciudad en dar la esperada noticia."_

Las respiración se contuvieron en toda la sala.

_"Según el ultimo y definitivo escrutinio, Makoto Shishio, alcalde de Tokyo desde hace 8 años, permanecerá a la cabeza del Ayuntamiento de esta ciudad durante 4 años mas, con una victoria del 62 frente a su adversario del partido de centro-izquierda._

_Consiguiendo los votos necesarios para liderar sin pactos."_

No había terminado de dar la noticia y todos saltaban dentro de la habitación.

Gritos de alegría y felicitaciones tras una ardua campaña de mas de dos meses, Shishio seguiría en el poder, y además cómodamente. Nada podría ser mas perfecto, pensaba El.

Las botellas de champán y cava se abrían sin reparar en gastos. Era momento de celebrar.

Si, era el momento.

Sayuri Holssing sonrió, felicito a sus compañeros y respondió a las miradas cómplices que Makoto le enviaba, no tan disimuladamente como debería.

Luego marco un numero de teléfono y anuncio la rueda de prensa para dentro de 15 minutos en la escalinata principal del Ayuntamiento.

Miro su reloj de muñeca de oro e incrustaciones de diamantes, regalo de Shishio, eran las 8:02 a.m., faltaban 11 horas. 11 Horas y estaría en un vuelo rumbo a Okinawa, y seria la ultima vez que pisara ese apestoso Ayuntamiento.

Porque se le hacia tan eterno?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Que hijo de puta.- Susurro Shogo Amakusa, tirando de una patada la silla donde estaba sentado segundos antes.

En la Prisión de alta Seguridad de Tokyo también observaban la noticia de que Shishio había sido reelegido como alcalde, y desde luego no era buena noticia para ninguno de los que estaban apresados allí dentro.

Un guardia se acerco, dándole a entender que se dejara de arrebatos de rabia, sin palabras.

Refunfuñando cogió la silla y volvió a sentarse, para luego mirar a su compañero de celda.

-Te veo muy tranquilo.- Le dijo, cogiendo un cigarro del paquete que había encima de la mesa.- Shishio no parara hasta verte muerto, lo sabes no?

Sanosuke sonrió, cómodo en su silla.- No se si le dará tiempo.

-Que sabes Sagara?.- Shogo levanto una ceja, irónico.- Ayer creo que tuviste muchas noticias, no?, Me dijeron que una guapa morena vino a visitarte, es ese el motivo de tu tranquilidad?

-No precisamente fue Ella la que me dio las buenas noticias.- Sanosuke también se encendió un cigarro.- Pero tampoco estaban tan mal.

El moreno recordó el ajetreado día que había tenido.

En su vida había recibido tantas sorpresas de una sola vez, y menos con unas simples carta y visita, ambas igual de inesperadas.

Sonrió al recordar a la guapa morena de la que hablaba su amigo.

**FLASHBACK**

Tras el ultimo golpe para el saco de boxeo para coger aire.

Hoy había marcado un nuevo record personal, lo único bueno que tenia la cárcel, además de la cama y comida gratis, era que tenia demasiado tiempo libre para dedicarse a ponerse en forma. Y mas que en forma... no recordaba haber estado así nunca.

Le dio un trago a su botella de agua y se seco el sudor de la frente con la camiseta blanca.

En unos minutos seria su turno en la lavandería y tenia que ducharse antes, o el olor no dejaría trabar a sus demás compañeros. Al menos cuando le tocaba esa actividad podía relajarse un poco, lo que mas odiaba era encargarse de la limpieza.

Sanosuke se puso la toalla al hombro y observo a los policías cuidando la puerta de salida, justo en el momento en que ha uno lo llamaban por el intercomunicador.

Siguió su camino derecho a las duchas, cuando el policía que había recibido la llamada le bloqueo el paso.

-Dúchate rápido Sagara.- Le ordeno tajantemente.- Tienes una visita y no es de ningún periodista.

Sano levanto una ceja, consternado.- Quien demonios es?

-La pregunta correcta seria quien demonios querría visitarte.- Despotrico el policía antes de volver a su posición.- No tardes, ya te esperan en la sala de visita.

Igual de extrañado siguió su camino hacia los baños.

No quiso aparentar prisa, pero en realidad la curiosidad se lo comía por dentro. No había recibido nunca la visita de nadie, a demás de los tantos medios de comunicación que habían intentado entrevistarle en miles de ocasiones. Termino por ordenar que le prohibieran las visitas de periodistas.

Y después de tantos años tenia una visita personal.

No podía siguiera imaginarse de quien se trataba. Solo había mantenido contacto por carta con Yahiko, aunque a penas le había mandado 3 o 4, con un nombre falso ya que seguramente le revisaban el correo y hablando mayoritariamente en clave.

Sobre el plan que habían tramado para quitar a Shishio del camino.

No podía sentirse mas orgulloso de aquel enano antipático y de la joven bailarina.

Tras la ducha uno de los guardias le escolto hasta la sala de visitas, esposado lógicamente.

Las medidas de seguridad nunca eran suficientes.

Lo metieron en una habitación con un espejo, tal como en las películas, para escuchar sus conversaciones. Lo esposaron a la silla y un guardia se quedo vigilando la entrada. Solo quedaba esperar quien era la misteriosa visita.

Nunca hubiera imaginado la persona que en ese momento cruzo la puerta.

Tras el primer impacto, parpadeo varias veces, anonadado, mientras la joven morena de ojos miel caminaba insegura hacia la silla que le correspondía, y apretaba las manos nerviosamente.

Sanosuke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ella se le adelanto, levantando la barbilla orgullosamente.

-No puedo decirte con certeza que hago aquí, pero aquí estoy.

-Parece que hay cosas que nunca cambian.- Respondió el moreno automáticamente, aun sin salir de su asombro.

Estaba tal como la recordaba. No había cambiado en nada.

La examino de arriba abajo, en lo que a El le parecieron minutos enteros, cuando apenas fue en un suspiro.

Desde luego, no recordaba mujer mas hermosa y fina que Megumi Takani. Sin duda alguna era su conquista mas valorada, pensaba, nunca podría tener una mujer como Ella, ni en sueños.

Y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que se pegaría gran parte de su vida en la cárcel. La visita de Megumi era un placer que sabia, no se merecía.

No podía negar que durante todos esos años había pensado mas de una vez que seria de Ella.

-No hace falta que me mires de esa manera.- Le corto Ella, al principio algo incomoda.

-Perdona.- No tardo en disculparse, aun no sabia de que hablar y Ella no parecía dejarle claro el motivo de su visita.- Me alegra ver una cara amiga, y mas una cara tan bonita.

No había cambiado, pensó la joven sonrojándose.- ... Te veo bien.

-No me va tan mal.- Sanosuke sonrió ampliamente.- Siempre he sido un hombre de suerte.

-Eso no lo niego.- Por fin el ambiente empezaba a relajarse, Meg rió algo mas cómoda.- Te preguntaras que hago aquí.

-Pues si.

La joven Takani suspiro lentamente, no sabia como empezar.- Desde aquello..., vivo en Oxford, en Inglaterra.

Sagara rió.- Se donde queda Oxford, y que haces allá?

-Acabo de terminar Medicina.- Megumi sonrió, con amabilidad.- Tengo una casa, un coche, buenos amigos y compañeros y... algo así como un novio.

Tubo que reconocerlo. Eso le había dolido.

-Me alegro, es la vida adecuada para ti.- Dijo El, algo mas serio.

-Pero no soy feliz.

Ahora le toco el turno de suspirar a Sanosuke.- No es eso lo que querías?

-Si!.- Megumi contesto rápidamente, frustrada.- Pero no dejo atrás la vida que tenia aquí, y sabes porque?

-Sorpréndeme.

Takani Megumi le miro con el ceño fruncido.- Por ti!

Y ahora se había quedado sin palabras.

-Eso es lo que hago aquí.- Meg se levanto y empezó a caminar por la habitación.- No dejaba de pensar en ti, en como estabas, si estarías bien... tantas cosas!, pensaras que estoy loca, que esto es demasiado... precipitado!. Pero no puedo ser feliz sin saber una cosa.

Sanosuke trago saliva.- Dime en que te puedo ayudar.

Ella le miro, entre frustrada y triste, sabia perfectamente que todo aquello no tenia sentido.

-Quiero saber... si tu..., has sentido, aunque sea una vez, lo mismo que yo.

De nuevo sin palabras.

-Si no me iré a la Riviera francesa ahora mismo a seguir con mi vida y... te olvidare.- Megumi se desplomo encima de la silla.

Vaya sorpresa, pensó el moreno.

Nunca se hubiera esperado nada parecido de la orgullosa y mimada Megumi Takani, y sin embargo todos esos años había soñado con esa estúpida escena que estaba viviendo, completamente seguro de que nunca le pasaría nada igual, y mucho menos con la que consideraba la mujer menos a su alcance de todo el mundo.

La mujer que con solo un beso le había cambiado los esquemas. Pero quien era El, al lado de Ella?, aun así siempre había sido un hombre arriesgado.

No podía malgastar el viaje que acaba de hacer Ella.

Debería pensar en Ella y decirle que no? El no podía ofrecerle nada, y mucho menos desde la cárcel..., pero... desde cuando había sido generoso o considerado?

En realidad empezaba a definirse como un gran egoísta, y orgulloso de ello.

-Y si te digo que si?

Megumi levanto la mirada, sorprendida.- Me tomas el pelo Sagara?

-Que respuesta te esperabas?.- El sonrió, sin arrepentirse de lo que acababa de hacer.

Ella balbuceo unos instantes.- Pues..., la verdad es que no esperaba nada en concreto.

-Bueno, pues ya tienes mi respuesta, me volviste loco desde la primera vez que te vi y no creo que conozca a una mujer parecida, Takani.

El rostro de Megumi se enterneció unos instantes, antes de volver a la realidad.

Sanosuke lo noto.- Pero sabes que esto es imposible.

-Lo se.- Asintió la morena.- Solo... quería saber si mi desdicha era correspondida, al menos tengo ese consuelo, no podía dejar que tu estuvieras tan feliz en tu cárcel y yo sufriendo como una idiota.

-Nunca hubiera pensando lo contrario.- Sanosuke rió, como hacia tiempo no reía.- Entonces...?

Que sugieres para... nuestra delicada situación? No quiero que me estés esperando toda una vida.

Takani agacho la cabeza.- No, no seria justo para ninguno.- Pensó durante algunos segundos.- Soy conciente de la situación, no queda otro remedio que seguir con nuestras vidas.

El sonrió, tristemente. A pesar de lo romántico de la situación, la realidad era otra.

Pero al menos aquel viaje sabia que no era en vano, al menos Megumi lo tenia muy claro.

-Volveré a Inglaterra a terminar lo que he empezado.- Ella sonrió, con una lagrima asomando.- Pero quiero que sepas una cosa Sagara, estaré al tanto de tu situación y... si cuando salgas sigues queriendo... te estaré esperando, no castamente pero te esperare.

El moreno soltó una carcajada.- No se me ocurre nada mejor que hacer cuando llegue ese bendito día...- La miro profundamente.- Sabes?

-Que?

-Si no estuviera esposado a este maldita silla te daría el beso de tu vida.

El corazón de Megumi pego un brinco.

Algo que nunca le había pasado con ningún otro, estaba muy segura de Ello. Y entonces, ya definitivamente, supo que ese viaje no era un error.

Se levanto lentamente de la silla y se acerco a la de Sanosuke, sonriendo con la barbilla alta.

-Ni falta que hace que te levantes.

Se sentó en sus rodillas, le cogió el rostro con las manos, y tras mirarse mutuamente unos instantes, se dedicaron únicamente a besarse con pasión. Por el tiempo perdido.

Durante unos minutos no hicieron otra cosa.

Sanosuke sabia que toda esa efusividad también era causa de la abstinencia de los últimos años, pero también sabia que podrían ponerle a otra mujer delante, con Ella era distinto, y su pecho se hincho de orgullo al darse cuenta de que Megumi sentía lo mismo.

Sabia a gloria.

De repente, hacia demasiado calor en esa sala.

Megumi se separo lentamente de El, y como leyéndole la mente hizo la pregunta acertada.

-Se permiten las visitas conyugales en esta cárcel?

**FINFLASHBACK**

Recordando aquella maravillosa visita, su mente voló algunos minutos.

Había pasado la mejor hora de su vida, aunque el final había sido mas amargo de lo que hubiera querido, para ambos.

Ambos sabían que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a verse, incluso no era seguro que para aquel entonces Ella le esperara, o sintieran lo mismo. Serian demasiados años, demasiado largos. Tenia tan pocas probabilidades de superar esa prueba...

Y por primera vez en 4 años, deseo de verdad la libertad.

-No estaban tan mal?!.- Rió Shogo, despertándolo de sus pensamientos.- Me dijeron que te hicieron una visita conyugal!, Lo que yo daría por estar con una mujer!

Sanosuke rió a todo pulmón, por la cara de frustración de su compañero.

-Dime, que puede ser mejor que eso aquí dentro?.- Pregunto, algo fastidiado, dándole una calada al cigarro.- Tiene que ser muy bueno.

Sagara Sanosuke miro a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie escuchando su conversación. Luego acerco mas la silla a la de Shogo.

-Yahiko me volvió a mandar una carta.

Shogo levanto una ceja, sorprendido.- Eres del otro bando ahora? Eso es mejor que estar con una mujer?, Debe de haberte afectado mucho el estar aquí dentro con tanto hombre!

-Quieres callarte?!.- Levanto un poco la voz, pero no demasiado, no quería que nadie se interesase por el tema del que hablaban.- Lo que importa es lo que pone dentro, no quien lo envía imbecil.

Shogo soltó una carcajada.- Ya lo se, solo quería ver tu cara..., y que dice el enano?

El moreno se saco un papel arrugado del bolsillo del pantalón y lo dejo encima de la mesa disimulada para que lo leyera su amigo, luego se dispuso a hacerle un pequeño resumen.

-Te acuerdas que me dijiste que te sonaba la cara de la que estaba al lado de Shishio en la tele?

Shogo asintió.

-Es Tomoe.

-En serio?.- Su compañero le miro, bastante sorprendido.- Que demonios traman?

-No es obvio?.- Sonrió Sano, contagiándoselo rápidamente a Amakusa.

-Cuando y donde?.- Era la noticia mas esperada por todos los antiguos habitantes de los bajos fondos.- No serán ellos verdad?

Sanosuke se acerco un poco mas.- No te preocupes, mañana por la mañana, si todo sale bien, la noticia saldrá en todos los medios de comunicación..., se encargaran los mejores.

Durante algunos instantes Shogo observo a su amigo, intentando adivinar quien podía ser el asesino perfecto para Makoto Shishio, que aun siguiera en activo.

-Hiko?

Sanosuke negó con la cabeza.- Shinomori y Makimachi.

Amakusa se acomodo en su silla, pasándole de nuevo la carta a Sanosuke, mientras esbozaba una irónica sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Shinomori y Makimachi...- Susurro.- No son una mala... alternativa.

-Desde luego son los mejores en este momento.- Sanosuke volvió a guardar la carta.

-Bueno...- Shogo apago el cigarro y se estiro tranquilo.- Déjales a Ellos la parte sucia, nosotros tenemos que pensar en el... "después de..."

Ambos sonrieron, cómplices.

Si Shishio moría los bajos fondos volverían a ser autosuficientes. No había un mandatario a la altura del Alcalde y no tardarían en sublevarse, todo volvería a ser como tenia que ser. Ellos no podían hacer mucho desde la cárcel, pero eso no significaba que fueran a participar.

Entre rejas se encontraban muchos de los grandes jefes de las mafias y narcotraficantes, desde dentro moverían los hilos necesarios para que fuera si hicieran las cosas bien.

Era su oportunidad de restaurar el orden en las calles.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Llegado el mediodía todos estaban agotados de tanta celebración y hasta la toma de poder, en un mes mas o menos, no tenían realmente mucho trabajo.

Shishio se había encargado de dejar las cosas hechas para poder tomarse unas vacaciones tras las elecciones.

Después de una intensa rueda de prensa donde mostró su lado mas competitivo, un reportaje en su casa con su mujer e hijos, un discurso en su sede hacia todos los que habían trabajado a su lado y una llamada de teléfono a su adversario para mostrarle su apoyo... llegaba el momento de hacer lo que quisiera.

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado.

La excusa de un fin de semana fuera para su mujer era la de un congreso en China sobre el mercado exterior, era obvio que la señora se iba a disgustar por no atender a su familia luego de una victoria tan importante, pero le había prometido que luego pasarían unas tranquilas vacaciones en Europa, y también se había encargado de que los medios de comunicación lo supieran.

Siempre había que pensar en la buena imagen.

Pero justo en ese momento, solo quería una cosa.

Y era irse a su Mansión de Okinawa con la mujer que lo tenia totalmente loco. Sayuri Holssing.

Necesitaba su imagen de padre de familia y buen marido para ganarse el respeto de los votantes, eso era algo lógico, pero El tenia otros planes en mente.

Dentro de cuatro años se retiraría, y entonces ya podría hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero con moderación. Dejaría a su mujer como una divorciada muy rica y a sus hijos bien mantenidos, se retiraría a vivir a su Mansión de las afueras con Sayuri, viviría de sus negocios de ingeniería y construcción, de las grandes sumas de dinero recaudado de los bajos fondos, y se dedicaría exclusivamente a complacer a su nueva esposa, a fiestas de gala, a dar meeting en las universidades y a viajes de placer.

Por supuesto la Alcaldía no quedaría en manos de ningún torpe. Entre las sombras el seguiría manejándolo todo. Durante años adoctrino a Soujiro para el día en que le sustituyera, no habría podido encontrar mejor sustituto que ese joven.

Pero sus planes habían cambiado drásticamente aquella noche...

Ahora tenia que poner toda su atención en buscar a la persona adecuada para ese trabajo.

Suspiro satisfecho, no podía existir mejor plan para su jubilación.

Y ahora iba en su limusina camino al apartamento de Sayuri, la recogería y tomarían su avión privado para ir hacia Okinawa, para celebrar su reelección de manera perfecta.

El chofer aparco justo en la puerta de los apartamentos, no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo. La joven de cabellos rubios salió de la entrada cargada con varias maletas, mientras la ayudaba un botones y el chofer a meterlas dentro del maletero de la limusina.

Espero a que le abrieran la puerta del automóvil y se introdujo sonriente, mientras Shishio le hacia hueco para que se sentara a su lado.

Se saludaron con un efusivo beso y la limusina se puso en marcha.

-Estas preparada preciosa?.- Le pregunto, mas que sonriente, poniendo dos copas de champán.

Sayuri acepto la copa.- He esperado esto tanto tiempo.

-Ahora, mi muñeca de oro, seré todo tuyo.- Brindaron.

Sayuri Holssing sonrió complaciente y apuro la bebida dorada, para sacar su teléfono móvil.

-A quien llamas?.- Pregunto Shishio, era un maniático del control.

-Le mando un mensaje a mi madre.- La joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio le sonrió, inocentemente.- Con tanta emoción no he podido informarla de tu victoria.

-Seguramente se habrá enterado por las noticias.- Volvió a llenar su copa.- Cuando la conoceré? Hablas tanto de Ella.

-Pronto nos hará una visita.- Contesto, terminando de mandar el mensaje y guardando de nuevo el teléfono.

Miro su reloj disimuladamente y sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sinceramente.

Cogió de nuevo su copa llena de champán y volvió a brindar con el hombre a su lado.

Se obligaba a si misma a pensar que era cuestión de horas que toda aquella pesadilla acabara, y entonces... seria libre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"ESTAMOS EN CAMINO._

_EL AVIÓN SALE A LAS 15:00, ESPERA NUEVA INFORMACIÓN"_

Yahiko cerro el mensaje y guardo el móvil.

Había llegado a Okinawa el día anterior, como estaba planeado.

En esos momentos se encontraba en la terraza de una pequeña cafetería del pueblo cercano a la Mansión que Shishio poseía en la isla, como un turista mas, contemplando como el cocinero preparaba los platos típicos a la vista de todo el mundo.

Una joven camarera, de no mas de 17 años, le dejo una lata de Sake y le sonrió tímidamente.

No le había quitado la vista de encima desde que había llegado, le resultaba bastante tierna.

Aun quedaban un par de horas para que Tomoe llegara allí, y algunas mas para que empezara la parte clave del plan, pero había quedado a esa hora con sus socios para empezar a disponerlo todo. Y ya se retrasaban 15 minutos.

Algo que le inquietaba, no eran famosos por su impuntualidad.

Habría pasado algo?

Pensó en esperar media hora mas. Tendría tiempo para pensar en los detalles.

También le tenia inquieto otra cosa.

Sin haberle preguntado a Tomoe o a sus socios se le había ocurrido mandarle una carta a Sanosuke..., si, había sido imprudente, pero nadie podría descifrar el código en el que hablaban. Si hubiera pasado, ya estaría entre rejas.

Pensó que seria buena idea, si no mañana se despertaría con un noticia muy importante y sin saber que hacer, lo mejor era tener al tanto a todos los amigos posibles. Sabia que dentro de la cárcel se encontraba gran parte de los que había conocido en sus años en los bajos fondos.

Informarle después de la muerte de Shishio si seria una mala idea. Seguramente vigilarían a Sano constantemente, buscando alguna pista.

Su mente se distrajo por unos instantes.

Iba hacia la cafetería una mujer morena de poca estatura, vestida con un holgado traje de verano en color blanco, propio de la moda ibicenca, con enormes gafas de sol y una cámara de fotos colgada al cuello.

Y se acercaba a El sonriente.

No podía ser...

-Hola!.- Saludo la mujer, eufóricamente.- Cuanto tiempo, que casualidad encontrarnos aquí, no?

Yahiko parpadeo varias veces, sin entender absolutamente nada.

La joven se sentó a la mesa y llamo a la camarera, que estaba algo ocupada.

-No me mires así.- Se quito las gafas de Sol y entonces se pudieron apreciar los grandes ojos verdes.- Perdona, me puedes traer Sake?

-Si, ahora mismo.- Contesto la muchacha que atendía, perdiéndose dentro del local.

-No esperarías que viniera con mi uniforme de trabajo, no?.- Rió Misao, acomodándose.- Tenemos que pasar lo mas desapercibidos posible.

-Y Shinomori?.- Pregunto Yahiko, mirando a todos lados.

-Ahora viene, esta aparcando.

La alta figura de Aoshi Shinomori no tardo en divisarse cruzando la calle.

Al igual que Misao, El también iba vestido de manera veraniega, con pantalones anchos blancos y camisa a juego.

Yahiko pensó que nunca se los hubiera imaginado así vestidos.

Al llegar Shinomori ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos y el mayor se sentó junto a Misao, cogiendola de la mano y pidiendo una vaso de Te con hielo.

El calor lo apremiaba.

-Ya he recibido noticias, deben estar cogiendo el avión en estos momentos.- El mas joven fue al grano.

-Entonces vayamos al grano.- Sonrió Misao, mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Esto acaba hoy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Megumi aguardaba sentada en una de las salas de espera de primera clase del Aeropuerto a que saliera su avión hacia Francia. Por fin había podido hablar con James y le había contado una gran mentira sobre su fuga. Seguramente le esperaba una buena pelea al llegar al País galo.

Pero no podía ser mas feliz.

Desde el día anterior no podía dejar de recordar lo maravillosamente bien que lo había pasado, y sentía como se había deshecho de un peso en su interior.

Sanosuke sentía lo mismo que Ella.

No podía prometerle esperarle durante tantos años, sin que las cosas cambiaran. Pero lo intentaría con toda su alma, de eso estaba segura. Ahora sabia que podía seguir con su vida, por fin sabia cual era su cometido.

Observo como en la sala entraba un hombre enchaquetado, con gafas de Sol.

Frunció el ceño y se movió en su asiento. Reconocía perfectamente a ese hombre, la había seguido desde que había llegado a Tokyo, se había dado cuenta hacia algunas horas. Pero es que el hombre en cuestión tampoco se había esmerado mucho en ocultarse!

Que descarado, pensó.

Lo que le molestaba era no saber quien demonios la estaba vigilando.

Contra todo pronostico, el hombre misterioso se acerco a Ella y sin decir una palabra le tendió un sobre, sorprendiendo en gran medida la mujer de ojos miel.

-De quien es?

Pregunto en vano, ya que tras aceptar el sobre el hombre dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejándola aun mas anonadada.

No dudo dos segundos en abrirlo, encontrándose con una carta de letra perfecta.

-Hiko...- Susurro emocionada.

_"No se que demonios querías hablar con Sagara ni me interesa._

_Pero creo que es necesario que estés al corriente de los acontecimientos que se producirán en las próximas 24 horas, ya que aunque vivas al otro lado del mundo te afectaran directamente."_

Leyó la carta rápidamente, cada vez sorprendiéndose mas.

Para cuando termino de leer el ultimo párrafo su corazón corría a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Volvió a mirar la carta, no pudiendo creerlo. Una parte en especial.

_"Shishio morirá esta noche, el plan de Kamiya y Tomoe es perfecto, y Misao y Aoshi son las personas indicadas para concluirlo con éxito._

_Todo cambiaria de nuevo y tenemos que coger las riendas de la situación._

_Es un nuestra oportunidad."_

Megumi miro a su alrededor, su vuelo estaba siendo anunciado por el altavoz.

Algo le decía que no iba a tener sus vacaciones en la Riviera Francesa ese año.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Callo la noche en ese lado del Mundo.

Y como una típica noche de verano en una isla turística la mejor parte del día empezaba. Las terrazas de verano se abrían, había música, luces y mucha gente con ganas de disfrutar de sus vacaciones. El clima cálido era ayudado por una brisa fresca con olor a mar.

Una noche hermosa, la noche perfecta. Una noche sin Luna.

Hacia varias horas Shishio y su acompañante habían llegado a la Mansión costera que poseía en Okinawa, tras acomodarse les dio tiempo de un rápido paseo por una playa de arena blanca de uso privado, para luego deleitarse con una cena en una de las terrazas a la luz de las velas y para concluir con, lo que se esperaba, una noche apasionada.

Shishio abrió un ojo pesadamente, se sentía muy cansado.

A duras penas pudo observar el reloj de la mesilla de noche, eran las 4 de la madrugada. Se había quedado dormido? No recordaba mucho.

Intento recostarse a duras penas, el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, algo no iba bien.

Busco a su lado a su amante rubia, y se encontró con su lado de la cama vacío.

Empezó a recordar algunos detalles.

Después de cenar habían ido a la habitación principal a tomar una botella de champán francés, una botella muy cara que había reservado para ese momento. Sayuri se había puesto un modelito de lencería que le había regalado días antes, bebieron algunas copas al fresco en el bacón y luego el ambiente se había tornado mas caliente.

Recordó que llego hasta la cama mientras se besaban con entrega... y luego nada mas.

Y Ella no aparecía por ningún lado. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, pero estaba demasiado cansado para encender la lamparita de la mesa de noche.

-Sayuri?!.- La llamo, esperando que Ella pudiera explicarle que había pasado.

Lo que parecía la llama de un mechero se encendió entre la oscuridad de una esquina de la habitación, haciendo que dentro de su cabeza saltaran todas las alarmas.

-Quien eres?

-Tu Sayuri no volverá.- Dijo una voz femenina, muy calmada.

Shishio intento moverse, en vano.- La has matado?

Solo se oyó una pequeña risa.- De eso no te preocupes, has tardado demasiado en despertar.

-Que me hiciste?! Quien eres?!

Las luces se encendieron cegándolo por unos instantes.

Para cuando recobro la vista vio que la habitación estaba en perfecto orden y por fin pudo ver el rostro la mujer que le hablaba. Lo que vio le helo la sangre en las venas.

Misao Makimachi, vestida con su habitual negro, le observaba relajada desde una silla cercana al balcón, fumándose un cigarro y con una copa de Champán en la mano.

-Sorpresa.- Sonrió la mujer de ojos verdes.- Es comprensible que no te lo esperaras.

-No te creas.- Shishio rugió de impotencia.- Se perfectamente que Shinomori y Tu son los dos desgraciados que han acabado con mis hombres de confianza!

Ella se llevo una mano al pecho, imitando estar asustada.- Oh dios mío, menos mal..., por un tiempo me pregunte como un hombre tan estúpido nos había ganado.- Luego echo una carcajada.

Shishio también rió.- Si, acuérdate de eso hermosa, todo es mío y lo seguirá siendo, dentro de unos minutos mis hombres acabaran contigo maldita zorra.

-Permite dudarlo.- Misao se levanto de la silla, apagando el cigarro en el posa-brazos.- No creo que tengamos mas visitas esta noche, además de las programadas.- Se acerco y se sentó a los pies de la cama.- Estoy segura de que te gustara ver viejas caras.

-Donde esta Shinomori?.

-No tengas prisa.- Sonrió mas ampliamente.- No tardara en llegar, con tu querida Sayuri.

-Que le han hecho?!.- Levanto la voz exasperado.- Malditos, debí haber puesto mas ahínco en acabar con ustedes!

El rostro de Misao se ensombreció de repente, sin quitar una sonrisa irónica.

-Si, debiste, ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Shishio Makoto sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Si estaba a merced de Misao Makimachi y Aoshi Shinomori y no había nadie para protegerlo podía estar seguro de que no saldría vivo de esa habitación.

En el fondo siempre había sabido que ese día llegaría.

Misao se levanto del borde de la cama y camino por la habitación, mientras manoseaba una pequeña pistola, juguetonamente.

-Con lo listo que eres sabrás que viene ahora, no?

-Mi gente te perseguirá hasta el fin del Mundo.- Amenazo, mucho mas tranquilo.

Ella le miro sonriente.- Eso ya lo veremos.

En ese momento Aoshi Shinomori entro en la habitación, quitándose unos guantes de cuero negro, sin apenas recaer en la presencia de Shishio.

-No hay moros en la costa.- Informo, luego observo al Alcalde.

Shishio soltó una carcajada ronca.- Debo admitirlo..., Me han superado, con creces... sinceramente no esperaba una emboscada como esta, al menos hasta que terminara mi mandato como Alcalde.

Misao se encogió de hombros.- No podíamos esperar tanto.

-Pero antes...- Aoshi dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de la habitación.- Te interesara saber todos los detalles.

A medida que pasaban los segundos la rabia corría con mas fuerza por las venas de Makoto, y mas cuando Shinomori se aparto y dos personas entraron en la habitación.

Una ya sabia quien era... la otra era una gran sorpresa.

La joven de cabellos rubios, aun vestida con el conjunto de fina lencería, se puso delante de El, con el semblante serio y los ojos... negros.

Shishio abrió los ojos, sorprendido.- Sayuri?

-No.- Le interrumpió fríamente.- Sayuri Holssing no existe, has pecado de vanidoso y metiste al enemigo en tu cama.

Observo rápidamente al joven que estaba a su lado, reconocía esos rasgos perfectamente.

Después de todo era la viva imagen de su padre, en paz descanse.

-Kamiya.- Susurro con rabia al ver a Yahiko. Nunca se le ocurrió seguir buscando al hermano pequeño de la fallecida Kaoru, ahora empezaba a ver los fallos que había cometido.

-Creo que con mi presencia aquí todo queda mas que aclarado.- Yahiko permanecía tan serio y templado como el resto de los ocupantes de la sala.- La venganza se sirve en plato frió, Shishio... con todos los enemigos que tienes no entiendo como no pudiste preverlo, pero ahora pagaras por todo el daño hecho.

Makoto Shishio volvió a gruñir, había sido un estúpido. Había planeado todos sus movimientos a la perfección, y pasado lo peor se había acomodado demasiado, había bajado la guardia y ahora todos sus demonios le perseguirían hasta la muerte.

Miro con rabia a la rubia de ojos negros sin identidad, la causante de todo.

-Tienes algo que decir puta?!

Tomoe sonrió, aliviada.- Nada en especial..., Ten cuidado en el infierno, hay mucha gente esperándote, y mi nombre es Tomoe.

Aquello le sentó como un balde agua fría.

Ahora que lo sabia veía las semejanzas y no le quedo mas remedio que afrontar el destino que se le había reservado, no quería decir que no se lo merecía, se merecía algo mucho peor de eso estaba seguro.

Aoshi Shinomori saco una Katana negra de una de las mochilas que llevaban y se acerco a la cama, pero luego miro a su pequeña asesina, sus ojos ardían, sedientos de una sangre que habían estado esperando durante mucho tiempo.

-Haz los honores.- Dijo, pasándole la espada a Misao.

Ella la acepto sin reparos y de un salto se subió a la cama, poniéndose de pie sobre Shishio, mientras desenvainaba lentamente el arma en sus manos.

La sonrisa de la victoria empezaba a asomar peligrosamente en su rostro.

-Siéntete halagado Shishio.- Susurro con malicia, para acercar el filo de la Katana a su rostro.- No te mereces mas que una bala entre ceja y ceja..., pero vas a morir incluso poéticamente.

Y levanto la Katana por encima de su victima, para coger el impulso final, bajo las atentas miradas de aquellos que fueron victimas y terminaron siendo verdugos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En primera plana.

Japón se levanto la mañana siguiente a las elecciones con la noticia del asesinato de su recién elegido alcalde en su habitación de hotel en China.

Hiko rió y abrió la pagina donde se encontraba el articulo.- Pero que mentirosos son!

-Como dices cariño?.- Pregunto Okon, que venia hacia El con una bandeja con el desayuno.

-Nada.- Susurro con tranquilidad.

El, Okon y el pequeño Ryo desayunaban tranquilamente en los jardines de su paraíso personal. Okon le había despertado antes de lo normal, sorprendida por lo que había oído en la radio cuando se levanto, y en esos momentos ya tenia la noticia entre sus manos.

_"Anoche, de madrugada, El Alcalde de Tokyo Makoto Shishio fue asesinado en la habitación de un Hotel de Shangai, donde se encontraba para asistir a un Congreso Internacional._

_Tanto El como su guardia personal y gente del servicio habían sido fríamente asesinados, todos con herida de bala, menos Makoto, que fue degollado, se cree, que con una Katana._

_La única pista sobre el culpable esta en su asistente personal, desaparecida tras el asesinato, se pide a todo el que sepa de su paradero que se lo haga saber a la Policía..."_

Debajo una foto de Sayuri Holssing.

Nunca acabaría de sorprenderse de lo todas las mentiras que se decían. Pero era normal que a nadie le beneficiara que todo el mundo supiera que Shishio había muerto en su Mansión de Okinawa, donde iba a pasar un romántico fin de semana con su amante.

La vida al final se resumía en una farsa teatral.

Dejo el periódico encima de la mesa para coger su taza de café. Okon había vuelto dentro de la Mansión y el pequeño Ryo miraba el montón de papel, con curiosidad.

Seijuro le miro sonriente.

-Quieres saber que pone?

El pequeño de ojos azules asintió, y Hiko le cogió entre sus brazos y señalo la foto de portada de Makoto Shishio.

-Ves a este hombre?.- El niño volvió a asentir, curioso.- Te voy a contar una historia, este hombre que ves aquí era el mas poderoso de todo Tokyo, has ido a Tokyo?

-Si!.- Ryo sonrió entusiasmado.

--Si?, pues este señor mandaba allí, pero era un señor muy malo.- Su voz se torno como la de un cuenta cuentos, exagerando los movimientos.- Había matado a mucha gente para conseguir su poder, era muy, muy malo.

Ryo abrió los ojos asustado.

-Y entonces los que quedaron tramaron un plan para vengarse, y por fin el malvado señor se murió y todo volvió a la normalidad, te gusto la historia?

El pequeño arrugo la nariz y negó con la cabeza, luego encontró mucho mas interesante uno de los perritos que jugaban tranquilamente a su alrededor.

Hiko sonrió y le dejo en el suelo.- No me extraña, debo ser pésimo contando cuentos, tu madre se echaba a llorar cuando se los contaba.

Ryo Shinomori le miro y soltó una carcajada infantil, dulce para los oídos.

Luego siguió con su juego, dejando a Seijuro Hiko sumido en sus pensamientos, pero tremendamente tranquilo. No recordaba haberse sentido tan aliviado en mucho tiempo.

Volvió a mirar la foto de Shishio en el periódico, y amplio su sonrisa.

-Y que paso con los que quedamos?...- Suspiro, de felicidad.- Eso es otra historia, no?

A su frente un mundo de posibilidades.

La reconstrucción de lo que había sido y volvería a ser.

Para El se había acabado la jubilación anticipada, y no había nada que le hiciera mas feliz.

**FIN**

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Por fin termine! No me lo creo!_

_Sin duda alguna ha sido la historia mas larga que he escrito, y la que mas me ha costado. Mi balance sobre este final... bueno, siempre me quedo insatisfecha con los finales de las historias y este no iba a ser menos, pero aun así me gusto escribirlo, y solo espero que a ustedes les guste también, de eso se trata jejeje, Es muy tarde y debería estar en reposo jeje a si que seré breve pero clara._

_Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review a lo largo de esta casi interminable historia jeje no es necesario decir que es gracias a ustedes y su apoyo que he conseguido terminarla! Y también unas especiales gracias a los que dejaron rew en el ultimo capitulo:_

**Ailiniel de Ithilien**

**Shyshie**

**Silvia-chan**

**Bizcochia U-u**

**Mei Fanel**

**Arcasdrea**

**Dark Tomoe**

**Misao91**

**Missy**

_Gracias también por el apoyo y comentarios!_

_Se que deje algunas cosas inconclusas, pero con lo que me lio escribiendo acabaria escribiendo al menos 5 capitulos mas jaja, tambien puede que sorprenda la brevedad y lo directa que ha sido la muerte de Shishio..., pense que adornarla mucho seria inapropiado, que pegaria mas con el Fic algo de sobreviedad... Bueno! Las criticas las dejo en sus manos._

_Al final no he sido muy breve, no?_

_Muchos besos_

**Rinoa Shinomori**


End file.
